La Ultima Batalla
by Usagi Grandchester
Summary: Esta historia empieza cuatro años después de la batalla con galaxia,en ella se narran las consecuencias de aquella inseperada aparición, y también la fortaleza y lealtad de las scouts. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**RECUERDOS**_

Aquellas batallas ahora parecen tan lejanas. Todo por lo que luchamos con tanto esfuerzo al fin parece estar en equilibrio. Ahora que nuestra misión ha terminado, hemos perdido la capacidad de transformarnos, por fin, una vida normal.

A casi un mes de mi boda, todo parece como un sueño, por fin Darién y yo juntos para siempre. Como me gustaría que todas las personas que tanto quiero estén en ese día tan importante.

Me dirijo a la cafetería, quede de reunirme con las chicas para ultimar detalles.

Perdón chicas por llegar tarde!- les digo.

Como siempre es tu costumbre serena!- me dice Rei.

Lo siento lo que sucede es que… hoy e recibido un mail de Haruka y Michiru disculpándose porque no podrán venir a la boda.

Dos menos en la lista…- dice mina.

Pero… si dieron que por nada del mundo se perderían este día tan especial- comenta ami afligida.

Pues su, pero lo que sucede es que a Setsuna y a Hotaru les ha atacado un extraño virus y pues están realizándoles pruebas- conteste.

Esperemos se recuperen pronto- dice Lita.

Por cierto… mañana es la ultima prueba de tu vestido serena!- me dice mina muy emocionada.

Oh! Es cierto! Dile a molly que ahí estaré a primera hora.

Hay serena no digas cosas que no cumplirás! Dijo Rei y todas empezamos a reír.

Bueno chicas, es hora de robares a mi princesa- dice Darién quien en ese momento iba llegando.

Esta bien, esta bien, pero nada de hacer cosas indebidas pillines!- comento mina y todos ríen, Darién y yo nos ponemos rojos como tomates.

Por eso no se preocupen chicas- les responde Darién.

Nos despedimos todas y vamos rumbo a su apartamento.

¿Sabes? - me dice Darién.

¿Que sucede?- le respondo.

Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en…. – guardó silencio.

Por que callas?- le pregunté.

Esta bien- respiro profundamente- en Seiya.

Me tomó con la guardia baja y lo único que pude decir fue

Ah, si? Y con respecto a que?- intenté ocultar mi nerviosismo, peor no pude.

En que…. Que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiera vuelto? Te habrías casado con él? – trató de sonar despreocupado, pero su mirada se notaba atormentado.

Sencillamente- le dije- si no hubieras vuelto en la fecha que dijiste hubiese tomado el primer avión rumbo a los E.U. y te hubiese traído arrastrando!.

Ja, ja, ja- ambos reímos, y pude ver que ya no había más preocupación en su mirada.

Disculpa si te incomodé- me dijo.

Mm… creo que se de una manera de que te pueda disculpar…- me acurruqué a su lado y lo besé largamente.

Y como siempre, cuando los besos se están poniendo más que apasionados, se retira bruscamente.

Serena, creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de que pierda la cordura- me dijo.

Pues, a mi no me importaría que la perdieras…- le respondí picadamente.

Señorita, como ya le he dicho, usted y yo no vamos a estar en intimidad hasta que se convierta en al señora de Chiba. – me dijo tajantemente.

Esta bien- le dije haciendo pucheros.

No te preocupes, ya falta cada vez menos,- me dijo pícaramente- por lo pronto es hora de llevarte a tu casa porque tengo guardia en el hospital.

Esta bien, esta bien- le respondí.

Llegamos a mi casa, lo despedí con un largo beso, bajé del carro y enseguida arrancó.

Me quedé mirando la luna, que hoy estaba llena, y pensando que ya faltaba poco para que fuera la señora Chiba, cuando de pronto escuché una voz…..

Serena?

_No puede ser, _voltee lentamente, y ahí estaba de pie, aquella persona que iluminó mi vida, cuando esta estaba llena de sombras y dudas….

Seiya! Pero… que haces aquí?...


	2. Chapter 3 Visita inesperada y Secretos

amigas! perdon! pero cometi un error al querer editar el cpitulo 2 es por eso que estan juntos el 2 y el 3. perdon, perdon perdon! xoxo

**_CAPITULO 2_**  
**_VISITA INESPERADA_**

-No pensé que mi visita te desagradara tanto- me dijo Seiya dolido por mi reacción.

-Nada de eso, es solo que...- lo abracé fuertemente, derramando algunas lágrimas- me da tanto gusto que estés aquí...

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar bombón, y cuéntame, que ha pasado en estos 4 largos años?

-Pues..-dudé en decirle que estaba a semanas de casarme, así que decidí empezar por hablar de las chicas- pues al termino de la preparatoria, Ami recibió una beca para estudiar en Alemania, ahora esta de regreso realizando sus practicas.

-Rei, se encuentra a cargo del templo, aunque no le dedica el tiempo que quisiera, ya que esta a punto de terminar su carrera para ser la mejor abogada de todo , al parecer por fin le darán una oportunidad para ser la cantante mas esperada por el mundo, pero por el momento, ayuda a molly en la casa de modas.

-Hay yo hablando solo de mi, y mejor cuéntame, como están Yaten y Taiki?

-Están bien, esperando poder regresar para verlas, solo que están terminando de instalar a nuestro pueblo en un planeta hermoso que encontramos llamado Eris, un día deberías de acompañarme bombón.

-Por supuesto.

-Y por cierto, no me has contado nada de Lita, como esta ella?

-Pues esta a punto de inaugurar un restaurante con la ayuda de Andrew...

-Andrew?-me preguntó.

-Si Andrew, el hermano de unuzaki.

-Ya recuerdo! El amigo de... Darién... no es así?

-Así es- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Y por cierto, que tal va tu relación con el?

-Va mejor que nunca, el se encuentra trabajando en el hospital central de Tokio, se ha convertido en uno de los mejores cirujano de todo Tokio, a pesar de ser tan joven.

-Mmmm... Que bien-me respondió muy seriamente- y para cuando es la boda?-dijo mirando mi anillo de compromiso.

-Pues... el 13 de agosto-le respondí.

-Creo que aun hay tiempo-dijo.

-Tiempo para que?- le pregunte confundida.

-Para pedirte que...-tomó aire- no te cases. Que yo se que me amas y es por eso que he regresado.

-Bueno... es cierto que te amo pero no de la manera que tu quisieras-le dije.

-Bombón, tu sabes muy bien que eso es mentira, me amas de la misma manera que yo a ti.

-Eso no es verdad!

Se acercó lentamente hacia mi, no sabia que hacer. se veia su titubeo, dirigió su dulce mirada hacia mi rostro,en ella, asomaba la sombra de la duda. Le devolví la mirada, no tenia ni la menor idea de cual era la expresión de mi rostro. Seiya se acercó, tomó mi rostro muy delicadamente entre sus manos y sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

Le devolví el beso. Contra toda lógica, mis labios se fundieron con los suyos como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado esperando este momento, moviéndose como jamás lo habían hecho. Lo acerqué más a mi. La pequeñísima parte que conservaba la cordura, empezó a hacer preguntas.

¿Por qué no lo detenia? Peor aún ¿Por qué yo misma no para esto? Las preguntas salían sobrando, ya que yo conocía la respuesta perfectamente: Seiya tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Estaba enamorada de el.

Lo amaba mucho mas de lo que pensé, pero a pesar de todo, no lo suficiente. Estaba enamorada, pero no tanto como para cambiar mi destino ya escrito, solo lo suficiente para hacernos daño, a el, a Darién...

Entonces, abrí los ojos, y me estaba mirando, fascinado.

-Tengo que irme-susurró.

No pude articular palabra. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor mío, y me abrazó mientras me murmuraba al oído.

-Te amo, bombon.

Se inclinó para besarme una vez más. Esta vez fue diferente, duró poco y fue dulce muy dulce demostrandoem ocn ese beso, todo el amor contenido.  
Me di la vuelta y entre a mi casa, subí rápidamente, y en la oscuridad de mi habitación, mis lágrimas brotaron, derramándose lenta y silenciosamente por mis mejillas...

**CAPITULO 3**

_**SECRETOS**_

Hoy es un nuevo día, parece que lo que sucedió anoche fue un sueño, pero desgraciadamente no es así. Ahora no se que es lo que debo hacer.

Serena! Hija! Vámonos que llegaremos tarde a la prueba de tu vestido!- me dice mi mama.

Si mama, ya voy!- bajo inmediatamente las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la boutique de Molly. Aun no se que voy a hacer, debo decirle a las chicas lo que mi corazón por tanto tiempo guardo y que un solo beso hizo que saliera a la luz?, creerán que actúe mal?, que le voy a decir a Darién, y si aparece Seiya, que les voy a decir…

Hey serena? Te sucede algo?- me pregunta mina.

Que.. perdón no te preste atención….

Te preguntamos que si te agradó el vestido o que si quiere que le hagamos modificaciones…- dijo Molly en ese momento.

Claro que no es justamente lo que necesitaba chicas! Muchas gracias!- les dije.

Hija, serás la novia mas hermosa que jamás se haya visto!- me dijo mi mama muy emocionada.- pero te noto muy rara serena, te sucede algo?

Deben de ser los nervios por la boda, no es así serena?- me pregunto mina, aunque por su mirada sabia que ella sospechaba algo y no iba a parar hasta saber que me pasaba.

Tienes razón mina, que te parece si vas con tus amigas? – me dijo mi mama.

Si serena, y así nos dices que tienes pensado darle de regalo a Darién.

Tienes razón mina, mama entonces te veo en casa.

Deja les aviso a las chicas para encontrarnos en la cafetería!

Después de ponerme mi ropa, mina y yo nos dirigimos hacia al cafetería para encontrarnos con las chicas, al llegar ahí estaban todas.

Hola serena como te quedo el vestido?- preguntaron al unísono.

Le quedo excelente! Luce hermosa y radiante!- contesto mina sin darme oportunidad para responder- aunque esta mañana estuvo muy callada no es así serena, anda cuéntanos que es lo que sucede.

Es que... no se por donde empezar chicas…- les dije agachando la cabeza.

No te sientas presionada serena, si no nos lo quieres decir en este momento no lo hagas- me dijo ami brindándome una calida sonrisa.

Es cierto serena, si no nos quieres contar no lo hagas,- me dijeron las demás chicas.

La verdad, es que no sabia como lo tomarían, pero ahora mas que nunca necesitaba su consejo así que empecé diciéndoles que la noche anterior me fue a visitar Seiya.

Que!, como! Que fue lo que paso serena! -Dijeron todas.

Lo que pasa es que ayer después de que Darién me llevara a cas, Seiya al parecer estaba esperando a que llegara, y me dijo que había regresado para decirme que me ama, y….. me besó.

Que hizo que? Preguntaron todas un poco alteradas.

Y tu serena por supuesto que lo corriste inmediatamente de ahí verdad?- me pregunto Rei.

Pues… la verdad es que.. no. Pero que les parece si mejor les cuento.

Esa es muy buna idea serena- dijo ami.

Pues verán después de que lo salude me pregunto sobre ustedes, que como estaban, que estaban haciendo, yo le pregunte que como estaban Yaten y Taiki y el me respondió que muy bien, y cuando le dije que lita tenia pensado poner un restaurante con la ayuda d e Andrew, y dijo que no lo recordaba hasta que le mencione que era hermano de unuzaki y dijo que ya lo recordaba que era el amigo de Darién y me pregunto por el y nuestra relación y fue entonces cuando….

_Inicio del Flash back_

_Mmmm... Que bien-me respondió muy seriamente- y para cuando es la boda?-dijo mirando mi anillo de compromiso._

_Pues... el 13 de agosto-le respondí._

_Creo que aun hay tiempo-dijo._

_Tiempo para que?- le pregunte confundida._

_Para pedirte que...-tomó aire- no te cases. Que yo se que me amas y es por eso que he regresado._

_Bueno... es cierto que te amo pero no de la manera que tu quisieras-le dije._

_Bombón, tu sabes muy bien que eso es mentira, me amas de la misma manera que yo a ti._

_Eso no es verdad!_

_Se acercó lentamente hacia mi, no sabia que hacer. se veia su titubeo, dirigió su dulce mirada hacia mi rostro,en ella, asomaba la sombra de la duda. Le devolví la mirada, no tenia ni la menor idea de cual era la expresión de mi rostro. Seiya se acercó, tomó mi rostro muy delicadamente entre sus manos y sus labios se encontraron con los míos._

_Le devolví el beso. Contra toda lógica, mis labios se fundieron con los suyos como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado esperando este momento, moviéndose como jamás lo habían hecho. Lo acerqué más a mi. La pequeñísima parte que conservaba la cordura, empezó a hacer preguntas._

_¿Por qué no lo detenia? Peor aún ¿Por qué yo misma no para esto? Las preguntas salían sobrando, ya que yo conocía la respuesta perfectamente: Seiya tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Estaba enamorada de el._

_Lo amaba mucho mas de lo que pensé, pero a pesar de todo, no lo suficiente. Estaba enamorada, pero no tanto como para cambiar mi destino ya escrito, solo lo suficiente para hacernos daño.  
_

_Entonces, abrí los ojos, y me estaba mirando._

_Tengo que irme-susurró._

_Me quedé en total silencio. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor mío, y me abrazó fuertemente mientras me murmuraba al oído._

_te amo, bombon._

_Se inclinó para besarme una vez más. Esta vez fue diferente, duró poco y fue dulce muy dulce, demostarndome con ese beso todo el amor contenido._

_Fin del flash back_

…..- todo quedó en total silencio-

Y ahora el problema es que- en ese momento se me quebró la voz- descubrí que lo amo, pero no se que hacer.- y en ese momento rompí en llanto-.

Y se lo piensas decir a Darién?. –preguntó Rei.

mmm...…no creo que se lo vaya a tomar tan bien no creen chicas?- dijo ami.

Pues claro yo me muero si me dicen _oye que crees que he descubierto que amo a otro _eso es como para morirse, y mas que son solo días lo que falta para la boda y a unos de su cumpleaños, serena en mi opinión, antes de hablar con Darién pon en claro que es lo que de verdad quieres hacer.- respondió mina.

En eso tienes toda la razón mina, y tomes la decisión que tomes, recuerda que siempre te apoyaremos serena o no chicas?.- Me dijo Rei con una calida sonrisa.

Así es.- dijeron todas.

Creo que llego la hora de irnos a casa porque parece que esta noche caerá un gran tormenta.- dijo Rei mirando por la ventana.

Chicas yo no las veré hasta pasado mañana, porque me toca quedarme de guardia.- dijo ami- y por cierto serena, ya sabes que le vas a regalar a Darién?.- me dijo lita- es que Andrew y yo teníamos pensado hacer una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, en nuestro departamento, ya que su cumpleaños coincide que esa noche no tiene guardia, que te parece la idea?

O tienes pensado algotas intimo?.- pregunto mina en un tono bromista.

Pues… la verdad es que con lo que sucedió anoche, no he pensado en nada, así que esa me parece una buena idea lita.

En ese instante, nos despedimos todas cada una dirigiéndose a sus casas.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi mama estaba cocinando un exquisito Pay de limón, así que me dirigí de inmediato a la cocina.

Hay serena por fin llegaste! Que tal te fue con las chicas?.-pregunto mamá.

Bien mama, tenias razón, me hacia falta platicar con las chicas,- en ese momento sonó el teléfono y respondí la llamada.

Bueno, casa de la familia Tsukino- contesté.

_Hola bombón, como esta la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta?- _era la voz de Seiya.

Hola Seiya, - le respondí un poco nerviosa- pues estoy muy bien y tu?

_Muy bien, solo llame para decirte que mañana vendrán Taiki y Yaten y quieren verlas a todas ustedes, pero en especial a ami y a mina, pero que te parece si te voy a visitar, tengo muchas ganas de verte bombón._

Pues… no se como lo tomarán mis padres el que tu me visites.

_Me parece que tu y yo tenemos que hablar no crees?, que te parece si te invito un helado?_

Bueno, esta bien que te parece si nos vemos en el parque, a las 6 esta bien?

_Esta muy bien, cuento los minutos para verte bombón._

Ahí nos vemos!- _clic._

-Quien era serena?.

-Era Seiya un viejo amigo de la preparatoria.

Mientras comía mi pastel, estaba pensando que era lo que le iba a decir a Seiya, cuando…

-Serena hija, que es lo que te sucede?

-Nada mama, por que lo preguntas?

-Pues porque te conozco y se que por esa cabecita esta pasando algo.

-Bueno… pues.. te quería preguntar… amaste a alguien a parte de mi papa?

-Pues, estuve saliendo con algunas personas a las cuales creía amar pero cuando conocí a tu papa, supe el era el hombre con el que quería estar toda mi vida, por que la pregunta?

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se mamá.

-Respóndeme sinceramente… eres feliz con Darién?

-Si.

Mama soltó unas risitas.

-El te hace feliz?

-Si

-Piensas que podrías llegar a amar a otro?

Tenia ciertas dudas al respecto, asi que finalmente, respondi

-No...

-Mira hija, creo que lo que te pasa es que estas confundiendo el amor de un gran amigo que te brindo su apoyo cuando mas lo necesitabas, con el que sientes por Darién que no se como explicarte, me parece que es un amor de aquellos que traspasan el tiempo y el espacio y que así pasen millones de años se sentirá igual o con mayor intensidad. O me equivoco?

-No mama, tienes toda la razón, gracias mama por tu consejo.

-Ahora lo que debes de hacer es hablar con Seiya y decirle la verdad de tus sentimientos hacia el.

-Pero, como sabes que….-dije algo confundida ya que como era posible que mama lo supiera?.-

-Hay hija es que es tan sencillo leer tu alma, no te preocupes hija todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno mama, en un momento regreso, voy al parque prometo no llegar tarde.

-Y con mis sentimientos aclarados me dirigí hacia el parque.


	3. Chapter 4 Revelacion

**_CAPITULO 4_**

**_REVELACIONES_**

Llegue corriendo al parque, la platica con mama me entretuvo un poco.

Bombón! Que alegría me da gusto verte! – dijo Seiya corriendo hasta donde yo estaba. Me dio un gran abrazo, al cual yo correspondí, pero cuando intento besarme me aleje rápidamente.

Pero… que es lo que sucede serena?. Preguntó confundido.

Pues… como tu dijiste tenemos que hablar y e venido a decirte que efectivamente te amo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar al único y verdadero amor de mi viada: Darién.

Me miro con una mirada cargada de tristeza y decepción, guardo silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente me dijo:

Me alegro mucho por ti serena, de verdad espero que seas feliz, al menos me iré con la certeza de que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, y lo que me hace realmente feliz es que descubriste tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia a mi, y no te tomaron sorpresivamente cuando fueses la señora Chiba- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, aunque no era totalmente de felicidad.

Gracias Seiya por comprender, pero el amor que siento por Darién va mas allá de cualquier cosa, nuestro destino ha sido y será estar juntos.

En eso tienes razón, solo quería que tomaras en cuenta tus alternativas, pero veo que este amor es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Y bueno cambiando de tema – le dije- cuando llegarán Yaten y Taiki?

Pues al parecer mañana, pero ellos quieren que sea una sorpresa para las chicas. Pero en especial para Mina y Ami.

Eso suena perfecto Seiya- en ese momento se escucharon unos enormes truenos y el viento empezó a soplar demasiado fuerte- bueno Seiya creo que mejor me voy a casa porque al parecer este es el aviso de una gran tormenta.

Tienes razón bombón, y espero que esta no sea una despedida- me dijo giñendome un ojo.

Claro que no recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón- le dije.

Te estaré llamando para ver en donde nos reuniremos todos, bombón.

Nos despedimos con un beso en al mejilla y una calida sonrisa.

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de urgencias de un hospital en Florencia, Italia..._

La marea, se encuentra agitada, Haruka -dice Michiru.

Y el viento, sopla intranquilo.- responde Haruka.

Esto es muy extraño, siento mucha negatividad, pero al mirar a mi espejo nada aparece, y luego esta extraña enfermedad que ha atacado a Setsuna y a Hotaru, esto no es normal Haruka- dice Michiru con nerviosismo.

Tienes razón, un peligro muy grande se avecina, y me parece que tenemos que estar preparadas…..- en ese momento aparece un doctor y guardan silencio.

Doctor Lanicelli, como se encuentran las chicas?- pregunta Haruka.

Se encuentran mejor, logramos quitar la temperatura, y por el momento se encuentran en observación- dijo el doctor.

Y ya saben que es lo que tienen- preguntó Michiru.

Pues la verdad señoritas, es que no. – respondió el medico- hemos hecho todos los estudios existentes, y no encontramos que es lo que tengan.

Cuando las podremos llevar a casa?. – pregunto Haruka.

En cuanto termine el periodo de observación, pero debo decirles que en cuanto la temperatura suba deben traerlas sin demora, ya que cuando la temperatura sube empiezan a delirar.

Y en que sentido doctor?- pregunto Michiru.

Empiezan a hablar incoherencias, algo así de que el final a llegado, las hermanas despertarán, y cosas sin sentido.

Haruka y Michiru se Mirabal una a la otra con la preocupación claramente escrita en su rostro.

Bueno señoritas, eso es todo, si gustan pueden pasar a verlas y nada de agitar a las enfermas.- les dice para finalizar el doctor.

Muchas gracias doctor.- responde Michiru.

Creo que ha llegado la hora de una nueva batalla Michiru.

Así es Haruka, y si lo que Setsuna y Hotaru han dicho lo confirmamos, estos no serán unos enemigos fáciles de derrotar. Tenemos que informar a las chicas, pero antes debemos hablar con Setsuna y Hotaru.

_En algún lugar del universo…_

_Después de todo fue muy fácil bloquear el poder de las guerreras de los planetas exteriores.- decía una voz._

_Ja, ja, ja ah llegado la hora de invocar al resto de las guardianas de los oráculos, para que nuestra madre despierte de ese largo sueño en el que la encerró nuestra adorada tía serenity- respondió otra voz._

_Y esta vez, su hijita ni con la ayuda de todo el poder del cristal de plata, podrá acabar con ella._

_ Jajajaja. – rieron ambas voces._


	4. Chapter 5 Verdades ¿Qué matan?

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_VERDADES QUE MATAN?_**

Solo faltan 3 días para el cumpleaños de Darién y aun no se que regalarle luna….-

Había pasado una semana desde que Seiya llegó, para ami y mina fue una muy bonita sorpresa la visita de Taiki y Yaten, y al parecer ambos iban a ir como parejas de ellas, aunque Darién no tomo muy bien que digamos la visita de Seiya, pero al menos ocultaba su enojo.

Pues, que te parece si empiezas por decirle lo que sucedió con Seiya.. – me sugirió luna.

La verdad es que he estado pensando en eso, pero no se por donde empezar.

Creo que debes decírselo ya serena, porque entre mas pase el tiempo, mas se enojará.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

Casa de la familia Tsukino?- respondí

_Hola cabeza de bombón…_

Haruka! Como están Setsuna y Hotaru? Y Michiru?...

_Estamos muy bien de hecho te hablaba para decirte que si podremos ir a tu boda, llegaremos mañana a la 4 P.m._

Esas son buenas noticias! Les avisaré a las chicas, para ir por ustedes al aeropuerto!

Tengo tantas ganas de verlas!

_Nosotras también las queremos ver, ya que hace mucho que no nos vemos y tenemos tantas cosas que platicar._

Bueno entonces ahí estaremos mañana, salúdame a las chicas.

_Esta bien aunque mañana nos veremos, hasta mañana!_

Hasta mañana!- _clic_

Haruka, cuando les diremos a las demás del peligro que se avecina?- preguntó Michiru.

Creo que debemos esperar a que pase la boda, ya que por lo que tengo entendido, no harán un gran viaje de luna de miel por el trabajo de Darién, así que esperaremos a su regreso.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Haruka- dijo Setsuna- además antes debemos hablar con artemis y luna, para que nos cuenten lo mas que recuerden de aquella batalla en la que la reina serenity y su hermanas tuvieron aquel enfrentamiento con resultados catastróficos.

Además no estamos seguras de que el peligro provenga de alguna de ellas- dijo Hotaru- y después de todo, ahora lo mas importante es que por fin se llevará a cabo el matrimonio entre nuestra princesa y el príncipe Endimión.

Tienes razón, hay que esperar- concluyó Michiru- _tengo el presentimiento de que el enemigo esta mas cerca de lo que creemos- _pensó.

_De regreso, en Tokio._

Hay luna, les debo de comunicar la noticia a las chicas! Después de todo si vendrán Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

Si tienes razón y dime cuando piensas hablar con Darién?- me preguntó luna.

Pues.. creo que hoy, después de hablar con las chicas.

Le hable a las chicas para vernos en la cafetería de siempre, y le dije a Darién que pasara por mi a casa para reunirnos con las chicas. Mientras íbamos en el auto…

Darién.. necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio después de la reunión con las chicas- le dije nerviosa.

Lo que tu quieras, te parece bien si paso por ti cuando termines de hablar con las chicas? Lo que sucede es que tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles al hospital, no creo tardarme mucho, pero de todas maneras háblame al celular cuando estés lista.

Esta bien, y a propósito, que vas a querer de regalo? Ya falta muy poco para tu cumpleaños. Le dije.

La verdad, es que nada por que ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

Así y que es?- le pregunte.

Te tengo a ti y es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, sentí como si me hubiesen abofeteado, quería que en ese momento cayera un asteroide y apuntara directo sobre mi cabeza.

Y dentro de poco será para siempre- concluyó.

Llegamos a la cafetería, y me despedí con un largo beso diciéndole:

Yo también te amo, mas que a mi propia vida, nunca lo olvides.- y le di otro largo beso.

Entre a la cafetería y le dije a las chicas de que al día siguiente llegarían Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, y termine de organizar la fiesta sorpresa para Darién, nos despedimos rápidamente ya que teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, ya que también se aproximaba la boda, así que llamé a Darién y fue por mi. nos dirigimos a su departamento y ya en el…

Bueno, y que es de lo que querías hablar conmigo? O me digas que ya no te quieres casar conmigo?- me pregunto en tono bromista.

No es nada de eso, es acerca de….- dudé en decírselo- Seiya… - concluí.

mmm...…. No se porque pero ya sabia que tenía que ver con el- me dijo- cuéntame que paso.

Pues… sucede que… la semana pasada cuando me fuiste a dejar a mi casa, el llegó y empezamos a platicar, de las chicas, de nuestra boda, y me dijo que había vuelto para luchar por mi y….- tome aire precipitadamente- me besó.

Mil expresiones pasaron por el rostro de Darién, pero al final, guardó la compostura, y guardo silencio para que yo continuara.

Y pues me di cuenta de que lo amaba, pero no de la manera en que te amo a ti, ya que lo que siento por el es diferente, ya que el me brindo su apoyo cuando fuiste a estados unidos y que no respondías mis cartas, sin saber que habías sido secuestrado por galaxia, el me ayudó a levantar mi animo, si no hubiera sido por el no se que hubieras encontrado a tu regreso. Y ahora necesito saber si me perdonas por lo ocurrido.- concluí.- y si no me quieres perdonar lo entenderé.

Paso un largo rato silencioso, cargado de mucha tensión, y al final, Darién me dijo:

No tengo nada que perdonarte, si alguien tiene la culpa de lo confundida que te encontrabas, fui yo por haberme ido, al estar ausente, tu refugio fue Seiya, y ahora los une un lazo imposible de romper, pero me alegra que no lo ames como a mi. –concluyó.

No tienes anda de que culparte, ya que el viaje que hiciste era necesario para que te convirtieras en el gran cirujano que ahora eres.- le dije.

Aclarado aquel suceso, nos dimos un largo beso, y antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas candentes, me llevo a casa, y dormí pensando en el.

_Mientras tanto, en el palacio de las asuras…_

_A llegado la hora que por tanto tiempo hemos esperado, la ultima guardiana del oráculo de la mansión Gui, esta a punto de despertar, y necesito que la mantengan vigilada para que la lleven a su recinto en cuanto despierte no quiero que tenga contacto alguno con las scouts, NO QUIERO NINGUNA FALLA, por eso te elijo a ti guerrera guardián de la constelación Cassiopeia, para que cumplas la misión._

_No te preocupes ursa, confía en mi, esta vez no habrá errores- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios._

_Eso espero, porque la ultima vez que escuche eso, una de las mejores guerreras fue destruida en manos de sailor moon, o mejor dicho su majestad la princesa serena._

_Jajaja- ambas rieron._

_Mientras tanto oculta en un pilar de la gran sala…_

_Tengo que advertir a la princesa, pero como?_


	5. Chapter 6 Sueños premoniciones

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_SUEÑOS_**

Esto era un sueño, de eso estaba bastante segura, ya que en un momento estaba soñando con mi amado Darién, y de repente llevaba puesto aquel atuendo de mis días como princesa de la luna, y me encontraba en un hermoso prado, lleno de hermosas flores, de todos los colores existentes, y al fondo se podía observar una enorme cascada, que parecía resguardar, la entrada, a un templo? Mientras pensaba que podía estar de tras de esa gran cascada, apareció ante mi una silueta, conforme se fue acercando a mi, me pude percatar de que era una pequeña niña, con una hermoso y brillante cabello morado, con los ojos negros como la noche, tenia la apariencia de un ángel, un poco extraño por el color de ojos y cabello, pero finalmente ángel. Se acerco lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi diciéndome:

_guerrera luna ha llegado la hora de combatir a el enemigo mas fuerte al que jamás te hayas enfrentado, deben de estar listas tu y tus guardianas, ya que el enemigo no será nada fácil de vencer, todas las batallas libradas en el pasado, solo fueron una prueba hecha por mi hermana, para despertar a las guerreras guardianas de los oráculos, y así cumplir su cometido, despertar a Cirene y a Pirene, hermanas de tu madre la reina serenity.- me dijo._

_Hermanas!- pregunte asombrada, ya que luna y artemis nunca me habían contado que mama tenía hermanas-._

_Así es tu madre tuvo 2 hermanas._

_Pero dime, quien eres tu?- le pregunte._

_Soy Altair, una de las estrellas guardianas del triangulo estival, por favor por nada del mundo menciones mi nombre, investiga mas acerca de tus tías, pero sin mencionar mi nombre, cuando me sea posible vendré a visitarte guerrera luna, peor por lo pronto prepárense._

Lentamente este sueño se fue desvaneciendo, para dar paso a un descanso total.

_En ese mismo instante, en el palacio de las asuras…_

_Donde demonios esta Altair?- pregunto ursa a todas sus hermanas._

_En ese momento apareció Altair, o debería decir metallia?- dijo con una sonrisa malévola._

_Para que me querías ursa?- dijo Altair en un tono arrogante._

_Espero no hayas viajado a la tierra, sabes que me molesta que no hagan las cosa como las ordeno- dijo en un tono alterado._

_Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con lo que haces ursa!_

_Basta! Sabes que lo único que quiero es hacer pagar a serenity por lo que hizo a nuestra madre! Y todas nuestras hermanas siempre han estado de acuerdo con ello! No en vano se sacrificaron las almas de nuestras hermanas, vega, rigel, capella, y principalmente kaos, ellas que sacrificaron todo para poder despertar a nuestra madre y tu te niegas a cooperar!_

_Solo las has utilizado a lo largo de todo este tiempo y si crees que Cirene va a recompensarte por eso estas muy equivocada! Así que voy a ayudar a las guerreras y a la princesa serena a derrotarte!_

_ Jajaja, y tu crees que la princesa de la luna y sus guerreras aceptaran tu ayuda cuando sepan quien eres?- pregunto retóricamente ursa._

_Diciendo esto Altair se retiro._

_Quiero que la mantengan muy bien vigilada.- ordeno ursa._

De regreso en Tokio…

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, ese sueño, de verdad lo Habré vivido? Por si las dudas tendré que investigar poco a poco sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Luna y yo nos dirigimos al templo hikawa, para ir por Rei, mientras caminábamos se me ocurrió preguntarle a luna:

Oye luna, desde hace tiempo tengo una duda- trate de sonar natural-mi madre, al reina serenity, tuvo algún hermano o hermana?

Pude ver la cautela de luna al responderme:

Si tuvo dos, Cirene y Pirene- respondió.

Y… que fue de ellas?

Están dormidas, y es mejor que se queden así.

Pero por que dices eso luna?

Mira serena, lo único que debes saber es que la ambición las corrompió a ambas y tu madre se vio obligada a dormirlas para toda al eternidad, y ya basta de preguntas serena.

Guarde silencio pensando en esa actitud de luna, que fue de lo mas extraña, tengo que saber que fue lo que realmente pasó.

Llegamos donde Rei, tenia una actitud un poco extraña, así que le pregunte que le sucedía.

Es que anoche tuve un extraño sueño, donde había una ciudad en ruinas y había una guerrera que se hacia llamar señor del fuego, soberana de todo el universo, y me desperté muy agitada ya que me estaba llamando a mi…

_Flash back_

_Me encontraba en un hermoso templo cuya puerta de entrada estaba al pie de una cascada y de le salió una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados, tenia unos penetrantes ojos color naranja, y de repente posó su mirada en mi diciendo:_

_Guerrera Marte, planeta guiado por el fuego, a mi debes lealtad, no al reino de la luna, en su momento serás llamada sailor Mars..._

_Fin del flash back_

Te juro serena que conforme esa mujer iba diciendo esas palabras de verdad que sentí como si yo fuera uno de sus súbditos.

Guarde silencio recordando que yo también había visto ese templo detrás de una cascada, en aquel sueño. Luna me interrumpió de mis pensamientos preguntándole a Rei si ya lo había consultado con el fuego sagrado.

Si luna, y lo mas extraño es que, cuando esta a punto de aparecer quien es esa mujer, sin mas, desaparece toda pista y ya no se que hacer- concluyo Rei.

Llegamos al centro comercial e hicimos las compras, adornamos el templo para la recibir a las chicas y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era hora de ir por ellas al aeropuerto, así que nos dirigimos todas hacia allá.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…

Otra vez tuve ese extraño sueño chicas- dijo Hotaru.

Y lo peor es que mi espejo no refleja absolutamente nada, estoy tan frustrada!- dijo Michiru.

No se preocupen chicas tendremos que buscar una oportunidad para hablar con luna y artemis, para ver si ellos saben algo.- dijo Haruka.

Pero tendremos que hacerlo discretamente – dijo Setsuna- no hay que alarmar a las chicas hasta que sepamos cual es le verdadero peligro, por lo pronto pongan sus mejores caras ya que ahí vienen las chicas!

Todo fue felicidad, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estamos reunidas, como en los viejos tiempos, con ese ambiente cargado de felicidad nos dirigimos hacia el templo a festejar la llegada de las chicas.


	6. Chapter 7 Historias del pasado

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_HISTORIAS_**

Todo era felicidad, cuando llegamos con las chicas, ya se encontraban ahí, incluso Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, por supuesto Ami estaba feliz, aunque la que aun no llegaba era Mina, y justo cuando Yaten estaba preguntando por ella, apareció.

Oye Mina, si la que llega tarde es serena no tu- dijo Haruka.

Jaja, es que Molly, se sintió mal, pero no es nada grave, pero si mírate Haruka sigues tan bien como siempre- dijo mina.

Al poco rato llegó Darién, que en cuanto vio a Seiya no se me despego ni un instante, y yo no le iba a decir nada por su comportamiento, ya que los hechos estaban muy recientes. Llego la hora de despedirnos, nadie se quería ir pero todavía faltaba la fiesta sorpresa de Darién, así que antes de marcharme con el lita me dijo.

No se te olvide mañana a las 7 en mi departamento serena, nada de llegar tarde ahí estaremos esperándolos- me dijo en voz baja- bueno que pasen buena noche- nos dijo a Darién y a mi.

Mientras tanto en la reunión….

Luna, artemis, nos urge hablar con ustedes, creen que puedan ir a nuestro apartamento?- dijo Michiru.

Por supuesto, solo que hay que ser discretos.- dijo luna.

Esta bien ahí los esperaremos.- concluyó Michiru.

Ya en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru…

Luna, artemis, tememos que aquel enemigo del que tanto protegimos al milenio de palta, esta a punto de despertar, pero queremos saber de quien se trata, ya que ha bloqueado al espejo de Michiru, y Hotaru y Setsuna, el tiempo que estuvieron enfermas, tuvieron extraños sueños, relacionados con guardianas de los oráculos, guardianas de las estrellas llamadas asuras y devas, batallas libradas entre ellas, todos esos sueños son muy confusos- concluyo Haruka.

Y todos esos sueños son tan confusos, y revueltos, que no entendemos nada- dijo Setsuna.

Si y lo único que podemos recordar es que cuando se nos dieron los talismanes, la reina serenity, solo dio la orden de vigilar muy bien a todas y cada una de las guerreras guardianas de las estrellas, que cualquier movimiento se le fuera avisado inmediatamente, pero nunca se nos explico de que o de quienes estábamos protegiendo el reino.- concluyo Michiru.

Eso se los explicaremos mañana, al terminar la fiesta de Darién, ya que ha llegado la hora de que sepan la verdad, ya que al parecer este tipo de sueños esta acechando a las chicas. Y hay que prepararnos ya que estos enemigos no serán nada fáciles de vencer. – concluyo luna.

Entonces nos veremos mañana en el departamento de lita, que descansen chicas.- finalizo artemis.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar, escuchar la caída de un relámpago, y el azotar del viento.

Esto no me agrada nada, al parecer nos espera una batalla muy difícil de vencer, Haruka.- dijo Michiru.

Solo esperemos ser lo suficientemente fuertes para salir victoriosos. Finalizo Haruka.

Y así abrazados, miraron la tormenta que estaba cayendo.

Al día siguiente, no quedaba rastro alguno de la horrible tormenta que había caído la noche anterior, así que lo primero que hice fue llamar a Darién para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Las chicas se estaban encargando de realizar los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa, y luna nos dijo a todas que al terminar la fiesta, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con nosotras, así que le dedique todo el día a Darién.

Las chicas me llamaron a mi celular para avisarme que todo estaba listo que ya se encontraban todos ahí que solamente nos estaban esperando, así que nos dirigimos hacia el departamento de lita, al llegar ahí se escuchó al unísono

Sorpresa!- gritaron todos, y cayeron serpentinas y confeti de todas partes- feliz cumpleaños Darién!- una a una pasaron a felicitarlo las chicas, todo estaba lleno de una gran felicidad.

Lita preparó unos deliciosos bocadillos y un hermoso y delicioso pastel. Finalmente llego la hora de partirlo, cuando todas las risas se fueron apagando, para convertirse en conversaciones, luna pidió nuestra atención.

Chicas, ha llegado la hora de contarles una historia muy importante, y que tienen que saber.

Es acerca de una batalla que se llevo a cabo antes de la unificación del milenio de plata- prosiguió artemis.

Antes de iniciar la historia, deben de saber que la reina serenity, tenia 2 hermanas, Cirene la guerrera guardiana del sol, y Pirene la madre de todas las estrellas del universo y de las guardianas de los templos del viento norte, sur, este y oeste.- dijo luna.

La expresión de todas era de total asombro, aunque yo ya sabia al existencia de ellas, guardé silencio para escuchar la historia, y no se por que en el fondo de mi corazón, tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa historia.

Hace mucho tiempo….

_La reina serenity, creció muy feliz a lado de sus hermanas, Cirene y Pirene, hasta que llego el día en el que se les fue indicado cual seria su función a cada una de ellas._

_El universo se encuentra dividido en 28 mansiones, divididas en 4 cuadrantes, y 4 pilares que lo sostienen, en cada una de las mansiones habitan grupos de estrellas que son las que forman cada una de las constelaciones del universo, y en los pilares se encuentran las guardianas de los templos de los vientos._

_A serenity se le ordenó ser la guardiana de la luna y en sus manos estaría el cristal de plata y reinar en el recinto del palacio supremo, compuesto por las mansiones del cuadrante este del dragón verde y por las del cuadrante norte de la tortuga negra, dentro de ese recinto se haya este sistema solar, por eso es que todas ustedes se convirtieron en sus guerreras._

_A Pirene, madre de todas las estrellas del universo y de las guerreras guardianas de los templos de los vientos, se le ordeno anunciar con la ayuda de sus hijas el cambio de la noche al día, las estaciones, su reino era el recinto del mercado celestial, compuesto por las mansiones de cuadrante oeste del tigre blanco y las del cuadrante sur del pájaro rojo._

_Y a Cirene, por ser la mayor, se le otorgo el poder supremo, el ser la guerrera guardiana el sol y de todo el universo, al tener este tipo de poder, era capaz de sembrar enfermedades de magnitudes catastróficas, así como de acabar con ellas, por eso es que a su servicio se le pusieron las guardianas de los oráculos, para advertir a su señora de aquellos planetas en los que sus habitantes estuvieran del todo corruptos, para acabar con ellos. Y su palacio se encontraba en el recinto sagrado púrpura, en el centro de todo el universo._

_Y así pasaron muchos siglos, en total paz y tranquilidad, hasta que el deseo de poder empezó a corromper a Cirene, y decidió que quería todo el universo solo para ella, así que para ello, empezó a hablar con todas y cada una de las estrellas de este universo, muchas se sumaron a su causa, y otras no, por esta razón se empezó una lucha entre hermanas, aquellas que se unieron a Cirene, se autodenominaron asuras, por la maldad existente en sus corazones._

_Pirene, que era una persona de nobles sentimientos, sintió mucha tristeza al ver como sus hijas peleaban entre ellas, así que para evitar mas peleas decidió cederle su poder a Cirene._

_La reina serenity al ver que su hermana había hecho que las guardianas de las estrellas pelearan entre ellas, y de todo el daño que estaba ocasionando, decidió enfrentarla, se vivió una lucha muy grande, ya que las guardianas que no se unieron a Cirene, decidieron pelear a lado de la reina serenity, la lucha la iba ganando la reina serenity, y justo cuando iba a acabar con Cirene, decidió perdonarle la vida, separando su alma y encerrándola en el sol de nuestro sistema solar, Pirene le pidió como favor encerrarla junto con el cuerpo de Cirene, para así evitar que cuerpo y alma se uniesen, así que la reina serenity las puso en el templo del ónfalos, al cual solo tendrían acceso aquellas personas de corazón puro, por si a caso alguna asura decidía despertar a su señora._

_Aquellas asuras que quedaron con vida, juraron no volver a actuar en contar de ella y de su ahora recién fundado, el mileno de plata. La reina serenity no se confiaba del todo de ese cambio, así es que por eso a las outters scouts les asigno un poder mucho mayor de las demás scouts, ya que sus planetas estaban muy cerca de donde estaba el palacio de las asuras ubicado en el cuadrante sur, para que si querían ir al ónfalos a despertar a Cirene ellas las detuvieran. Ya que las estrellas nunca mueren, solo envejecen y renacen, pero la reina serenity no sabia que tanta maldad renacía junto con ellas. _

_Y así pasaron muchos milenios mas, sin ninguna batalla, hasta que la reina detectó una energía muy extraña proveniente del sol, así que puso en alerta a las outters scouts. _

El resto de la historia lo saben ustedes- concluyó luna.

Todas guardamos silencio, hasta que finalmente Darién habló

Con esto quieren decir que cuando metallia dominó la mente de beryl y de los demás, era por que Cirene iba a despertar?- pregunto.

Lo que creemos es que metallia era una asura, que tenia como fin hacer que los habitantes de la tierra destruyesen el milenio de plata, para así buscar el templo en el que fue encerrado el cuerpo de Cirene, ya que ella no puede ejercer su poder a menos que este en su cuerpo.-dijo artemis.

Y todo esto a que viene?- pregunto mina.

A que en últimas fechas, Michiru no observa nada en su espejo, y Setsuna y Hotaru han tenido numerosas pesadillas relacionadas con la historia que nos acaban de contar- dijo Haruka.

Y al parecer, todas las asuras han renacido, y nos tememos que los enemigos que hemos tenido eran como pruebas para probar su fuerza chicas.- dijo luna.

Y eso significa que…. Tendremos que volver a la batalla?- dijo ami.

Me temo que así será chicas- dijo luna con pesar.

Pero el enemigo aun no se muestra, que es lo que debemos hacer?- pregunto Rei.

Lo primero es tratar de averiguar en donde se encuentra el lugar en el que esta el cuerpo de Cirene, antes de que las asuras den con el- concluyo luna.

Pero y como haremos eso si el espejo de Michiru y mi fuego no muestran nada?- pregunto Rei muy preocupada.

Aun no lo se pero tenemos que hallar una forma de averiguarlo- dijo luna- por lo pronto vayan a sus casas y descansen que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos, todas nos miramos con la incertidumbre y el miedo grabados en nuestros rostros, esperando que aquello que dijo luna, no ocurriera jamas.

Mientras iba en el auto con Darién, me pregunte cuanto tiempo duraría esta felicidad, que acaso nuestro destino estaba marcado por la fatalidad?, acaso nunca podríamos ser felices?, mientras me preguntaba eso, Darién me miro y me brindo una enorme sonrisa ,y sabia que nada de eso importaba mientras el y yo estuviéramos juntos, cualquier obstáculo lo superaríamos.

¿Quieres que pasemos a mi departamento?- me preguntó.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, el sabia cual era mi respuesta.


	7. Chapter 8 Necesidad

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_NECESIDADES_**

Entramos a su departamento, llegamos un poco mojados, así que el fue por unas toallas para poder secarme, mientras el iba por las toallas, no podía olvidar aquella historia que nos habían contado luna y artemis, me sentía impotente, ya que por primera vez, no teníamos pista alguna de este enemigo, ni que era lo que tramaban.

Darién me había pedido que me relajara, y yo iba a intentarlo por todos los medios, ya que en esta noche no había lugar para temores.

Que te parece si llamas a tu madre y le dices que esta noche no llegarás a casa?- me propuso.

_Perfecto- _pensé- claro me parece buena idea- le dije.

_Bueno casa de la familia Tsukino?- respondió mama._

Hola mama, solo llame para avisarte que me voy a quedar en casa de Haruka y Michiru, es que ya sabes hace mucho tiempo que no las veo, y quieren que les diga todo sobre la boda- _por favor que lo crea_, pensé.

_Esta bien serena, solo que trata de llegar temprano a casa por favor._

Si mama, así lo haré.

_Cuídate mucho hija, que descanses._

Si mama, tú también.

Ahora tenia otras cosas en que pensar, sabiendo que teníamos toda esta noche para nosotros dos. Pensé la manera de abordar el tema, pero es que tenía tanta vergüenza….

¿Hay algo que quieras?- me preguntó Darién, dándome la oportunidad perfecta.

¿Lo que quiera?- le dije.

Si- me respondió confuso por mi cambio de humor.

¿Me lo prometes?- dije cruzando los dedos, esperando poder atraparlo con sus palabras.

Dime lo que quieras y te lo daré- me dijo

Te quiero a ti- balbuceé.

Sabes que soy tuyo- sonrió aun sin comprender.

Entonces, nerviosamente, me acerque aun mas a el, lo besé apasionadamente, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello, entrelazando mis dedos entre su cabello, el respondió de la misma manera mi beso, hasta que entendió a que me refería, y se retiró bruscamente de mi lado.

Serena… sabes que no podemos- dijo con la voz agitada.

¿Pero por que no?- le pregunté- en este momento te necesito mas que nunca.

No serena, y no es porque no lo desee si no porque quiero hacer las cosas bien-dijo.

Por favor…- le pedí con voz tierna, acariciándole el rostro con la punta de mis dedos- por favor…

Pude percatarme que la duda estaba surgiendo en su rostro, así que aproveche ese momento y le di un beso cargado de pasión, al cual el respondió de la misma manera, dándose por rendido. Ambos teníamos la necesidad de estar juntos, ya que es historia nos había dejado a ambos con la duda de cuanto tiempo duraría esta felicidad.

No tengas miedo- le dije tiernamente- somos como una sola persona, nada ni nadie nos separará.

De pronto me inundó la realidad de mis palabras, este momento era tan perfecto, tan autentico, no había lugar para temores. Me estrecho contra él y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida.

Estaremos juntos para siempre- me dijo.

Y por un instante, me pareció estar en el paraíso.

Al día siguiente, me despertaron los rayos del sol, que daban de lleno en la habitación, percibí el aroma de hot cakes recién hechos, y mi estomago empezó a gruñir de hambre.

En ese instante, entro Darién en la habitación.

¿Buenos días, como amaneció mi princesa?- dijo Darién dándome un largo y tierno beso.

Mejor que nunca- le respondí con mi rostro haciendo eco de la felicidad que me inundaba.

¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno o me acompañas en la mesa?- me pregunto.

Yo creo que te acompaño, pero antes deja darme una ducha- le dije.

Esta bien, tu báñate tranquilamente, mientras yo pongo la mesa- y me dio otro largo y apasionado beso.

Me metí en la regadera recordando la noche anterior que fue tan perfecta, tan mágica. Salí del baño me arreglé lo mas rápido posible y me senté a la mesa.

Princesa, esta tarde no podré verte, ya que tengo una larga cirugía, pero en cuento termine te llamaré- me dijo Darién.

No te preocupes, de todas formas, esta tarde voy a estar un poco ocupada ya que llevaré a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru con Molly para que les tome medidas y haga sus vestidos.- le dije.

Entonces, te llevo a casa de tus padres te parece bien?

Esta bien.

Terminamos el desayuno, y nos dirigimos a mi casa, nos despedimos con un corto pero dulce beso.

Me cambié de ropa, y llame a las chicas para vernos en la boutique de Molly, cuando llegue ya estaban todas ahí, y Molly estaba terminando de tomar medidas a Hotaru, cuando…

Que te ocurre Molly, es otra vez tu dolor de cabeza?- le dijo mina.

Si solo que esta vez…. Haaay!- exclamo Molly cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Molly, te encuentras bien?- le dije tomándola por el hombro.

En ese momento tomo fuertemente mi brazo, mirándome con la mirada perdida diciéndome…

Si con el ónfalos quieres dar, 7 pruebas habrás que pasar, antes de que tierra, luna y sol, se encuentren, ya que si esto llega a pasar, el fin de todo habrá de empezar….

Y antes de que Molly pudiera seguir diciendo algo, apareció ante nosotros, una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, con el cabello por debajo de la barbilla de color plateado, con los ojos del color de la sangre, cubierta por una capa morada, con una estrella como broche.

Muladhara, guardiana del oráculo de la mansión Gui, ha llegado la hora de reunirte con tus hermanas- dijo.

¿Quien eres tu? ¿y que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Haruka.

Soy Schedir, la mayor de las hermanas guardianas de la constelación Cassiopeia, y he venido por el ultimo oráculo que nos hacia falta- dijo observándonos a todas atentamente.

A caso vienes de parte de Cirene?-pregunto nuevamente Haruka.

Jajaja, no precisamente, lo único que puedo decirles es que se rindan y así tal vez Cirene se apiade de ustedes y le perdone la vida, en fin ya me aburrí de su platica a si que me voy.- y diciendo esto desapareció con Molly en sus brazos.

Todas quedamos sorprendidas, ya que después de todo, los temores de luna y artemis eran ciertos, el enemigo estaba acechándonos. Y muy pronto despertaría para acabar con todo.


	8. Chapter 9 ¿enemiga o amiga?

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_¿AMIGA O ENEMIGA?_**

Mientras pensábamos que era lo que íbamos a hacer, llegaron luna y artemis con un periodico en mano, y nos mostraron la nota que lo encabezaba

_ACTIVIDAD SOLAR NO TIENE PRECEDENTES EN MAS DE MIL AÑOS_

_La actividad solar de los últimos días ha sido considerada por el doctor Inoue, del observatorio SOHO, como la más intensa de los tiempos modernos. Ha originado sensibles perturbaciones en los sistemas de telecomunicaciones y de navegación, así como ha provocado auroras boreales debido a la agitación en la ionosfera de los protones procedentes del Sol._

_La historia de las tormentas solares ha podido reconstruirse calculando el número de manchas presentes en la superficie del Sol. El equipo de Ilya Usoskin, de la Universidad finlandesa de Oulu, y sus colegas del Instituto Max Plank de Alemania, se apoyaron en los datos recaudados por los astrónomos desde principios del Siglo XVII, cuando se inventó el telescopio, para confeccionar esta historia._

_Asimismo, analizaron hielo de Groenlandia y de la Antártida para descubrir la concentración de berilio-10 en la atmósfera a lo largo del tiempo, ya que cuanto más activo está el Sol, más disminuyen las concentraciones de berilio-10, un isótopo que se puede encontrar en nuestro planeta cuando los rayos cósmicos de alta energía impactan la atmósfera terrestre._

_Con los datos de ambas fuentes en la mano, descubrieron que el número de manchas solares visibles desde 1940 es mucho más intenso que el que existió en los mil años anteriores, y así lo explican en un artículo publicado en la Physical Review Letters…_

Esto significa que….- no pude terminar la frase.

Es el fin?- pregunto Rei.

No chicas, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde, tenemos que encontrar una forma de detener esto.- dijo artemis.

Creo que es un poco tarde, ya que hace unos instantes una mujer se llevó a Molly.-dijo mina.

Y eso que tiene que ver con que sea tarde?- preguntó luna.

Pues verán lo que pasó fue que….

_Inicio del flash back_

_Si solo que esta vez…. Haaay!- exclamo Molly cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos._

_Molly, te encuentras bien?- le dije tomándola por el hombro._

_En ese momento tomo fuertemente mi brazo, mirándome con la mirada perdida diciéndome…_

_Si con el ónfalos quieres dar, 7 pruebas habrás que pasar, antes de que tierra, luna y sol, se encuentren, ya que si esto llega a pasar, el fin de todo habrá de empezar…._

_Y antes de que Molly pudiera seguir diciendo algo, apareció ante nosotros, una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, con el cabello por debajo de la barbilla de color plateado, con los ojos del color de la sangre, cubierta por una capa morada, con una estrella como broche._

_Muladhara, guardiana del oráculo de la mansión Gui, ha llegado la hora de reunirte con tus hermanas- dijo._

_¿Quien eres tu? ¿y que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Haruka._

_Soy Schedir, la mayor de las hermanas guardianas de la constelación Cassiopeia, y he venido por el ultimo oráculo que nos hacia falta- dijo observándonos a todas atentamente._

_A caso vienes de parte de Cirene?-pregunto nuevamente Haruka._

_Jajaja, no precisamente, lo único que puedo decirles es que se rindan y así tal vez Cirene se apiade de ustedes y le perdone la vida, en fin ya me aburrí de su platica a si que me voy.- y diciendo esto desapareció con Molly en sus brazos. _

_Fin del flash back_

Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto lita.

En mi opinión, -dijo michiru-, creo que debemos de hallar una forma de averiguar a que se refería con eso de "si con el ónfalos quieres dar, 7 pruebas habrás que pasar" .

Lo mas conveniente es que nos reunamos en otro lugar para hablar tranquilamente, y pensar en lo que alcanzó a decir Molly.- les dije.

Que les parece si nos vemos en el templo en 1 hora?- dijo Rei.

Esa es una buena idea, así veremos si el fuego te puede mostrar algo, chicas hay que ir a nuestras casas por lagunas cosas ya que parece esta será una larga noche- finalizó Haruka.

Todas nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, pensando cuanto tiempo nos resta para iniciar una nueva batalla.

_Mientras tanto en el palacio de las asuras…_

_Muy buen trabajo Schedir, debo decir que me encuentro realmente sorprendida, aunque debiste de presentarte antes de que Muladhara hablara con las scouts- dijo ursa._

_Sinceramente hermanita, para cuando descubran como se llega al ónfalos habremos llegado antes que ellas, y ya nada podrán hacer.- dijo Schedir._

_Tienes razón, el espíritu de Cirene empieza a despertar de su letargo, para por fin gobernar todo el universo!- finalizó ursa._

Llegue a casa lo mas rápido posible, le dije a mama que nuevamente no llegaría a casa ya que me quedaría con Rei para acompañarla ya que estaría sola. Sin esperar su respuesta, Salí lo más rápido posible hacia el templo.

Cayó la tarde, y con ella, nuestra impotencia de no saber que era lo que íbamos a hacer, tomamos un breve descanso, el cual aproveché para dejar un mensaje en el celular de Darién, diciéndole que me encontraba en casa de Rei y las chicas, que aquí lo esperaba.

Todas nos encontrábamos exhaustas, y en nuestros rostros se podía ver la derrota y la preocupación de cuanto tiempo nos restaba, ya que el final parecía ser inminente. En ese instante, llegó Darién y le conté todo lo ocurrido en la boutique de Molly, pude ver como la preocupación asomaba su rostro.

Bueno chicas, creo que lo mejor es analizar las pocas pistas que nos dejo Molly- dijo Darién.

Hemos intentado descifrar lo de las 7 pruebas, pero nada hemos logrado- dijo Setsuna con aire derrotado.

Bueno, pues pasemos al siguiente punto- continuo Darién- eso que dijo "cuando tierra, luna y sol se encuentren…" hay que pensar que puede significar eso.

Todas nos pusimos a pensar cuando de repente, ami dio un respingo y dijo- No se referirá a un eclipse lunar?.- diciendo esto, abrió rápidamente su lap top y se puso a investigar los próximos eclipses a ocurrir.

Por supuesto! Como no se nos ocurrió antes!- dijo Haruka- ya que la tierra se interpone entre la luna, bloqueando la luz solar.

Pero esto que podrá significar?- preguntó Hotaru.

Chicas, el próximo eclipse lunar será dentro de 3 días!- anunció ami.

Eso quiere decir que…- pero ya no pude terminar la frase ya que ante nosotras apareció aquella niñita con la que hace días soñé.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron, poniéndose a la defensiva, peor ella simplemente nos mostró una calida sonrisa.

He venido a ayudarlas guerreras- dijo Altair.

Y quien eres tu?- preguntaron las chicas.

Soy la guardiana de la estrella Altair, formo parte de las guardianas de las estrellas del triangulo estival y también formo parte de las guardianas de la constelación del Aquila, y he venido a darles toda la información que necesitan para evitar que despierte Cirene. Así que por favor les pido me escuchen atentamente, ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.- nos dijo.

Muy bien adelante- la animo Darién.

A lo que se refería Muladhara, es que tienen que ir a los 7 templos de los oráculos para poder llegar hasta el ónfalos, en cada uno de ellos deberán pasar las pruebas a las que las someterán cada una de las guardianas, ya que en esta lucha, no servirán de nada su poderes de guerreras, deberán aprender a luchar con la energía que proviene de su interior, par poder manejar cada uno de sus cristales y así enviar nuevamente a Cirene a ese sueño del que no debe de salir, en cuanto pasen la ultima prueba, serán llevadas al monte hipocrone, en el cual se encuentra la cascada del helicón la cual resguarda la entrada al ónfalos, templo en el cual se encuentran Pirene, mi madre resguardando el cuerpo de Cirene.

Será una batalla muy difícil, como se habrán dado cuenta, el espíritu de Cirene empieza a despertar, así que deberán darse prisa antes de que el eclipse cubra por completo la tierra.

Y por que el eclipse es la clave?- interrumpió lita.

Porque cuando la tierra cubra la luna, Cirene estará en el punto exacto del ónfalos para entrar en su cuerpo, y un ultimo consejo, princesa serena, con el poder del cristal de plata, ponga a todos los seres vivos de la tierra a dormir, para que Cirene no pueda dañarlos- finalizó Altair.

Por ultimo, en donde se encuentran los 7 templos de los oráculos y también me gustaría saber por qué nos estas ayudando?- peguntó luna.

Altair guardó silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente habló:

Las llevaré a la entrada del primero de ellos, peor de ahí en adelante ustedes seguirán solas, y las razón para ayudarlas es porque, ya estoy cansada de pelear, todas las veces que he renacido es para encarar una nueva guerra, y yo se que tu princesa serena, puedes lograr que mis hermanas y yo llevemos una vida llena de paz.- finalizó.

En ese instante, apareció una mujer poseedora de una belleza indescriptible, tenía un pelo largo y lustroso de un azul tan intenso como el de la noche, unos ojos del mismo tono, una piel blanca como la leche, y unos labios que de no haber sido por la mueca horrible que tenia en ellos, debería de ser hermosa. Después de esa aparición tan precipitada, finalmente habló:

Jajaja, pero que palabras tan conmovedoras!- dijo en un tono irónico- así que Altair quiere ayudarlas, o debería de llamarte, metallia?- dijo mirando retóricamente en dirección a Altair.

Todas nos quedamos calladas debido a la impresión causada al llamarla por el que parecía ser, su verdadero nombre, nos causó una gran sorpresa, ya que ella había sido la causante de la destrucción del milenio de plata, y mucho después, de que todas las scouts, incluyéndome a mi, despertáramos.

Eres metallia?- finalmente preguntó Rei.

Si ese es mi verdadero nombre- dijo Altair- pero les juro que he cambiado, ya no quiero mas peleas por eso es que he decidido ayudarles para que impidan el regreso de Cirene.

Creo que a llegado la hora de despedirnos scouts, por su propio bien les recomiendo ofrezcan lealtad y servidumbre a Cirene, y tal vez ella se apiade de ustedes.- dijo en tono malévolo la extraña mujer.

Y quien eres tu?- le preguntó Darién.

Volteó hacia donde estaba Darién, mirándolo con fastidio y diciendo:

Mi nombre es Dubhne, guardiana de una de las estrellas que conforman la constelación Ursa mayor, así que espero y si son inteligentes, sigan mi consejo y se rindan- dijo con una malévola sonrisa en le rostro.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció.

Por favor, sigan mi consejo, les juro que yo las quiero ayudar, me tengo que ir, así que princesa serena, si va a seguir mi consejo, en cuanto ponga a salvo a los todos los habitantes de la tierra, vendré en su busca. –diciendo esto Altair, se retiro.

Todos guardamos silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, Haruka habló:

Y entonces, seguiremos el consejo de Altair?

Nadie supo que responder.


	9. Chapter 10 empieza la cuenta regresiva

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_Cuenta regresiva_**

Habíamos decidido, después de una larga discusión, que seguiríamos el consejo de Altair, aunque con cierta cautela, así que, el día de el gran eclipse, pondríamos en marcha las instrucciones que nos dejo Altair.

Todo el ambiente en la habitación estaba cargado de una gran tensión, así que decidí salir a fuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco ya que lo necesitaba mucho, sin darme cuenta, Darién me siguió hasta el patio, nos miramos por un largo rato, y podía ver en su mirada, el reflejo de mi temor a que esta batalla no la ganáramos y perder a lo que mas amaba, a el. Se acercó lentamente y me tomo entre sus brazos, nos besamos larga y apasionadamente. Después de separarnos me dijo:

Sabes que te amo verdad?- preguntó- la noche que pasamos juntos ha sido lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi vida.

Por supuesto que se que me amas, y pase lo que pase nunca lo dejare de hacer, haremos lo que nos dijo Altair, y emprenderemos la búsqueda del ónfalos antes de que Cirene termine de despertar, y regresaremos para casarnos, o ya cambiaste de opinión?- le dije para cambiarle el humor.

Por supuesto que no mi princesa, eso seria lo ultimo que yo aria- me dijo y al parecer mi broma funcionó.

Nos quedamos platicando de cosas absurdas para tratar de no pensar en la batalla que se avecinaba hasta que finalmente nos dormimos abrazados el uno del otro.

Iniciaba al cuenta regresiva para el gran eclipse, y para mi boda con Darién, por un breve instante, me imagine a mi y a mis amigas sin ese peso de salvar a todo el universo, por una vez quise ser una chica normal, estar preocupándome por que el día de mi boda no hiciera mal clima en vez de pensar en el fin de todo el universo si no intervenía, por que a mi? y mientras pensaba estas cosas, escuche una voz muy familiar..

Hola bombón!- dijo Seiya muy feliz, pero al ver mi expresión, cambio totalmente el tono de su voz- te sucede algo?- pregunto muy confundido.

Lo de siempre Seiya lo de siempre- le dije con un tono amargo- yo Serena Tsukino deseando ser una chica normal, sin que existiese ese pasado al que vivo atada.

Simplemente eso es algo que jamás podrás deshacer bombón, pero anda cuéntame que te sucede?-me dijo brindándome una de esas sonrisas que me desarman, para darme ánimos.

Lo que sucede es que…- no sabia si debía contarle o no, pero finalmente ellos y su princesa formaban parte del universo al que ella estaba obligada a defender, así que.. que mas daba que le dijera.

Le conté todo lo sucedido, desde los sueños, que a nadie le había contado de ellos, hasta lo sucedido ayer, con Altair, o mejor dicho Metallia, y su hermana. El silencio se extendió por un largo rato hasta que finalmente habló.

Tal vez debería hablar con la princesa Kakyuu, tal vez ella pueda investigar con los consejeros, tal vez ellos sepan algo, y podamos ayudarlas- dijo Seiya.

Gracias Seiya- dije abrazándolo impulsivamente.

Sentí como una gran corriente eléctrica corría por ese abrazo, Seiya se tensó inmediatamente, pero a medida que permanecimos abrazados, se fue relajando poco a poco, hasta que lentamente, separó de mi abrazo.

Wuau eso fue…- dijo tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta- interesante.

Si esa es la palabra correcta- le dije sonrojándome.

¿Sabes Seiya?- impulsivamente quería decir todo lo que sentí durante ese pequeño, pero muy significativo abrazo, pero calle para no lastimarlo mas de lo que había hecho.

Dime bombón.

No… nada- finalicé pero pude ver en su mirada que el había adivinado lo que quería decirle.

Te llamaré en cuanto hable con la princesa, bombón- finalizó.

Y con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de mi.

Regrese a casa muy temprano, esperando conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente, no pude. Desperté con mucho sueño y me arregle lo mas aprisa que pude, ya que, tenia que ir a la facultad por los resultados de unos exámenes, wuau por primera vez no tengo un extraordinario, pensé.

Mientras me dirigía a casa, mi celular sonó, era Seiya, mi corazón palpitó a prisa…

Bueno- conteste.

_Hola bombón, solo llame para decirte que… tengo información muy valiosa con respecto a lo que platicamos ayer, justo estaba a punto de ir con la princesa, cuando ella apareció aquí, le conté lo sucedido y quiere hablar contigo, bueno con todas las scouts para explicarles lo que ella sabe- _finalizó Seiya.

Eso es perfecto! Te parece si nos reunimos en le templo hikawa a las.. – miré el reloj, era medio día- 5, para que pueda comunicarme con las chicas.

_Esta bien, ahí nos veremos, cuídate._-clic.

Me apresuré a localizar a las chicas, y a Darién, para la reunión, a muchas no les agrado el que haya hablado del asunto con Seiya, pero dado que tenían información, no dijeron nada mas.

Todas llegamos antes de lo planeado, así que ahora solo nos restaba esperar a Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y a la princesa Kakyuu. Hasta que finalmente, la espera termino.

Hola guerreras- nos saludo la princesa brindándonos una calida sonrisa a todos.

Como ustedes ya saben, están a punto de enfrentarse a una poderosísima enemiga, les he venido a contar lo que saben los consejeros, son historias que solo la realeza sabe, y se transmiten de generación en generación, y que hoy he venido a contarles a ustedes para que tengan alguna idea de cómo es su enemigo.

Todas observábamos atentamente a la princesa Kakyuu, esperando a que continuara…

Nuestro planeta estaba localizado muy cerca de la mansión kui, el cual es hogar de Vishuddha, guardiana del oráculo, ellas no son su enemigos guerreras, ellas ayudan a todas las guerreras del universo indistintamente, para que maximicen el poder que hay dentro de ellas, sin morir en el intento.

Los consejeros de mi planeta, cuentan que cuando la reina de la luna, vio la gran batalla que se avecinaba, decidió acudir a cada una de las mansiones de los oráculos, para poder maximizar su poder, paso todas y cada una de las pruebas, pero, cuando llegó la prueba final, simplemente no cumplió con lo que le dijo el oráculo, y al no completar aquella prueba, fue cuando no pudo controlar el poder del cristal de plata, el resto de la historia, ya lo saben ustedes.

Así que guerreras, las leyendas dicen que cada una de las pruebas suele ser mas difícil que la anterior, todas la guerreras de los planetas del universo, ya saben de la gran batalla que se avecina, algunas se someterán y otras lucharan así que en sus manos esta el futuro del universo guerreras. Por nuestra parte- dijo mirando a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya- estamos con ustedes, esta batalla No la libraran solas. -Finalizó.

Muchas gracias, de verdad- logre decir después de un largo silencio- la mejor manera de ayudarnos, es después de que ponga a dormir a al tierra, que la vigilen ya que no confiamos del todo en la palabra de metallia, no quisiéramos que salgan lastimados-lo dije mirando de manera fugaz a Seiya.- no creen que de esa manera pueden ayudarnos?

La princesa tiene razón- dijo michiru- esa será la mejor manera de ayudarnos, vigilando a la tierra.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y quedamos en vernos mañana a la misma hora, para dormir a la tierra, y salir en busca de los templos de los oráculos. Esa noche, no pude conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, me despedí de mama de una manera muy efusiva, ella pensó que estaba afligida por que pronto me iría de casa, pero la verdad era otra. Una a una fuimos llegando al punto de reunión, finalmente llegaron al princesa Kakyuu con Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

Todas nos despedimos de ellos, agradeciendo lo que harían por nosotros, mina se lanzo inesperadamente hacia los brazos de Yaten, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, y le dio un efusivo beso con unas gruesa lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, a lo que Yaten dijo:

No te preocupes, mina, todo saldrá bien- le dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Mina no pudo articular palabra, solo sintió con la cabeza y se fue a colocar a lado de lita. Yaten y ami, solo se miraron tomados de la mano, alrededor de ellos se sentía una atmosfera de total intimidad, sus miradas parecían decir mas de lo que se hubiesen dicho con palabras. Finalmente, ami soltó a Yaten, y este le deseo suerte.

No sabia si era el momento indicado, pero tenia que hacerlo, darle esa carta que había escrito la noche anterior, solo lo lastimare mas, pensé, así que respire profundamente y me dirigí hacia Seiya, dándole un gran abrazo, y sin que nadie se percatara, deslicé mi carta en el bolsillo de su saco.

Suerte bombón- y me mostró aquella sonrisa que amaba tanto, que esperaba volver a ver pronto.

En ese momento, tome el cristal de plata y exclamando Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!, en ese momento salio un gran resplandor, cubriendo cada centímetro a nuestro alrededor, y finalmente cuando un silencio sepulcral cubrió a la tierra, apareció frente a nosotras Altair, diciéndonos:

A llegado la hora de partir hacia la mansión del oráculo Gui, protegido por Muladhara, ahí empezara su primera prueba, e de advertirles que las guerreras guardianas de las estrellas llevan un poco de ventaja, están a punto de pasar la segunda prueba, así que démonos prisa. Concluyo.

Tomó un cetro y nos cubrió un resplandor púrpura, antes de desaparecer le dirigí una ultima mirada a Seiya.

Y bueno, vas a leer la carta que te dejo las princesa de la luna?- pregunto retadoramente Yaten.

De que hablas pregunte con inocencia.

Seiya, todos nos dimos cuenta de ello- dijo Taiki con un tono áspero.

Es mejor dejarlo solo, muchachos, vamos- dijo la princesa Kakyuu.

En cuanto le dieron la espalda, Seiya tomo la carta de serena y la empezó a leer:

_Seiya:_

_Espero no incomodarte con las palabras escritas aquí, mi intención no es lastimarte aunque así lo parezca sabes que no. Aquella tarde te quería decir tantas cosas…_

_Como te lo dije en el parque, me gustaría ser solo serena tsukino, sin que los hechos del pasado tuvieran que determinar mi futuro. Aunque por mucho tiempo me lo negué a mi misma, sabes que te amo más de lo que se ama a un amigo, pero el destino, mi destino ya estaba escrito y nada se puede hacer._

_Si este fuera el mundo cuerdo que debería ser, tu y yo estaríamos juntos, ya que ambos nos complementamos tan bien, todo es tan diferente cuando estas a mi lado, eres mi propio sol, el que con solo sonreír iluminas mi día, si tan solo…_

_Se que al decirte estas palabras te lastimo, y créeme que me duele tanto como a mi, porque tu dolor es mi dolor, pero tenia que expresarlo. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga muy pero muy feliz, y algún día poder mirarnos como amigos._

_Una parte de mi corazón siempre será tuya, en ella estarán guardados todos lo bellos momentos que compartimos._

_Te amo, y lamento profundamente no poder darte nada mas, pero como te dije antes, mi destino estaba escrito._

_ Serena "tu bombón"_

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Seiya, después de todo, serena tenia razón, su destino estaba escrito.


	10. Chapter 11 Vencer el miedo

**_Capitulo 11_**

**_VENCIENDO EL MIEDO_**

**_ PRIMER ORACULO. MULADHARA._**

Fuimos transportadas a un hermoso valle lleno de flores de una especie desconocida para nosotras, de un rojo intenso, antes de llegar a la escalinata que nos conduciría a la entrada del primer templo, Altair se detuvo y nos dijo:

Hasta aquí las acompaño, debo advertirles que conforme vayan pasando las pruebas, se irán dificultando cada una de ellas, así que guerreras pongan todo de su parte, ya que Cirene despertara mas fuerte que nunca, mucha suerte y de verdad les deseo la mejor de las suertes- y diciendo esto, desapareció.

Caminamos hacia el templo, y cuando llegamos a la entrada de este, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al descubrir que quien nos recibía era Molly, llevaba un vaporoso vestido rojo.

Guerreras, sean bienvenidas a este templo guardián del oráculo de la supervivencia, aquí les ayudaré a activar el primero de los 7 puntos de energía, pero adelante pasen.- nos dijo mostrándonos una calida sonrisa.

Entramos al templo y cual seria nuestra sorpresa, que era una habitación tapizada de espejos, no había lugar en el cual no nos pudiéramos reflejar.

Muy bien guerreras, quiero que se concentren cada una de ustedes solo en el sonido de mi voz y cada una mirando hacia su reflejo- ordenó Molly.

Todas nos colocamos en distintas partes de la amplia habitación, y mientras observaba mi reflejo, me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Molly como si fuera parte de mi conciencia…

**_Serena_**

_Vaya guerrera luna, veo que tienes mucho temor, y eso no ayudara en nada…tienes miedo de todo._

A mi mente acudieron los recuerdos de las batallas pasadas, en las cuales siempre saque todo mi valor para seguir luchando, aun cuando todo parecía perdido….

_Si fuiste muy valerosa, pero después de eso, volvías a ser la misma serena miedosa, o me equivoco?_

De pronto, salto a mi mente, el miedo de que mis amigas me abandonaran, que Darién me dejase por otra persona, el ya no volver a ver a Seiya, a mi familia….

_Para poder abrir este punto de energía, debes vencer todos tus miedos, debes de sacar todo el valor que hay dentro de ti para seguir a delante aunque los demás no estén, dime guerrera luna lo puedes hacer?_

Titubee por un largo rato, el miedo siempre había sido parte de mi…

_Pero ha llegado la hora de dejarlo ir, serena, el miedo no te permite actuar de manera correcta, por el miedo tomas decisiones equivocadas, debes de dejarlo ir, solo así podrás seguir adelante, has demostrado tu valentía muchísimas veces, a llegado la hora de que la valentía sea parte de tu vida, o a caso tienes miedo de ser valiente?_

Después de todo, la valentía salía a relucir en momentos críticos, pero por que no tomar ahora las riendas de mi vida siendo valiente?

_Has abierto tu punto de energía, guerrero luna, espero nunca olvides que la valentía siempre debe ser parte de ti._

**_Darién_**

Me paré frente a una de las paredes del templo, mirando mi reflejo, mis pensamientos se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de aquí pensando en…

_Vaya, me parece que contigo mi tarea será muy fácil, dime Endimión, a que le temes?_

Después de tantas batallas, seria hipocresía decir que no tengo miedo, a lo único a lo que le podría temer, es a perder el amor de serena…

_Pero si ella te a demostrado amarte, a pesar de todo no?_

Eso creía, hasta que…regreso Seiya, ahora serena parece, muy distante, tan diferente…

_Y si ella eligiera a Seiya? Debes de aprender a lidiar con eso, tu vida no se acabará si ella después de todo se da cuenta que ama a otro no crees?_

Pues… no se si podría vivir con eso….

_Solo superando ese miedo y aceptando que si serena decidiera dejarte, tu vida debe y tiene que continuar, solo así podrás abrir tu punto de energía, si en verdad la amas debes de poder ver el otro lado de la moneda…_

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me costo aceptar ese punto, pero después de todo, si ella no es feliz conmigo debería de dejar mis temores y salir adelante…

_Felicidades Endimión…_

Fue lo último que escuche.

Una a una, fuimos abriendo los ojos, y sin explicación alguna, estábamos a los pies de otra escalinata, subimos y a la entrada de ella, nos aguardaba una hermosa chica, de cabellos castaños rojizos, unos hermosos ojos color miel, y un vestido idéntico al de Molly, solo que la tonalidad de este era de un color naranja.


	11. Chapter 12 culpa vs placer

**_Capitulo 12_**

**_PLACER vs. CULPA_**

**_SEGUNDO ORACULO. SUADHISTHANA._**

Bienvenidos al templo del oráculo del placer, soy suadhisthana, guardiana de este templo, para poder seguir adelante, deberán de vencer todas sus culpas, así que muéstrenme a que le temen….

Diciendo esto, apareció una densa nube que cubrió todo el templo me fue imposible visualizar a los demás, cuando, una voz me sobresaltó.

**_Serena_**

_No tienes porque sentirte culpable, serena, por esas vidas que has acabado a lo largo de todas las batallas, no dejes que estas cosas nublen tu juicio princesa serena, debes de aceptar que todas y cada una de esas muertes eran necesarias, para poder mantener la paz…_

Y como olvidarlas?

_Simplemente, piensa que era la única manera de mantener a salvo todo por lo que tu madre hace mucho tiempo lucho. Piensa en lo bien que te sentías al acabar con el mal._

Al alejar la culpa por aquellas muertes que como dijo la guardiana, eran necesarias para que el universo se encontrara en paz.

**_Darién_**

_No tienes porque sentirte culpable, Endimión, simplemente las cosas pasan porque así tenia que ser, solo recuerda lo bien que la pasaste a su lado, ella ahora forma parte de tu pasado, te acercaste a ella solo porque te recordaba en algunos sentidos a tu amada serena, pero nada mas te ata a ella, así que deja de sentir culpa…_

Y, al igual como con el primer templo, al abrir los ojos, estábamos al pie del siguiente templo.


	12. Chapter 13 Prueba superada

**_Capitulo 13_**

**_TERCER ORACULO. MANIPURA._**

**_CUARTO ORACULO. ANAJATA._**

Llegamos al templo, y nos recibió una hermosa, mujer de cabellos rubios como las hebras del maíz, corto a la altura de la barbilla y de unos ojos color jade muy intensos, vistiendo una hermosa tunica amarilla.

Sean bienvenidos a este mi hogar, el templo del oráculo de la voluntad, pero al parecer no hay consejos que darles, ya que todas tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad, y su punto de energía se encuentra activado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que son libres de pasar al siguiente templo.

Espero alcancen a las asuras, no deben estar muy lejos de aquí- finalizo.

Pasamos al siguiente templo, en el cual para nuestra sorpresa, estaba resguardado por una pequeña de no mas de diez años, con un cabello largo y lacio del color del ébano, y unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos grises, nos recibió con una calida sonrisa.

Hola guerreras, soy Anajata, guardiana del oráculo del amor, para poder encender este siguiente punto de energía, necesitan deshacerse del dolor, todas pueden seguir adelante con su camino, a excepción de la guerrera Marte.

Todas nos sorprendimos al saber que Rei se quedaría, nos invadió una gran preocupación, Rei lo pudo ver en nuestros rostros, así que nos dijo:

Ustedes sigan adelante, si quiero desarrollar todo mi poder debo de entrar aquí- y diciendo esto, nos mostró una sonrisa despreocupada.

_En el templo…_

Guerrera, has sido la única a la que he llamado, ya que puedo sentir el dolor en ti que no deja fluir el amor, y para poder encender el siguiente punto de energía, debes dejar ir el dolor y dejar fluir el amor, así que cierra los ojos y piensa en que o quienes les han causado dolor…

Sumida en mis pensamientos llego una voz…

_Guerrero Marte, para dejar fluir el amor, debes de recordar que o quienes te han causado dolor…_

A mi mente acudieron principalmente, el egoísmo de mi padre, que a pesar de haber perdido a mi madre, no he recibido una muestra de su afecto, prefirió seguir adelante con su carrera política dejándome en el templo a cargo de mi abuelo…

_Y tu abuelo te ama no es así?_

Si… y yo también lo amo…

_Muy bien vamos por buen camino, ahora háblame de tu madre…_

Mi madre, fue un ama de casa dedicada, a su hogar, me amaba mucho…- mientras recordaba a mi madre, una lagrima corrió por mi rostro.- al morir me dejo tan sola…

_No guerrero Marte… ahora ya no estas sola…_

Mientras escuchaba estas palabras, vinieron a mi mente uno a uno los rostros de las chicas, el de ami siempre tan comprensiva y dispuesta a escucharte, lita y sus delicia culinarias, mina con sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar, y finalmente, el rostro de serena, tan llorona pero con sus locuras que aunque me enfadaban me hacían reír mucho…

_El amor, es la forma de energía que fluye entre nosotros, y ese amor que tu manifiestas por tu madre, se ha manifestado en un nuevo amor; el amor que sientes por tus amigas._

Enjuagándome mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, abrí los ojos y ya no me encontraba en el templo.


	13. Chapter 14 Verdades que salen a la luz

**_Capitulo 14_**

**_VERDADES DESCUBIERTAS_**

**_CUARTO ORACULO. VISHUDDHA._**

Rei se reunió rápidamente con nosotras, atravesamos un hermoso valle rodeado de hermosas flores del color del cielo, al acercarnos, vimos a una mujer tan bella como las anteriores guardianas, su piel tan blanca como la leche, un hermoso cabello cayendo en ondas cobrizas, y unos penetrantes ojos color caramelo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros, dándonos al bienvenida con una fraternal sonrisa.

Hola mis guerreros, es un placer saludarlos, so soy vishuddha, guardiana del oráculo de la verdad, les ayudaré a abrir ese punto de energía que es bloqueado con la mentira, adelante- y con un movimiento de manos nos indicó que siguiéramos adelante.

**_Serena_**

_Princesa serena, veo que usted se aferra a vivir en una mentira…_

No se a que te refieres…- le respondí a la vocecita que escuchaba en mi cabeza.

_Claro que sabe a que me refiero, mientras mas tarde en aceptar la verdad, mas rápido podrá seguir adelante…_

No, simplemente, no…

_Sabe muy bien que amas a Seiya, princesa serena, aunque usted se quiere convencer de que el amor que siente por el es solo amistad…_

Esa relación simplemente no puede ser, yo amo a Darién y pronto edificaremos el futuro reino de Tokio de cristal…

_Pero eso no impide que usted ame a Seiya…_

Por mas que me negara sabia que ella tenia razón, a Seiya nunca lo podría mirar solo como amigo, el amor fue creciendo poco a poco, y se fue alimentando de todos los detalles que el tenia conmigo… pero mi destino estaba escrito, así que el revelar aquello que había negado con tanto empeño nos herviría de nada solo lastimaría a Darién, pero sobre todo… a Seiya.

_Muy bien princesa, solo necesitaba aceptar su verdad, pero recuerde, que nada esta escrito…_

**_Darién_**

Nunca hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a la persona que mas amo en el mundo…

_Mentira príncipe Endimión, usted sabe muy bien que cometió algo que de ser revelado, lastimaría mucho a esa persona no es así?_

Acepto que cometí un grave error, al dejarme llevar por el parecido, pero la extrañaba tanto, que no pude evitar involucrarme con ella…

_Ha dado un paso muy importante, ha aceptado su mentira, solo espero pueda decir la verdad a al princesa serena de lo sucedió con aquella jovencita, ya que es preferible que escuche la verdad de sus labios a que llegue a sus oídos por extraños…_

_Y nunca olvide que la verdad siempre sale a la luz…_


	14. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

**_SEXTO ORACULO. AGÑÁ._**

**_SEPTIMO ORACULO. SAJASRARA._**

Mientras íbamos camino al templo del sexto oráculo, noté que Darién iba mas callado que de costumbre, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y si?... no, no creo que haya escuchado mi conversación sostenida con vishuddha , el me miró por una largo rato, y puede ver en su mirada como si temiera perderme.

A la entrada del templo, nos aguardaba agñá, la guardiana del oráculo de la intuición, una preciosa mujer de una cabellera roja como el fuego, y unos penetrantes ojos escarlata. Nos dejó pasar libremente hacia el valle que nos conduciría al ultimo templo del oráculo, no sin antes advertirnos que estuviéramos muy alertas y que pusiéramos todo nuestro empeño por abrir el ultimo punto de energía, ya que si no lo lográbamos encender, seria nuestro fin.

Al atravesar el ultimo valle rodeado de flores color púrpura, encontramos a la guardiana del ultimo templo de los oráculos, era tan hermosa, con un cabello larguísimo del color de las violetas sus ojos de un gris intenso nos estudió uno a uno, posando finalmente las mirada en mi.

Vaya, vaya, pero si aquí tenemos a la princesa serena, hija de al reina serenity, parece que fue ayer cuando la vi en este mismo sitio, espero que esta vez tu si puedas tomar la decisión acertada, para que no mueras en el intento de derrotar a Cirene. Mi nombre es Sajasrara, guardiana del templo de la energía cósmica, este es el mas importante y el mas difícil de todos los puntos de energía que deben activar, ya que este se bloque con las ataduras terrenales, así que sigan adelante, si es que quieren llegar a tiempo al ónfalos.

Todas pasamos al templo, mas nerviosas que en los otros, ya que esta era la prueba final.

**_Serena_**

_Princesa serena, espero que sepa a lo que se enfrenta… debe dejar ir uno a uno a las personas que ama, ya que ellas son un impedimento para que actúe con cordura…_

A mi mente acudieron los rostros de mi padre, mi madre, Sammy, luna, mis amigas, Darién, Seiya… y uno a uno los fui soltando tal si fueran globos que se los lleva el viento…

_Creo que se está olvidando de alguien my importante, aun no lo conoce, así que se lo mostraré…_

Pude ver en mi mente, como sostenía un bebe entre mis brazos, entonces supe que era rini…

_Error… mire bien princesa…_

Me concentré mas en esa imagen que mostraba mi mente, y conforme me acercaba, pude ver el hermoso rostro de un niño, una replica exacta de Darién, su cabellito negro y unos expresivos ojos azules, era tan hermoso… pero como era posible? No se supone que nuestra única hija iba a ser rini?...

_Princesa, el futuro cambia con cada pequeña decisión que tomemos, Supongo que también renunciara a el no es así?_

Eso significaba que… en este momento llevaba dentro de mi a esa pequeña replica de Darién?...

_Así es princesa, así que dígame está o no dispuesta a renunciar a ese pequeño que esta dentro de usted?_

Por un instante, pude verme nuevamente con ese pequeño ángel entre mis brazos, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, pero tenia una decisión que tomar así que…

_Así que princesa, cual es su decisión?_

Respiré larga y profundamente, viendo como ese pequeño rostro desaparecía frente a mis ojos…

_Fue la mejor decisión, princesa…_

Mientras escuchaba estas palabras, gruesas lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro, y pude sentir como mi corazón se partía, y sabia que nunca mas volvería a ser el mismo.

**_Haruka y michiru_**

_Los alzos que las unen a ambas deben de ser destruidos, ya que no podrán usar al máximo su energía, la preocupación de la una por al otra solo nublara su vison, y no las dejara actuar con rapidez, ustedes son la mas fuertes de todas al guerreras aquí presentes, y se que podrán con esta prueba así que están dispuesta o no a renunciar la una por la otra…_

A nuestra mente, acudieron aquel primer encuentro, que marcó nuestro destino para siempre, las batallas que emprendimos juntas, los momentos felices que pasamos juntas…

_Cosas muy difíciles de olvidar pero no imposibles no creen?_

Con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón, sabíamos que nuestra misión era mantener la paz en este universo, así que con un ultimo TE AMO por parte de las dos, dejamos ir el alzo que nos unió durante tanto tiempo… no pudimos evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por nuestro rostro.

Salimos todas en silencio del templo, al parecer, había sido una experiencia que ha ninguna nos había caído bien, seguimos en un sepulcral silencio, hasta que pudimos ver aquella cascada tan hermosa, guardiana del ónfalos, así que segura de mi misma como nunca antes lo había sentido, encabecé la marcha hacia el.


	15. Chapter 16 LA BATALLA EMPIEZA

**_Capitulo 16_**

**_LA BATALLA EMPIEZA_**

Entramos a ese hermoso templo, nos percatamos, que en el ya se encontraban las asuras, todas ella muy hermosas, algunas con una apariencia infantil, pero eso no les restaba belleza. Y ahí en el centro, se encontraba una enorme esfera de cristal, y dentro de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer de una belleza inconcebible, de largos cabellos dorados, nos percatamos que el eclipse estaba empezando.

Vaya, llegaron a tiempo- dijo ursa- aun tienen tiempo para arrepentirse e implorar por sus vidas- dijo mirándonos retóricamente.

Calla ursa- se escuchó una voz proveniente del fondo de ese hermoso templo.

Por curiosidad, me fui acercando lentamente de donde provenia esa dulce voz, y pude ver a una hermosa mujer, de una cabellera azul tan clara como el cielo, unos ojos azules tan intensos como la noche, y con un movimiento de su mano me invito a acercarme a ella.

Mi pequeña sobrina serena, siempre tuve tantos deseos de conocerte!, anda acercate que te quiero dar un abrazo.

Sin saber por que me acerque a ella, y mientras me abrazaba, me dijo en un susurro.

Pequeña princesa, ríndete ahora que tienes oportunidad, no quiero verte morir como tu madre- lo dijo con un tono cargado de tristeza.

No puedo abandonar a todos los habitantes de este universo, tía por favor entiéndeme, y ayúdanos- le dije suplicante.

Simplemente… no… puedo… pequeña.

Ene ese momento una cegadora luz cubrió todo el lugar, y esa luz se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Cirene, la enorme esfera, se rompió y ese cuerpo inerte cobró vida, incorporándose, dirigió una larga mirada a todas las personas que nos encontrábamos ahí, las asuras inmediatamente se inclinaron haciéndole una reverencia, no puede evitar mirarla, era mucho más bella de lo que me imaginaba, a pesar de poseer unas pupilas de una mezcla extraña de color rubí y ámbar en el centro, y a su vez ella miró en mi dirección.

Vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, a la princesa serena, hija de mi hermana- al decir esto, una mueca de desagrado cruzó por su rostro- Serenity. Y puedo ver que vienes acompañada de todas tus guardianas incluyendo al príncipe Endimión- dijo sorprendida.

Supongo que han venido a implorar por sus vidas no es así?- dijo mirándonos a todas.

Todo lo contrario Cirene, estamos listas para derrotarte- dijo Rei mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Jajaja, guerrera Marte, que no sabes que a la única persona a la que debes lealtad es a mi? gracias a mi es que tienes el poder de manejar el fuego, así que piénsalo muy bien antes de hablarme de esa manera.

Pude ver como Rei, simplemente guardaba silencio agachando la mirada.

Así es guerreras- continuo Cirene- a llegado la hora de que elijan a quien van a servir, si a ella- dijo mirándome despectivamente- o a mi que les brindo el poder del fuego a algunas de ustedes y a mi hermana Pirenne que es quien les brinda el poder del agua y de viento así que tienen unos pocos segundos para decidir de lado de quien estarán.

Todas las chicas se miraron desconcertadas, miré hacia donde se encontraba Pirenne, lanzándole una mirada suplicante a la cual ella solo se limito a ignorar y bajar la cabeza.

La primera en hablar fue Haruka.

Ni a ti ni a tu hermana les debemos nada, así que yo luchare al lado de la princesa- dijo firmemente.

Una a una de las chicas se unió a su declaración, y me lanzaron una mirada llena del amor que todas ellas sentían por mi. me acerque hacia donde estaban ellas con paso firme.

Así es Cirene- le dije- te venceremos así sea lo ultimo que hagamos en nuestras vidas.

Jajaja, pero que ilusas son, no ven el gran ejercito que se encuentra a mi servicio?- y dirigió una mirada hacia las asuras, que eran muchísimas de ellas, tantas, que por un momento pude ver grabada la indecisión y la derrota en cada una de las chicas.

Pues, eso no impedirá que luchemos- le dije firmemente- así que chicas, transformémonos.

Todas nos transformamos, portando aquellos trajes que hacia mucho no usábamos, al terminar nuestra transformación, pudimos ver, que algunas de las asuras, nos miraban asombradas y atemorizadas, pero al ver que nos superaban en numero la confianza volvió a sus rostros.

Eso no servirá de nada guerreras, así que prepárense, por el poder del cristal solar! Transformación!- y diciendo esto Cirene se transformó en una guerrera, su tarje era similar al de nosotras, su falda tableada con dos capas, cada una del mismo color de sus ojos, el moño de su traje era de color rubí, su dorada cabellera caía a lo largo de su espalda, en la cabeza llevaba una diadema color ámbar.

A lo lejos pude ver, como gruesas lagrimas caían por el rostro de Pirenne.

Muy bien, guerreras- dijo Cirene- este es su fin. Tormenta solar.. ataca!

Por más que intentamos evadir su ataque, algunas resultamos heridas.

Pensé que seria una batalla mejor pero me doy cuenta que no, ursa encárguense de ellas.

Como tu ordenes Cirene.

En el momento en que la asuras no estaban atacando, nos sorprendimos al ver que se quedaron paralizadas mirando a nuestra espalda, y al seguir su mirada vimos como se unió a nosotras Altair, que venia con muchas mas guerreras guardianas de las estrellas.

Espero les sirva nuestra ayuda princesa serena- dijo Altair.

Pero… por que nos ayudan?- le preguntó Darién.

Porque como les dije mis hermanas y yo estamos cansadas de pelear.

Muy bien chicas, entonces, sean bienvenidas- les dijo ami mostrándoles una calida sonrisa.

Princesa, una ultima cosa, nosotras distraeremos a ursa y a su ejercito, eso le dará una oportunidad para ir tras de Cirene.

Gracias- le dije brindándole una calida sonrisa.

Serena, en cuanto veas una oportunidad, ve tras Cirene- me dijo Rei.

Confiamos en ti serena, tu y solo tu la puedes vencer- me dijo lita.

Aquí te esperaremos- continuo mina.

Anda princesa, te cubriremos, y nunca olvides que te amo- me dijo Darién.

Todas nos pusimos en posición de combate, mientras avanzábamos, pude ver como mis amigas hacían uso de sus cristales, eso les fue de mucha ayuda, y a su vez, me fueron abriendo paso hacia donde estaba Cirene.

Y, conforme me iba acercando, sentí un gran golpe que me llegó por detrás, escuché las voces de mis amigas llamándome, mientras caía en la inconciencia…


	16. Chapter 17 VIAJE ESPIRITUAL

**_Capitulo 17_**

**_VIAJE ESPIRITUAL_**

Desperté en un lugar muy hermoso, tenia la apariencia de un palacio, había demasiado tronos, parecía ser que la corte de ese reino era muy grande, mientras caminaba por la extensa sala, apareció ante mi una bella mujer, de cabellos largos negros con matices púrpuras, los ojos del mismo tono púrpura intenso, y una piel blanca como la leche, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro.

Princesa serena, sea bienvenida a este el hogar de los dioses, mi nombre es Temis, diosa del orden, la he traído hasta aquí para transmitirle un conocimiento de gran valor que le servirá para poder vencer a Cirene.

Al ver que no había exclamación alguna por mi parte, continuó.

Tu corazón es demasiado bondadoso, ya que puedo ver que tu plan es idéntico al de tu madre, al querer separar su espíritu y cuerpo, pero me temo decirle princesa, que esta vez no podrá ser así, ya que Cirene a despertado con mucho mayor poder, y sabiendo el dolor que causará a tu corazón el acabar con ella, la única manera de acabar con ella es quitándole su poder.

Y… como voy a poder hacer eso?- le dije muy confundida.

Tendrás que hacer uso del control de la energía, es un poder que muy pocas guerreras se ha atrevido a usar a lo largo de la historia, ya que aquella persona que se atreva a usarlo, debe poseer un espíritu puro e incorruptible, ya que la energía que se manipulará podría corromperte, princesa serena, tu eres la única capaz de lograr eso, para que así el equilibrio sea devuelto al universo…

Las palabras empezaron a sonar distantes, cuando un rayo de luz, hizo que despertara de mi desmayo.

Serena, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hotaru, preocupada.

Si, estoy bien, tenemos que seguir luchando.- les dije a todas.

Estamos de acuerdo contigo, princesa- dijo Altair.

Muy bien hermana, prepárate para morir- dijo ursa, mirando a Altair con burla.

Y justo cuando ursa se disponía a atacar a su hermana, vimos un hermoso resplandor azul, y de pronto surgió Pirenne con su tarje de guerrera, su falda era una combinación de un azul claro con un azul tan obscuro como la noche, y unas botas largas a la altura de la rodilla con las agujetas del mismo tono azul de sus ojos.

Es suficiente!- dijo Pirenne- ya no permitiré que mis hijas se destruyan las unas a las otras por tu culpa Cirene!

Así que me estas retando, hermanita?- dijo Cirene lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

Así es, voy a hacer lo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo…. Enfrentarte de la misma manera en que lo hizo Serenity!

En ese instante, Pirenne, miro en mi dirección brindándome una calida sonrisa y diciéndome

Serena, ha llegado la hora, guerreras invocarán el poder de los cristales de sus planetas, esto ayudará a crear un escudo, en cuanto empiecen a retroceder, deberás aprovechar la oportunidad, y lanzarte en su contra, toma serena – me dio una lanza con grabados de espirales- es la lanza Anemoi, te dará ventaja sobre Cirene, pero solo será momentáneo, así que debes aprovechar para acabarla.

Listas guerreras, hijas mías?- preguntó.

Si!- respondimos todas al unísono.

Todas y cada una invocamos el poder de nuestros cristales, fuimos capaces de crear un escudo que hizo retroceder a las asuras y especialmente a Cirene, entonces, conforme íbamos ganando terreno, Pirenne me dijo.

Ahora serena!

Tomé impulso y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Cirene, pude ver como alzó su brazo izquierdo, en un intento de protegerse de la lanza que tenía en mis manos.


	17. Chapter 18 REGRESO A CASA

**_Capitulo 18_**

**_REGRESO A CASA._**

La punta de la lanza la detuve frente a su brazo.

No puedo hacerlo- dije y arrojé la lanza.

Después de todo eres tan débil como tu madre- dijo Cirene despectivamente- prepárate para morir!

En ese momento, tome su rostro entre mis manos colocando mis pulgares en su frente, en ese instante sentí como una gran energía de color rosado, salía de mi cuerpo, y el resplandor de la energía de Cirene, era de una mezcla amarilla con reflejos naranjas. Pude sentir como la energía de Cirene ganaba batalla cubriendo poco a poco el reflejo de la mía, y conforme avanzaba, me cubría a mí.

A lo lejos escuché las voces de mis amigas, y ello me dio las fuerzas para luchar contra esa energía que intentaba acabar conmigo. Finalmente, mi resplandor cubrió por completo a Cirene, pude sentir una nueva energía fluyendo dentro de mí, ambas caímos desmayadas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente, me percaté de que había muchas personas murmurando a mi alrededor. Un poco soñolienta, abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Darién sonriéndome.

Finalmente despertaste princesa, nos llevamos un gran susto.

Si serena! Nos diste tremendo susto!- estaba diciendo mina- cuando arrojaste la lanza, creíamos que te iba a matar, y luego le tomas el rostro con tus manos, y se desprendió toda esa energía de ambas, y cuando la energía de Cirene te estaba cubriendo, dije OH! Y sorpresivamente terminas cubriéndola tu! Y dije wau!

Todos reímos ante las expresiones de mina, y al acabarse las risas, pirenne se dirigió a mí.

Por un instante creí que la energía de Cirene te corrompería, nunca a lo largo de mi existencia no había visto a alguien usar el poder del control de la energía, fue impresionante lo que hiciste serena- dijo mirándome con gran asombro y respeto.

Al mirar a los demás me di cuenta que me miraban de la misma manera que pirenne. Me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda.

y… Cirene donde esta? Y que pasó con las asuras?- pregunté precipitadamente.

Cirene se encuentra en u profundo sueño, del cual si algún día logra salir de el, no será mas que una persona común y corriente, y mis hijas las asuras, esta vez las he puesto en un profundo sueño del cual espero no despierten hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.- me respondió pirenne.

Detrás de ella, me percaté de que se encontraba Altair, junto con sus hermanas que habían acudido a ayudarnos, ambas nos miramos.

Gracias Altair… o mejor dicho metalia, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido ganar esta pelea.

No hay de que princesa serena- dijo mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Ha llegado la hora de regresar a casa, princesa- dijeron Setsuna y Hotaru.

Antes de que te vayas, princesa, quiero darte las gracias, por ponerle fin a toda la maldad de Cirene, eres tan parecida a tu madre, tu corazón esta lleno de bondad, en el último momento tomaste la mejor decisión. Así que es tiempo de que todo el universo sepa que gracias a ti, el equilibrio ha sido devuelto, y que te deben de ver como la única gobernante de todo el universo. Así que si no es mucho pedir, nos gustaría estar presentes el día de tu boda con el príncipe Endimión.

Por supuesto! Nada me agradaría mas que verlas ahí! Es una promesa?- les dije.

Prometido princesa, cuando los herederos del reino de la tierra y del reino de la luna se casen, será cuando todo el universo será avisado de que ustedes serán sus soberanos, así que mientras esperamos ese momento regresen a casa- y diciendo esto, pirenne lanzo un rayo de luz y de inmediato estuvimos en el lugar de nuestra partida.

Ahí se encontraban la princesa Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Mina corrió rápidamente y se lanzó a los brazos de Yaten, este al recibió con el mismo entusiasmo, Taiki no pudo esperar a que ami se acercara a el así que el la tomo y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, y aunque no se dijeron una sola palabra, la escena entre ambos emanaba intimidad. Me encontraba tomada de la mano de Darién, así que no sabia como tomaría si lo soltaba y me lanzaba a brazos de Seiya.

Anda, ve a saludarlo- me dijo Darién, para mi gran sorpresa.

Así que corrí a los brazos de Seiya, me estrechó fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarme nunca, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, de felicidad y a su vez de tristeza, por aquello que pude tener entre mis brazos y nunca lo tendría.

Calma, bombón, ya estas en casa- me dijo tiernamente Seiya.

A lo lejos pude escuchar la animada plática de mina.

Y al final, todo se limito a serena… es que hubieras estado ahí Yaten! Serena estuvo… genial! Por un instante pensé que sería el final y pensé ¡oh no, y ahora que hará Yaten sin mi?- todos reímos ante el comentario fuera de lugar de mina.

Bueno princesa serena, ha pasado el peligro así que despierte a su amado planeta – dijo la princesa kakyuu.

Así que invoqué el poder del cristal de plata, y toda la tierra se puso en movimiento como si nada hubiera pasado. Pude escuchar el canto de los pájaros, la suave brisa del viento sobre mi rostro, el suave aroma de las flores de cerezo, instintivamente puse mis manos sobre mi vientre, en donde estaba aquella pequeñísima personita, que tuve que sacrificar para que todo volviera a la normalidad, y no pude evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de mi rostro, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de ello, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo la confusión escrita en sus rostros.

Princesa, que sucede?- me preguntó preocupado Darién.

Eh… nada… lo que sucede es que… estoy tan feliz de que las cosas salieran bien- le dije mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Debes estar muy agotada.- dijo Darién.

Si eso es solo necesito descansar- le respondí, pude ver que Seiya no creía para nada que estuviera cansada, que bien me conocía.

Anda, te llevaré a casa- finalizó Darién.

Nos despedimos de todos, y Darién me llevó a casa, no preguntó nada respecto a mi absoluto mutismo a lo largo del camino, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, para lamentar mi perdida…


	18. Chapter 19 LA BATALLA EMPIEZA REI

ESTE CAPITULO ES LA BATALLA NARRADA POR REI, ESPERO LES AGRADE!

**_LA BATALLA EMPIEZA (Rei)_**

Decidimos seguir las instrucciones de Pirenne, después de todo teníamos que unir nuestras fuerza para que serena venciera a Cirene, y esta era nuestra única oportunidad. Escuché la voz de Cirene, cuando le dijo a serena.

Ahora, serena! – en ese instante pudimos ver como serena tomaba impulso, pude darme cuenta en su apariencia, que se veía muy fuerte y decidida, totalmente diferente a lo que fue hace tiempo atrás, cuando era solo una chiquilla miedosa y llorona, me sentí tan orgullosa de ella, que no pude evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad al ver en la persona valiente que ahora veía.

En ese instante Pirenne nos ordenó maximizar el poder de nuestros cristales, así lo hicimos, pudimos ver el espectáculo multicolor que salía de cada uno de nuestros cristales. Por favor que no le suceda nada, pensé mientras usaba todo el poder de mi cristal para protegernos del ataque de las asuras. Vi como se lanzó hacia Cirene con la lanza en su mano, y también pude ver como, Cirene en un acto reflejo, elevó su brazo en un intento de protegerse del ataque de la lanza.

En ese momento, serena la detuvo muy cerca de Cirene.

No puedo hacerlo- dijo serena arrojando la lanza.

En el rostro de todas se notaba la sorpresa, ya que esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de poder acabar con ella, y la estaba desperdiciando.

Después de todo eres tan débil como tu madre- le dijo Cirene lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio- prepárate para morir!

En el instante en que Cirene dijo eso, todas exclamamos un grito de horror, al parecer este sería el fin. Sorpresivamente, serena tomó el rostro de Cirene con ambas manos, no sabíamos que pretendía al hacer esto, solo pudimos ver como de ambas, salió una gran cantidad de energía, la luz que cubría a serena era de un hermoso color rosado, mientras que el cuerpo de Cirene despedía una luz entre ambarina con matices naranjas.

No… puede… ser- dijo Pirenne con horror.

Que es lo que sucede?- preguntó Michiru.

Ella… esta utilizando el... control de la energía.

Pudimos percatarnos del asombro que causó el escuchar esto tanto entre nuestras aliadas, como con el ejercito de las asuras.

Que significa eso?- preguntó Ami.

Significa, que la princesa intenta despojar de su poder a Cirene, esa es una técnica que a lo largo del tiempo, ha sido usada muy pocas veces, aquellos que han tenido el valor de utilizarlo…- en ese instante se le cortó la voz a Pirenne.

Que es lo que les ha sucedido?- preguntó Darién.

No han sobrevivido a ello.- finalizó Altair.

Miren!- gritó mina.

Pudimos ver como el resplandor de Cirene, estaba cubriendo casi por completo a serena.

Ven a lo que me refiero?- dijo tristemente Pirenne.

Por favor serena, no te rindas!- grité con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Princesa, no te dejes vencer!- gritaron las outers scouts.

Serena, lucha por favor!- gritamos todos al unísono.

Por una fracción de segundo, parecía ser que serena había sido cubierta por el brillo de Cirene, pero en ese mismo instante, el resplandor de serena fue ganando batalla, hasta dejar completamente cubierta a Cirene. Mientras el resplandor se iba consumiendo lentamente, pudimos ver como serena y Cirene, caían desmayadas.

En ese instante, todas corrimos hacia serena, intentamos reanimarla, muy preocupadas, ene se instante, Pirenne se acercó y nos dijo.

-Déjenla, solo necesita un poco de descanso, hoy ha hecho algo que pocas guerreras tienen el valor de usar y de salir con vida.

Así que Darién la acomodó entre sus brazos esperando que Serena despertara. Pirenne se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las asuras, estas estaban implorando perdón y la promesa de no volver a actuar malvadamente.

No solo basta con promesas, así que ahora las pondré en un profundo sueño, y espero que cuando renazcan, haya desaparecido toda la maldad de sus almas.- y diciendo esto, lanzó un gran rayo que cubrió a todo el ejercito de las asuras desapareciéndolas.

Me armé de valor y le pregunté a Pirenne que era eso del control de la energía.

Es un poder que muy pocas guerreras se ha atrevido a usar a lo largo de la historia, ya que aquella persona que se atreva a usarlo, debe poseer un espíritu puro e incorruptible, ya que la energía que se manipulará podría corromperte, ahí tienen el caso de galaxia, que intentó hacer uso del control de la energía contra caos, y ya ven lo que le sucedió…

Fue corrompida por la maldad de caos- finalizó Setsuna.

Así que lo que hizo la princesa serena, fue extraordinario, ya que no solo logró quitarle el poder a Cirene, si no que al ser su espíritu tan puro, no se corrompió por la energía de Cirene.- Concluyó Pirenne.

Pude ver en los rostros de todas las chicas, la admiración que sentían por serena, ya que al interpretar sus expresiones, pude darme cuenta que al igual que yo, ninguna tenia el valor de usar el poder del control de la energía.

En ese instante, lentamente, serena abrió los ojos.


	19. Chapter 20 PREPARATIVOS

**_Capitulo 19_**

**_PREPARATIVOS_**

Y así fueron pasando los días desde que llegamos de la batalla con Cirene, poco a poco se fue acercando el día de mi boda, pero por extraño que parezca, mi felicidad no era completa, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeño que sacrifiqué para poder vencer a Cirene, las chicas creían que mi actitud retraída se debía a la batalla que acabábamos de tener en conjunto con los nervios de la boda, pero había una persona a la cual no podía engañar en lo mas mínimo, Seiya. Así que un día, después de las pruebas de nuestros vestidos, decidimos ir al restaurante de lita, y ahí nos encontramos con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

Hay chicas! Creo que esta vez me darán la oportunidad para grabar mi disco!- escuché lejanamente decir a mina, muy emocionada.

Eso suena excelente!- dijo lita muy animada. Escuché los comentarios de todos deseándole muy buena suerte, solo yo permanecí en silencio.

Y… tu… serena, no tienes nada que decir?- me preguntó casualmente Seiya, pero en su mirada pude percibir preocupación.

Hay no es necesario que diga nada Seiya- dijo mina, aunque en su mirada se veía una leve preocupación- ella esta muy nerviosa, rezando para que Darién no la deje en el altar.

Esbocé una sonrisa, y todos rieron ante el comentario de mina, lo que nadie esperaba era el comentario de Seiya.

Pues por eso no hay que preocuparse, ahí estaré yo para rescatarte bombón- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos reímos un poco incómodos ante el comentario de Seiya. La conversación cambió abruptamente hacia el clima, las chicas esperaban que el día de la boda no fuese lluvioso, ya que no querían que por nada del mundo sus peinados se viesen arruinados a causa de la humedad. Al término de la plática, cada una nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, ya que al parecer, nuevamente llovería, así que Seiya decidió acompañarme a casa, mientras caminábamos, en un silencio un poco incomodo, Seiya decidió iniciar la plática.

Perdón bombón por el comentario que dije hace un rato, sabes que fue en broma verdad?

Claro que se que fue en broma- le dije mostrándole una calida sonrisa.

Me perdonas? - dijo poniendo una cara tan conmovedora, que no pude evitar reír.

Eso es lo que me gano por disculparme, pero al menos te has reído sinceramente – dijo Seiya en tono acusador.

Que es lo que te sucede bombón?- dijo Seiya sin rodeos.

A que te refieres?- le dije, evasiva.

Desde que llegaron de esa batalla, te comportas muy distante, como si tus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte.

Pues… se debe a la magnitud de la batalla, y pues ya sabes…. La boda… - dije nerviosamente.

Podrás engañar a los demás con esos cuentos, pero yo se que ocultas algo bombón, anda puedes confiar en mi- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa para animarme.

Me mordí el labio, ansiaba tanto poder decirle a Seiya lo que sucedió, pero simplemente me faltó valor.

No es nada Seiya, ya verás que se me pasará- le dije sonriéndole.

Esta bien serena, aunque ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes confiar en mí – finalizó.

Llegué a casa y me tiré en mi cama, mañana me esperaba un largo día, esa pequeña charla con Seiya me había dejado estresada, así que me fui a dar un relajante baño, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente, me despertó un leve golpe en mi puerta, era mamá quien me había traído el desayuno.

Gracias mamá, no tenias por qué molestarte- le dije sonriéndole.

Es que ya falta tan poco para que te vayas, que ya te estoy extrañando serena – me dijo mamá con los ojos empañados.

Pero si no me voy a mudar al otro lado del mundo – le dije conteniendo las lágrimas- además vendré a visitarlos mamá.

Ya lo sé mi pequeña es que has crecido tanto y madurado tan rápido frente a mis ojos, que no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia, estoy tan orgullosa de ti…- no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, contagiándome a mi.

Te quiero mucho mamá- le dije entre sollozos.

Bueno serena, arréglate, que el día de hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos que ir por nuestros vestidos, y preparar las maletas para partir a Itako, ese lugar es hermoso! – dijo mi mamá con gran admiración- es tan romántico!, la capilla teniendo de espaldas el lago Kitaura, y como la celebración religiosa se llevará a cabo casi al atardecer, será una escena hermosa!

Darién y yo elegimos ese lugar precisamente por la descripción de mi mamá, el Itako spa & Resort, era un lugar hermoso, en lugar de tener las típicas habitaciones de un hotel de lujo, estas eran bungalows amplios hermosamente decorados, estaban dispersos, el camino que conducía a cada uno de ellos era empedrado, rodeado de hermosas flores silvestres de todos los colores, dando la apariencia de una pequeño poblado, pero lo que mas nos impresionó fue la capilla que a pesar de encontrarse al aire libre, era hermosísima, teniendo como vista principal el hermoso lago.

Me apresuré a vestirme, nos dirigimos a la boutique de Molly, así que le hizo los últimos arreglos a mi vestido y al de mamá, murmurando mientras me probaba el mío.

Serena, cada vez que vienes tengo que volver a modificar el vestido, si sigues adelgazando, a este paso habrás desaparecido el día de la boda – dijo de manera divertida. El vestido que llevaba puesto, era de corte sin mangas, con un ligero escote, tenía una amplia falda con múltiples holanes que daba la apariencia de parecer una rosa invertida, sin duda era hermoso.

Solo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo, al parecer Molly no recordaba los hechos ocurridos hace algunos días atrás.

Espero verlos a Kevin y a ti en la boda eh! – intenté parecer amenazadora, pero lo único que logré fue que Molly riera ante mi pobre actuación de maldad, y no pude evitar reír Con ella.

Mamá y yo nos dirigimos a casa preparar las maletas después de hablar con las chicas para ultimar detalles, ellas partirían mas tarde, ya que estaban esperando a que Amy terminara su turno para partir todos juntos, ya que Taiki no se quería ir sin ella, y como Yaten y Seiya estaban detallando las grabaciones para su mas reciente disco, así que las chicas decidieron esperar para partir juntos. Después decidí llamar a Darién me dijo que partiría un poco más tarde ya que quería dejar todo en orden, ya que no regresaría al hospital hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Nos esperaban tres largas horas de camino, gracias a dios no había mucho tráfico, en cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos a nuestros bungalows, desempaqué mis cosas en menos tiempo del que creí capaz, así que decidí darme una ducha y en cuanto me cambié, fui a echar un vistazo a la capilla, en la cual, el día de mañana a esta hora ya sería la señora de chiba.

Mientras caminaba, miré hacia el cielo, se veían pequeños jirones de nubes, espero no sean el indicio de lluvia pensé. Abstraída en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de la mujer que se encontraba en la capilla, al mirarla quedé sorprendida, así que le dediqué una media sonrisa para atraer su confianza. Me miró fijamente por un largo rato antes de corresponder a mi sonrisa, la mujer era muy hermosa, era unos centímetros más alta que yo, poseía una de las figuras mas envidiables que solo se podían ver en revistas, tenía un hermoso cabello que le caía en sutiles ondas a la altura de la cintura rubio, ligeramente más obscuro que mi tono de cabello, y unos hermosos pero penetrantes ojos color miel con ligeros reflejos verdes. Su rostro era de una belleza digna de admiración.

Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kathleen Andersen – dijo mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Eres una turista verdad? – le pregunté amablemente.

Pues, se podría decir que si, estoy aquí por un asunto muy importante que nada tiene que ver con diversión, y tu estas de vacaciones? – preguntó.

No, mañana me caso aquí – le dije alegremente.

Por un instante, me pareció haber notado cierta tensión en su rostro, pero la compuso rápidamente.

Pues muchas felicidades, esta tu futuro marido aquí?

No, Darién se quedó arreglando unos asuntos en el hospital llegará mas tarde.

Pude ver como su rostro se mostró sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de Darién, y el como sacudió la cabeza confundida.

Bueno serena, espero mañana sea el día mas feliz de tu vida – dijo secamente, al notar el repentino cambio de voz, no pude evitar responderle de la misma forma.

Ten por seguro que así será, que pases buena noche Kathleen- finalicé y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación. Un extraño presentimiento asaltó a mi corazón.


	20. Chapter 21 EL GRAN DIA

**_EL GRAN DÍA_**

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano par ver los últimos detalles del arreglo de la capilla y del jardín en donde se llevaría acabo la recepción; el dosel de la capilla y el camino que llevaba hacia ella estaba adornado con hermosos ramos de flores colgando de vaporosos lazos, las flores eran una combinación de azahar, fresias y rosas, todas combinadas tan armoniosamente que brindaban un embriagador pero a su vez, sutil e impecable olor. Las sillas cubiertas de fino raso blanco, adornadas con un lisotn dorado, lucían sencillas pero elegantes, y el dosel estaba adornado de más lazos y ramos de la misma combinación. Me dirigí a mi habitación satisfecha con lo que vi, me duché rápidamente, mientras me secaba, escuché los ligeros golpes en mi puerta, así que fui rápidamente a abrir, eran las chicas, que habían ido a ayudar a arreglarme, momentos después llegó mamá.

No se preocupen muchachas, el estilista que contratamos ya llegó, así que no hay de que preocuparnos, así que hay que ir a arreglarnos y regresaremos para ver el trabajo final. – dijo mamá.

Las chicas obedecieron, diciendo que regresarían para ver como había quedado. En cuanto el estilista me colocó en una silla, decidí relajarme mientras el ponía mascarillas y pulía y sacaba brillo a cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Al terminar, empezó con el peinado, el cual decidí que no fuese modificado. Continuó con el maquillaje, el cual decidí que sería lo mas ligero posible, me puso una ligera sombra nacarada sobre mis parpados, me puso el rimel suficiente para que mis pestañas lucieran largas y abundantes, un brillo labial de un rosa muy claro, y un suave toque de rubor en las mejillas. En ese instante llegó mamá, seguida por las chicas, que cada una a su manera lucían hermosas con sus vestidos.

Bueno, a llegado la hora de ponerte el vestido serena- dijo lita.

Me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, cuidando de no arruinar el maquillaje, una vez puesto, mamá colocó unos pequeños ramos azul cielo en mis coletas, e inmediatamente colocó el velo.

Oh! Serena! – gritó demasiado efusiva-cariño, qué hermosa estás! ¡Creo que me voy a echar a llorar! El vestido ¡Es divino! Tan gracioso, tan elegante.

Las chicas asintieron felices al verme.

Bueno, ya tienes algo azul ahora falta algo viejo – dijo mamá y en ese instante me dio unos hermosos broqueles con pequeños diamantes formando una flor de cerezo- eran de tu abuela así que ahora son tuyos hija.

Muy bien, ya tiene algo azul, algo viejo, el vestido es nuevo de modo que… - dijo mina y antes de finalizar arrojó una liga blanca- toma pensé que no serias tan valiente como para comprarla.

Todas reímos ante el comentario de mina, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Eso es lo que faltaba, un poco de color en la radiante novia- me dijo mina.

Mamá acercó el ramo de rosas blancas combinado con fresias, adornado con listones de organza blancos, y me lo dio.

-Te tiraré el ramo de flores cuando llegue el momento mina.

-No esperaba menos serena, y dile a Darién que haga lo mismo con la liga, que se la aviente a Yaten para que entienda el mensaje.

Todas reímos ante los comentarios tan graciosos de mina, en ese instante entraron Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna seguidas por una tímida Hotaru.

-Pero que hermosa luces!- fue lo que expresó Michiru al entrar.

-Es cierto cabeza de bombón, luces bellísima!- dijo Haruka haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Hoy es el inicio de una larga vida llena de felicidad para serena y Darién – deduje el verdadero significado de lo dicho por Setsuna.

Hotaru solo se limitó a mirarme fijamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Todos me dicen que luzco bien, pero la verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de mirarme al espejo – dije apenada.

-Bueno… pues mírate – mamá me dirigió al gran espejo que se encontraba en el vestidor de la habitación. Capté el reflejo de mamá en el espejo, a su lado se encontraba una belleza de cabello rubio, su piel era de color de la crema, tenia los ojos azules muy grandes con un brillo muy especial debido a la emoción y enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas. El deslumbrante vestido blanco destelló al moverse un poco, estaba tan perfectamente cortado que parecía ser que no luciría igual de bien en otra persona que no fuera ella. Antes de poder decir algo, se escuchó un llamado en la puerta era papá que había ido por que ya estaba a punto de iniciar la ceremonia.

-Chicas llegó la hora de colocarse en sus sitios!- dijo papá nervioso.

-Todas las chicas se dirigieron a la capilla, no sin antes despedirse con un efusivo abrazo.

-Luces realmente bellísima- fueron las palabras que me dijo papá estaba tan emocionado que pude ver como contenía el llanto.

Pudimos escuchar la marcha tradicional, un repentino cambio vibró alrededor de la música, así que esa era la señal para mi entrada. Así llegamos a la entrada de la capilla, a mi llegada, pude escuchar los murmullos de todos los invitados. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el altar pude ver a Pirenne acompañada de Altair me dirigieron una calida sonrisa, mientras caminaba, iba reconociendo uno a uno los rostros que se encontraban ahí, mirándome con admiración y no pude evitar ruborizarme. Hasta que me encontré de pie, delante del dosel rebosado de flores y lazos.

Apenas fui conciente del cura que se encontraba a su espalda, no pude ver los rostros de mis amigas y de mi familia, que se encontraban en las filas delanteras, solo era conciente del rostro de Darién, que lleno por completo mi visión, sus ojos brillantes y su rostro parecían casi severos a causa de la emoción. Y entonces, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, esbozó una sonrisa llena de felicidad que me quitó el aliento.

Al llegar a su lado, Darién extendió su mano, y papá tomó la mía colocándola sobre la de Darién. Así transcurrió la ceremonia, hasta que llegó el momento de decir los votos.

Antes de continuar con la ceremonia, hay alguien o algo que impida esta unión?- un largo silencio se extendió por toda la capilla, y justo cuando el sacerdote iba a continuar al final del pasillo, se escuchó una voz.

Yo se de algo por lo cual esta boda no debe continuar- al escuchar esto, todos los rostros de los que nos encontrábamos ahí presentes, dirigimos la mirada hacia atrás, era la misma mujer que conocí la noche anterior!,solo que esta vez llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto, y antes de que alguien pudiera exclamar algo continuó- aquí tengo a la hija del señor Darién chiba.

Hubo murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa ante lo dicho por esa mujer, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar en dirección de Darién preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería la mujer, Darién se encontraba tan desconcertado como yo, antes de poder expresar con palabras mis dudas el sacerdote habló dirigiéndose a Kathleen.

Hija acércate y explica a que te refieres.- Kathleen se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

Mi nombre es Kathleen Andersen, hermana de Selene Banner- en cuanto pronunció este nombre, pude ver como el rostro de Darién se contrajo a causa de la sorpresa. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, ella continuó hablando.

Ella y Darién se conocieron en la facultad, salieron por un largo tiempo, mi hermana sabía perfectamente que Darién estaba comprometido, aunque a su favor debo decir que mi hermana al ser unos años menor pecaba de inocencia, ya que tontamente pensó que al decirle a Darién que estaba embarazada se quedaría a su lado, pero cual sería su sorpresa que el día que ella se lo iba a decir Darién le dio la sorpresa de que en unos días regresaría a Tokio, así que mi hermana decidió guardar silencio y regresó a casa, su embarazo fue muy complicado, así que mientras estaba en el trabajo de parto, simplemente no lo resistió y antes de morir me pidió que te buscara y te dijera toda al verdad, así que aquí estoy.- finalizó-

Busqué el rostro de Darién esperando encontrar alguna negativa de lo relatado por Kathleen, los murmullos en la capilla se intensificaban, las preguntas no salían por más que lo intentaba, así que miré en dirección de Kathleen, me dirigió una media sonrisa, sin rastro de maldad, y me dijo.

- La vida no siempre es justa pequeña, que pena que te hayas tenido que dar cuenta de esta manera.-

Dirigí mí mirada al rostro de Darién espantada, aferrándome al último vestigio de esperanza, que se acabó al ver su rostro cargado de culpa, diciéndome.

- Serena, lo siento.

Pude percatarme de los murmullos que desataron entre toda la multitud, estas tres palabras. Con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, tomé los pocos pedazos de dignidad que me quedaron, sin dirigir una mirada en dirección de Darién, o de mis amigos y de mi familia, caminé lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies antes de que las lágrimas empezaran y brotar, pude escuchar la voz de Darién llamándome, así que no resistí más y corrí como nunca lo había hecho con las lágrimas desbordando inconsolables por mi rostro.

Corrí por el espeso bosque que cubría al lago, pude percatarme de que empezaba a llover, el camino lodoso impedía que pudiera seguir corriendo, me tropecé con la raíz expuesta de un árbol, me faltaron ánimos para ponerme de pie, así que me acurruqué ahí, con mi rostro bañado en lagrimas corriendo el maquillaje, y mi vestido bañado en lodo. Derramé lágrimas de amargura por todo lo que perdí, la felicidad de este que debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida, ese pequeño que sacrifiqué en vano, el futuro de la humanidad: Tokio de cristal, pero sobre todas las cosas: a la pequeña Rini. Ya no formaríamos la familia feliz con la que tanto soñé, ahora todas mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo, pero el dolor mas grande fue el saber la traición de Darién, como es que me pudo haber hecho eso, yo que lo amaba tanto, a pesar de la oscuridad que empezaba a reinar en el bosque, ahora era capaz de ver claramente todo…

El repentino regreso de Darién, en septiembre del año pasado, ya que se suponía regresaría unos días antes de la boda, el argumentó que su regreso tan precipitado se debía a que ya no se encontraba a gusto en le hospital en el que trabajaba, a pesar de que en los mails que anteriormente me enviaba decía que no podía estar en mejor sitio. Y por la felicidad que me había causado su regreso, no sospeche nada extraño.

El cambio en su forma de tratarme, ya que desde su regreso, se volvió exageradamente atento y detallista conmigo, no era que antes no lo hubiera sido, solo que hasta las chicas se dieron cuanta de ese cambio tan repentino.

Y por sobre todo, su reacción cuando le dije lo sucedido con Seiya, lo tomó con tanta calma, que simplemente no lo podía creer. Ahora, lo entendía todo: ese comportamiento se debía a la culpa que sentía por haberme engañado.

Lágrimas amargas rodaron sin parar por mi rostro, por alguna extraña razón a mi mente vinieron los rostros de mi pequeño y de Rini, los cuales nunca mas tendría entre mis brazos, no podría ver el rostro sonriente de Rini, tan lleno de vida, pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos que nunca mas podrían volver a unirse.


	21. Chapter 22 REVELACIONES REI

ESTE CAPITULO Y EL SIGUIENTE SON LOS SUCESOS DE LA BODA NARRADOS POR REI Y SEIYA, RESPECTIVAMENTE, ESPERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO!

**_REVELACIONES (Rei)_**

Mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares en la pequeña capilla, pude percatarme de lo linda que lucia, las flores colgando de lazos vaporosos que se encontraban a los lados del pasillo, el hermoso dosel cubierto de más flores y lazos, y de fondo, la hermosa vista del lago. Esto parecía ser la escena de un cuento de hadas, el príncipe aguardando a su princesa.

Pude ver como Haruka tomaba asiento en el hermoso piano colocado sobre una pequeña tarima a uh costado del altar, y como Michiru a su vez, tomaba su violín favorito, y así dieron inicio a la marcha nupcial que anunciaría la entrada de serena.

Cuando se anunció su entrada, la vimos de pie a la entrada de la capilla, lucia tan hermosa, pude ver como se sonrojaba mientras en su caminar, veía los rostros de todos los invitados, hasta que finalmente, se encontró con la mirada de Darién, que era un reflejo de la felicidad que emanaba de serena.

Dio inicio la ceremonia, por alguna extraña razón, un mal presentimiento me asaltó, mientras intentaba desecharlo, escuche las palabras del cura

Antes de continuar con la ceremonia, hay alguien o algo que impida esta unión?- un largo silencio se extendió por toda la capilla.

Hubo un largo silencio, esa era la parte de las bodas que más odiaba, ya que de haber algo que impidiera la unión se sabía con anticipación, o eso creía yo, y justo cuando el sacerdote iba a continuar, al final del pasillo, se escuchó una voz.

Yo se de algo por lo cual esta boda no debe continuar- al escuchar esto, todos los rostros de los que nos encontrábamos ahí presentes, dirigimos la mirada hacia atrás, era una mujer de exquisita belleza, era extranjera se notaba en su rasgos y su acento llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto, a caso será un bebe? Pensé, y antes de que alguien pudiera exclamar algo continuó- aquí tengo a la hija del señor Darién chiba.

El desconcierto corrió por toda la capilla, pude ver los rostros de los mas cercanos a mi, ami y Taiki se miraban sin decir palabra, mina exclamó un grito de sorpresa, Yaten permanecía inmutable atento a la reacción de Seiya, y Seiya tenía la mirada clavada en Darién, su mirada estaba cargada de una mezcla de confusión con enojo, inmediatamente desvié mi mirada hacia la persona más importante: serena.

Vi como su mirada interrogante iba de Darién a la mujer ahí presente, pude ver como la comisura de su labio temblaba ante las preguntas que no salían de sus labios, hasta que el cura habló.

Hija acércate y explica a que te refieres.- la mujer se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban serena y Darién. Caminaba con un aire arrogante, dirigiendo una mirada retadora a Darién y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de serena, la miró con abierta hostilidad.

Mi nombre es Kathleen Andersen, hermana de Selene Banner- en cuanto pronunció este nombre, el rostro de Darién se contrajo a causa de la sorpresa. Todos los presentes nos dimos cuenta de ese gesto, y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, ella continuó hablando.

Ella y Darién se conocieron en la facultad, salieron por un largo tiempo, mi hermana sabía perfectamente que Darién estaba comprometido, aunque a su favor debo decir que mi hermana al ser unos años menor pecaba de inocencia, ya que tontamente pensó que al decirle a Darién que estaba embarazada se quedaría a su lado, pero cual sería su sorpresa que el día que ella se lo iba a decir Darién le dio la sorpresa de que en unos días regresaría a Tokio, así que mi hermana decidió guardar silencio y regresó a casa, su embarazo fue muy complicado, así que mientras estaba en el trabajo de parto, simplemente no lo resistió y antes de morir me pidió que te buscara y te dijera toda al verdad, así que aquí estoy.- finalizó-

El rostro de Seiya que hasta el momento trató de mantener inexpresivo, en ese momento estaba tan lleno de furia, vi como Yaten lo tomaba del brazo y murmurándole lo más bajo posible.

Por favor Seiya, en este momento no hagas escándalos, ya habrá tiempo de aclarar esto- Taiki le dirigió una mirada significativa a Seiya, el cual por el momento se encontraba aplacado.

Los murmullos en los presentes eran más intensos, al ver el rostro de serena, pude ver como buscaba encontrar en la mirada de Darién algo que le dijera que lo que la chica aquí presente había revelado era mentira, su rostro desesperado iba de Kathleen a Darién, vi el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no soltarse a llorar, hasta que finalmente, serena miró a Kathleen, y esta con una media sonrisa cargada de ironía, le dijo a serena.

La vida no siempre es justa pequeña, que pena que te hayas tenido que dar cuenta de esta manera.

El rostro de serena, al escuchar estas palabras, intentaban aferrarse a la ultima esperanza de que todo eso fuera mentira así que miró en dirección de Darién, el rostro de este se mostraba tan confundido y cargado de una tristeza aun mayor que la de serena, lo único que pudo exclamar fue.

Serena, lo siento.

El impacto de estas palabras causaron entre la multitud una serie de murmullos mas intensos, que iban desde la reprobación hasta la lastima, serena dio la media vuelta sin voltear su rostro hacia nosotros, trataba de recoger lo ultimo que le quedaba de orgullo ante esta humillación, caminaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, Seiya quería ir tras ella, pero Taiki lo sujeto firmemente del brazo.

Serena, espera!- exclamó Darién. Y cuando se dirigía tras ella, Kathleen lo tomó del brazo diciéndole.

Tu no vas a ningún lado, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar!- dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona- lamento haber estropeado tu boda, pero al no obtener respuesta de tu parte no me dejaste más remedio que venir aquí.

Darién impotente, se quedó ahí de pie. Los padres de serena estaban devastados, el rostro del señor Kenji parecía haber envejecido 10 años, estaba tan triste y dirigía miradas hostiles en dirección de Darién mientras mamá Ikuko trataba de tranquilizarlo para que no se hiciera más escándalo. Haruka y Michiru se dirigieron a ellos diciéndole a mamá Ikuko que fueran a su bungalow que ellas se encargarían de despedir a la gente.

Gracias por su ayuda, por favor vayan en busca de serena, en cuanto sepan algo háganmelo saber, le daré un tranquilizante a Kenji, y de nuevo muchas gracias chicas- dijo mamá Ikuko.

Los invitados salieron poco a poco, dirigiendo miradas curiosas hacia Darién, hasta que finalmente quedamos solamente las chicas, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Pirenne, Altair, Darién y Kathleen con la pequeña en brazos.

Se sentía una gran tensión alrededor de todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí presentes, Darién se encontraba sentado con el rostro entre las manos, hasta que Seiya decidió hablar.

Kathleen, que fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Selene?

Kathleen lo miró por unos breves segundos, torciendo los ojos como si no quisiera responder a la pregunta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Después de la partida de Darién, Selene decidió regresar nuestra casa, a las afueras de Chicago, llegó devastada, papá y yo no sabíamos que era lo que le sucedía, hasta que finalmente logramos que nos lo dijera, pero se negó rotundamente a decirnos el nombre del padre del bebé que estaba esperando, esto le causó un gran disgusto a papá por lo que le dio un ataque cardiaco, por lo cual unos días después falleció. Selene se sentía muy culpable por la muerte de papá, así que se deprimió aun mas, por lo que su estado de salud se fue deteriorando conforme pasaba su embarazo, hasta que finalmente, llegó le día en que dio a luz, ella se encontraba muy grave, por lo que su ultimo aliento lo dedicó para contarme todo acerca de cómo conoció a Darién y me hizo prometerle que me haría cargo de su niña.- finalizó.

Y entonces, que es lo que haces aquí?- le pregunto en un tono agresivo Haruka.

En un principio, pensé cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Selene, pero no podía soportar la idea de que por culpa de el y de ella- dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Darién y a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos- las personas que mas quería hubieran muerto, así que decidí venir a buscar a Darién y contarle la verdad sobre su hija, así que antes de venir aquí, le hice infinidad de llamadas al hospital, y al no recibir respuesta alguna investigué y supe que hoy se casaría así que ayer llegué aquí y cual seria mi sorpresa! Al encontrarme a la radiante futura esposa de Darién y ver el gran parecido que ella tenia con mi difunta hermana, tanto físicamente como en el nombre- dijo haciendo una mueca-.

Se extendió un largo y aplastador silencio entre todos, hasta que Kathleen al ver que nadie hablaba se dirigió a Darién.

Bueno, tengo un vuelo que tomar aquí tienes a tu pequeña, en su pañalera están todas las cosas de ella, aun no la he registrado supongo que tu y tu noviecita lo harán, -le dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla-

Darién tomó a la pequeña, que hasta ese instante iba a conocer, en ese instante Amy preguntó.

Y tu no la vendrás a visitar?- dijo dirigiéndose a Kathleen.

Como comprenderán ella no es una persona que sería grato ver, ya que el verla, traería a mi mente todo lo que quiero olvidar.

Pero…. Es tu sobrina!-dijo mina muy molesta.

La realidad es que no. La mamá de Selene se casó con papá cuando ella y yo éramos muy pequeñas, así que nada me une a ella- finalizó muy molesta Kathleen.

Que pena que las cosas hayan sucedido así pero si Darién me hubiera escuchado, su amiga se hubiera ahorrado esta humillación. – dijo Kathleen e inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida de la capilla.

Un fuerte viento sopló en ese momento, trayendo consigo unas enormes nubes negras, augurio de una lluvia que empezaría en cualquier momento. Seiya, sin poder contener más su molestia se dirigió hacia Taiki.

Voy a ir a buscar a serena, ya a pasado demasiado tiempo, y no tardará en empezar a llover- dijo Seiya muy preocupado mirando al cielo.

Yo iré- dijo Darién.

Creo que en este momento tienes algo más importante de que preocuparte- le dijo Seiya, y ante eso, Darién no dijo nada más.

Seiya salió en busca de serena, todos veíamos a Darién, como estaba contemplando absorto a la pequeña, ene se momento Haruka y Michiru lo bombardearon con muchas preguntas.

¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a serena?, ¿Qué estabas pensando?, ¿y ahora que pasará con el futuro Tokio de cristal?.

Darién, muy consternado, respondió lo más tranquilo posible.

A Selene la conocí en la facultad, me sorprendió el gran parecido que tenía con serena, solo que el comportamiento de Selene era mas maduro, ya que a pesar de su corta edad ya se encontraba en la universidad, así comenzamos a salir, ella sabia de la existencia de serena, cuando comprendí que esa relación había llegado demasiado lejos, fue que decidí regresar a Tokio, fue cuando Selene vio una foto de Serena, que comprendió que me había acercado a ella por el parecido con serena. Hace unos días fue cuando recibí las llamadas de Kathleen, haciéndose pasar por Selene, y no le respondí esperando que la ver que no tenía interés en regresar las llamadas se marchara, pero me equivoqué- dijo con la voz apagada.

Claro que te equivocaste y en demasiadas cosas- dijo Haruka molesta.

Haruka…-dijo Michiru- creo que en este momento lo importante es encontrar a serena, después habrá tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

Príncipe Endimión, me permite- dijo Setsuna extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a la pequeña.

Darién le dio a la pequeña, Setsuna la estaba observando atentamente.

Pequeña dama, bienvenida a su hogar- dijo Setsuna, todas nos sorprendimos al escuchar esta frase.

A que te refieres con lo de… pequeña dama? Si todos sabemos que Rini era hija de Darién y serena – dije muy consternada y pude ver que las chicas también se encontraban confundidas.

Acérquense y véanlo por ustedes mismas- dijo Setsuna.

Todas nos acercamos a ver a la pequeña, y ahí estaba esa hermosa niña con los cabellos rosados, estaba dormida, pero al escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor y al abrir sus pequeños ojos, vimos que sus pupilas eran de un intenso color rojo, no había duda alguna: era Rini; pero como era esto posible?.

Pero… como es posible…- fue el comentario de mina.

Estaba escrito que esto tenía que suceder, solo que la aparición de sailor galaxia alteró el orden de los hechos, ya que consigo trajo la amistad de serena con Seiya, y su regreso a la vida de ella, al haberse alterado tanto los hechos, el futuro también se verá afectado.- explicó Pirenne, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

Creen que serena cuando vea a la pequeña… entienda las cosas?- preguntó lita.

Claro que las entenderá solo que no debemos de forzar las cosas, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará inevitablemente.- dijo Setsuna.

Pero… y si se la mostramos… tal vez no tenga que pasar mucho tiempo para que Darién y ella puedan formar Tokio de cristal.- dijo Amy.

Lo que realmente se necesita es que serena este realmente convencida cuando llegue la hora de erguir Tokio de cristal, no que lo haga obligada al ver todas piezas reunidas. – respondió Altair.

Así que… lo mejor es dejar que serena lo vea por si misma sin obligarla?- pregunté.

Esa es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, de una u otra forma ella tiene que erguir su reino, ya sea aquí en la tierra con el príncipe Endimión formar Tokio de cristal, o reconstruyendo el milenio de plata en la luna.- dijo Pirenne.

Lo mejor es ir a buscarla, iremos Yaten, Darién y yo, a ayudar a Seiya a buscarla, mientras, ustedes cuiden de la pequeña.- dijo Taiki.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo, así que nos dirigimos al bungalow en donde compartíamos la habitación mina y yo, mientras afuera caía una gran lluvia, parecía como si el clima fuera un reflejo de cómo se sentía serena en estos momentos.

Espero la encuentren pronto- dijo Amy muy preocupada.

Mientras buscábamos en la pañalera de la pequeña Rini una muda de ropa para cambiarla, sacamos de ahí un folder con el certificado de nacimiento de la pequeña, y si había alguna duda, esta quedó disuelta al ver el día de nacimiento de la pequeña: 30 de junio; entre los papeles, encontramos una foto de la que era Selene, era tan idéntica a serena, solo que ella llevaba el pelo suelto, y el color de sus ojos eran verde jade.

Vaya, si no fuera por el color de los ojos, diría que es serena- dijo lita.

Creen que… serena lo perdone?- preguntó mina.

Tal vez si no estuviera Seiya… serena seguro lo perdonaría- fue la respuesta de Amy.

No cabía duda de que Amy tenía razón en eso.


	22. Chapter 23 TRAGO AMARGO SEIYA

**_TRAGO AMARGO _**

**_Seiya_**

Todo lo ocurrido parecía ser sacado de una novela de esas que pasan por televisión, la novia radiante entrando para encontrarse con su amado, el mejor amigo de la novia elevando una plegaria para que su amada no se case, y de repente, apareció esa mujer, la respuesta a mis plegarias.

Pero de ninguna manera quería que serena fuese lastimada de esa manera, tenia tantas ganas de golpear a Darién ahí mismo por lo que le hizo, pero Taiki me lo impidió.

Ahora, corriendo en plena lluvia, no había rastro alguno de ella por ningún lado, mientras me internaba más y más en el bosque, percatándome de que estaba muy oscuro, en ese instante, escuché un lamento que llegó a lo más profundo de mí ser.

Era ella, estaba ahí, recostada, hecha un ovillo, con ese hermoso vestido lleno de lodo, y con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, parecía como si estuviese dormida, corrí hacia ella, y la tomé en brazos, tratando de recordar el camino de regreso.

Seiya, eres tú – me dijo con una media sonrisa. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y estaba temblado debido al tiempo que permaneció en la lluvia.

Si bombón, acudí a tu rescate- intenté bromear con ella. Solo me dedicó otra media sonrisa, se veía que le costaba tener los parpados abiertos. Así que la dejé dormir.

Se ha ido – dijo haciendo una expresión de dolor, estaba soñando seguramente con él- mi pequeño se ha ido.

Y empezó a sollozar tan desgarradoramente, que por un instante pude sentir su dolor haciendo pedazos mi corazón, esa ultima frase me sorprendió, a que pequeño se refería?. Pero ya no volvió a pronunciar esa frase lo único que repetía era "se ha ido" una y otra vez, supuse que tenia temperatura, pero eso lo sabría una vez que llegáramos al hotel.

En ese instante, escuché las voces de Taiki y Yaten, llamándome, así que apresuré mi paso para encontrarme con ellos, y cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Darién ahí. Decidí seguir de largo, ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel, pero en ese instante, Darién me detuvo.

Dámela, yo la llevaré a su bungalow- me dijo.

Claro que no lo harás!- le dije furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía después de lo que le hizo?

Basta de peleas, que no ven que esta ardiendo en calentura?- dijo Taiki- Seiya dámela la llevaré yo.

Fuimos todos detrás de Taiki, en el bungalow de serena, se encontraban Amy y Rei, las demás chicas por lo que entendí, se encontraban con la pequeña en el bungalow que compartían Rei y mina.

Hay que quitarle la ropa mojada, Taiki déjala en la bañera, nosotras la desvestiremos- dijo Amy.

Taiki la dejo en la tina de baño, solo se escuchaba como caían las prendas, y enseguida, el agua de la bañera corriendo, aun serena seguía repitiendo lo mismo, si tan solo supiera a que se refería con eso de mi pequeño se ha ido.

En ese instante, Amy y Rei salieron una a cada lado de serena, sosteniéndola, Darién corrió y la tomó entre sus brazos, recostándola en la cama, le tomó la temperatura tenia cerca de 39 grados, eso explicaba los delirios, mientras Amy salió a la recepción del hotel en busca de unas pastillas de advil, para reducir la fiebre de serena que amenazaba con subir. Rei marcó a la habitación de los padres de serena para decirles que ya la habían encontrado, solo que tenia un poco de temperatura.

Amy y la señora Tsukino llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, el papá de serena se encontraba descansando debido al tranquilizante que le sugirió Amy que tomara.

Vaya pero si aquí estas! Pensé que estarías… con tu pequeña- le dijo la señora Tsukino a Darién.

Si pero antes tenía que asegurarme que serena se encuentra bien – le respondió Darién.

En ese instante, serena empezó a sollozar repitiendo lo mismo que cuando la encontré, vi como Darién se acercaba a ella.

Aquí estoy princesa, no me he ido- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

En ese instante, serena abrió los ojos soñolienta lo miró fijamente, y apartó bruscamente su mano de la de el, y cerró fuertemente sus parpados como si con eso el se pudiera alejar, inmediatamente, abrió rápidamente los ojos.

Seiya, donde esta Seiya?- preguntó y busco en la habitación hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi corazón palpitaba locamente al ver su mirada llena de felicidad, comparada con la de un niño cuando esta abriendo los regalos de navidad, me acerqué rápidamente ya que la temperatura aun no cedía.

Si aquí estoy, bombón- la abracé y en ese instante, lágrimas incontrolables brotaron de sus ya hinchados parpados.

En ese momento, una sombra de dolor atravesó el rostro de Darién, quien segundos después, abandono la habitación sin decir nada.


	23. Chapter 24 REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

HASTA AQUI VOY AL CORRIENTE CON EL FORO, PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES, ANTES DE DEJARLES ESTE CAPITULO QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A STARLIGT POR LOS REVIEWS, GRAX AMIWA!

**_REGRESO A LA REALIDAD_**

Aquel día ahora parecía ser un mal sueño, después de esa primera semana de lo sucedido, nadie volvió a mencionar esa fecha, por lo menos en mi presencia. Después de esos primeros días de incontrolable llanto, intenté mostrarme mas calmada, por el bien de mis padres, ya que pude ver como les hacia mal el verme tan triste, así que decidí retomar las riendas de mi vida, faltaban pocos días para mi graduación, a la cual no asistiría, ya que no me encontraba tan bien como intentaba aparentar. Mientras mi mamá estaba en la cocina horneando pastelillos, sonó el teléfono.

Serena, contesta!- gritó mamá.

Arrastrando los pies me dirigí hacia donde estaba el teléfono no sin antes revisar el identificador, era el número de mina, así que deje que sonara el teléfono.

Por que no contestaste serena?- me dijo mamá muy molesta.

Me limité a solo alzar los hombros.

Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo- me dijo mamá, así que me dirigí a la mesa, en donde había dejado mi plato de cereal.

Serena, esto no puede seguir así.

A que te refieres mamá?

Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando hija, después de lo sucedido…- calló por unos segundos estudiando mi reacción ante ese comentario- te has esmerado en comportarte normalmente, en un principio entendíamos el rechazo de las llamadas de tus amigas, solo aceptabas cortas visitas por parte de ellas, pero ahora nada! Solo desayunas, si es que a eso se le puede llamar desayuno- dirigió la mirada a mi plato de cereal intacto- te arreglas, aseas tu habitación, y solo andas deambulando por la casa, como si fueras un zombie hija, esto no parece una decepción, parece como si alguien se hubiera muerto hija, y me duele mucho verte de esa manera.

Bajé la mirada a mi plato de cereal, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de mamá, ya que tenía razón, se murieron todos mis sueños, la idea de formar Tokio de cristal al lado de Darién, y sobre todo mis pequeños hijos, aquel bebé que por un breve instante tuve entre mis brazos, y la pequeña Rini, yo misma me encontraba muerta en vida.

Esta bien mamá, haré lo que pueda.

En ese instante, sonó nuevamente el teléfono.

Por que no empiezas contestando el teléfono?- dijo mamá. De mala gana me dirigí hacia el teléfono era nuevamente mina.

Bueno?- dije.

_Serena? Hola eres tu! Que felicidad! Hasta que por fin contestas las llamadas!_

Noté la sorpresa y el reproche en sus palabras.

Si es que estaba…ocupada… ya sabes… la entrega de las calificaciones…la graduación… y el proyecto que tengo que presentar…

_Las chicas estamos igual que tu muy ajetreadas por la graduación, los trabajos de ultimo minuto… tenemos tantas cosas de que platicar sere! Que te parece si pasamos por ti a eso de las 2? Para ir de compras por que aun no sabes que te pondrás en tu graduación verdad?_

Pues la verdad es que no creo… poder- balbuceé. En ese instante, mamá me quitó el teléfono de las manos y habló con mina.

Hola mina! Que gusto me da escucharte! Vengan a la casa hice unos pastelillos deliciosos!... si muy bien… aquí las veo!

Mamá por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunté un poco molesta.

Prometiste que ibas a cambiar tu actitud no? Además tomar un poco de aire no te hará mal hija, anda ve y arréglate.- pude ver como miró mi plato intacto de cereal.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y en ese instante, pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo, mi rostro demasiado delgado a causa de mi escaso apetito, mi piel tenia una palidez casi enfermiza, y mis ojos estaban rodeados por unas enormes ojeras a causa de las noches que no puedo conciliar el sueño, tomé mi corrector tratando de disimularlas, apliqué un poco de maquillaje, rimel en mis pestañas, un toque de rubor y un poco de brillo en mis labios, al parecer había quedado bien.

Escuché el llamado a la puerta, de inmediato escuché las voces de mina y de Rei, en donde estarán las demás? Pensé. Respiré profundamente y bajé sigilosamente las escaleras, se encontraban en la sala así que pude escuchar la conversación que sostenían con mamá.

Que bueno que han venido muchachas! Espero que esta salida le ayude a serena.

Sigue muy mal?- preguntó Rei.

Después de la primera semana de aquel percance, se comportó de manera mas o menos normal, ya lo han visto ustedes, ha sido rara la ocasión en que les contesta las llamadas y que decir de regresárselas, o de recibirlas cuando la vienen a visitar, a cambiado mucho, casi no come, y debido a eso a perdido peso, ya no es la misma serena de antes, tan alegre, ahora solo participa en las platicas cuando se le habla directamente, se queda tan callada, encerrada en su recamara, ni siquiera contesta las llamadas de Seiya!, y lo peor son las noches, cuando no despierta gritando desesperada, esta llorando y pasando la noche en vela, chicas ya no se que puedo hacer- finalizó mi mamá con la voz apagada y llena de tristeza.

Y no le ha preguntado que es lo que sueña?- preguntó mina.

Si lo he hecho, y simplemente me responde que nada.

Y eso era verdad, en mis sueños me encontraba con Darién, ambos tomando a la pequeña Rini de la mano, y en un segundo, todo a mí alrededor quedaba vacío, hasta mis sueños me lo decían, ya no había nada para mí. Bajé los escalones que restaban escandalosamente, miré a mina y después a Rei, dirigiéndoles una media sonrisa, pude ver el dolor que cruzó por sus rostros al verme, supongo que no esperaban verme de esa manera.

Serena! Anda apurémonos! Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer! Supongo que no has olvidado que pasado mañana es el cumpleaños es el cumpleaños de Amy verdad? Así que tenemos que comprar las cosas para la fiesta!- dijo muy feliz mina.

Pero mina… tengo muchas cosas que hacer! Además nunca dije que iría a la fiesta de Amy- le dije.

Pues no te estoy diciendo si puedes ir si no que tienes que ir tontita!- dijo con una mueca de enojo- anda que Taiki nos verá en el centro comercial para que le ayudemos a elegir el regalo de Amy.

Anda serena, deja de poner pretextos y vamos a divertirnos!-dijo Rei, quien hasta el momento solo me había estado observando.

Salimos de mi casa inmediatamente, mientras caminábamos, pensé en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde lo ocurrido, en ese instante mina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Serena? Me estas escuchando?- me dijo.

Discúlpame mina que decías?

Hay serena!- dijo muy molesta- en que planeta vives eh! Te dije que mi disco ya está listo! Es un sueño hecho realidad!

Y tu serena que tal vas con tu proyecto?- me preguntó Rei.

Pues se supone que el resultado lo darán en al graduación…

Imagínate que tu proyecto sea el ganador!- dijo mina emocionada- recién graduada y tu primer manga publicado!

Y ya tienes un nombre para el en caso de ser el ganador? – preguntó Rei- porque lo ultimo que supimos de tu proyecto era que iba a ser en base a nuestras aventuras como sailor scouts.

La verdad no he pensado en ello, y que es lo que Taiki le quiere comprar a Amy? –dije para cambiar el tema.

Inmediatamente las chicas empezaron a decir que le recomendarían a Taiki, mis pensamientos vagaron por aquel proyecto que inscribí por impulso de Darién, ya que la convocatoria coincidió con su llegada, y al ver que yo no me atrevía y no tenía ni idea de que trataría mi manga, me sugirió que lo escribiera en base a nuestras aventuras, así que dibujé el primer capitulo, basado en cuando luna me encontró, cuando por fin lo terminé se lo mostré a Darién y a las chicas, solo me faltaba el titulo, así que la mayoría coincidieron en que debería de llevar por titulo " como una niña llorona se convierte en sailor scout" todos reímos ante el titulo, en ese momento me enojé pero el titulo se quedó, aquellos eran días tan felices…

Serena?.. Serena?... despierta!- dijo mina chasqueando los dedos frente a mi.

Perdón… es que estaba pensando… en el proyecto…- dije sonrojándome.

Bueno solo por eso te disculpo, hemos llegado!- dijo mina muy feliz- vaya pero que puntual es Taiki- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Taiki nos hizo una seña a modo de saludo en cuanto nos vio, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, pude ver la sorpresa que cruzó por su rostro al verme.

Hola serena que gusto verte!- dijo Taiki.

A mi también me da gusto verte Taiki- le dije.

Estas…muy cambiada- dijo y pude ver como buscó alguna señal de ofensa, así que le dediqué una sonrisa que mostraba que no me molestaba su comentario.

Es que e estado muy ocupada, ya sabes, la graduación… mi proyecto…- guardé silencio al ver que estaba balbuceando al intentar nombrar otras actividades que haya hecho.

Y vas a hacer un espacio en tu agenda para ir a la fiesta de Amy verdad?- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a las grandes tiendas de ropa del centro comercial.

Pues…

Claro que va a ir!- me interrumpió mina- porque si no llega a la hora, iremos por ella así la tengamos que llevar arrastrando a tu apartamento Taiki!

Rei y Taiki rieron ante el comentario de mina, yo solamente esbocé una sonrisa.

Y ya tienes algo pensado para el regalo de Amy?- le preguntó Rei a Taiki.

Estaba pensando… en una gargantilla o unos aretes, por eso es que les pedí que me acompañaran ya que ustedes conocen mejor los gustos de Amy. – dijo.

Estuvimos saliendo y entrando de varias joyerías, sin encontrar algo que le gustara a Taiki, hasta que antes de entrar a la última mina exclamó.

Taiki, esta es al ultima que visitamos, y nos vamos a comer! Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre! Me extraña que serena aun no haya dicho nada, si ella es al que tiene un apetito mucho más grande que el mío.

Tres pares de ojos me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

La verdad, es que no tengo hambre- les dije alzando los hombros, tratando de lucir indiferente.

Pude ver como un gesto de preocupación cruzó por los tres rostros, así que para que me dejaran de mirar les dije.

Bueno, entremos ahí y nos vamos a comer, les parece?

Entramos en la joyería, cada uno mirando las hermosas cosas que ahí se encontraban, en ese instante, Taiki se quedó mirando fijamente en el aparador de los anillos, intrigadas por saber que es lo que miraba con tanto interés, nos acercamos a el, y cual seria nuestra sorpresa al ver el hermoso anillo que estaba observando.

Era un anillo de oro blanco, con un hermoso zafiro de un azul intenso al centro, y con dos diamantes en forma de gota cada uno a los costados del zafiro.

Inmediatamente, Taiki le pidió a la señorita que atendía la joyería, que le mostrara el anillo, inmediatamente, las tres nos acercamos a verlo, de cerca era muy hermoso. Taiki no lo pensó más y pidió la mejor caja para que lo colocaran, y con el regalo ya comprado nos dirigimos al área de comida del centro comercial.

En compañía de Mina, Taiki se dirigió al MacDonald´s más cercano, dejándonos a Rei y a mi solas, me sentía in poco incomoda en su compañía, no es que me desagradara, simplemente que en ocasiones, ella podía ver cosas que intentaba ocultar a la gente.

Y como te has sentidos Serena?- me preguntó Rei.

Intentando aparentar calma, le respondí. – muy bien- le dije mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

Serena… ser que no debo entrometerme… pero… no has intentado escuchar a…- pude ver como tomaba aire- Darién?

En ese momento, al escuchar su nombre, mi rostro se contrajo de dolor, e inmediatamente lo compuse, evitando así, el fluir de mis lágrimas traicioneras.

Me parece que todo quedó muy claro… aquel día- le respondí, sin poder evitar que mi voz se quebrara al pronunciar esa ultima frase.

Pero… eh escuchado que el… te ha llamado… y tu ni siquiera tomas la llamada serena… Porque no haces un intento por escucharlo- dijo sonriéndome y tomando mi mano que tenia sobre la mesa.

No pude sostenerle la mirada, así que me limité a posar la mirada en la mesa. Las llamadas de Darién, aun seguían siendo insistentes, menos que en aquella primera semana, en la cual, tanto el teléfono de la casa, como mi celular, no paraban de sonar, ahora solo sonaba mi celular tanto con llamadas que desviaba, como con mensajes que inmediatamente borraba sin leerlos. También estaban las llamadas de mis amigas, que rara ocasión respondía. En ese momento, la voz de mina, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

… y mi representante me dijo, que mi primer sencillo lo eligieron como opening de un anime que se llama chobits, me mostraron algunos capítulos, y se ve que está divertidísima… el personaje principal se llama chii, y no sabía decir nada más que chii, chii - dijo muy emocionada- Y no es solo eso! Si no que lo más probable era que yo abriría el concierto de lady gaga! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! – dijo imitando con las manos la coreografía de esa canción, a lo que Taiki y Rei no pudieron evitar reír. Y de repente, mina me miró de un modo muy extraño.

Serena Tsukino! Aun no terminas tu hamburguesa? Ya todos estamos a punto de terminar y tu ni siquiera llevas la mitad!

Serena, a caso no tienes hambre?- me preguntó amablemente Taiki aunque en su rostro vi un poco de preocupación.

Apenada, me sonrojé y les respondí- lo que sucede es que le dije a mamá que llegaría a cenar, y si no como se va a enojar.

Eso no es cierto serena!. Dijo Rei- en ningún momento escuchamos que le hayas dicho eso a tu mamá.

Así que, de aquí no nos vamos hasta que termines!- dijo mina cruzando los brazos, con una expresión en el rostro que solo hacia cuando nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Así que comí lo más rápido posible ante las miradas inquisitivas de mis amigos.

Ya termine!- dije.

Muy bien serena, pero mas te vale que mañana no te comportes de esta manera porque lita se sentirá ofendida si no comes sus deliciosos platillos- me dijo muy seria mina.

Oh por dios!- dijo Rei mirando su reloj- es tardísimo! Y no compramos nuestros vestidos!

Es cierto!- respondió mina- que les parece si pasado mañana, venimos todas de compras así estaremos todas juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

Bueno chicas, aun tengo que pasar al estudio a ver como va la grabación de nuestro nuevo disco, si gustan las llevo a su casa- dijo muy cortes Taiki.

No te preocupes Taiki, tu ve y has tus cosas, porque mañana tendremos un día muy ajetreado- le dijo mina.

Muy bien chicas entonces mañana nos vemos! Vas a estar ahí verdad serena?- me preguntó Taiki.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, iban a estar todos aquellos que en estos días había estado evitando, aun no estaba lista para verlos.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas, las chicas me querían llevar a mi casa, pero las persuadí de que lo hicieran, diciéndoles que quería caminar sola. No me dejaron ir sin antes prometerles que iría a la fiesta. Y así me dirigí a casa, mirando el hermoso espectáculo que el crepúsculo estaba mostrando.


	24. Chapter 25 Comprometida

**_COMPROMISO_**

Llegué a casa, y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi recamara, tratando de evitar las preguntas y la mirada inquisitiva de mamá. Pero al llegar, me detuve al ver en la mesa de la sala un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas.

Mamá, por qué no has tirado esa rosas?- le dije frunciendo el ceño. Desde aquel incidente, a diario eran enviados enormes arreglos de rosas rojas como ese, y todos eran enviados por Darién, obviamente a papá y a mamá no les agradaba mucho la idea de que Darién me enviara ese tipo de cosas, y con gusto tiraban todos y cada uno de los arreglos que él me enviaba, después de que yo en un arranque de furia tiré el primero de ellos.

Por qué no mejor ves quien las ha enviado?- me dijo mamá.

Sorprendida por la actitud de mamá, temblorosamente tomé la tarjeta que decía:

"espero con ansias verte en la fiesta de Amy. Seiya"

Sonreí por un breve instante, guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Serena me acompañas a cenar, es que tu papá no llegará hasta más tarde y Sammy salió al cine con sus amigos.

Esta bien, mamá- y en cuanto la miré, pude ver la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que me hubiese visto, ignoré ese gesto y fui a lavarme las manos. Ya en al mesa, mamá empezó ha hacer preguntas sobre lo que había hecho.

Y que tal te fue serena, encontraron el regalo para Amy?

Si, estuvimos de joyería en joyería hasta que finalmente Taiki encontró el regalo de Amy.

Y que le compró?

Un hermoso anillo de diamantes con un zafiro al centro.

Y mañana vas a ir a la fiesta de Amy no es así serena?

Pues… aun no lo se mamá.

Serena…- dijo un poco molesta mamá.

La verdad es que aun no me siento con ánimos de estar rodeada de gente mamá.

Pude ver como una sombra de tristeza cruzó por el rostro de mamá, así que inmediatamente le dije.

Pero si eso te hace feliz… iré.

Hija, no se trata de que me haga feliz si no de que seas tú la que sea feliz.

No supe que responderle, así que me limité a jugar con el curry que estaba en mi plato.

Serena, no has probado bocado.

Lo que pasa es que antes de venir a casa, comí una hamburguesa mamá.

De verdad comiste?- dijo mamá no muy convencida por lo que le dije.

Me limité a alzar los hombros. Y antes de que mamá pudiera seguir diciendo algo, le dije.

Bueno me voy a dar un baño y a dormir mamá.

Le di un beso en al mejilla, viendo en su rostro un poco de preocupación.

Que descanses hija- alcancé a escuchar.

Llené la tina del baño, le puse un poco de sales relajantes, y me sumergí en ella, tratando de relajarme después de este día tan agotador, en el que me esforcé por aparentar encontrarme bien, pero al parecer nadie se lo creyó.

Después de un rato, salí y me puse mi pijama, me metí a la cama a la espera de que en cuanto cerrara los ojos, las pesadillas de siempre llegaran.

El sueño empezó como siempre, un hermoso día soleado, yo de la mano de Darién, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor, y el mirándome de la misma manera, sonriéndome, la pequeña Rini en medio de ambos, con su hermoso rostro mirándonos, y en un parpadeo, ambos habían desaparecido, pero algo era diferente esta vez, aun no llegaba aquel vacío que siempre había después de que sucedía esto, solo un poco más y no tardaría, pero de repente vi una silueta que conforme se acercaba me era más familiar, y de repente, lo tenia ahí, era Seiya!, con sus dedos limpió las lagrimas que había en mi rostro, tomó mis manos, y lentamente se acercaba a mi rostro, y justo cuando me iba a besar, desperté muy agitada. Que hacia Seiya en mis sueños?, pensé.

Vi la hora de mi reloj, eran las dos treinta y tres, y en ese instante, la tarjeta de las rosas de Seiya, cayó al suelo, la levanté y la volví a leer. Tomé mi celular y empecé a escribir un mensaje.

Gracias por las rosas. Nos vemos mas tarde en la fiesta de Amy.

¡Rayos! Por qué le escribí eso? Pensé. Esperaba no haberlo despertado. Pero cual sería mi sorpresa al ver que el mensaje había sido respondido casi de inmediato, nerviosa, lo empecé a leer.

No hay de que bombón, y espero que me des las gracias personalmente cuando nos veamos.

De inmediato empecé a escribir.

Es una promesa ahí estaré, así que ahora duerme que ya es un poco tarde, espero no haberte despertado.

Y nuevamente, mi celular sonó rápidamente.

No te preocupes que estaba despierto pensando en ti, que descanses bombón, nos vemos por la tarde.

Cerré mi celular dando por terminada, la conversación, ese último comentario de Seiya me perturbó un poco, por la noche le preguntaría a que se refería con eso de que estaba pensando en mí. Como se me quitó el sueño, decidí ponerme a dibujar el siguiente capitulo del proyecto, que era en base cuando apareció sailor Mars, sin pensar, había avanzado demasiado y ni siquiera sabia si mi manga seria el ganador. No me percaté de cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que pude ver los primero rallos del sol entrar por mi ventana, el capitulo ya casi estaba terminado, así que me estiré un poco y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha rápida.

Bajé a la cocina, mamá aun no se levantaba, así que me serví mi plato de leche con cereal, mientras lo comía recordé que tenía que comprar lápices, borradores y colores nuevos, pues los que tenia ya estaban por terminarse.

En ese instante, entró mamá, al parecer no le sorprendía verme despierta tan temprano. Mientras buscaba las cosas para hacer el desayuno, pude ver como mi mamá, tratando de disimular miraba mi plato de cereal, que sin darme cuenta de ello me había terminado.

Tienes hambre serena? ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- dijo con una exagerada ansiedad.

Gracias mamá, pero con el cereal que me terminé estoy satisfecha.

En ese instante, bajaron papá y Sammy a desayunar.

Buenos días- les dije a ambos con una ligera sonrisa. Pude ver como ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

Buenos días, hija ¿Qué tal amaneciste? – percibí la cautela de papá al hacerme esta pregunta.

Bien papá- y para confirmárselo le dediqué otra sonrisa.

Mientras desayunaban, yo estaba jugando con una de las rosas que me había enviado Seiya, sintiendo las miradas furtivas de mi familia; terminaron de desayunar y le ayudé a mamá a recoger la mesa.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Serena, abre la puerta por favor –gritó mamá desde al cocina.

Al abrir, cual sería mi sorpresa, al ver a Rei, Amy y mina ahí.

Hola serena!- se acercó Amy, dándome un fuerte abrazo- te he extrañado mucho serena!

Y yo a ti Amy y felicidades!- le dije- pasen y díganme a que debo su visita?

Hemos venido por ti para ir de compras!-dijo mina muy emocionada- además de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Amy y hemos decidido dar un paseo hasta que anochezca!- al decir esto, sin que Amy la viera me guiñó el ojo.

Anda serena! No te hagas la difícil- me dijo Rei.

Si serena por favor acompáñanos, además las chicas me dijeron que aun no compras tu vestido de graduación!- dijo Amy.

Anda hija, ve y diviértete!- me animó mamá.

Esta bien, denme 10 minutos para arreglarme- les dije e inmediatamente subí las escaleras. Busqué en mi closet alguna prenda que pudiera disimular un poco mi repentina delgadez, que al parecer estaba asustando a todos, me decidí por un blusón púrpura con unos legins negros, me maquillé un poco, y bajé rápidamente las escaleras.

Estoy lista chicas!- pude ver como quitaban rápidamente la mirada de las rosas que me había enviado Seiya.

Lindas rosas- me dijo Rei mientras salíamos de mi casa.

Eh? Ah! Si- le respondí.

Y… quien… te las envió?- me preguntó Amy.

Seiya- les respondí.

Discretamente, pude ver como las chicas se lanzaban miradas de sorpresa unas a otras.

Así que era verdad!- dijo finalmente mina- Yaten y yo creíamos que era una broma de Seiya pero veo que nos equivocamos.

Y como fue que Seiya les dijo eso?- quise saber.

Pues veras… ayer por la noche Yaten fue por mi para invitarme a cenar y mientras platicábamos, llegó Seiya un poco raro, así que Yaten le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía, y en lugar de responderle, me preguntó… que como te encontrabas, y al preguntarle que a que se debía tanto interés, solo me preguntó que si yo creía que pudieras aceptar un regalo, y fue cuando nos dijo que te había enviado unas rosas… pero… que no sabia cual seria tu reacción.

Por la forma tan renuente en que lo dijo mina, supuse que detrás de lo sucedido debía de haber un poco más, pero era obvio que no me lo iba a decir. Finalmente, llegamos al centro comercial, y entonces les pregunté.

Chicas, en donde se encuentra lita?- pude ver las miradas que se lanzaron unas a otras, era como si no quisieran hablar del tema.

Pues… ya sabes… tiene mucho trabajo en el restaurante… y tiene muchos pedidos que hacer- me respondió Rei.

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Al parecer me estaba volviendo paranoica, ya que no recordé que lita iba a hacer los bocadillos para la fiesta sorpresa de Amy.

Recorrimos las tiendas buscando los vestidos para la graduación de nosotras, platicando de temas superficiales, ya que cuando veía la intención de alguna de ellas de sacar a flote a Darién, cambiaba el tema inmediatamente. Hasta que finalmente, llegó la hora de ir al departamento de los chicos.

Ya es hora!- dijo alegremente mina.

Hora de que?- preguntó Amy.

De ir al departamento de los chicos, por unas cosas que me va a dar Yaten- le respondió mina.

Pues tomemos un taxi para llegar rápido no creen?- dijo Rei.

Todas asentimos, e inmediatamente al salir del centro comercial, tomamos el taxi y nos dirigimos al departamento. Al tocar la puerta, Taiki fue quien nos abrió la puerta.

Pasen- nos dijo Taiki, pasando el pequeño corredor, se escuchó un gran grito de ¡sorpresa! Amy se conmovió tanto, que no pudo evitar derramar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Después de los abrazos de felicitación por parte del resto de las chicas, no pude evitar las miradas, de todos los ahí presentes, que incluían la mirada de dolor de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru, hasta las miradas claramente sorprendidas de Seiya y Andrew, así que tratando de que no me afectasen, pregunté.

Y en donde se encuentra lita?- dije, dirigiéndome a Andrew.

Pude ver desde la duda que asomaba su rostro, hasta el pequeño gesto de negación que le dirigía Haruka.

Lo que sucede serena…. Es que…. Se quedo… a entregar un pedido… que nos hicieron.

Pero no tarda verdad?- intenté saber que era lo que me ocultaba.

No… espero que no- rápidamente la conversación fue cambiada, parando así mis preguntas.

Sobre la mesa, estaban los deliciosos bocadillos que, supuse había llevado Andrew, se veían deliciosos, pero como no se me apeteció ninguno, decidí ir a sentarme al sofá. Estaba tan absorta pensando en que me podían estar ocultando, que no me percaté cuando Seiya se sentó a mi lado.

Un centavo por tus pensamientos- dijo, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Eh… ah… hola Seiya- dije rápidamente.

Hola bombón… no es necesario que pregunte como has estado verdad?- dijo señalando mi extremadamente delgado brazo, ofreciéndome un vaso con refresco.

Si tu lo dices…- le respondí en un murmullo, mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

No es necesario que digas nada… simplemente se ve… ayer cuando Taiki me contó el como te había visto pensé que estaba exagerando, pero ya veo que no.- dijo secamente.

No piensas comer?- me dijo, ofreciéndome un plato con una pieza de cada uno de los bocadillos.

No tengo hambre- le dije.

Iba a decirme algo, peor en ese instante se escuchó la voz de lita.

Perdón por llegar tarde, felicidades Amy!- dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo- es que Darién aun no salía de su cirugía, y la niñera de la pequeña se…re…- se detuvo al verme sentada en el sofá, hice como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación, ¿así que lita cuidaba a la hija de Darién? ¡Eso era lo que me estaban ocultando! ¡Y todos, sin excepción alguna, lo sabían! Y encima de todo, ¡Darién tuvo el descaro de llamarla serena! Como mi pequeña Rini que nunca mas volvería a ver, pude sentir como las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse- ¡serena! Que alegría verte!- se acercó a darme un abrazo- te hemos extrañado tanto…

Yo también lita…. Que pena que no hayas podido ir de compras con nosotras… y que te hayas tenido que quedar a entregar un pedido…- dije en un tono lleno de sarcasmo, que pude ver como todos se sorprendieron al escucharme hablar de esa forma.

Ha llegado la hora de partir el pastel!- dijo mina, tratando de suavizar la tensión que se sentía en todos los presentes.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el delicioso pastel de fresas que preparó lita, se encendieron las velas que Amy apagó rápidamente, se empezó a repartir el pastel, así que me dirigí al rincón mas alejado de la habitación, a pensar en la traición de mis amigas, por que no me lo habían dicho? Estaba realmente molesta, sin darme cuenta, había hecho de mi rebanada de pastel migajas.

No te lo piensa comer?- me preguntó Seiya.

No- le respondí secamente.

Estas enojada bombón?

No tengo razón alguna para estarlo o si?- le dije retóricamente.

Realmente…- en eso, nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida, por una mina ansiosa por ver el regalo que le tenía Taiki a Amy.

Vamos, serena, Seiya, que Taiki le va a dar su regalo a Amy! – dijo, impaciente

Ya que nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, Taiki empezó por decir.

Amy, aquí frente a tus amigos y frente a mis hermanos, quiero decirte que…- en ese momento se aclaró la garganta, se notaba su nerviosismo- prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida y hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo… aceptas casarte conmigo?

Ene se momento, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, la cajita con el anillo que había comprado, Amy al ver el amor con el que Taiki le colocaba el anillo, se emocionó tanto que no pudo contener estallar en llanto. Todos aplaudimos al ver la felicidad que irradiaba la feliz pareja.

Por supuesto que acepto!- dijo Amy lanzándose a los brazos de Taiki.

Solo faltas tu de pedirme matrimonio Yaten!- le dijo mina.

Esta noche es solo de Amy y Taiki, así que deja que la disfruten!- le respondió Yaten.

Muy bien, pero mas te vale que sea pronto eh!- le dijo mina haciendo un puchero el cual Yaten deshizo dándole un beso.

Después de las felicitaciones a los recién comprometidos, después de tanto tiempo en silencio y sola, tanto ruido y demostraciones de amor me abrumaban, así que me dirigí a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Sigues enojada?- escuché la voz de Seiya.

Como te dije hace un rato no tengo razón para estarlo o si?- le dije.

Tú sabes muy bien que estas molesta por lo que escuchaste decir a lita.

Sobre que?- le dije como si no supiera de que hablaba.

Deja de hacerte la inocente, sobre de que había llegado tarde por cuidar a la pequeña hija de… Darién – sentí un pequeño espasmo al escuchar su nombre.

A ti no puedo negártelo, si me enojé y mucho no por el hecho de que haya estado cuidando a la hija de… – tomé aire y solté de golpe su nombre- Darién, sino que todos lo sabían y nadie me lo dijo, incluyéndote a ti.- le dirigí una mirada llena de reproche.

Lo se bombón, y de verdad lo siento mucho, pero todos acordaron que lo mejor para ti era que no lo supieras, por el momento.- en ese momento, todo el enojo que intenté contener salió a flote.

¡Lo mejor para mí! – Dije casi gritando- ¡ya estoy harta de que todos piensen que es lo mejor para mi! ¿A caso piensan que no soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones?- y las lagrimas que tanto intenté contener, empezaron a brotar rápidamente.

Rápidamente, Seiya se acercó a mi lado, abrazándome fuertemente, me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, que nos quedamos así por un largo rato, hasta que por fin pude contener mi llanto; afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña discusión.

Estas mejor bombón?- me preguntó tiernamente Seiya. Solo asentí con la cabeza, limpiando el resto de mis lágrimas.

Y dime de verdad te gustaron las rosas que te envié?- me preguntó

Si, están muy lindas, muchas gracias- le dije dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

De haber sabido que así me agradecerías, te hubiera enviado toda la florería- dijo.

Reí ante lo gracioso de su comentario, me sentí tan extraña, era la primera vez que reía desde el día de mi boda.

Y cuéntame bombón, como es eso de que no te gustan las hamburguesas?

Que? – me tomó desprevenida su pregunta- ah! No es eso, es solo que… pues…. Últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito.

Pues tendrás que alimentarte bien, ya que de ser ganador tu proyecto tendrás que poner a trabajar mucho tu imaginación. – me dijo.

Seguramente mina le platicó acerca de mi proyecto, ya que a el no había tenido la oportunidad de platicárselo.

Todavía falta ver si es que gana….- le dije- así que hasta no saberlo no puedo hacer planes al respecto, y si me alimento bien.

Pues así no parece, y si sigues sin alimentarte bien, tendré que mudarme a tu casa para cerciorarme de que lo estas haciendo.- no pude evitar volver a reírme, el estar en compañía de Seiya me hacia sentir muy bien. No pude evitar un bostezo, tantas emociones en este día me habían dejado agotada.

Anda bombón, te llevo a tu casa- me dijo Seiya.

Entramos al departamento, me despedí rápidamente de todos, y felicitando nuevamente a Taiki y a Amy; nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, nos subimos al auto, y mientras Seiya conducía, encendió la radio.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Let me be with you déjame estar contigo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Futari wa kitto deaeru you nona hice un hechizo para_

_Mahou o kakete poder conocernos_

_Baby, baby_

_Yotte o sotto y por eso_

_Kasanete hora cuando nos conozcamos_

_Hohoemu kara sonreiremos timidamente_

_Hontou no kimochi kizukanai pretendimos no darnos cuenta_

_Furi shite de nuestros sentimientos_

_Totsuzen futari y de pronto_

_Koi ni ochitta nos enamoramos_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Let me be with you dejame estar contigo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Let me be with you dejame estar contigo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Dakishimetai no ni quiero abrazarte tan fuerte_

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Let me be with you dejame estar contigo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Let me be with you dejame estar contigo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Esa canción era tan hermosa, la voz se me hizo tan familiar…

Ese es el primer sencillo del disco de mina… - me dijo Seiya.

Con razón la voz me era tan familiar- le respondí- tu la escribiste?

No del todo, de hecho las ideas fueron dadas por Yaten y mina.- me respondió.

La canción les queda perfectamente- le dije cuando terminó la canción.

Lo mismo pensé yo- me respondió- son tal para cual.

Llegamos a casa, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando me tomó de la mano.

Gracias por haber permitido que te acompañara- me dijo.

Quien debería de estar agradecida soy yo Seiya, y discúlpame por haberme desatado contigo mi enojo.

No te preocupes bombón, y que te parece si lo olvidamos, estas de acuerdo?- me dijo mostrándome aquella sonrisa tan seductora que hacia que mi corazón se detuviera.

Muy bien prometido- le dije.

Entonces, asunto olvidado, que duermas bien bombón.- me dijo sorprendiéndome dándome un beso en al mejilla. Inmediatamente, me bajé del auto, despidiéndome de el con la mano. Entré a mi casa, respondiendo lo mas rápidamente posible el interrogatorio de mis padres, y me dirigí a mi habitación, me lave el rostro, cepillé mis dientes y me puse mi pijama, me metí en mi cama, esperando a quedarme dormida, y con ello la llegada de aquellas interminables pesadillas.


	25. Chapter 26 Un dia lleno de sorpresas

**_SORPRESA_**

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana sorprendida, ya que era la décima vez que dormía sin despertarme en medio de la madrugada, me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí al baño, amanecí con muchos ánimos de salir, así que decidí ir nuevamente al centro comercial a comprar las cosas que me hacían falta, y mi vestido de graduación después de todo, si iba a ir.

Después de la fiesta de Amy, me enojé un poco con las chicas, por haberme ocultado que lita cuidaba a la hija de Darién, pero después de analizarlo, me di cuenta que era una tontería seguir enojada con las chicas, ya que ellas lo único que deseaban era no causarme daño, además de que hubiera sido muy infantil de mi parte el pedirles que dejaran de ser amigas de Darién solo porque él y yo ya no éramos nada no quería decir que también se rompiera su amistad. Así que después de un delicioso pastel hecho por lita, las chicas y yo, hicimos las paces.

Mientras me terminaba de maquillar, mi celular sonó, no era necesario que viera quien era, simplemente lo dejé sonar una y otra vez, al parecer Darién no se cansaba de marcar, así que decidí apagarlo. Bajé las escaleras y en ese instante, sonó el teléfono, supuse que era nuevamente Darién, así que lo deje sonar, hasta que mamá se acercó y contestó rápidamente.

Casa de la familia Tsukino?- dijo mamá- serena es Seiya- dijo dándome el teléfono.

Hola Seiya.

_Hola bombón, decidí marcarte a tu casa ya que te marque al celular y esta apagado_

Es que se le acabo la batería Seiya.

_Bueno pues por no haberme contestado todo el día de hoy te voy a secuestrar ¿Qué te parece la idea?_

Bueno…- guardé silencio, una parte de mi quería que dijera que si mientras que otra parte quería que dijera que no – bueno esta bien, pero antes me acompañas al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesito.

_Esta bien, así que hoy seré tu chofer y guardaespaldas!- _dijo riendo, contagiándome con su risa.

Muy bien chofer aquí lo espero para que me lleve al centro comercial – le dije jugando.

_A sus ordenes señorita!- _continuo con el mismo tono juguetón_- estaré ahí en media hora._- y colgó el teléfono; al voltearme vi las caras de mis padres y de Sammy muy sorprendidos.

¿A donde vas a ir pequeña?- me preguntó papá.

Al centro comercial papá.

¿Y… con quien?- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente, tomando un poco de café.

Con Seiya papá- pude ver como su rostro se puso rojo, supuse que se estaba empezando a enojar.

¿Y quien es ese tal Seiya?- dijo con la voz molesta.

Vamos Kenji no molestes a serena- le dijo mamá tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Pero…- comenzó a decir papá y en ese momento lo interrumpí.

Claro que si no estas de acuerdo me puedo quedar en casa- le dije.

¡Nada de eso hija!- comenzó a decir mamá- anda ve y diviértete ¿no es así Kenji?

Aja- fue lo último que dijo papá y comenzó a leer el periódico. Media hora más tarde, escuché el motor de un auto, supuse que era Seiya, así que me despedí rápidamente de mamá y papá, y salí al encuentro de Seiya.

A sus órdenes mi lady- dijo Seiya haciendo una reverencia que me hizo reír.

Esta bien, vamos chofer, hacia el centro comercial – abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que me sentara para cerrarla.

Mientras conducía, había algo en él que me hacía sentir muy bien. Llegamos al centro comercial, e inmediatamente me dirigí a comprar mis lápices y colores que ya estaban a punto de terminarse, y nos dirigimos a la boutique a ver un vestido que me había gustado mucho. Era un vestido de color fiusha, de largo a la altura de la rodilla, al probármelo, me di cuenta de que me quedaba entallado, destacando unas curvas que creí no tener, además de tener un escote un poco revelador.

¿Está lista señorita?- escuché al voz de la dependienta que me estaba atendiendo. Tomé aire.

Y ¿Qué tal?- dije dirigiéndome a la señorita y a Seiya.

¡Le queda perfecto señorita!- dijo la dependienta. Pude ver el rostro de aprobación y sorpresa que reflejaba Seiya.

Te ves… ¡estupenda!- logró articular finalmente Seiya.

Cuando vean a su novia con ese vestido, será la envidia de todo el mundo joven- le dijo la señorita a Seiya. Ninguno de los dos, hicimos el intento de corregir lo dicho por ella.

Estoy seguro que así será- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

Fui al vestidor a quitarme el vestido, por la emoción no me había percatado del precio del vestido… € 350.00… saqué mi celular y usé el convertidor de divisas, que daban un total de…. ¡¥ 38 076.95!, ¡no tenia mi siquiera la mitad!, así que resignada, Salí del vestidor.

¿Se lo envuelvo?- me preguntó la dependienta.

No gracias, así esta bien- le dije, pude ver la mirada de desconcierto tanto en ella como en Seiya.

¿Por qué no lo llevas bombón?- me pregunto Seiya- si te ves espectacular con el.

Lo que pasa es que…. Quiero ver otros modelos- y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida. Seiya se demoró un poco, así que me entretuve mirando unos lindos peluches en un aparador, cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, al incorporarme en busca de ver quien me miraba, a unos metros de donde estaba yo, se encontraba Darién, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me dirigió una calida sonrisa, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, y pude ver la carriola que estaba empujando hacia donde me encontraba yo, en la que supuse yo, llevaba a… su hija; un gran dolor al recordar mi perdida me inundó, para mi buena suerte, en ese instante Seiya salió.

Mira bombón, cierra los ojos que te tengo una sor… presa- guardó silencio al encontrarse nuestras miradas- ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?- dijo preocupado.

Vámonos- logré articular, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Darién con su pequeña, Seiya siguió mi mirada, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Darién, me tomó de la mano, alejándonos lo más rápido posible de ahí.

¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó Seiya, estando un poco alejados de aquel lugar.

Mejor- le respondí. Pero la verdad era que, al verlo, me recordó todo aquello que quería olvidar.

No se si este sea el momento para preguntar esto… pero…- me dijo evaluando todas mis expresiones- no has pensado hablar con…. ¿Él?

No tengo nada que hablar con él- traté de sonar tranquila- además me parece que todo quedo muy claro aquel día ¿no crees? – le dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

Pues… si tú lo dices…- noté que no lo decía muy convencido- a propósito… te tengo una sorpresa, pero antes cierra los ojos.- me dijo, y yo lo obedecí.

Más te vale que no me hagas alguna broma eh!- le dije con los ojos aun cerrados.

Ábrelos – me dijo, mostrándome el vestido que me había probado.

Pero Seiya… no debiste comprarlo – le dije- ¡es mucho dinero!  
¡Anda vamos a regresarlo!

No lo haremos – me dijo dándome la bolsa que contenía el vestido- tómalo que es mi regalo de graduación y si no lo aceptas me sentiré muy ofendido- dijo haciendo un puchero que me hizo reír.

Pero es mucho dinero… y yo no puedo aceptarlo- le dije muy seria.

No importa lo que haya costado, lo importante es que te ves muy bien en el-dijo con una sonrisa muy seductora, que provocó que me sonrojara.

Entonces… es un si- me dijo con una mirada suplicante.

Esta bien… pero no vuelvas a gastar tanto dinero en un simple vestido- le dije- y ya que hemos terminado nuestras compras… ¿a donde me ibas a llevar?

Eso es una sorpresa… anda vamos al auto antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

Llegamos a un hermoso prado a orillas del lago Yamanaka, la vista era estupenda las tranquilas aguas azul verdosas del lago, los inmensos árboles de cerezo mostrando los indicios del otoño, y al frente, la hermosa vista del monte Fuji, se respiraba tanta tranquilidad en ese lugar, que no pude evitar suspirar.

¿Es hermoso verdad?- me preguntó Seiya con una calida sonrisa.

Demasiado… es tan tranquilo… que podría quedarme aquí para siempre.- le respondí.

Mejor vayamos por el resto de tu sorpresa- y diciendo esto, tomó mi mano. Abrió la cajuela del auto sacando una enorme canasta de picnic.

¿Qué tanto traes en ella que pesa tanto Seiya?- le pregunte, divertida al ver el enorme esfuerzo que hacia por cargarla.

Ya lo verás bombón, ya lo verás- me respondió; al llegar a la sombra de un enorme árbol, abrió la canasta sacando un mantel, sobre el cual colocó una gran cantidad de comida que iban desde un enorme plato con una gran variedad de sushi, hasta un mousse de fresa que se veía delicioso.

¿No pensarás comer todo esto verdad?- le pregunté a Seiya.

La pregunta correcta es si nos podremos comer todo esto- dijo muy divertido.

¡Pero si trajiste comida como para alimentar un ejercito!- le respondí- ¿no me digas que estas tan hambriento?

La verdad es que no- me dijo sonriendo- pero quise consentirte trayendo todo esto- al decir esto, puso una mirada tierna y suplicante que hizo que sonriera.

Y a propósito ¿en donde metiste todo esto? Porque la cajuela de tu auto no es muy amplia que digamos- le dije intentado mentalmente, meter todo eso en la cajuela de su Ferrari.

Cosa de magia bombón, con tal de complacerte me convierto en mago- dijo mostrándome una seductora sonrisa, que hizo que me sonrojara; rápidamente comenté.

Esta bien, si no queremos que se nos acabe el día empecemos a comer.- le dije dándole un plato.

Comimos en silencio, admirando el bello paisaje que teníamos frente a nosotros, el haber visto a Darién, solo reavivó el dolor que creí tenía bajo control; recordé las palabras de Seiya, las hubiera esperado de cualquier persona pero de él no, hablar con Darién ¡era la cosa mas loca que había escuchado!, y sin embargo, tenía tantas dudas que aclarar…

Bombón ¡estas haciendo trampa! ¡El único que esta comiendo soy yo!- me dijo Seiya sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo que pasa es que no tengo mucha hambre Seiya.

¡Nada de eso!- dijo tomando un rollo de sushi de camarón y me lo dio en la boca- así esta mejor, así que come o te daré de comer en la boca como un bebé.

Empecé a reírme sin poder evitarlo, ante lo gracioso de su comentario.

¡Entonces abre la boca!- y le metí un rollo de sushi; la situación era tan divertida que nos estábamos ahogando de la risa,- ¡ ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya no puedo comer más Seiya! ¡Me duele el estomago de tanto reír!

Tienes razón bombón- dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas derramadas por reír tanto- ya no me cabe ni un bocado más.

¿Qué te parece si para relajarnos damos un paseo en bote?- me preguntó.

Me parece buena idea… - de pronto se me ocurrió una idea- el que llegue primero es el que remará- y diciendo esto corrí lo más rápido que pude llegando antes que Seiya, al embarcadero.

¡Te gané!- dije riendo dando saltos- ¡te gané Seiya, así que tú solito vas a remar!

Me ganaste solo porque te deje- dijo uniéndose a mis risas.

El paseo en lancha fue hermoso, a pesar de no haber platicado mucho, me sentía muy bien a lado de Seiya. El tiempo se pasó volando y nos dimos cuanta de ello cuando vimos el cielo iluminado por el color naranja rosáceo hasta el color violeta; emití un leve suspiro al ver la belleza por la que estaba rodeada y por este día tan maravilloso que estaba a punto de terminar.

Otro día regresaremos- dijo Seiya mostrándome una gran sonrisa, era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

¿Prometido?- dije casi en un susurro.

Prometido- dijo ayudándome a bajar del bote. Recogimos las cosas, y Seiya fácilmente acomodo la canasta en la cajuela.

¿Te divertiste?- me preguntó Seiya de pronto, mientras tomaba una pequeña curva.

Muchísimo- dije sonriendo- este podría estar entre los mejores días de mi corta vida.

¿Estás hablando en serio?- me preguntó volteado a verme fijamente.

Pero se convertirá en el peor si no regresa esa mirada al frente Seiya- dije intentando parecer seria, pero solo logré que se riera de mi.

No te preocupes bombón, conmigo conduciendo nada te puede pasar.- me dijo muy seguro de sí- a propósito, ¿Sabes manejar?

No- dije un poco exaltada- la única vez que lo intenté casi mató a papá de un infarto.

No puedes ser tan mala o ¿si?

Yo opino que si ya que no tengo muy buenos reflejos- le dije.

¿Qué te parece si mañana empezamos tus clases de conducir?

¿Con este auto?-le dije muy sorprendida por su ofrecimiento.

¿Por qué no?- me preguntó muy inocente.

¡Imagínate que pasaría si llegara a estrellarme!- le dije- ni con toda mi vida trabajando podría pagarte este auto.

Mientras a ti no te pasara nada, lo demás no importa bombón- lo dijo en un tono tan serio, que no sabía si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio.

Si tú lo dices…- alcancé a decir.

En ese instante, llegamos a casa, me ayudó a bajar del auto, y me dijo.

Entonces… ¿empezamos mañana con las clases?- parecía que no se iba a dar por vencido.

Mmm...… esta bien pero si le sucede algo a tu auto no me culpes- le dije intentando parecer seria, pero solo logré que se riera.

Muy bien trato hecho bombón- en ese instante, estábamos parados uno frente al otro, Seiya me miraba con una tierna y significativa mirada, parecía que estaba indeciso entre besarme o no; como si quisiera alargar el momento preliminar que era más emocionante que el beso en sí, mi corazón latía frenético ante la espera de ese beso, y justo cuando pensé que me besaría, sólo me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Que descanses bombón- dijo dándose las vuelta para subir a su auto- mañana te hablo para concertar nuestra primera clase.

Diciendo esto, encendió su auto, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano. No se porque razón me sentía insatisfecha por el hecho de que Seiya no me haya besado, tantas cosas habían sucedido en este día. Con el regalo que me había hecho Seiya y mis sentimientos hechos un caos, entré a casa.


	26. Chapter 27 Una cancion seiya

_**LA CANCION QUE UTILICÉ PARA ESTE CAPITULO ES "I PROMISE YOU" DE LOS BSB, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_

**_CANCION. (Seiya)_**

Ya casi se cumpliría un mes de aquel fatídico hecho, que había acabado por completo con las ilusiones de serena. Lo poco que sabía de ella, era gracias a mina, ya que ella y las demás chicas marcaban casi a diario a casa de serena para saber su estado, serena en muy raras ocasiones recibía las llamadas, pero por los comentarios de su mamá, su comportamiento no mejoraba de forma alguna.

Rechazaba todo tipo de contacto con todos nosotros, pero en especial del causante de su desgracia: Darién. Según le comentaba mina a Yaten, y Amy a Taiki, serena se ponía peor cuando en el celular o en el identificador de su casa, aparecía el número de Darién, y que decir de los innumerables arreglos enviados por el, que iban a parar directo a la basura.

Me dolía mucho el saber el estado de serena, ya que de ser una chica tan llena de alegría, pasó a ser una chica triste y solitaria, me sentía tan impotente ante su rechazo, no solo no recibía mis visitas, si no que en escasas ocasiones atendía mis llamadas y mensajes.

Fue en una de esas tardes, mientras escribía las letras para nuestro nuevo disco, que escuché una conversación que sostenía Yaten con mina por teléfono.

No mina, es que ya te eh dicho que ese no es asunto de ustedes, no la pueden obligar a que la conozca, porque solo estarían forzando las cosas…. No estoy de acuerdo ya que si esta tan mal como dicen, así que si serena va a venir a la fiesta como dicen, lo mejor es que Chiba no este aquí, ya que solo se pondría peor…. Está bien, aquí te espero, con mucho cuidado.

¿De que estarían hablando Yaten y mina?, así que para salir de la duda, decidí preguntarle, ya que entre nosotros no existían secretos.

¿Por fin aceptó verlas? – le pregunté a Yaten.

Si, pero por lo que dice mina está muy mal, solo falta escuchar que dice Taiki al respecto.

Y… es cierto que vendrá a la fiesta de Amy?- le pregunté.

Pues según mina, dijo que si, pero que no están tan seguras de ello- me respondió Yaten- por eso es que el dije que lo mejor era que Chiba no estuviera presente.

Yo había aceptado la presencia de Chiba en nuestro departamento, solo por Amy, y mis hermanos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con que el estuviese aquí, por extraño que parezca a ellos también les había dolido lo que Darién le hizo a serena, al parecer serena había logrado ganarse su aprecio.

Decidí llamar a la florería y enviarle unas rosas a serena. Pedí el arreglo más grande y hermoso que tuvieran, y en la tarjeta la sencilla frase "espero con ansias verte en la fiesta de Amy. Seiya." Ya que pensé que si le escribía lo mucho que lo extrañaba, la podría hacer sentir incomoda. Después de un rato llegó mina. Decidí quedarme en mi recamara par darles un poco de intimidad, pero después de un rato el tono de voz un poco fuerte de Yaten hizo que saliera.

Mina, es que es muy tonto que la fuercen a verlo! No crees que si ella quisiera ya le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle?- estaba diciendo Yaten.

Yaten, es que no entiendes – dijo mina- serena en estos momentos esta tan mal que no ve con claridad las cosas, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto escuche a Darién y vea a la pequeña Rini, entenderá!

En ese instante, llegó Taiki, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que pararan de discutir.

Pues que te parece si les preguntamos que piensan de su absurdo plan! – dijo Yaten un poco alterado- tal vez Seiya y yo no hemos visto el estado de serena, pero Taiki si, así que, que te parece si le preguntamos que piensa de su plan, después de haber visto a serena?

De que plan hablan?- les preguntó Taiki a mina y a Yaten.

Anda... Dile – dijo Yaten a mina.

Pues… verán… las chicas y yo pensamos que si hacíamos que serena y Darién se vieran, y que serena escuchara la explicación de Darién y viera a Rini, pues entonces serena lo perdonaría.- finalizó mina.

Y por que no dejar que sea ella quien decida si quiere ver o no Darién?- le preguntó Taiki.

Pues… ya viste como esta serena… y creemos que por lo mal que se encuentra no ve las cosas con claridad…- dijo mina.

Ósea que piensan que serena es incapaz de tomar una decisión por ella misma, y por eso es que ustedes las toman por ella- le dijo Taiki- tal vez eso era posible antes, pero como todos sabemos, muchas cosas cambiaron desde la aparición de galaxia, no se han puesto a pensar que ella esta pensando en otras alternativas?- dijo Taiki dirigiendo una mirada hacia mi.

Pues… no- dijo mina derrotada, al ver que nadie la apoyaba.

Lo mejor es que si serena lo quiere escuchar que sea ella quien lo decida, y desde mi punto de vista es demasiado pronto forzar un encuentro, ya que su estado… - Taiki guardó silencio- no es muy bueno en estos momentos.

Bueno, fin de la conversación, esta dicho, mañana si viene serena, Chiba no vendrá- y con esto, Yaten dio por finalizada la conversación.

Y bueno Taiki como está?- le pregunté.

Muy mal, nunca antes la había visto así, tan triste, callada, parecía como si estuviera muerta en vida, de verdad que duele verla de esa manera- me respondió Taiki.

En eso tienes razón Taiki, lo mismo nos dijo su mamá, dice que nada mas se la pasa encerrada en su recamara, que ni siquiera apetito tiene, y eso lo pudimos constatar verdad Taiki? Le compramos su hamburguesa favorita, y con mucho trabajo se la comió- finalizó mina.

Pues, hace un rato le envié unas rosas, crees que estuvo bien?- le pregunté a mina.

No te creo!- fue lo que dijo mina.

De verdad Seiya?- me dijo Yaten y pude ver la mirada incrédula de Taiki.

Pues no me crean pero mañana que venga a la fiesta, si quieren le preguntan- les dije.

No hace falta esperar hasta la fiesta, ya que decidimos que para que serena no ponga pretextos, iremos temprano por ella con el pretexto de ir a comprar los vestidos de graduación, y de ahí venimos aquí- dijo mina.

Cenamos todos juntos, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde, Yaten fue a dejar a mina a su casa, Taiki se encontraba leyendo un libro, así que me dirigí a mi recamara, puse un CD en mi estéreo, y me quedé dormido. No se que hora era, pero el sonido de mi celular me despertó, al abrirlo, quedé sorprendido al ver el remitente del mensaje que me había llegado, era de ¡serena!, no puedo explicar el torrente de emociones que surgieron, desde la sorpresa, hasta un enorme revoloteo en mi estomago, así que rápidamente lo leí.

Gracias por las rosas. Nos vemos mas tarde en la fiesta de Amy.

Así que ¿si iba a venir?, me apresuré a responderle.

No hay de que bombón, y espero que me des las gracias personalmente cuando nos veamos.

Tenía tantas ganas de verla, de saber como se encontraba… volvió a sonar mi celular.

Es una promesa ahí estaré, así que ahora duerme que ya es un poco tarde, espero no haberte despertado.

A mi no me importaba la hora que fuera, si la persona que me despertara fuera ella, así que, esperando no sonar atrevido, empecé a escribir, deseándole a al vez, que descansara, esperando que diera por terminada la conversación.

No te preocupes que estaba despierto pensando en ti, que descanses bombón, nos vemos por la tarde.

Y así fue, no recibí otro mensaje en respuesta, esperaba que ya se encontrara durmiendo. La inspiración que en estas ultimas semanas parecía haber perdido, repentinamente llegaron a mi mente las notas de una nueva canción, y empecé a escribir.

_It's in the silences,_

_The words you never say_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Always starts the same way…_

_Está en los silencios,_

_Las palabras que nunca dices_

_Lo veo en tus ojos_

_Siempre empieza de la misma manera…_

Solo escribí la primera estrofa de la canción, pues, repentinamente, la inspiración me abandonó, pero estaba seguro que cuando la volviera a ver, me llegaría nuevamente la inspiración para terminarla, y así poder dedicársela, pero todo a su tiempo, pensé. Me recosté nuevamente, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, pero eso esperaría hasta esta tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy temprano, me di una ducha, pues hoy sería un día muy ajetreado; me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, y para mi buena suerte, Taiki ya se encontraba preparándolo.

¡Buenos días Taiki! ¿Qué estas preparando?- le pregunté.

Unos hot cakes, pero aun no puedes tomarlos, hasta que estén todos listos.

En ese instante, apareció Yaten, un poco adormilado.

¿Y esa cara? ¿A que se debe?- le pregunté.

A que cierta persona – dijo dirigiendo su mirada furiosa hacia mi- estaba no se con quien enviando mensajes, y no conforme con eso, ¡se puso a componer una canción en medio de la noche!

Pues yo no escuché nada – le respondí- ¿y tu Taiki?

No- respondió y no pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver la cada de enfado de Yaten.

¡Muy graciosos!- nos respondió.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, mientras conversábamos de los preparativos de nuestro nuevo disco, hasta que Taiki cambió abruptamente de tema.

Chicos, necesito que alguno de ustedes esté aquí para recibir a Andrew con los bocadillos y el pastel- nos dijo Taiki.

Que acaso lita no los iba a traer?- le pregunté.

Si pero al parecer, Darién va a salir un poco tarde del trabajo, y la niñera de la pequeña no se puede quedar mas tiempo- me respondió.

Guardé silencio por un largo rato, ninguno de los tres entendíamos el por qué las chicas actuaban tan condescendientes con él, después de todo, serena era más amiga de ellas que él.

Y a todo esto, que le vas a regalar a Amy?- le preguntó Yaten, pero por la expresión en su rostro, supuse que mina ya se lo había dicho.

Eh… nada en especial- pude ver el nerviosismo de Taiki al responder.

¿No me digas que un anillo no es nada especial?- dijo Yaten- o ¿tu que piensas Seiya?

No me digas que… - no pude evitar la sorpresa en mi rostro- ¡le vas a pedir matrimonio!

Pude ver como el rostro de Taiki se ponía rojo, se paró rápidamente de su lugar.

¡Ya basta!- nos dijo con el rostro aun encendido- lo sabrán más tarde, así que por lo pronto, voy por las cosas que hacen falta, así que ya saben alguno de ustedes quédese aquí por favor.

Sin más remedio, fui yo quien se quedó en casa, ya que Yaten, según me había dicho, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Empecé a hacer los arreglos del resto de las canciones, ya que me había inmiscuido tanto en el disco de Mina, que aun no podía tener listo el nuestro.

Así transcurrió lentamente la tarde, estaba poniendo todo mi empeño en terminar el disco, pero la realidad era que estaba realmente nervioso por que hoy iba a ver a serena. Escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

Hola Seiya, aquí traigo los bocadillos y el pastel – me dijo muy amable Andrew.

Pasa por favor- le dije- te ayudo con el pastel. Dejamos las cosas sobre la mesa, Andrew se despidió diciendo que nos veríamos más tarde; las primeras en llegar fueron Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru. Para mi buena suerte, no las tuve que atender yo, ya que minutos antes de su aparición habían llegado Taiki y Yaten.

¿Aún no han llegado las demás?- escuché decir a Haruka un poco ansiosa.

¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto?- preguntó Michiru, sabíamos que se refería a Serena, así que Taiki fue quien le respondió.

Ayer tuve la oportunidad de verla, y esta… deshecha, y no es para menos, pero no es ni la mitad de lo que era antes, a penas si sonríe, y que decir de comer- finalizó Taiki.

¡Es tan testaruda! Si permitiera que Darién le explicara… y viera a la pequeña… en estos momentos todo sería diferente, y ¿va a venir Darién?-preguntó Haruka.

Las demás chicas quedaron de acuerdo, después de haber visto el estado en el que estaba, que lo mejor era no precipitar un encuentro- le respondió nuevamente Taiki.

¡Ellas que van a saber que es lo mejor para la princesa!- dijo un poco alterada Haruka-.

Tranquilízate, Haruka, gritando no arreglarás nada- dijo Setsuna- después de todo es ella quien tomará la decisión.

Setsuna, te estas tomando este asunto con mucha calma, esta en juego el futuro Tokio de cristal, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- dijo un poco molesta Haruka.

Claro que lo entiendo, lo que ustedes parecen no entender es el hecho de que, la aparición de galaxia, alteró muchas cosas- dijo lanzándome una mirada significativa.

En ese instante, escuchamos el timbre de la puerta, era Andrew, diciendo que lita llegaría un poco tarde, ya que Darién estaba realizando todavía una cirugía, así que la acalorada discusión entre las outers, terminó en ese instante. Poco después de la llegada de Andrew, el timbre sonó nuevamente, seguramente eran ellas, mi corazón latía frenéticamente, ya que después de este tiempo, la volvería a ver, a lo lejos escuché la voz de Taiki invitándolas a pasar, así que todos nos pusimos de pie para dar el gran grito de ¡sorpresa! Para Amy, quienes realmente nos llevamos la sorpresa fuimos todos los presentes al ver a Serena. No había palabra alguna que explicara el estado en el que se encontraba, se veía demacrada seguramente por todas las noches en vela que pasaba, estaba tan delgada, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Taiki.

Como pude, aparté la mirada, para ir a felicitar a Amy, pero me pude dar cuenta, lo incomoda que se encontraba, al percibir el asombro y el dolor en las miradas de todos. Tratando de parecer indiferente, se dirigió a Andrew.

¿Y en donde se encuentra lita?-le preguntó a Andrew.

La duda asomó el rostro de Andrew; dirigió una mirada rápida a las chicas, y alcanzó a ver la negación que le hacia Haruka.

Lo que sucede Serena…. Es que…. Se quedo… a entregar un pedido… que nos hicieron.- le respondió.

¿Pero no tarda verdad?- pude darme cuenta de que Serena intuía que se le ocultaba algo, si tan solo supiera...

No… espero que no-le respondió rápidamente la conversación fue cambiada, tratando así, de detener las preguntas de Serena.

Pude ver como echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa, en la que se encontraban todos los bocadillos preparados por lita, y sin tomar ninguno se fue a sentar al sofá. Al verla con el entrecejo fruncido, supuse que estaba tratando de adivinar que le ocultaban, así que tomé un plato poniendo unos cuantos bocadillos en él, y con un vaso de refresco me acerqué a ella, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que me senté a su lado.

Un centavo por tus pensamientos- le dije tratando de llamar su atención.

Eh… ah… hola Seiya- me respondió rápidamente con una media sonrisa.

Hola bombón… no es necesario que pregunte como has estado ¿verdad?- le dije tratando de ocultar mi enfado.

Si tú lo dices…- me respondió en un murmullo, mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

No es necesario que digas nada… simplemente se ve… ayer cuando Taiki me contó el como te había visto pensé que estaba exagerando, pero ya veo que no.- le dije secamente.

¿No piensas comer?-y le ofrecí el plato con los bocadillos.

No tengo hambre- me respondió sin mirarme.

Pe…- iba a decirle que comiera aunque fuera un poco, pero callé, ya que en ese instante, apareció lita.

Perdón por llegar tarde, felicidades Amy!- dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo- es que Darién aun no salía de su cirugía, y la niñera de la pequeña se…re…- se detuvo al verla sentada en el sofá, pude ver el rostro de serena que iban del asombro al enojo, al comprender lo que habían tratado de ocultarle, el como cerraba sus puños, en un intento de contener las lagrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse- ¡serena! Que alegría verte!- lita se acercó a darle un abrazo, al cual Serena respondió automáticamente- te hemos extrañado tanto…

Yo también lita…. – pude percibir el enojo contenido- Que pena que no hayas podido ir de compras con nosotras… y que te hayas tenido que quedar a entregar un pedido…- todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar a serena hablar con tanto sarcasmo, ese no era su estilo, por muy enfadada que estuviera, nunca hablaba de esa manera.

Ha llegado la hora de partir el pastel!- dijo mina un poco nerviosa, tratando de suavizar la atmosfera tensa que estaba reinando.

Se puso lentamente de pie, y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban los demás, Amy apagó las velas de su pastel e inmediatamente lita empezó a repartirlo, en cuanto serena recibió su trozo de pastel, se sentó en un pequeño taburete que teníamos en un rincón, se veía realmente molesta, y no era para menos, las chicas conversaban lo más bajo posible.

Anda Rei ve tú a hablar con ella- murmuraba Mina.

Bueno, pero que alguien me acompañe, para tranquilizarla entre las dos - dijo Rei.

Mientras discutían quien iría con Rei, Amy les comentó.

Pues yo opino que lo mejor es dejar que se tranquilice un poco, y vamos todas y le explicamos las cosas, porque no creo que en este momento este de humor para escucharnos- todos disimuladamente dirigimos la mirada hacia donde estaba serena, no había probado el pastel, y lo estaba haciendo migajas- ya ven como le habló a lita.

Tienes razón Amy, tendremos que esperar- dijo Michiru.

Mientras ellas seguían platicando, me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella.

¿No te lo piensa comer?- le pregunté.

No- me respondió secamente, sin mirarme.

¿Estas enojada bombón?- era una pregunta tonta, ya que era más que obvio su enojo.

No tengo razón alguna para estarlo o ¿si?- me respondió retóricamente, sosteniéndome la mirada.

Realmente…- en ese instante, nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida, por una mina ansiosa por ver el regalo que le tenía Taiki a Amy. Seguramente era una treta para calmar el ánimo de serena.

Vamos, serena, Seiya, que Taiki le va a dar su regalo a Amy! – dijo Mina, impaciente, tomando a serena de las manos, acercándola a donde se encontraban los demás.

Ya que nos encontrábamos todos reunidos-Taiki empezó a decir.

Amy, aquí frente a tus amigos y frente a mis hermanos, quiero decirte que…- en ese momento se aclaró la garganta, se notaba su nerviosismo- prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida y hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo… aceptas casarte conmigo?

En ese momento, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, la cajita con el anillo que había comprado, Amy al ver el amor con el que Taiki le colocaba el anillo, empezaron a brotar lágrimas de felicidad. Todos aplaudimos al ver lo feliz que se veían ambos.

¡Por supuesto que acepto!- dijo Amy lanzándose a los brazos de Taiki.

¡Solo faltas tu de pedirme matrimonio Yaten!-escuché decir a mina.

Esta noche es solo de Amy y Taiki, ¡así que deja que la disfruten!- le respondió Yaten un poco sonrojado.

Muy bien, pero mas te vale que sea pronto eh!- le dijo mina haciendo un puchero el cual Yaten deshizo dándole un beso.

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde se encontraba serena, pude ver como un poco de tristeza apareció en su rostro, fue a felicitar a Amy y a Taiki, e inmediatamente salió a la terraza, todos nos miramos confundidos, Haruka iba a salir tras de ella, pero Michiru se lo impidió.

Déjala Haruka, hoy a pasado por muchas cosas, hay que dejar que las asimile- le dijo Michiru.

Pero es que tiene que entenderlo… creo que es mejor que el digamos la verdad- estaba diciendo Haruka cuando se vio interrumpida por Setsuna.

Haruka, ya hemos hablado de esto, si le decimos las cosas no sabremos si lo aceptará por obligación o por que así lo desea, vuelvo a repetir, la aparición de galaxia cambió muchas cosas, como ejemplo, el compromiso de Amy y Taiki, entre otras cosas- finalizó dirigiéndome una rápida mirada.

Se dio por terminado el tema, cada quien conversaba de diversas cosas, ¿había sido mi imaginación o las miradas de Setsuna parecían significar algo? Ignorando a los demás, salí a la terraza. Serena tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo.

¿Sigues enojada?- le pregunté en un susurro.

Como te dije hace un rato no tengo razón para estarlo o ¿si?- me respondió sin mirarme.

Tú sabes muy bien que estas molesta por lo que escuchaste decir a lita.- le dije sin rodeos.

¿Sobre que?- me dijo con inocencia, pero sabía muy bien a lo que me refería.

Deja de hacerte la inocente, sobre de que había llegado tarde por cuidar a la pequeña hija de… Darién – dije su nombre en un murmullo, viendo como un espasmo de dolor cruzaba por su rostro al escucharlo.

A ti no puedo negártelo- empezó a decirme- si me enojé y mucho no por el hecho de que haya estado cuidando a la hija de… – tomó aire para continuar- Darién, sino que todos lo sabían y nadie me lo dijo, incluyéndote a ti.- me dirigió una mirada llena de reproche.

Lo se bombón- empecé a decirle- y de verdad lo siento mucho, pero todos acordaron que lo mejor para ti era que no lo supieras, por el momento.- pude ver como su paciencia se había acabado al escuchar esto..

¡Lo mejor para mí! – Dijo casi gritando- ¡ya estoy harta de que todos piensen que es lo mejor para mi! ¿A caso piensan que no soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones?- y las lagrimas que tanto intentó contener, empezaron a brotar rápidamente, el dolor que transmitía por sentirse traicionada, era tan grande, que no pude más que abrazarla.

Mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, aparecieron mina y Yaten, al parecer si habían escuchado los gritos de serena, en cuanto vieron que la estaba abrazando, se retiraron. Una vez que sentí que estaba más tranquila, le pregunté.

¿Estas mejor bombón?- le pregunté. Solo asintió con la cabeza, y le limpié el resto de sus lágrimas.

Y dime de verdad- empecé a decir tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿te gustaron las rosas que te envié?

Si, están muy lindas, muchas gracias- me respondió mostrándome una sonrisa y, sorpresivamente, me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

De haber sabido que así me agradecerías, te hubiera enviado toda la florería- le dije.

Empezó a reír, hacia mucho que no la veía tan feliz, así que aprovechando su buen humor decidí preguntarle.

¿Y cuéntame bombón, como es eso de que no te gustan las hamburguesas?

¿Que? –pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro, al parecer no esperaba esa pregunta- ¡ah! No es eso, es solo que… pues…. Últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito.

Pues tendrás que alimentarte bien, ya que de ser ganador tú proyecto tendrás que poner a trabajar mucho tu imaginación. – le dije seriamente.

Todavía falta ver si es que gana….- me respondió, al parecer ella no tenia mucha confianza en resultar ganadora- así que hasta no saberlo no puedo hacer planes al respecto, y si me alimento bien- dijo esto haciendo un puchero.

Pues así no parece, y si sigues sin alimentarte bien, tendré que mudarme a tu casa para cerciorarme de que lo estas haciendo- pude ver como intentaba contener la risa, ya me imaginaba yo, obligando a serena a comer, así que me uní a sus risas. Después de tanto reír, pude ver como bostezaba, tantas emociones seguramente la habían agotado.

Anda bombón, te llevo a tu casa- le sugerí.

Está bien- dijo mirándome con esa tierna mirada de la que me enamoré.

Al parecer, aun estaba molesta con las chicas, pues solo les dirigió un seco "hasta mañana", felicitó nuevamente a Taiki y Amy, y le dio un efusivo abrazo a Hotaru, y salimos del departamento. Mientras escuchábamos la radio, empezó a sonar el primer sencillo de Mina.

Esa canción era tan hermosa- dijo poniendo mucha atención a la canción.

Ese es el primer sencillo del disco de mina… - le dije, al parecer no lo sabía.

Con razón la voz me era tan familiar- me dijo muy sorprendida- ¿tu la escribiste?

No del todo, de hecho las ideas fueron dadas por Yaten y mina.- y era la verdad, ese par de locos no me dejaron en paz hasta que la terminé.

La canción les queda perfectamente- después de todo no era el único que pensaba eso, así que le respondí rápidamente.

Lo mismo pensé yo, son tal para cual.

Llegamos a su casa, así que antes de permitir que bajara la tomé de la mano.

Gracias por haber permitido que te acompañara- le dije.

Quien debería de estar agradecida soy yo Seiya, y discúlpame por haberme desatado contigo mi enojo- me respondió.

No te preocupes bombón, y que te parece si lo olvidamos, ¿estas de acuerdo?- le dije mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

Muy bien prometido- dijo muy seria.

Entonces, asunto olvidado, que duermas bien bombón – rápidamente, deposité un fugaz beso en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, salió rápidamente del auto, despidiéndose de mi con un movimiento de su mano.

Al llegar al departamento, me di cuenta de que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru ya se habían ido.

Se fueron porque- dijo Mina- Haruka se enojó muchísimo porque te llevaste a serena. Y cambiando de tema, ¿está muy molesta?

Pues, supongo que un poco- le respondí- y no es para menos ¿no creen? Las chicas se miraron unas a otras con la culpa en su rostro.

Era lo mejor para ella- susurró Rei.

Le dije que eso era lo que pensaban. Les dije- pero se alteró mucho y me grito que ya estaba harta de que todos pensaran que era lo mejor para ella, que si no la creían capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

En eso tiene razón- empezó a decir Taiki- así que si no quieren que se enoje mas, yo sugiero que aclaren las cosas, y dejen de estar planeando un encuentro "casual"- dijo entrecomillando con los dedos- con Darién.

Además se enfadaría mucho más, si se entera de que fue un plan- dijo Amy, al parecer era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de las demás.

Bueno, pues cambiando abruptamente de tema- dijo mina-¿para cuando es la boda?- les preguntó a Taiki y Amy, con la mirada muy emocionada.

Aun no hemos pensado en eso- dijo Amy, un poco sonrojada.

Empezaremos a planearlo una vez que aya hablado con su mamá- continuó diciendo Taiki.

Pero dígannos con tiempo, para comprar unos espectaculares vestidos- así todos empezaron a hablar de en que lugares serian ideales según la fecha, los vestidos, los trajes, a quienes invitarían, el banquete… en fin, muchas cosas. Se hizo un poco tarde, los primeros en irse fueron lita y Andrew, seguidos de Taiki y Amy, y finalmente, Yaten y Mina, que llevaron a Rei a su casa.

Me quedé solo, pensando en los acontecimientos de esta noche, me dolía tanto ver a serena de esa manera, si no me hubiera resignado, y me hubiese quedado a pelear por su amor, tal vez, otros habrían sido los hechos. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad, así que debía aprovecharla al máximo. Y de pronto, llegaron a mi mente, frases, que poco a poco les di forma hasta tener otra parte de la canción.

_I promise you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you 'til death do us part_

_I promise you_

_As a lover and a friend_

_I will love you like i'll never love again_

_With everything I am_

_Te prometo_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe_

_Te prometo_

_Como amante y amigo_

_Que te amaré como no amaré nunca más_

_Con todo mi ser…_

Este sería el coro de la canción, mientras estaba pensando en los arreglos que le haría, llegaron Taiki y Yaten, casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron sorprendidos ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no componía una canción.

Después de todo te hizo bien el haberla visto- dijo Taiki.

Aunque no se pueda decir que ella se encuentra bien ¿verdad?- empezó a decir Yaten- nunca pensé que estaría de esa manera, es un contraste muy grande entre lo que era antes y en como luce ahora.

Tienes mucha razón- le dije.

Aunque no entiendo a todas las chicas- dijo Taiki- si ven el estado de su amiga por qué insisten en que se reconcilie con Darién.

Porque temen que si serena no perdona a Darién, Tokio de cristal no existirá- dijo Yaten- y no es para menos, ya que de no estar Seiya aquí, seguramente serena ya lo hubiera perdonado.

Lo correcto es decir, si los tres no hubiéramos vuelto, todo marcharía perfecto, aunque las únicas personas que están en desacuerdo con nuestra presencia, son las outers scouts.

¿Por qué crees eso?- le pregunté.

Pues en primera, tu presencia, ya que desde siempre hemos sabido que no les agrada el que estés cerca de serena, y después de lo sucedido creen que tu puedes influir en que serena no perdone a Darién, y en segunda, porque al estar Yaten con Mina y yo con Amy, y después de que le pedí matrimonio a Amy, suponen que tal vez Yaten también le pida matrimonio a Mina, y como lita se podría decir que en un futuro se case con Andrew, creen que las chicas dejarán en segundo plano, su misión de proteger a serena - finalizó Taiki.

¿Y como fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?- le pregunté.

Pues porque Amy y yo, anteriormente hablamos del asunto, ya que no me explicaba el por qué las outers estaban un tanto ansiosas de que serena hablara lo más pronto posible con Darién, y después de la actitud que mostraron el día de hoy cunado le pedí matrimonio a Amy, ambos llegamos a esa conclusión.

Pues si ambos tienen razón- y ahora que lo pensaba, las outers después de que Taiki le pidió matrimonio a Amy, sus rostros parecían un poco molestos.

Cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras recamaras a descansar. Al siguiente día, me encontré con Mina, que me pedía que hablara con serena, ya que hasta esa tarde no había respondido sus llamadas, así que le marqué a su celular.

_Hola Seiya_- me contestó serena.

Hola bombón, te llamé para saber que tal ha estado tu día.

_Pues… lo de siempre_.

¿Y las chicas ya se comunicaron contigo?- guardó silencio por un momento.

_Si... pero no he respondido sus llamadas._

¿Aun estas enojada con ellas?

_Pues no es para menos ¿no crees?_

No es por entrometerme bombón, pero ¿no crees que deberías de darles la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas? – nuevamente guardó silencio por un largo tiempo.

_Mmm... Puede que tengas razón…_

Entonces ¿Qué te parece si las ves mañana en el restaurante de lita, y así sirve que comes una rebanada enorme del pastel de fresas que tanto te gusta?

_Esta bien, eres un embaucador lo ¡¿sabias?-_dijo riendo, a lo cual yo también reí.

Si lo sabía bombón, pero lo hago por tu propio bien, así que ¿te parece bien a las 4?

_Muy bien a las 4 será. _

Y no te preocupes que yo le digo a Mina que les avise a las chicas.

_Me parece bien, bueno Seiya tengo que colgar porque mi mamá ya tiene lista al comida, y si no bajo se enojará._

Esta bien, otro día hablaremos, come bien bombón.

_OK, cuídate y no se te olvide decirle a Mina, adiós Seiya. _

Adiós bombón.

Y bien ¿aceptó?- me preguntó Mina cuando colgué el teléfono.

Si aceptó, así que mañana a las 4 en el restaurante de lita- le respondí.

¡Eres un amor Seiya! – Me dijo- sabía que si alguien la podía convencer de escucharnos serías tú.

No es para tanto, después de todo ella tarde o temprano aceptaría hablar con ustedes.

Tal vez si, tal vez no, de todas formas gracias Seiya ¡te debo una!- dijo despidiéndose de mi.

Al día siguiente, mientras esperaba que llegaran Yaten y Mina, para preguntarle que había sucedido, me sorprendió recibir una llamada de serena.

_Hola Seiya ¿te interrumpo?_

Hola bombón, claro que no interrumpes nada, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te fue con las chicas?

_Muy bien, hablamos, nos disculpamos por nuestra actitud, y tan amigas como siempre._

Me agrada escuchar eso bombón, sabía que entenderías sus razones, ya que en tu corazón no hay cabida para resentimientos.

_Pues si tienes razón, solo que comprendí que el que yo haya terminado con… Darién no quiere decir que la amistad de ellas con el también tenga que terminar, así que les dije que la próxima vez me cuenten las cosas por muy dolorosas que sean._

¡Wuau! Eso habla de una actitud muy madura bombón.

_Lo mismo me dijeron las chicas._

Pues es la verdad bombón, oye y que te parece si para celebrar tu reconciliación con las chicas, ¿te invito un helado?

_Suena muy tentador Seiya, pero ¿que te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?_

Esta bien bombón, pero que sea pronto, porque cuando seas una mangaka de fama internacional no vas a tener tiempo de salir- pude escuchar como reía.

_Ya te dije que aun no gano el concurso, además no estoy segura de ganarlo ya que hay historias mejores que la mía._

Pues ya lo veremos bombón- en ese instante llegaron Yaten y Mina con una pizza en la mano- bombón, ahora soy yo el que te tiene que dejar para ir a cenar.

_Esta bien Seiya- _¿a caso fue desilusión lo que escuché?, así que me apresuré a responderle.

Pero mañana te hablo bombón, ¿te parece buena idea?

_Por supuesto ya sabes que me da mucho gusto oírte Seiya._

Entonces hasta mañana bombón, que descanses.

_Igual tu Seiya, hasta mañana._

Así pasaron los días, entre llamadas y mensajes, cada vez se notaba un poco más animada, aunque había ocasiones en que estaba como ausente, tal vez pensando en el.

Un día por la mañana, decidí darle una sorpresa, así que decidí pedirle a lita, que me hiciera una gran variedad de sushi, de preferencia el que le gustara a Serena, y un mousse de fresa, metí todo en una canasta de picnic, y la llamé, esperando que no rechazara mi invitación; marqué a su celular, pero al parecer estaba a pagado, así que decidí marcar a su casa.

_ Casa de la familia Tsukino?_- me contestó su mamá.

Buenos días señora, habla Seiya, ¿me podría comunicar con serena por favor?

_Serena es Seiya. _Escuché como le daba el teléfono a serena.

_Hola Seiya._

Hola bombón, decidí marcarte a tu casa ya que te marque al celular y esta apagado

_Es que se le acabo la batería Seiya._

Bueno pues por no haberme contestado todo el día de hoy te voy a secuestrar ¿Qué te parece la idea?

_Bueno…_- guardó silencio por un largo arto, hasta que finalmente me respondió – _bueno está bien, pero antes me acompañas al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesito._

Está bien, así que hoy seré tu chofer y guardaespaldas-le dije riéndome ante lo gracioso de mi comentario, y ella hizo lo mismo.

_Muy bien chofer aquí lo espero para que me lleve al centro comercial_ – me dijo en el mismo tono juguetón.

A sus ordenes señorita_- _le dije siguiendo el juego_- _estaré ahí en media hora- y colgué el teléfono.

Rápidamente me subí a mi auto, conduciendo lo más rápido posible, para llegar a su casa. Una vez en ella, toqué la puerta.

A sus órdenes mi lady- la saludé en cuanto abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia que la hizo reír.

Esta bien, vamos chofer, hacia el centro comercial – me dijo, e inmediatamente le abrí la puerta de mi auto.

Mientras conducía, me percaté de que me miraba de una manera que hizo que mi corazón latiera locamente de felicidad. Llegamos al centro comercial, e inmediatamente se dirigió a una papelería especializada en artículos de dibujo, en la cual compró unos lápices y colores, al terminar esas compras, nos dirigimos a la boutique a ver un vestido que me dijo le había gustado mucho. Así que me senté a esperar a que saliera del vestidor.

¿Está lista señorita?- escuché a la dependiente decirle.

Y ¿Qué tal?- nos dijo a la dependienta y a mi, no había palabras para describir como lucía, su aspecto me dejo sin aliento.

¡Le queda perfecto señorita!- dijo la dependienta, pude ver en su rostro que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Te ves… ¡estupenda!- pude articular, al decir esto, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Cuando vean a su novia con ese vestido, será la envidia de todo el mundo joven- dijo la dependienta, esperé a que serena la corrigiera, al ver que no lo hizo, me apresuré a decir.

Estoy seguro que así será- respondí mirando a serena, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Se dirigió al vestidor, y mientras esperaba a que saliera, pude sentir algunas miradas curiosas, al parecer me habían reconocido, solo esperaba que no apareciera algún reportero porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa que le tenía a serena.

¿Se lo envuelvo?- escuché a la mable dependienta preguntarle a serena.

No gracias, así esta bien- dijo un poco triste, no pude evitar verla intrigado, al parecer el vestido le había agradado mucho.

¿Por qué no lo llevas bombón?- le pregunté - si te ves espectacular con el.

Lo que pasa es que….- guardó silencio- Quiero ver otros modelos- y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

Envuélvalo por favor- le dije amablemente a la dependiera.

Hizo una buena elección joven, su novia quedará fascinada con su regalo, debe de quererla mucho, para gastar tanto en un vestido- me dijo la dependienta. Miré el precio del vestido € 350.00, tal vez el precio del vestido había sido el motivo de que serena no se lo haya querido llevar, le entregué mi tarjeta de crédito a al señorita.

¿Seiya Kou?- preguntó muy asombrada- si no es mocha molestia ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

Le di el autógrafo, se acercaron tres chicas más a pedirme un autógrafo, y antes de que más gente se acercara, salí rápidamente de ahí.

Mira bombón, cierra los ojos que te tengo una sor… presa- guardé silencio al ver su expresión, era la misma que tenía aquel día de su boda, cuando la encontré- ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?- le dije preocupado.

Vámonos- me dijo, con una mirada suplicante, desviándola hacia la izquierda de donde nos encontrábamos, la seguí y pude ver que Darién estaba de pie a escasos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, y llevaba consigo a su pequeña , rápidamente, tomé de la mano a serena, alejándonos lo mas lejos posible.

¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

Mejor- mejor, me respondió con una media sonrisa.

Nunca imaginé que sería yo quien le preguntaría eso, así que me armé de valor y le dije.

No se si este sea el momento para preguntar esto… pero…- le dije evaluando todas sus expresiones- no has pensado hablar con…. ¿Él?

No tengo nada que hablar con él- trató de sonar tranquila, pero percibí el ligero temblor en su voz - además me parece que todo quedo muy claro aquel día ¿no crees? – me dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Pues… si tú lo dices…- le respondí, pero no me convenció- a propósito… te tengo una sorpresa, pero antes cierra los ojos.- le dije en un intento de cambiar el tema.

Más te vale que no me hagas alguna broma eh!- me dijo con los ojos aun cerrados.

Ábrelos – le dije dándole la bolsa en la cual estaba el vestido que tanto le había gustado.

Pero Seiya…no debiste comprarlo -me respondió- ¡es mucho dinero! ¡Anda vamos a regresarlo!

No lo haremos – le dije dándole nuevamente la bolsa con el vestido- tómalo que es mi regalo de graduación y si no lo aceptas me sentiré muy ofendido- hice un puchero que la hizo reír.

Pero es mucho dinero… y yo no puedo aceptarlo-me dijo seriamente.

No importa lo que haya costado, lo importante es que te ves muy bien en el-le respondí con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara. Y guardó silencio por un largo rato.

Entonces… es un si- le pregunté con una mirada suplicante.

Esta bien… pero no vuelvas a gastar tanto dinero en un simple vestido- me respondió muy seria- y ya que hemos terminado nuestras compras… ¿a donde me ibas a llevar?

Eso es una sorpresa… anda vamos al auto antes de que se nos haga más tarde.- y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

La llevé aun hermoso sitio a orillas del lago Yamanaka, pude ver como quedó maravillada al ver la belleza del lugar.

¿Es hermoso verdad?- le pregunté sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Demasiado…- me dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa- es tan tranquilo… que podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Mejor vayamos por el resto de tu sorpresa- la tomé de la mano, no puso objeción ante este gesto, abrí la cajuela y saqué la enorme canasta de picnic.

¿Qué tanto traes en ella que pesa tanto Seiya?- me preguntó muy divertida al ver el esfuerzo con el que la cargaba.

Ya lo verás bombón, ya lo verás-le dije cargando la pesada canasta, llevándola hasta la sombra de un enorme árbol, muy cerca de la orilla del algo.

¿No pensarás comer todo esto verdad?- me peguntó mientas veía toda la comida que sacaba de la canasta.

La pregunta correcta es si nos podremos comer todo esto- le dije.

¡Pero si trajiste comida como para alimentar un ejercito!- me respondió asombrada- ¿no me digas que estas tan hambriento?

La verdad es que no- le dije con una sonrisa- pero quise consentirte trayendo todo esto-le dije poniendo una mirada de suplica.

Y a propósito ¿en donde metiste todo esto? Porque la cajuela de tu auto no es muy amplia que digamos- me dijo poniendo una expresión de concentración.

Cosa de magia bombón, con tal de complacerte me convierto en mago- le dije sonriéndole seductoramente, viendo como se sonrojaba.

Esta bien, si no queremos que se nos acabe el día empecemos a comer.- me dijo dándome un plato.

Comimos en silencio, admirando la hermosa vista que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, pude ver como cada vez más fruncía el seño, al parecer estaba pensando en cosas que no eran de su agrado.

Bombón ¡estas haciendo trampa! ¡El único que esta comiendo soy yo!- le dije.

Lo que pasa es que no tengo mucha hambre Seiya.

¡Nada de eso!- y tomé un trozo de sushi dándoselo en la boca- así esta mejor, así que come o te daré de comer en la boca como un bebé- empezó a reír ante lo gracioso de mi comentario.

¡Entonces abre la boca!- y metió un pedazo de sushi en mi boca, la situación era tan divertida, que no parábamos de reír- ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya no puedo comer más Seiya!- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Me duele el estomago de tanto reír!

Tienes razón bombón- y me limpié unas lagrimas que también yo tenía- ya no me cabe ni un bocado más. ¿Qué te parece si para relajarnos damos un paseo en bote?

Me parece buena idea… - de pronto, puso una expresión muy divertida en su rostro- el que llegue primero es el que remará- y diciendo esto corrió lo más rápido que el era posible, llegando antes que yo al embarcadero.

¡Te gané!- dijo riendo, dando saltos, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía tan feliz- ¡te gané Seiya, así que tú solito vas a remar!

Me ganaste solo porque te deje- le dije uniéndome a sus risas.

El paseo en lancha fue maravilloso, no platicamos mucho, en ocasiones, pude darme cuenta que me miraba de una manera muy dulce, y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría. El tiempo se pasó volando, vimos el cielo iluminado por el color naranja rosáceo hasta el color violeta; escuché un leve suspiro.

Otro día regresaremos- le dije.

¿Prometido?- me dijo en un susurro.

Prometido- le dije ayudándola a bajar del bote, rápidamente recogimos las cosas, y vi su mirada de aprobación al ver como acomodé la canasta en al cajuela de mi auto

¿Te divertiste?- le pregunté, mientras tomaba una pequeña curva.

Muchísimo- dijo sonriendo- este podría estar entre los mejores días de mi corta vida.

¿Estás hablando en serio?- le dije, un poco sorprendido por esa declaración. Volteando a verla fijamente.

Pero se convertirá en el peor si no regresa esa mirada al frente Seiya- dijo intentando parecer seria, pero solo logró que riera.

No te preocupes bombón, conmigo conduciendo nada te puede pasar- le dije- a propósito, ¿Sabes manejar?

No- dijo un poco exaltada- la única vez que lo intenté casi mató a papá de un infarto.

No puedes ser tan mala o ¿si?

Yo opino que si ya que no tengo muy buenos reflejos- me dijo.

¿Qué te parece si mañana empezamos tus clases de conducir?- intenté parecer serio.

¿Con este auto?-me dijo muy sorprendida.

¿Por qué no?- le pregunté, la verdad era que podía destruir mi auto, lo único que quería era pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

¡Imagínate que pasaría si llegara a estrellarme!- me dijo un poco asustada- ni con toda mi vida trabajando podría pagarte este auto.

Mientras a ti no te pasara nada, lo demás no importa bombón- le dije muy seriamente, ya que eso era verdad.

Si tú lo dices…- murmuró.

En ese instante, llegamos a su casa, era el fin de este maravilloso día a su lado.

Entonces… ¿empezamos mañana con las clases?- le pregunté.

Mmm...… esta bien pero si le sucede algo a tu auto no me culpes- no me culpes, reí ante su intento de parecer seria.

Muy bien trato hecho bombón- le dije, en ese instante, sin darnos cuenta, estábamos parados muy cerca el del otro, la miré en un intento de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero no sabía como reaccionaría; queriendo alargar el momento ante mi duda, que era más emocionante que el beso en sí, en su mirada pude ver que ella esperaba que la besara, controlando mis deseos, le dí un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Que descanses bombón- le dije, dándome vuelta rápidamente para subir a mi auto, antes de arrepentirme- mañana te hablo para concertar nuestra primera clase.

Encendí mi auto, echando un vistazo por le retrovisor, viendo que en su rostro tenia una expresión que no pude descifrar. Conducí lo más rápido posible, ya que las idea para terminar mi canción, su canción, estaban muy claras, llegué al departamento, dirigiéndome rápidamente a mi recamara para terminar la canción.

I see you look at me

When you think i'm not aware

You're searching for clues

Of just how deep my feelings are

How do you prove the sky is blue

The ocean's wide

All i know is what i feel

When i look into your eyes.

There are no guarantees

That's what you always say to me

And late at night i feel the tremble in your touch

What i'm trying to say to you

I never said to anyone.

Te veo mirarme,

Cuando piensas que no me entero

Estás buscando pistas

De cómo profundos mis sentimientos son

Cómo demuestras que el cielo es azul,

Que el océano es grande

Todo lo que se es lo que siento

Cuando te miro a los ojos.

No hay garantías,

Eso es lo que siempre me dices,

Y tarde en la noche,

me estremezco cuando me tocas,

Lo que estoy intentando decirte

Nunca antes se lo dije a nadie.

Finalmente, tenía su canción completa, ahora esperaría el momento indicado, para entregársela, con los hermosos momentos que pasé en este día a su lado, me fui a descansar.


	27. Chapter 28 Final inesperado Darien

EN ESTE CAPITULO, HAY UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE LO QUE SERÁ EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO!

**_DESENLACE INESPERADO (Darién)_**

Aquel día quedaría garbado en mi memoria para siempre, con mí forma tan absurda de actuar había lastimado a muchas personas, pero sobre todo a la persona más importante de mi vida: Serena. Desde aquel día traté por todos los medios posibles, poder hablar con ella, explicarle como habían sido las cosas, pero como me lo dijo Setsuna en una platica que tuvimos después de aquel desenlace que tenia que haber sido feliz.

Príncipe, tiene que entender que esto iba a pasar de una u otra forma- me dijo tranquilamente Setsuna.

¿A que te refieres con eso?

Que en su destino estaba escrito, que su camino se cruzaría con el de la madre de la pequeña dama, Selene, solo que como todos lo sabemos, la inesperada aparición de galaxia alteró muchos hechos.

Con eso ¿quieres decir que yo iba a engañar a serena con esa chica, Selene?

Así es príncipe, solo que se suponía que quien traería a la pequeña dama sería Selene, y no su media hermana, la princesa, al ver a la pequeña, y ante las suplicas de Selene, lo perdonaría, y así era como se erguiría Tokio de cristal.

Y entonces si tu sabes todo eso, ¿Por qué te opones a que serena vea a la pequeña?- le pregunté.

Porque de ella tiene que salir el deseo de conocerla, ya que si se la mostramos, seria como obligarla, y creo que primero deben de hablar ambos y aclarar su situación, ¿no lo cree así príncipe?

¡Pero serena no me quiere escuchar!- le dije un poco alterado.

Tarde o temprano sus caminos se volverán a cruzar, y de todas formas, debe de estar preparado por si la princesa toma otra decisión- me dijo tranquilamente.

Quieres decir que… ¿tal vez ella no quiera perdonarme?

Así es príncipe, como le dije antes, la sorpresiva llegada de galaxia, alteró muchas cosas, entre ellas, la aparición de los jóvenes, Kou.

Y recordando esa platica, y al encontrarme a escasos metros de serena, mi corazón saltó de alegría al verla frente a ese aparador, viendo unos peluches, lucía demasiado delgada, un intenso dolor me recorrió al mirarla de esa manera; en ese instante, se incorporó, al parecer sintió que la estaba observando, al cruzarse nuestras miradas, pude ver el dolor que cruzó por la suya, y en ese instante, Seiya salió de la boutique con una bolsa en la mano, le preguntó algo a serena, y siguió su mirada encontrándose con la mía, a lo cual reaccionó tomándola de la mano, y llevándosela de ahí.

Fui a casa de lita, a llevar a la pequeña, ya que esa tarde tendría una cirugía.

Hoy vi a serena- le dije a lita mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en la cama.

¿Y pudiste hablar con ella?- me preguntó.

No… ya que iba con… Seiya- pude ver como su rostro, reflejaba desilusión- y lucía demasiado delgada.

Si, la verdad es que lo que les platicó mamá Ikuko, fue que después de aquel día, casi no comía, ni dormía, pero que al parecer, las llamadas de Seiya, le habían levantado un poco el animo, pero que aun no comía tan bien como lo hacia antes- finalizó lita.

Así que Seiya- dije su nombre con un poco de enojo- ha sido su medicina.

Se podría decir que si- me dijo lita un poco afligida- la verdad es que no sabemos que rumbo tomarán las cosas Darién, pero sabes que nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas.

Me fui al hospital, pensando en lo que me había dicho lita, y en lo que había visto este mismo día, ¿a caso Setsuna tendía razón? Si Seiya no hubiera regresado, ¿serena me hubiera perdonado?, esa respuesta nunca la sabría.

Sin saber como, termine la cirugía, mi concentración en ella había sido pésima, peor la realidad era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto hoy, si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacer que serena me escuchara y conociera a la pequeña…

Me dirigí a los vestidores a darme una ducha, ya que esta noche permanecería de guardia, decidí seguir mis investigaciones del diagnostico de enfermedades de origen genético, y el como poder corregirlas, este proyecto lo había empezado junto con unos amigos, entre ellos Selene, en estados unido, pero mi repentino regreso lo había dejado inconcluso, mientras estaba en la sala de descanso, escuché entrar a alguien.

Hola Darién- era Amy.

Hola Amy, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté ya que hacia días que no la veía.

Muy bien Darién gracias, solo un poco cansada, hoy por primera vez, me dejaron a cargo de una cirugía a corazón abierto, me sentí un poco nerviosa, pero al final el doctor Kimura me felicitó por mi buen desempeño- dijo con una sonrisa en le rostro- y a ti Darién ¿Qué tal te fue?

Muy bien, hoy le extirpe un aneurisma a una pequeña de tres años, afortunadamente no era de gran tamaño, y no se encontraba en un lugar de alto riesgo-le dije.

Que bien, y dime ¿como vas con tu proyecto de ingeniería genética?

Estaba leyendo algunas investigaciones que me enviaron mis amigos de estados unidos, solo los tengo que revisar y dar algunas aportaciones, para poder enviarlo al para su revisión y aprobación, y así poder iniciar las pruebas.

Muy interesante Darién, espero de todo corazón que aprueben tus investigaciones.

¿Sabes?- le dije – hoy vi a serena.

¿Y pudiste hablar con ella?- me preguntó.

No, lo que sucede es que iba acompañada de Seiya- Amy guardó silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente habló.

Sabes que no importa lo que pase entre serena y tu, siempre seré tu amiga Darién- me dijo tomando mi mano, en un gesto amistoso, sonriéndome. Sonaba casi igual que lo que me había dicho lita esta tarde.

Gracias Amy, al parecer ustedes piensan que serena no me perdonará- dije un poco afligido.

No es eso Darién, es solo que… si las circunstancias fueran otras…- calló, al parecer en busca de las palabras adecuadas- tal vez serena te escucharía.

Con eso quieres decir, que si Seiya no estuviera, probablemente serena me escucharía.

Pues, creo que así es Darién- dijo un poco apenada. En ese instante, vi como sacó del bolso de su bata, un hermoso anillo, y se lo colocó en el dedo anular.

¿No me digas que te casas Amy?- le pregunté.

Si Darién, así es- vi como se sonrojaba al confirmármelo.

Supongo que es con el hermano de Seiya, Taiki ¿verdad?

Si así es Darién.

Pues muchas felicidades Amy, y dale mis felicitaciones a Taiki.-le dije.

Gracias Darién, y te dejo, porque esta noche será un poco larga- dijo cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Me fui a descansar un poco, después de todo, no faltaba mucho para terminar mi guardia, muy temprano en la mañana, fui a los vestidores a cambiarme, y mientras caminaba en el pasillo me fue inevitable escuchar una plática entre dos enfermeras.

Oye pero ¿que ella no es la ex prometida del doctor Chiba?-decía una.

Creo que si, pero si es ella, nada perdida, después de un mes de haber cancelado su matrimonio, resulta que sale no con cualquier persona, sino que con uno de los vocalistas de los ¡three ligths!

¿Y tú no sabes cual fue la razón por la que canceló su matrimonio con el doctor Chiba?

No, pero se comenta que resultó que tenia una ¡hija!

¡Como crees! Quien lo pensaría del doctor Chiba, tan serio que se ve, que afortunada chica, primero el doctor Chiba, y ahora ¡Seiya Kou!

Me gustaría estar en su lugar, que afortunada…

Ya no pude escuchar más ya que siguieron su camino, seguramente, era un chisme que apareció en alguna revista, mientras iba pensando en donde podía conseguir dicha información, al pasar por la recepción, pude ver una revista de chismes que estaba sobre el mostrador, no pude evitar la curiosidad, ya que en ella, había una foto de serena con Seiya en el centro comercial, en donde me la había encontrado el día anterior, así que si más abrí la revista, y empecé a leer la nota.

_Seiya Kou ¿romance en puerta?_

_Que sorpresa nos llevamos el día de ayer, al encontrarnos a uno de los vocalistas de los three ligths en un conocido centro comercial de la cuidad de Tokio, acompañado de una hermosa rubia, personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, aseguran que el cantante le regaló un hermoso vestido del diseñador Yohji Yamamoto, que tenía un costo de € 350.00, eso si que es amor. Y gracias a un lector de nuestra revista que no envió las fotos que veremos a continuación, Seiya la llevó de paseo al lago Yamanaka, donde como podemos ver se divirtieron a lo grande. Y como también podemos ver en el acercamiento, al parecer la hermosa chica estuvo comprometida, y al parecer llevó puesto el anillo por una larga temporada, ya que se puede ver la marca que dejo el anillo, así que ¿A quien le habrá robado a la novia? En cuanto tengamos más información, la publicaremos._

Vi todas y cada una de las fotos que ahí se mostraban, las primeras mientras paseaban en el centro comercial, y las siguientes de aquel paseo, en las cuales se veía como Seiya le estaba dando de comer en la boca a serena, en otra foto, como ambos estaban riendo, y otras más en donde se les veía paseando en un bote, y la ultima de ellas, un acercamiento a la mano de ella, en la cual se veía la marca que le había dejado el haber usado el anillo de compromiso que le regalé. Con un gran dolor en mi corazón, fui a casa de lita por mi pequeña.

Pasaron los días, y como de costumbre llamaba a serena, con la esperanza de que respondiera mi llamada, habían pasado ya algunos días desde que había leído aquel chisme en esa revista, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes las fotos en las revistas y en los periódicos en las que aparecían serena y Seiya, lo que ahora se comentaba era que Seiya le estaba enseñando a manejar en su "grandioso" Enzo Ferrari, ya que se les había visto en varios sitios de la ciudad, cada vez que veía las fotos que se publicaban no podía evitar el sentirme derrotado, y cada vez más lejos de serena.

¿Estas segura que aún no son nada Amy?- le pregunté un día que coincidimos en nuestras guardias, mientas le confiaba mis temores.

Eso es lo que dicen ambos- me respondió.

Pero ¿y esas fotos?

Pues son como las que se nos podrían tomar a ti o a mi, solo que las de ellos causan más sensación porque Seiya es un cantante famoso, solo por eso- me dijo Amy muy segura- además como ellos mismos dicen que mientras ambos tengan muy claro que no son nada, lo que piense la prensa no importa.

¡Pero a mí si me importa! No sabes como me siento cada vez que miro esas fotos, ella se ve tan… feliz, como nunca la había visto- le dije.

Tienes razón, luce feliz, aunque hay ocasiones, cuando la miras, hay una gran tristeza y dolor en su mirada, que no sabemos porque es, y cuando le preguntamos, nos evade- me respondió Amy.

En ese instante, entró otro medico a la sala de estar, así que ya no pudimos conversar más. Mientras me dirigía a casa, pensaba en como lucía serena a lado de Seiya, y como lucia a mi lado. Con Seiya lucía natural, espontánea, así como era ella, decía sus bromas sin temor a que Seiya la mirara con reprensión, y sin embargo a mi lado, era muy cuidadosa de todo lo que hacia y decía, y no era porque a mi no me agradara la forma de ser de serena, si no que yo creía que la mejor forma de que empezara a madurar, era que dejara de lado su infantilismo, ya que ella en un futuro sería una persona que gobernaría al mundo. Todo lo contario de Seiya, que simplemente la dejaba ser, sin restricciones, al parecer la balaza se inclinaba a su lado.

Un ruido un poco ensordecedor proveniente de otro auto, me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, cual seria mi sorpresa al ver que precisamente el ruido provenía del auto de Seiya, y mi sorpresa era aun mayor ya que quien venia al volante, era serena. Un gran enojo surgió dentro de mí, al ver como de manera tan despreocupada Seiya la había dejado al volante, en una avenida tan concurrida. En cuanto la luz cambió de color, avancé rápidamente no quería ver más aquella imprudencia por parte de Seiya.

Al siguiente día, fui al restaurante de Andrew y lita, y ahí se encontraban Rei, mina y lita, y les planteé lo que pensaba.

Lo mismo pensábamos nosotros- me dijo Mina- pero antes de iniciar sus clases, Seiya hizo que serena sacar su permiso de conducir, y cuando le dijimos lo arriesgado de llevarla a avenidas principales, nos respondió que lo que serena necesitaba era confianza, y que por eso actuaba así.

Al principio serena se aterrorizaba solo de imaginarse conduciendo en avenidas principales- continuó diciendo Rei- pero a media que pasan los días serena va ganando más y más confianza, así que después de todo Seiya tenia razón.

Así que ¿ella se encuentra feliz?- les pregunté.

Pues, a ratos parece estar bien, pero de pronto, es como si recordara algo o a alguien, y su expresión cambia a una gran tristeza, que ni Seiya con sus mimos le puede quitar- me dijo lita.

Mi opinión es que, tal vez – dijo mina- se acuerde de ti Darién.

¿Ustedes creen? – les pregunté esperanzado.

No sabríamos decirte, son solo suposiciones nuestras, ya que cuando queremos hablar del tema, huye- dijo Rei.

Aunque tenemos algo que decirte- dijo muy animada Mina- mañana es al graduación de serena, y como sabes también dirán quien ganó el concurso, y pues va a haber mucha gente, así que pensamos…

¿Pensamos?- le dijo Rei.

Bueno esta bien… pensé que sería buena idea que fueras, tal vez se de un encuentro casual ¡suena bien! ¿No crees?

Disculpa Darién por la respuesta de hace un rato, es solo que serena quedó un poco sensible después de que se enteró que lita cuidaba a tu pequeña, todas pensamos que es una buena idea la de mina, es solo que si serena se entera que tuvimos algo que ver…no quiero ni imaginármelo- finalizó Rei.

Las entiendo chicas, y gracias por querer ayudarme, y no se preocupen que si llego a ir, y serena me descubre no diré nada de ustedes. Y bueno me despido chicas, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Al llegar a casa, le pedí a la niñera que fuera al siguiente día a cuidar a la pequeña Rini, después de todo si asistiría a la ceremonia de graduación de serena. Al siguiente día, mientras conducía al lugar de la ceremonia, pensaba en la manera de acercarme a serena.

Cuando llegué, me di cuenta que las chicas tenían razón, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, tanto de los graduados y sus familias, como de gente de la prensa, así que fue fácil pasar desapercibido entre toda la gente. A lo lejos vi a las chicas, Rei en compañía de Nicolás, Andrew y Lita, Mina y Amy, con los hermanos Kou, todos ellos, acompañando a la familia de serena, pero ahí faltaba Seiya, y al parecer serena lo estaba buscando, ya que desde su lugar, volteaba un y otra vez en busca de él.

La ceremonia empezó con las palabras del director de la escuela, e inmediatamente la entrega de diplomas y reconocimientos, hubo un instante, mientras una compañera le decía algo a serena al oído, que ella volteó repentinamente buscando a alguien, en su mirada tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto mezclado con dolor, que tenía aquella vez que le encontré en el centro comercial, afortunadamente no me vio.

Llegó el momento de la entrega del premio.

Y el afortunado ganador de este importante premio es la señorita… Serena Tsukino, un fuerte aplauso para la ganadora- fueron las palabras del director.

Serena lucia feliz y a la vez desconcertada, acudió a recibir su premio, seguido de flashes de las cámaras de los periódicos y rodeada de los micrófonos de los reporteros. Así se fueron despidiendo los estudiantes unos de otros, felicitando a serena, las chicas y su familia hicieron lo mismo, tenía tantas ganas de acercarme a ella y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que de repente, entró Seiya con un gran ramo de rosas rojas para serena, ella corrió rápidamente hacia el brincando de alegría, al parecer comunicándole su triunfo; poco a poco la gente empezó a dispersarse, ya que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de ese sitio, pude ver como Seiya la sacaba de ahí, así que decidí seguirlos, estaban mirando una hermosa fuente que había en el lugar, estaban platicando, cuando inesperadamente, serena se quitó la toga que hasta el momento había cubierto el vestido que llevaba. Lucía espectacular, el vestido enmarcaba muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo, y con el maquillaje ligero y los pocos accesorios que llevaba, le daba un aire muy sofisticado. Me llené de celos al ver como Seiya la giraba para verla, dijo un comentario que provocó que serena riera, no pude soportar más así que me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la salida. Inesperadamente, me detuvo Rei.

¿Lograste hablar con ella?- me preguntó.

No, y creo que ya no hay nada más por hacer, la e perdido- el dolor era tangible en mi voz.

Lo… siento tanto- alcancé a escuchar que decía Rei, mientras me dirigía a mi auto. Ya en el, lágrimas de dolor nublaron mi vista.


	28. Chapter 29 Decision

_antes de iniciar con el capitulo, quiero agardecer a tos ls que le han dado uan oportunidad a mi fic, y ponerlo como historia favorita, espero sigan , Alejandra n, Litzy y Selene silk, gracias por leer mi historia, espero sea de su agrado el siguiente capitulo; Starligt, amiga, por fin actualicé! espero no defraudarte con el capitulo! Que toda la buena vibra llene siempre su vida! nos estamos leyendo!  
_

**_DECISION_**

Entré a casa, pensando en lo bien que me la había pasado en compañía de Seiya, la sorpresa que me había dado al comprar aquel vestido, el hermoso día de campo que organizó solo pasa los dos, el paseo en bote con la hermosa vista, en fin todo estuvo genial, aunque aun tenia esa pequeña insatisfacción porque Seiya no me había besado. Después de este día tan agotador y lleno de emociones, me di un relajante baño de espuma, y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, súbitamente, me despertó el constante sonar de mi celular, intenté ignorarlo, hasta que, finalmente, decidí contestar.

¿Bueno? —dije con la voz aun adormilada.

_¡Serena! ¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?_ —era la voz claramente molesta de Haruka.

¿A que te refieres? —dije aun adormilada.

_¡A las fotos que acabo de ver en una revista donde aparecen Seiya y tú, déjame decirte que gracias a eso están en boca de todo el mundo! ¿Cómo es posible que le hagas eso al príncipe?_

Al decir estas palabras, un gran enojo me recorrió a lo que el respondí.

Para empezar Haruka, Seiya es mi amigo y no le veo ningún inconveniente en salir con él, y por lo visto todo el mundo se preocupa por lo que el pobre de Darién-dije esto en un tono de burla- está sufriendo, pero respóndeme, ¿A caso alguna de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar lo que él me hizo?

_Claro que lo hemos pensado, y créeme que no aprobamos lo que te hizo, pero si tan solo…_—en ese instante, la interrumpí.

Si ya se Haruka, "si tan solo le diera una oportunidad de explicarte entenderías", esas palabras realmente ya estoy cansada de escucharlas, y si quiero o no escucharlo ese es mi problema y de nadie más, así que por favor dejen de decirme que es lo que debo de hacer, Haruka realmente te estimo y no me gustaría pelearme contigo, así que saldré con Seiya las veces que yo quiera y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

Después de decir esto, un largo silencio siguió mis palabras, hasta que finalmente Haruka habló.

_-Muy bien cabeza de bombón, solo cuídate y espero que no te arrepientas._ Clic.

Escuché como colgó el teléfono sin darme la oportunidad de despedirme, un poco irritada me levanté, ya que al parecer hoy sería un día un poco agotador.

Mientras me estiraba un poco, nuevamente sonó mi celular.

-¿Bueno?- dije un poco molesta, ya que la discusión con Haruka me había dejado con un poco de mal humor.

_-Hola bombón, ¿a caso te desperté?_- era Seiya, al escuchar su voz, rápidamente mi mal humor desapareció.

-No para nada Seiya, es que hace unos instantes tuve una pequeña discusión con Haruka.

_-Pues si discutieron por lo que me imagino, me extraña que no haya ido directo a tu casa para estrangularte._

Ante lo gracioso de su comentario, no pude más que reír.

-Tienes mucha razón, pero gracias al cielo, no pasó eso

_-eso es lo importante, a propósito, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría a manejar?_

-por supuesto, solo que pensé que bromeabas.

_-para nada bombón, así que, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a sacar tu permiso para conducir?_

-está bien Seiya solo si no te importa que tus fans te vean conmigo.

_-por mi la prensa puede especular lo que quiera, mientras tu y yo sepamos la realidad, lo demás no importa._

-siendo así esta bien, ¿a que hora vienes?

-_te parece bien ¿en una hora?_

-muy bien Seiya, aquí te espero.

Hice mis quehaceres lo más rápido posible, y mientras me duchaba, escuchaba el constante sonar de mi celular con los tonos de llamadas y de mensajes, seguramente eran las chicas que ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido. Terminé de arreglarme antes de lo esperado, así que para matar el tiempo, empecé a ver las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes sin leer.

Al parecer, antes que Haruka, Darién se había enterado, pues había alrededor de diez llamadas pérdidas de él, tenía dos llamadas de Rei, una de lita y Amy, y cinco de mina, no había necesidad de regresar las llamadas, pues me enviaron mensajes al ver que no respondía.

Primero leí el mensaje de mina.

_Hola sere! Ya me enteré! Eres una pillina! Espero detalles OK? Y no te preocupes que si alguna de las chicas se pone en mal plan yo te ayudo con ellas jajaja espero tu respuesta! Xoxo._

El siguiente fue el de Rei.

_Serena tonta! Como es que no te diste cuenta de los fotógrafos? Sabes que sea cual sea tu decisión cuentas conmigo! Espero que nos reunamos con las chicas para platicar._

El que me dejó un poco sorprendida fue el de Amy.

_Hola serena! Me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido por una conversación de unas enfermeras, que al parecer te reconocieron como la ex prometida de Darién, espero nos cuentes que tal te fue en tu día de campo. Me despido porque tengo unos trabajos que entregar, estamos en contacto._

Solo esperaba que nadie dijera nada de que estuve comprometida con Darién, porque entonces si que metería en problemas a Seiya. En ese instante, escuché el timbre de la puerta así que rápidamente bajé para recibir a Seiya.

- ¡Ya me voy mamá!- dije al pasar casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas serena?- me preguntó mamá casi gritando.

Voy a salir con Seiya, llegaré un poco tarde- y diciendo esto, abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba frente a mi, mi sol personal: Seiya, mi corazón latió frenéticamente a encontrarme con su mirada, una sonrisa curvo sus labios al verme.

- ¿Lista bombón?- me preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto!- le respondí alegremente.

- Muy bien vayamos por tu permiso para conducir. Mientras nos dirigíamos por mi permiso para conducir, platicamos de aquella noticia que tanto alarmó a las chicas.

- ¿Entonces Haruka se comportó un poco ruda contigo bombón?- me preguntó Seiya después de que el platiqué la manera en que me habló.

- Un poco Seiya, ya sabes el carácter que tiene, pero le dije claramente que yo te vería las veces que yo quisiera, y como siempre, salió a defensa de Darién –dije en un tono irónico- "si tan solo lo dejaras que te explicara las cosas, entenderías"- le dije arremedando la voz de Haruka, lo que causó que Seiya riera- explicarme ¿Qué?, ¿los detalles de su engaño? La verdad es que no, tuve más que suficiente en la boda.

- En eso tienes razón bombón, pero creo que en eso las chicas tienen razón, ¿de verdad nunca vas a hablar con él?- me preguntó, por un instante creí que bromeaba, pero al ver la seriedad de su expresión le respondí.

- Seiya, nunca pensé que serías tu quien apoyaría a las chicas.

- No es precisamente que las apoye, pero como dicen los terapeutas, "hay que cerrar círculos" creo que es algo así- hizo una pausa- y por lo que veo ya no te cuesta tanto trabajo hablar del tema bombón.

- No es que ya no me cueste trabajo Seiya, lo que sucede es que a tu lado, no me duele tanto hablar del tema- le dije mostrándole una calida sonrisa.

Finalmente, llegamos a la oficina de vialidad, tomaron mis datos, y gracias a las influencias de Seiya, rápidamente me dieron mi permiso para conducir.

- Toma- dijo Seiya, en cuanto salíamos del lugar, lanzándome las llaves de su automóvil, las alcancé a tomar torpemente.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer con ellas?- le dije mostrándole las llaves.

—Es obvio bombón —dijo mientras levantaba una ceja- tú conducirás.

El pánico me recorrió, ¿A caso no le había dicho de mi fatídica experiencia al volante?

—No Seiya yo ya te había dicho… —en ese instante me silenció.

—si ya lo se, y no me importa, así que anda sube al auto —me dijo sentado en el asiento del copiloto, una vez que me senté al volante, tomó mi mano y me dijo- no te preocupes bombón, todo saldrá bien.

—Pero…—empecé a decir nuevamente.

—Pero nada bombón, confío en ti, así que anda, vamos al centro comercial a comer algo.

Mis manos ya estaban temblando, sin ni siquiera haber encendido el auto. Di vuelta a la llave y el motor rugió al ser encendido, tenía mi pie pisando firmemente el freno.

—Suelta lentamente el freno, bombón- me dijo Seiya, mostrándome una sonrisa, para brindarme confianza. Así lo hice, Seiya me daba las instrucciones conforme avanzábamos, hasta que finalmente, llegamos al centro comercial.

—¡Uff! Esto fue agotador! –dije con un exagerado tono de cansancio.

—Para nada bombón, solo es cuestión de práctica, así que anda vamos a comer algo.

Así transcurrieron los días, entre clases de manejo y comidas principalmente, en el departamento de Seiya, quien constantemente se veía abordado por los comentarios de las chicas y de sus hermanos respecto al llevarme por avenidas transitadas a conducir.

—Lo que ella necesita es confianza —les dijo una tarde Seiya, mientras comíamos una pizza— así que se la estoy dando y como ven a mejorado bastante.

Y eso era verdad, yo no quería defraudar a Seiya, así que sin que el y las chicas lo supieran, por las noches antes de dormir, leía un manual de conducción, para así mejorar y no causar daño alguno a su auto. Y mientras hacia esto, no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría si me encontrara en esta misma situación en compañía de Darién, para empezar, no me haría conducir por avenidas transitadas, y en lugar de enseñarme él, estaba casi segura que me enviaría a una escuela de manejo.

—¿Y que piensan hacer respecto a esto? —dijo Mina, lanzando las revistas sensacionalistas llenas de fotografías de Seiya en mi compañía, conduciendo por la ciudad; el primer reportaje, de aquel paseo que di con él, había alterado bastante a mis padres, pero se tranquilizaron al asegurarles que Seiya era solo mi amigo, y que los chismes se debían, principalmente a que el era una figura publica.

—Porque están en boca de todo el mundo —continuó diciendo Yaten.

—Realmente, mientras ustedes y nosotros sepamos al verdad, lo demás sale sobrando ¿no creen? —finalizó Seiya. Súbitamente, la plática cambió de rumbo al concierto en el que actuarían Mina, presentando algunos temas de su disco, seguida de la presentación de Lady Gaga, y finalmente, el lanzamiento del primer sencillo de los Three Lights.

Mis pensamientos cambiaron súbitamente al recordar a la pequeña Rini, que nunca más volvería a ver, a mi pequeño, que solo tuve la oportunidad de verlo entre mis brazos, sentí un nudo en la garganta al evocar aquellas imágenes de mis pequeños, aquel que sacrifiqué por salvar al universo, y a mi pequeña, que nunca tendría al oportunidad de verla crecer.

—¿Serena? —Gritó Mina— ¡despierta!

—Perdón —al mirarlos, vi una mirada inquisitiva en todos ellos, rápidamente deseché aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

Hay serena, siempre que pones esa mirada perdida, me asustas, dime ¿en que piensas?

—En nada Mina— pude ver que no los engañaba, Mina solo se limitó a alzar los hombros, mientras los demás, desviaban las miradas— y ¿Qué me decías?

—Que aun no nos has dado la invitación a tu graduación, tontita —dijo Mina.

Es cierto, la ceremonia se llevará a cabo en el salón de hotel "Luna turquesa", y la recepción será en los jardines, así que si quieren estar en primera fila, tendrán que llegar antes de las tres de la tarde.

—Muy bien serena, entonces ahí estaremos—dijo Amy.

—Los dejo —empecé a decir-—ya que mañana el día será largísimo, así que los espero no me fallen.

Me despedí de todos, Seiya me llevaba a casa, o mejor dicho, yo lo llevaba, ya que siempre me dejaba conducir de camino a casa. Mientras ponía un CD de lady gaga para que me fuera familiarizando con su música, ya que según él, tenia que ir obligatoriamente al concierto ya que me dijo, me tenía una sorpresa. Mientras tarareábamos una canción, el semáforo se puso en alto, así que lentamente frené. Mientras escuchaba cantar a Seiya, sentí la mirada de alguien, así que disimuladamente, miré en dirección al auto que se encontraba a la derecha; no puede ser, pensé, era Darién, parecía como si lo hubiera conjurado, quise cerciorarme de que era él, pero repentinamente, el semáforo cambió su luz a verde, dejándome con la duda.

—Bombón, arranca –me dijo Seiya.

Llegamos a casa, antes de despedirnos, repentinamente, Seiya me detuvo.

—Bombón, ¿algún día me contarás que es lo que te pasa? – dijo, tocando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, esa caricia lanzó un torrente de emociones, que no pude explicar.

—Solo dame tiempo ¿si? –le dije lanzándole una mirada suplicante.

Inesperadamente, me abrazó, automáticamente, correspondí a ese abrazo, feliz de encontrarme entre sus brazos, me sentía tan bien en su compañía, si tan solo… pero antes de pensar en esa posibilidad, tenia una cosa muy importante que hacer.

—Que duermas bien bombón— seguido de estas palabras, deposito un suave y dulce beso en mi frente, y subió a su auto.

Mientras me disponía a descansar, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de los momentos que pasé a lado de Darién, y a su vez, los vividos con Seiya, era inevitable hacer una comparación, entre uno y otro. ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad con Seiya? Después de todo, lo amaba, no de la manera en que amé a Darién, por que lo que hubo entre él y yo, venia desde hace tiempo atrás, ambos sabíamos que en el pasado nos amamos, y que por consecuente, nuestro destino era culminar con lo ocurrido en el pasado, se podría decir que, mas que un amor a primera vista, este surgió como consecuencia de recuerdos pasados.

A diferencia de Seiya, que lo nuestro fue, inesperado, el se enamoro de mi, no por alguna alzo de pasado, sino que se enamoro de mi forma de ser, con todos mis defectos y virtudes, pero sobre todo, sin intentar cambiarme, en pocas palabras, se enamoró de tal como soy.

¿Por qué no? Después de todo, la utopia de Tokio de cristal se vino abajo, con la infidelidad de Darién, por largo tiempo me culpé, por no haber sido lo suficiente madura, por no haber cambiado mi actitud infantil, por no ser lo que él esperaba; pero si él realmente me hubiera amado, no hubiera intentado cambiar mi forma de ser ¿o a caso no era así? Ya sabía que tarde o temprano yo llegaría a gobernar la tierra, y por eso me pedía más de mí. Lo único que yo realmente quería, era que me amara tal como soy.

Así que ahora que había encontrado a al persona que me amaba como era, debía de cerrar mi círculo con Darién. Así que, tomé la decisión de finalmente, hablar con Darién. No sabía como ni cuándo lo haría, pero de que lo haría, lo haría. Antes de hablarlo con las chicas, la primera persona que debía saber mi decisión era Seiya, ya que de lo que el dijera dependía nuestro futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté lo mas temprano posible, ya que hoy seria un día muy importante en mi vida, hoy me graduaría de la universidad. Me tomé mi tiempo para vestirme, indecisa en si debía ponerme aquel vestido tan atrevido que me había regalado Seiya.

Terminé de maquillarme, fue un maquillaje muy ligero, ay que no quería lucir exagerada, me puse unos discretos aretes con una perla, y una gargantilla también de perlas. Me puse el vestido, en conjunto con las perlas, me daba un aire de distinción, con un poco de sensualidad, me sonrojé al pensar en lo que diría Seiya al verme así. Después de todo, la toga cubriría el vestido la mayor parte de la ceremonia.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, pensando en la reacción de mis padres al verme con este vestido.

—Luces hermosa —fueron las palabras de mamá.

—No puedo creer que hoy te gradúes mi pequeña –dijo papá con los ojos llorosos- parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste a casa siendo a penas un bebé, y mira en lo que te has convertido, en una hermosa dama.

—Basta papá que me vas hacer llorar –le dije con la voz entrecortada.

—Andando, que quiero ver cuando te anuncien ganadora – dijo muy orgulloso papá.

—Pero papá, ya te dije que es muy poco probable el que yo gane.

—No sé porque pero presiento que tu ganaras princesa –dijo papá con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de salir, me puse la toga, pues no estaba lista para que todo mundo me viera entrar con ese revelador vestido. Fuimos de los primeros en llegar, aun no llegaban las chicas, pero tarde o temprano llegarían, así que me fui a sentar en mi lugar, a algunos de mis compañeros no los había visto desde aquel día de mi boda.

—¡Serena, ven siéntate aquí! –me dijo una compañera de clase, que fue una de mis invitadas a la boda.

—Hola Tsuki –la saludé una vez sentada en la silla que se encontraba a su lado.

—Ni preguntar como has estado ¿verdad? –me dijo para mi sorpresa.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Pues que por lo que muestran las revistas, andas de romance con ¡Seiya Kou! –Dijo muy emocionada- pensé que después de lo ocurrido aquel día, pensé que estarías devastada, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver aquellas ¡fotos! Mira que consolarte nada más y nada menos que en los brazos del guapísimo Seiya ¡hay serena! –Dijo después de un largo suspiro- ¡como te envidio!

No quería hablar más del tema, así que rápidamente, cambié la conversación hacia temas más superficiales, y mi táctica funcionó a la perfección. Pronto la sala empezó a llenarse, había reporteros por todas partes, solo esperaba que no se encontrara entre ellos algún reportero sensacionalista que me pudiera reconocer. Pude ver cuando mis amigas, en compañía de Yaten y Taiki, llegaron, pero ahí hacia falta Seiya, una y otra vez dirigía mi mirada hacia la entrada del salón, en espera de que llegara Seiya, pues la ceremonia no tardaría en dar inicio.

El rector de la universidad, dio inicio a la ceremonia. Mientras yo intentaba poner atención a las palabras del rector, Tsuki seguía hablando acerca de su proyecto.

—…y mi papá me dijo que si no ganaba el concurso, el podía conseguirme trabajo en… —repentinamente, guardó silencio—oye serena —dijo elevando un poco la voz— ¿Qué aquel no es tu ex prometido?

Rápidamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el publico, el pánico se apoderó de mi, no es posible, pensé; el destino me estaba jugando una broma, porque una cosa era que quisiera escucharlo y otra muy distinta, el hacerlo precisamente el día de hoy. Busqué y no encontré nada, así que respiré aliviada.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los graduados, llegó mi turno y escuché los aplausos de mi familia y amigos, en cuanto recibí mi diploma, dirigí una sonrisa en dirección de ellos.

—A llegado la hora de anunciar al ganador del concurso –dijo el rector, e inmediatamente todos guardamos silencio- el ganador es… la señorita ¡Serena Tsukino!

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos, yo permanecí sentada con la sorpresa grabada en mi rostro.

—Anda Serena, ¡te están esperando! –fueron las palabras de Tsuki, así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el director a recibir el reconocimiento. Los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a relampaguear en mi rostro.

—¿Cómo se siente de ser la ganadora?-era la pregunta que todos los reporteros me hacían, solo pude sonreír, ya que me había quedado sin palabras, finalmente el rector dio por terminada la ceremonia lo que causó gran emoción entre todos nosotros, mis compañeros me felicitaron por me triunfo, e inmediatamente se acercaron a mi familia, y las chicas.

—¡Te lo dije hija que tu ganarías! –fueron las palabras de papá.

—Muchas felicidades hija! – me dijo mamá.

—Felicidades serena – me dijeron las chicas. Repentinamente, entró Seiya con un enorme armo de rosas rojas, mi corazón palpitó de emoción al verlo, así que sin pensarlo, corrí en su dirección.

—¡Gané Seiya! –le comuniqué lanzándome a sus brazos.

—¡Muchas felicidades bombón! —Me dijo claramente emocionado por mi triunfo— estas rosas son para ti.

—Gracias Seiya pero no te hubieras molestado –le dije sonrojándome.

—Hija nos vamos al jardín en donde será la fiesta, ¿te esperamos? –me preguntó mamá.

—No mamá, adelántense en un momento los alcanzo –les dije.

—Muy bien, te veremos allá –dijo mamá.

—Y ustedes chicas ¿No van a asistir a al fiesta? —les pregunté, ya que al parecer no se querían mover de ahí, era como si esperaran a alguien.

—Si, en un momento serena, no te preocupes— me respondió mina, y por alguna razón Yaten la miró de un modo un tanto molesto.

—¿Por qué no se adelantan Seiya? l—e dijo Yaten, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

—Anda bombón, vamos— e inmediatamente me tomó de la mano, llevándome a un jardín lleno de rosas de todas las clases, y en medio de ese pequeño paraíso, se encontraba una hermosa fuente, con unos lindos peces dorados nadando en ella.

—Este lugar es hermoso Seiya— le dije.

—No más que tu bombón —comentó galantemente.

—Tu solo lo dices por quedar bien.

—Para nada bombón, y apropósito de bellezas, ¿te pusiste mi regalo?

Inmediatamente, me quité la toga que hasta el momento ocultaba el vestido, pude ver como se quedó impresionado al verme e inmediatamente dijo.

—Definitivamente luces es-pec-ta-cu-lar —dijo tomando mi mano y girándome para observarme bien— si no fuera porque nos están esperando, te robaría en este instante bombón.

Ante su comentario, no pude más que reír. E impulsivamente, me lancé a sus brazos.

—¿Y este abrazo?—dijo Seiya después de unos instantes.

—Es porque me gusta estar entre tus brazos, Seiya—le dije escondiendo mi rostro.

—Ese es el efecto que causo en las mujeres—dijo con un tono de voz un poco grave, haciendo una pobre imitación de un donjuán.

—Tengo que decirte algo Seiya—dije apartándome un poco de su lado, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te escucho, bombón.

—Pues, que e decidido—tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar—escuchar a Darién.

Sentí como se tensó al escuchar mis palabras, y antes de que las mal interpretara continué.

Y no es porque tenga pensado regresar con él, sino que he pensado las cosas y antes de iniciar algo, creo que debo cerrar círculos, como tú lo dijiste, así que, ahora mas que nunca, necesito que estés a mi lado Seiya—finalicé, con una sonrisa, la cual el imitó.

—Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo bombón—dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mi barbilla—y si se puede saber ¿a que te refieres con iniciar algo?

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Seiya, y te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te contaré todo—dije esto, depositando un beso fugaz muy cerca de sus labios, y pude ver la sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

—Ejem—se escuchó un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas, y al mirar a nuestras espaldas, se encontraba Rei mirándonos.

— ¿Qué no piensan ir a la fiesta? Los estamos esperando chicos.

—Ya íbamos hacia allá Rei—empecé a decir, y tomé Seiya de la mano—anda vámonos Seiya.

Nos dirigimos en compañía de Rei al jardín en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, todos nos estaban esperando en nuestra mesa. Instantes después, sirvieron la comida.

— ¿le podrías decir a Yaten que si me puede prestar las llaves de su auto?—le dijo mina a Seiya quien solo elevó una ceja ante su comentario.

—Yaten que dice mina—en ese momento, Seiya fue interrumpido por Yaten.

—Ya la escuché—dijo en un tono bastante molesto—dile que para que demonios las quiere.

Seiya me preguntaba con la mirada si sabia algo, yo solo eleve os hombros en señal de negativa.

—que dice que…—pero nuevamente, Seiya no pudo concluir la frase, al ser interrumpido por una mina encolerizada.

— ¡dile que olvidé sacar mi bolso y mi abrigo!

Seiya estaba a punto de repetir lo que le dijo mina, y yo no pude evitar empezar a reírme a carcajadas ante lo gracioso de la situación, cosa que dejó bastante extrañados a los demás.

— ¿De que te ríes serena?—me preguntó lita.

—jajaja—yo no podía parar de reír—Es que es muy gracioso, Mina y Yaten tratando de ignorarse, usando a Seiya como mensajero, ¡y ni siquiera lo dejan terminar las frases! Jajaja—en ese momento, las lágrimas debidas a tanto reír, resbalaban por mis mejillas.

—Solo a ti esta situación te podría parecer graciosa serena—dijo Yaten en un tono sarcástico, como era su costumbre.

—Y a todo esto, ¿se puede saber por que se enojaron?—pregunté.

— Que te lo diga Mina—fue la respuesta de Yaten, dando por terminada la conversación y al mismo tiempo, dándole las llaves de su auto a mina.

—Chicas, ¿me acompañan por mis cosas?—nos dijo mina, mirándonos de forma suplicante. Todas nos levantamos de nuestros lugares para acompañarla.

—Mina, ¿Nos vas a decir por que te enojaste con Seiya?—le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

Después de mucho dudar, finalmente me respondió.

—Por cosas sin importancia serena.

Llegamos al auto de Yaten, y mientras mina sacaba sus cosas, pensé que este era el momento ideal para hablar con las chicas.

—Chicas, tengo algo importante que decirles—empecé a decir, todas me miraban de manera extraña.

— ¿De que se trata serena?—dijo lita.

—Que he decidido—dije, mientras alisaba mí vestido—escuchar a Darién.

Me esperaba cualquier cosa, menos la reacción que tenían en ese momento, se miraron unas a otras bastante confundidas, hasta que finalmente, Rei habló.

—Pero tu y Seiya…-dijo esto, haciendo un ademán con la mano como insinuando algo.

—Si lo que tratas de decir que si Seiya y yo somos novios, la verdad es que no—y agregué—aun no.

—Y con aun no quieres decir…-preguntó Mina.

—Que aun no lo hemos hablado, ya que antes de pasar a ese tema, antes quiero dejar aclarada mi situación con Darién.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿no regresaras con él?—me preguntó Amy.

—Así es chicas, y se lo mucho que aprecian a Darién, pero sinceramente, una infidelidad que tuvo como consecuencia una hija, no es algo que sea fácil dejar pasar por alto y que la relación siga.

Todas guardaron silencio por un largo rato, lanzándose miradas confusas, hasta que finalmente, Amy habló.

—Si esa es tu decisión, la sabremos respetar serena, si crees que tu felicidad ya no está a lado de Darién, cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

—Así es serena—dijo Rei—además pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigas.

— ¿Y cuando piensas hablar con Darién, Serena?—me preguntó lita.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, solo se que es necesario aclarar las cosas, para que así empiecen a sanar las heridas ¿no creen?

—Tienes razón serena, solo que…-mina dudó por un momento, al parecer quería decirme algo.

— ¿Qué mina?—pregunté.

—Que espero que seas feliz—dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero una vocecita en mi interior, me decía que mina me estaba ocultando algo. Nos dirigimos de regreso al jardín, la comida, aunque sencilla, estuvo genial. Bailamos y nos divertimos hasta ya entrada la madrugada, llegó la hora de despedimos, con la promesa de que nos veríamos por la tarde en la cafetería de Lita.

Me desperté casi a medio día, así que rápidamente me di una ducha y me arreglé, ya que me encontraba bastante hambrienta. Al llegar a la sala, encontré a mamá mirando unas fotografías, bastante afligida.

—mamá, ¿te encuentras bien?—en ese instante, me miró, pude ver sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

—Es que, hace un rato, me llamaron para decirme que, mi tío Ichiro, falleció ayer por la noche. Y como soy su único familiar, tengo que ir a encargarme de los preparativos para el funeral.

— ¿Y el no tenia, hijos?

—Tiene una hija, tal vez la recuerdes, tu tía Aiko—a mi mente, llegaron recuerdos confusos, pero por más que lo intentaba no la recordaba.

—Mira, es ella—dijo mamá, extendiéndome una foto en al que se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que caían en pequeñas ondas a la altura de la espalda, y estaba acompañadas de dos pequeñas, de aproximadamente un año y tres años de edad, respectivamente, ambas rubias, la mas grande de ellas, tenia los ojos de un verde jade y el cabello sujetado en media coleta, mientras que la mas pequeña…

— ¿A caso esta soy yo mamá?—dije señalando a la mas pequeña.

—Así es serena, mi prima y yo nos queríamos tanto, que fue por eso que sufija se llama Selene y tú te llamas Serena, queríamos que ambas crecieran juntas y se vieran como hermanas, al igual que ella y yo, pero…—en ese instante mamá empezó a sollozar.

— ¿Qué sucedió mamá? ¿Por qué se fue la tía Aiko?

—Por un disgusto que tuvo con sus padres, por el hecho de que ella se había enamorado de un norteamericano, mis tíos se opusieron rotundamente a su matrimonio, pero aun así, ellas se caso con Robert, ella pensó que sus padres al conocer a la pequeña Selene, ablandarían su corazón, pero no fue así, ella luchó mucho por lograr su perdón, hasta que, llegó el día en que se tuvo que ir con su marido a vivir a Chicago.

— ¿Y nunca volviste a saber de ella?—le pregunté a mamá.

—si hija—dijo limpiándose las lagrimas—nos estuvimos enviando cartas, por mucho tiempo, hasta que un día, dejaron de llegar, y mis cartas enviadas fueron devueltas, así que supuse que ya no quería saber nada de la familia.

— ¿Así que ahora quieres encontrarla?

—si hija, y no se por donde empezar, ya que lo ultimo que supe de ella, fue que enviudó al poco tiempo de llegar a Chicago, y que había conocido a un hombre maravilloso que estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de ella y la pequeña Selene, pero después, ya no supe mas.

—No te preocupes mamá—le dije, sonriéndole para darle ánimos—yo encontraré la manera de ayudarte, y sé quien nos puede ayudar.

—Gracias hija, por tu apoyo—me abrazó fuertemente, derramando las lágrimas que hasta el momento, había intentado contener.

_Tengo que pedirle ayuda a Haruka y Michiru, _pensé.


	29. Chapter 30 Destino

_Hola amigas! lo prometido es deuda, escribi y escribi hasta que por fin termine el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, pero antes de pasar a el, quiero agradecer a todas als personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, mi fic, de verdad muchas gracias! Y gracias **SalyLuna** por brindarme tu ayuda! creo que muy pronto la necesitaré nena! **Starligt** amiga, muchas gracias por el apoyo que em has dado, desde que publiqué mi historia en el otro sitio, espero no decepcionarte con la trama amiga! **TishaCullen **van a pasar algunos capitulos antes de que serena le de una oportunidad a Darien, solo espero no me maten cuando acomode mis ideas y lean el pro qué se va a sucitar eso!_

**_Destino_**

_Pvo Haruka_

—Pero si así lo decide no podemos hacer nada Haruka—escuché a Michiru decir a mis espaldas, mientras yo observaba el paisaje por el ventanal de la sala.

— ¡Claro que podemos!—dije bastante alterada—solo es cuestión de que mire a la pequeña dama, y así se dejara de caprichos, y escuchará al príncipe…

—Haruka, como lo dijo Pirenne, no podemos obligarla a que la vea, tarde o temprano llegará el día en que serena conozca a la pequeña dama…

— ¿Y mientras tanto que Setsuna? ¿Esperamos a ver como Seiya la engatusa más y más, y un día llegue con la noticia de que se casará con él?

—el destino ya está escrito Haruka, tarde que temprano las cosas sucederán, solo que como sabemos, todo se vio afectado con la repentina aparición de caos, Urd, Verdandi y Skuld, hacen lo que pueden para que todo suceda como debió de haber sido.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?—preguntó Michiru, era lo mismo que yo quería saber.

—Son las nornas, las encargadas de tejer los tapices de los destinos de todas y cada una de las personas de este universo.

— ¿Y como es que tu las conoces Setsuna? ¿Por qué ninguna de nosotras sabia de su existencia?

— Porque el destino, va ligado al tiempo, y yo como guardiana, veo como van tejiendo el destino de todas las personas.

— Con eso quieres decir que, ¿Cuándo ellas crean conveniente, harán que Darién y Serena se reencuentren?—preguntó Michiru.

—Así es—le respondió Setsuna—ahora lo que me preocupa es, que tan dispuesta se encuentra Serena a aceptar su destino.

En ese instante, mi celular sonó, era el número de Serena.

— Hola cabeza de bombón

—_Hola Haruka, necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda_

—Si esta en mis manos, sabes que con gusto te ayudaré.

—_Sé que la próxima semana parten a estados unidos, y quisiera saber si me podrían ayudar a localizar a una persona._

—Por supuesto, solo dame los datos y con gusto lo haremos.

—_ Que les parece si vienen a mi casa, para que mamá les explique, ya que es un familiar de ella a quien quiero localizar._

—Muy bien, nos vemos ahí cabeza de bombón.

—_gracias Haruka, no sabes lo mucho que significa tu ayuda. Las espero. _Clic.

— Por lo que escuché, era Serena ¿verdad?—me preguntó Michiru.

— Así es, y vamos a ir a visitarla ya que me pidió un favor, ¿vas Setsuna?

— No, vayan ustedes, tengo unas cosas que arreglar, salúdenla de mi parte.

—Muy bien, te veremos mas tarde—nos dirigimos al auto, con el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

_Pvo serena_

—Listo, ya vienen para que les expliques mamá.

Después de la plática con mi mamá, les hablé a las chicas para contarles lo sucedido e inmediatamente vinieron mi casa. Me extrañó la forma tan rara en que se miraron unas a otras cuando mamá les contó la historia, y más aun cuando miraron la foto.

—Se parece mucho a mi, ¿verdad?—le pregunte a las chicas, mientras les mostraba una foto de cuando yo tenia al misma edad y la de mi prima.

—Eh… si un poco—me contestaron, distraídas.

—Me pregunto…—empecé a decir—si en la actualidad, se parecerá a mí.

—No lo creo serena—me dijo mina, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Señora Ikuko, ¿se a puesto a pensar que pasará si no las encuentra?—preguntó Amy—Chicago es grande, y podría ser que se hayan mudado ¿no lo cree?

—Tienes mucha razón Amy—respondió mamá.

En ese instante, el timbre de la casa sonó, rápidamente, abrí la puerta.

— Que bueno que llegaron chicas, adelante—eran Haruka y Michiru.

—Y dinos ¿en que podemos ayudar?—dijo Haruka.

—Necesito que me ayuden a localizar a mi tía y a su hija—le dije.

— El nombre de mi prima—empezó a decir mamá—es Aiko Banner, ese era su apellido antes de enviudar, y me parece que el de su actual esposo es—dijo mientras buscaba la ultima carta que recibió—Andersen.

— Y el nombre de mi prima es Selene Banner.

— ¿Selene Banner?—preguntó bastante sorprendida Michiru, lanzándole una mirada llena de significado a Haruka, que no pude descifrar.

—Así es—continué—solo que mamá no sabe si mi tía le cambió el apellido a su hija al volverse a casar.

—Siendo así, cuenta con nuestro apoyo, cabeza de bombón—me dijo Haruka.

—Gracias chicas, de verdad les agradezco su ayuda, por favor en cuánto sepan algo, háganmelo saber ¿si?

Ambas se miraron fijamente, era como si quisieran decir algo, hasta que finalmente Michiru habló:

—Así será serena, nosotras estaremos de regreso en aproximadamente veinte días, esperamos contar con información para ese entonces.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿No estarán aquí para mi primera presentación?—dijo mina, afligida.

—Lo sentimos mucho Mina—dijo Haruka—pero esa carrera ya estaba programada, pero estoy segura que te irá bien.

Todas nos despedimos de ellas, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, y enviando nuestros saludos a Setsuna y Hotaru, y que esperábamos verlas a su regreso.

_Pvo Haruka_

—Michiru ¿Cómo le diremos que su prima es, la chica con la que la engañó Darién?—le pregunté a la salida de casa de serena.

—No lo se Haruka, tendremos que idear algo, y no se porque presiento que Setsuna sabia algo de esto.

—Tienes razón, tendremos que preguntarle que es lo que debemos hacer.

Al llegar a casa, nos encontramos a Setsuna sentada en el pórtico, mirando el atardecer.

—Setsuna, desde un inicio sabias de que se trataba el asunto con la princesa ¿verdad?—le preguntó Michiru.

—Si—dijo serenamente Setsuna.

— ¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste desde un inicio?—le dije.

—Porque como ya les he dicho, yo no estoy autorizada a hablar de lo que sucederá.

— ¿Y ahora que le vamos a decir?—preguntó Michiru.

—La verdad, que su tía y prima murieron, y, aunque sea doloroso, lo que sucedió entre su prima y Darién.

—No podemos hacer eso Setsuna—dijo Michiru.

—Se que a la princesa le dolerá, pero es preferible que se entere por nosotras que somos sus amigas, que por personas extrañas.

—Y con personas extrañas te refieres a, tal vez ¿la hermanastra de Selene?—dije bastante extrañada, pues ella nada tenía que ver en esta conversación.

—Podría ser, ya que si no lo hacemos, las nornas harán que los destinos de Serena y Kathleen se vuelvan a cruzar, para que la princesa sepa la verdad.

—No quedará más remedio que decírselo nosotras, tenemos tiempo para hallar las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarla.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Michiru—dije—solo una pregunta mas Setsuna ¿el príncipe, sabe el lazo que une a serena con la madre de la pequeña dama?

—No, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá—fueron las palabras de Setsuna, poniendo fin a la conversación.

_Pvo serena_

—Seiya, dime ¡cual es la sorpresa que me tienes!—dije haciendo un puchero, ya había tratado de persuadirlo de que me lo dijera, pero no logre nada. Habían pasado quince días, y aun no tenia noticias de parte de Haruka y Michiru, en un principio me preocupó, pero ahora que ya faltaba cada vez menos para su regreso, recuperé la calma.

—No bombón, ya te dije que lo sabrás esta noche, en el concierto.

— ¡Hay Seiya por favor dime!

—No, y no—y rápidamente, echó a correr— ¡alcánzame si puedes!

Se perdió entre la multitud del centro comercial, estuve dando vueltas y vueltas en los almacenes.

— ¡Agh!—dije mientras daba vuelta a un pasillo-¿en donde te habrás metido Seiya?—y en ese instante, recargado en el barandal, se encontraba Darién, estaba acompañado de una chica, con una cabellera pelirroja que caía en rizos, se encontraba dándome la espalda, así que no pude ver su rostro, pero al parecer, estaba cargando a la pequeña hija de Darién, _¡hay no, porque a mi! _pensé; y en ese instante, como si Darién hubiera sentido mi presencia, dirigió su mirada hacia donde me encontraba de pie, nos miramos fijamente, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, _calma serena, calma,_ me dije, después de todo, la decisión estaba tomada, solo que no creía que fuera el lugar ni el momento indicado para hablar, así que para eliminar la tensión, esbocé una media sonrisa, a la cual el respondió; y, en ese momento, sentí un piquete en las costillas.

— ¡Te atrapé bombón!—escuche la ensordecedora risa de Seiya.

— ¡Hay! ¿En donde te habías metido?—le dije, simulando estar enojada.

— ¿Qué tanto mirabas?—al buscar con la mirada se encontró con la de Darién, quien de reojo pude ver, le lanzó una mirada retadora, a lo cual, solo Seiya torció los ojos—ah ya veo, ¿quieres hablar con él, bombón?

—No, mejor, vámonos, que no quiero que Taiki y Yaten se enojen porque llegarás tarde a los ensayos—y diciendo esto, tomé su mano, alejándonos lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

Llegamos al auditorio en donde se llevaría a cabo el magno concierto, aun no era el turno de los three Lights así que respiré aliviada, ahí se encontraban Amy, mina y Rei, Seiya fue hacia donde se encontraban Taiki y Yaten, y yo fui a donde estaban las chicas, mientras escuchábamos las pruebas de sonido de la artista invitada.

—el vestuario que utilizará es muy atrevido ¿no creen chicas?—nos preguntó Amy.

—Bastante, diría yo—le respondí.

—Pero no pueden negar que canta muy bien—dijo mina mientras hacia una imitación de la coreografía y la canción

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!Roma-Roma-ma-ah!Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!Want your bad romance

—Deja de hacer eso Mina, que nos están mirando—dijo Rei, sonrojándose, ya que algunas personas del staff, observaron lo que hizo mina.

—Esta bien, esta bien—dijo mina, haciendo una expresión de inocencia.

—Chicas, hace un rato me encontré con Darién—les dije.

—Y ¿hablaste con él?—me preguntó Amy.

—No creí que fuera el momento adecuado, además, estaba acompañado—les dije, tratando de parecer indiferente.

— ¿Era hombre o mujer?—preguntó Mina, bastante interesada.

—Una mujer.

—Seguramente era su compañera del proyecto que está realizando—dijo Amy— ¿Estas segura que no iban con alguien más?

—Pues… que yo haya visto…no había nadie mas con ellos. ¿Te refieres al proyecto de la detección de enfermedades analizando los genes?—aun recordaba aquellas platicas, en las que Darién me explicaba lo que pretendía hacer si su proyecto se desarrollaba bien, solo que seria más difícil concretarlo, por su regreso tan precipitado a Japón.

—¡Tierra llamando a serena!—dijo Mina.

—Perdón, ¿Qué decían?

—Nada serena, olvídalo—dijo mina. Y para cambiar el tema, le pregunté:

—oye mina, ¿Y como piensas festejar tu cumpleaños? Porque por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡estamos a unos días!

—Aun no lo sé. Pero prometo que será algo inolvidable—dijo con una mirada calculadora, que solo ponía cuando pensaba llevar las cosas a un nivel extremo.

—¡Mina! ¡Tu turno!—gritó el coordinador del evento, así que mina rápidamente se dirigió al escenario; los chicos estaban hablando con la gente de las luces y sonido, dando instrucciones para cuando llegara su turno; mina terminó el ensayo, y pensábamos que era el turno de ellos, hasta que…

—Muy bien, ¡todos a sus camerinos!—gritó nuevamente el coordinador.

—¿A caso ustedes no van a ensayar?—le pregunté a Seiya, una vez que se acercó a mí.

—No, ya que no quiero que se arruine mi sorpresa—y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, mientras me abrazaba.

Acompañamos a mina a su camerino, se encontraba muy nerviosa, ay que esta era su primera presentación masiva, le dimo ánimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares VIP, cortesía de los three lights y Mina. El concierto transcurrió con una muy buena interpretación y muchos aplausos para Mina, la artista invitada también recibió gritos y aplausos, pero, los más esperados de la noche, eran sin duda, los three lights. En ese momento, las luces del escenario se apagaron, dando lugar a un juego multicolor de luces láser, para que, de improviso, salieran Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, e inmediatamente, todo el recinto explotó en gritos y aplausos para ellos. Cantaron alrededor de diez de sus mejores éxitos, y casi para terminar el concierto…

—Hoy—empezó a decir Seiya—los three lights, cantaremos en exclusiva para todos ustedes, el primer sencillo de nuestro nuevo álbum—en ese instante, las fans empezaron a gritar enloquecidas—esperamos sea de su agrado. Bombón, esta canción la escribí para ti—cuando dijo estas palabras, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, ¿así que esta era la sorpresa? Se empezaron a escuchar las primeras notas de la canción, e inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de Seiya:

_It's in the silences  
The words you never say  
I see it in your eyes  
Always starts the same way  
It seems like everyone we know is breaking up  
Does anybody ever stay in love anymore_

_(__Está en los silencios,__Las palabras que nunca dices,__Lo veo en tus ojos,__Siempre empieza de la misma manera,__Parece que todo el mundo que conocemos esta rompiendo__Ya nadie esta enamorado.)_

_I promise you  
From the bottom of my heart  
I will love you 'til death do us part  
I promise you  
As a lover and a friend  
I will love you like i'll never love again  
With everything i am_

_(__Te lo prometo,__Desde el fondo de mi corazón__Que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe__Te lo prometo,__Como amante y como amigo,__Te amare como si no volviera a amar nunca mas__Con todo mi ser.)_

Los gritos de emoción de las fans, al escuchar la letra no se hicieron esperar, lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por mis mejillas, ¡nunca antes nadie me había escrito una canción!

_I see you look at me  
When you think I'm not aware  
You're searching for clues  
Of just how deep my feelings are  
How do you prove the sky is blue  
The ocean's wide  
All i know is what i feel  
When i look into your eyes_

_(Te veo mirarme,__Cuando piensas que no me entero__Estás buscando pistas__De cuan profundos son mis sentimientos__Cómo demuestras que el cielo es azul,__Que el océano es grande__Todo lo que se es lo que siento__Cuando te miro a los ojos.)_

Y en el momento en que cantó la última frase, dirigió una mirada hacia donde me encontraba; por un instante, pude sentir que nuestros corazones, latían al mismo ritmo. Mientras los chicos cantaban el coro, Amy me susurró al oído:

—Que lindo detalle ¿verdad? No cabe duda de que en verdad te ama.

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Un sinnúmero de emociones, se arremolinaron en mi mente y en mi corazón, todo era caos dentro de mi, pero de una cosa estaba segura, amaba a Seiya mas allá de mi misma. Finalmente, el concierto llegó a su fin, rápidamente, nos dirigimos a los camerinos a esperar a los chicos y a Mina, sin imaginarnos que al dirigirnos al estacionamiento, había montones de reporteros y fotógrafos, apretándose unos a otros, bombardeando con preguntas a los hermanos Kou.

_¡¿Taiki, es cierto que te casas? ¡¿Cuándo es la boda? ¡Yaten, se rumora que tu y la señorita Mina han terminado, ¿es cierto?_ _¡Seiya, ¿ella es la afortunada dueña de tu corazón?..._

El lugar estaba tan abarrotado, que apenas si podíamos caminar, los chicos permanecían callados, mientras la gente de seguridad trataba de alejar cámara y micrófonos de nuestros rostros, hasta que, un Yaten bastante irritado, dejó de caminar, y les dijo:

—Señores, por favor ¡orden!, responderemos con amabilidad sus preguntas, pero antes déjenos pasar a nuestro auto, y por favor, una pregunta a al vez ¡¿quieren? —los reporteros dejaron de empujarse unos a otros, permitiendo así nuestro paso.

—Yaten, soy reportero de la revista People—dijo un muchacho no mas grande que nosotros— ¿es cierto el rumor que corre de que tu relación con la señorita Aino, ya terminó?

Todos nos quedamos esperando la respuesta, pues desde el día de mi graduación, ambos permanecían distantes.

—No señores, y cualquier pregunta relacionada con el tema, les pido su abstención—sorpresivamente, tomó de la mano a Mina, llevándola lo mas rápido hacia la camioneta. Nos encontrábamos a punto de abordar la camioneta, cuando una reportera acercó cámara y micrófono hacia Seiya.

—Seiya, soy del programa The soup, a nuestra redacción llegaron noticias de que tu novia dejó al que seria su marido, que por cierto es una eminencia en su área de medicina, en el altar por ti ¿Es cierto eso?—al escuchar esas palabras Mina, Yaten, Taiki, Amy, Rei, Seiya y yo nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos, ¿Quién pudo haber dado esa información?

—Señorita…—dijo Seiya tomando el gafete de la reportera para ver su nombre—Natsuki, para empezar, ella no plantó a nadie en el altar, y le voy a sugerir que antes de hablar corrobore bien su información—y diciendo esto, cerró la puerta de la camioneta. Dejando a varios reporteros con preguntas, referentes al tema.

—¡Agh! ¡Como detesto a los reporteros!—dijo muy molesto Yaten.

—Son muy molestos, pero si no fuera por ellos, su fama seria pasajera muchachos—dijo el manager desde la parte delantera del auto.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso—dijo Taiki—pero una cosa es nuestro trabajo y otra nuestra vida privada.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensamos al departamento de los chicos, mientras Taiki llevaba a Amy y Rei a sus casas, Seiya hacia lo mismo, mientras Yaten y Mina se quedaron solos en el departamento, al parecer estaban a punto de reconciliarse.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa?—me dijo Seiya, mientras yo miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado.

—Por supuesto, Seiya, fue un detalle muy hermoso de tu parte—lo miré fijamente, con una gran sonrisa—fue una gran sorpresa, dedicármela ahí frente a toda esa gente, de verdad Seiya fue, bellísimo.

—Me da mucho gusto saber que te gustó bombón, solo espero no haberte incomodado—dijo mirándome de reojo.

—¿Incomodarme? Nada de lo que tu hagas podrá incomodarme Seiya.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?—dijo bastante sorprendido.

—Nunca antes —dije esto firmemente—había hablado tan en serio, solo espero que tu no estés bromeando ¡eh!

—Lo juro bombón.

En ese momento llegamos a casa, bajó del auto para abrirme amablemente la puerta y tomar mi mano, depositando un beso en ella.

—Servida, princesa.

—Muchas gracias Seiya de verdad…—lo abracé fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas.

—No llores bombón—levantó mi rostro tomando delicadamente mi mentón, para mirarme fijamente—que las lagrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas.

—Tienes razón Seiya—dije limpiándome los ojos—pero esta vez lloro de felicidad.

—¿De felicidad?

—Si, de felicidad—le respondí—porque a pesar de todo, me amas—respiré profundamente para decir las palabras que cambiarían mi futuro, mientras mi corazón latía frenéticamente—como yo a ti.

Miles de sentimientos cruzaron el rostro de Seiya, desde la sorpresa hasta la duda, hasta que finalmente, con una sonrisa, añadió:

—¡wow! Me has dejado sin palabras, ¿estas hablando en serio?—dijo lanzándome una mirada incrédula.

—Así es, a esto quería hablar contigo el día de mi graduación, pero como te dije, antes de iniciar algo, creo que lo mejor es dar por terminado todo con Darién, ¿no crees?

—Pero… ¿y si te logra convencer?

—Nada de lo que haga o diga hará que cambie mi decisión. Además, creo que después de lo que pasó, si yo lo hubiera perdonado, la relación no sería igual, ya que la confianza se perdió, y la confianza es muy difícil de ganar, pero muy fácil de perder, ¿no crees?

—bombón, cada vez me sorprendes mas, pero y si…

—shhh…—dije poniendo mi dedo en sus labios—ya te dije que mi decisión esta tomada—y diciendo esto, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, saboreando este momento para grabarlo en mi memoria, me levante de puntitas, sellando sus labios con un dulce beso.


	30. Chapter 31 Ilusiones Darién

_hola amigas! aqui de regreso con mi hsitoria, este capitulo es la narracion de la graduacion y lo ocurrido en el centro comercial del capitulo anterior, narrado por darien. espero sea de su agrado! y prometo tener el sigueintecapitulo, con cosas muy interesantes a mas tardar el fin de semana, asi que ya saben dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parece mi historia._

_starligt, salyluna: chicas, gracias por el apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que leo sus reviews! que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

_Ahora si, pasemos al capitulo  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ilusiones (Darién)_**

Llegué a casa, bastante decepcionado, ya no había nada que hacer, la había perdido para siempre.

—¿Se encuentras bien señor Chiba?

—si Akane, toma, y gracias por tu tiempo.

—No es por nada señor, además la pequeña serena no da molestia alguna, no despertará hasta dentro de dos horas, señor, ¡hasta mañana!

Me dirigí al cuarto de la pequeña, se encontraba profundamente dormida. Mientras la admiraba, repentinamente abrió sus pequeños parpados, y en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la mía, mostró su pequeña sonrisa tan parecida a la de serena, aquella sonrisa que de ahora en adelante solo podría ver de lejos. Tomé a la pequeña serena entre mis brazos, arrullándola, y pensando en ella. Después de un rato, la pequeña volvió a dormir, así que me dispuse a ir a descansar.

Serena merecía ser feliz, y yo se lo debía, así que aunque fuera doloroso, la tendría que dejar ser feliz. A la mañana siguiente, llevé a la pequeña al departamento de lita, como de costumbre, ya que el día de hoy tendría guardia.

—Hola lita ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

—Muy bien Darién, solo que la fiesta terminó un poco tarde pero nada que un buen café no pueda remediar.

—Que bien—las preguntas luchaban por salir.

—Te marchaste demasiado rápido Darién.

—así es lita, creo que ha llegado la hora de hacerme a un lado ¿no crees?

—Darién, ¿A caso no vas a luchar?

—Ya todo está perdido lita—dije derrotado—ayer lucía muy feliz a lado de Seiya, y creo que no podría arruinar su felicidad, así que e decidido hacerme a un lado.

—¿Sabes? serena nos dijo que, pensaba hablar contigo.

—¿De verdad?—mi rostro se iluminó por el pequeño rayo de esperanza que esas palabras traían a mi corazón. En ese instante, mi localizador, sonó—lita me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por la información—le di un beso a mi pequeña y me dirigí al hospital.

Después de dos largas horas de permanecer en el quirófano, por fin salí, y me dirigí a la sala de estar, así que para distraerme, empecé a revisar los últimos detalles de mi proyecto, y en ese instante, entró Amy.

—Hola Amy, ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien Darién, y ¿tu?

—Pues no me puedo quejar Amy. Pero mejor cuéntame tu, ¿Qué tal te la pasaste en la fiesta de Serena?

—Muy bien, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, lo mejor fue que ganó el concurso, y volvió a poner en la mente de todos, a sailor moon y sus scouts.

—La verdad es que dudé de que la idea de hacer un manga con nuestras aventuras vividas, fuera buena, pero e ahí los resultados, ahora su idea será publicada.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Darién, sinceramente, todas pensábamos que su idea era descabellada—dijo Amy sonrojándose—pero ya ves, ganó.

—Y me alegro mucho por ello Amy, no sabes como me gustaría estar a su lado, celebrando por su triunfo.

—Tal vez la puedas felicitar, ya que ha decidido escucharte Darién.

—Espero que cuando le explique todo, me dé otra oportunidad Amy, es lo que mas deseo.

Amy me miró de una manera muy extraña, era como si quisiera decirme algo, que era demasiado obvio.

—Amy, respóndeme con la verdad, ¿Piensas que Serena me pueda dar otra oportunidad?

Guardó silencio por un largo rato, parecía que se encontraba entre un gran dilema, hasta que finalmente, habló.

—Darién, debo decirte que… serena no habló de darte otra oportunidad, al parecer… sus planes son otros… de verdad lo siento mucho Darién. Y creo que menos después de que se entere de que… la chica con la que la engañaste es nada menos que… su prima

—¿A que te refieres con su prima?—le pregunté sin aliento.

—Es algo que acabamos de descubrir, ella aun no lo sabe, es solo que…

Amy empezó a explicarme lo ocurrido en la mañana, desde las fotos en las que se notaba el parecido de ellas, hasta la ayuda que le pidió serena a Haruka, solo que serena aun no sabia la verdad.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—dije con la mirada perdida, esta si que era una broma muy mala del destino.

—Aún no lo sabemos, por lo poco que nos comentaron Haruka y Michiru al parecer, la única que nos puede responder nuestras preguntas es Setsuna, pero por el momento no esta aquí, así que hemos decidido esperar a su regreso para que nos explique todo.

Pasaron los días, intentando el descifrara el por qué de esta jugada del destino, entrelazando el mío con el de Selene, nada tenia que ver ella en todo esto. Mientras yo me consumía de celos cada vez que veía las imágenes en los periódicos y las revistas captando a serena en compañía de Seiya. Sorpresivamente, recibí un mail de mis compañeros en estados unidos, en el que me anunciaban que, vendrían a visitarme; fui a recibirlos al aeropuerto, preguntándome como seguían las cosas con serena, ya que ellos estuvieron presentes en aquel fatídico evento, los llevé al hospital para que conocieran el lugar en el que trabajaba.

—Amy, te presento a Alice y Charles, amigos y colaboradores en mi proyecto.

—Mucho gusto, ¿pero creo que ya nos conocíamos, no es así?—les preguntó Amy.

—Así es—le respondió Alice—solo que fue en un mal momento.

—Y si no es indiscreción ¿Qué los trae por aquí?—dijo Amy, cambiando el tema.

—Le hemos venido a anunciar a Darién que nuestro proyecto a sido aceptado, y como el ha sido el que mas a aportado, decidimos que la presentación fuera aquí, en Tokio—le dijo charles.

—Muchas felicidades a los tres, me alegra saber que su idea tuvo el éxito y el apoyo esperados chicos—nos dijo Amy a los tres.

—De hecho—dijo Alice—fuimos cuatro los colaboradores, pero como sabes, la faltante, murió.

—Pues si que pena—dijo Amy.

—que les parece si para celebrar—empecé a decir — ¿los invito a cenar?

—Lo siento Darién, pero creo que será en otra ocasión—dijo Amy.

—¿Tienes cita con Taiki?—le pregunté—si quieres puede venir el también—Amy se notaba reacia a responder, hasta que finalmente, dijo:

—Es que… por la noche es el concierto de los three lights, y pues… ya sabes… —dijo sonrojándose.

—Esta bien Amy, no te preocupes—le dije mostrándole una calida sonrisa—entiendo que tengas que estar a lado de tu prometido, que te diviertas.

—Ustedes también diviértanse, y de nuevo muchas felicidades—y diciendo esto, se alejó a la salida del hospital.

—Y bueno chicos, ¿Qué quieren hacer?—les pregunté.

—Primero, quiero conocer a tu pequeña Darién—dijo Alice.

Nos dirigimos a casa de lita, a recoger a la pequeña serena.

—Si no fuera porque sabemos que es hija tuya y de Selene, juraría que es fruto de tu prometida—dijo Alice mientras miraba a la pequeña.

—Ahora entiendo el por que te gustaba Selene—dijo Charles—te recordaba a tu novia ¿no es así?

—Si y no—le respondí, mientras conducía hacia el centro comercial—por una parte era el recuerdo de serena y el gran parecido que ambas tenian, y por otra parte me gustaba la forma de ser de Selene, pero finalmente, pudo más el amor que le tengo a serena.

—¿Y ya has hablado con ella?—preguntó Charles.

—No, aun no.

Llegamos al centro comercial, Alice estaba fascinada con mi pequeña, después del almuerzo, entramos a algunas tiendas, y mientras esperábamos a Charles a las afueras de una tienda de electrónica, repentinamente, sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, cual seria mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la mirada de serena, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, e inesperadamente, me dirigió una media sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí, estaba seguro que este era el momento ideal para hablar con ella. Cuando repentinamente, Seiya llegó tomándola por sorpresa, arruinando este momento, así que, cuando él dirigió una mirada hacia mi, lo miré con enojo, causando que el rodara los ojos en señal de burla, le dijo algo a serena, a lo cual ella dio una negativa, y después de eso, lo tomó de la mano, y se fueron de ahí. Dejando en mi corazón una sensación de pérdida.

— ¿Era ella verdad?—me preguntó Alice.

—Si Alice—le respondí.

—Darién, no solo hemos venido solo por lo de nuestro proyecto, hemos venido a darte un recado del doctor Bailey, quiere que tu ocupes su puesto como jefe de cirujanos del hospital—dijo muy seria.

—Pero no me puedo ir, no ahora que… —me interrumpió Alice en ese instante.

—¿A que te quieres quedar Darién? ¿A ver como serena rehace su vida a lado de otro? Así como aquella vez me pediste un consejo de que era lo que deberías de hacer cuando las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos con Selene, lo mismo te digo ahora, necesitas alejarte un tiempo de aquí, pensar las cosas, y dejar que serena deje de sentirse acosada por ti, no te digo que te vayas para siempre, toma el puesto por un tiempo, y sino te agrada, regresas.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad Alice—le dije analizando todo lo dicho por ella—créeme que lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Eso espero Darién—finalizó Alice.


	31. Chapter 32 Heridas del alma

_hola amigas! lo prometido es deuda, terminé el capitulo, y ya e inicaido con el siguiente, hay que aprovechar la inspiracion, jaja. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, muchas gracias, pero no me caeria nada mal unos reviews para saber que tal les a parecido la historia eh! saludos a todas ustedes y que la buena vibra llene siempre sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

_**Capitulo 32**  
_

**_Heridas del alma_**

_Pvo Kakyuu_

—Su majestad, hay una persona que la busca.

—Dile que pase—me encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando los jardines de este, mi nuevo hogar. Cuando, repentinamente, escuché una voz familiar.

—Kyuu—me sorprendí al escuchar el diminutivo de mi nombre, el cual, solo una persona, además de mis padres, me llamaba de esa manera, pero esos eran otros tiempos, otra época cuándo… mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, lentamente, volteé para percatarme de que mi subconsciente no me estaba traicionando.

—Azraff—dije casi sin aliento, ahí, de pies, se encontraba el único hombre dueño de mi corazón, del que, por obra del destino, tuve que separarme—que gusto verte.

—El gusto es mío—dijo haciendo una reverencia, tomando mi mano y depositando un dulce beso en ella, en todo el tiempo transcurrido no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo hombre del que me enamoré; alto, de piel del color de la crema, con sus penetrantes ojos color violeta, de mirada seria pero a la vez divertida, enmarcada por unas espesas pestañas y su cabellera color caoba.

—Y dime ¿A que debo tu visita?—inquirí, el tenerlo tan cerca de mí, y no poder tocarlo, me estaba consumiendo, así que para acabar con este tormento, decidí ser directa.

—No es fácil lo que vengo a decirte Kyuu—me dijo Azraff—así que ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento?

—Adelante—le dije señalándole la silla más cercana.

—Según las aguas del conocimiento, nos han dicho que uno de tus muchachos está enamorado de la princesa serena—empezó a decir Azraff; de todas las cosas que algún día imagine pensar hablar con el, esto es lo que nunca hubiera pasado por mi mente—y al parecer ella le corresponde. Así que, por el aprecio que te tenemos mis hermanas y yo, decidimos avisarte a ti, antes de que ellas empiecen a actuar, para que lo que está escrito suceda.

Guardé silencio. Yo mejor que nadie, había vivido en carne propia todas las formas en que las nornas actuaban para hacer que el destino escrito, se cumpliera.

—Así lo haré Azraff—le dije, sumergida en mis recuerdos. — ¿Deseas algo más?—deseaba tanto que se marchara, pero a su vez, no quería que se alejara de mí jamás.

—Has cambiado mucho Kyuu—dijo con una sonrisa irónica, inesperadamente, se acercó a mi, tomando mi rostro por la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente—sabes que lo que hice era necesario, por intentar huir de mi destino, la única dañada fuiste tu.

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, recordando todo lo que hicieron las nornas por ver cumplir el destino de Azraff.

—No llores amor mío—me dijo Azraff, limpiando las lagrimas que no paraban de salir—muy bien sabes que tu serás siempre el amor de mi vida, pero desgraciadamente, mi destino era permanecer a lado de mis hermanas, así que por el cariño que te tenemos y el que sabemos le tienes a Seiya, has que se aleje de ella, porque sufrirá lo mismo o mucho peor que nosotros, prométeme que lo harás.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, no podía permitir que Seiya pasar por todo lo que yo pase, para ver con tristeza, como lo dictado por el destino se cumplía, sin importar que para ello, gente inocente pagara por ello.

_Pvo Serena_

A la mañana siguiente, todo tenía un nuevo brillo, la noche de ayer ahora me parecía tan distante, mientras miraba el amanecer, repentinamente, sonó mi celular:

— ¿Bueno?

—_Hola cabeza de bombón, solo llamaba para decirte que ya tengo la información que me pediste y, seré sincera contigo, no son buenas noticias…_—me dijo Haruka—_pero antes de hablarlas con tu mamá, tu debes decidir que es lo que quieres que ella sepa._

—¿Cuándo llegan?—le pregunté muy ansiosa.

—_Esperamos estar en Tokio para el cumpleaños de Setsuna, y como teníamos planeado hacer una fiesta, que te parece si les avisas a las chicas y nos vemos en nuestra casa, a las 7 de la noche ¿está bien?_

—Muy bien Haruka, ahí estaremos, salúdame a las chicas, cuídense mucho.

—_igualmente cabeza de bombón, saluda a las chicas. Nos vemos. _Clic.

¿A que se refería con que no son buenas noticias?, pensé. Decidid darme una ducha, ya que hoy tenía una cita en la editorial, y tenia que presentar los bocetos que llevaba hasta ese momento. Después de mi cita, decidí dar una vuelta por el departamento de Seiya, después de tocar insistentemente el timbre, y cuando estaba a punto de convencerme de que no había nadie en casa, sorpresivamente, Seiya abrió la puerta, envuelto solo por una toalla atada a su cintura, lo cual, a parte de provocarme un sonrojo, me dio la sensación de deja vu, provocando que riera un poco.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—me preguntó Seiya, bastante confundido.

—Pues lo gracioso de esta situación y la sensación de deja vu—Seiya guardó silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, por la expresión que puso en le rostro, y las carcajadas que le siguieron, recordó.

—Ahora solo falta que repentinamente, aparezcan las chicas—le dije.

—Ni lo digas bombón, anda pasa y espera mientras me visto.

Se dirigió a su habitación, a mi mente, llegó aquel recuerdo, de aquella ocasión en que, las chicas malinterpretaron toda aquella situación, todo fue tan cómico, en aquellos tiempos cuando aun amaba a…. sacudí la cabeza.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño bombón—inesperadamente, apareció Seiya—¿en que tanto piensas?

—Estaba recordando aquella ocasión en que nos vimos en una situación similar.

—Solo que esta vez, no se encontraba chibi chibi para arrebatarme la toalla—ambos reímos ante aquel recuerdo.

—Y también recuerdo que, las chicas creían que estabas engañando a tu príncipe—dijo esto haciendo un gesto irónico.

—Y mira en lo que terminó todo—le dije—él con una hija, y yo, a tu lado.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños, pensé que podríamos terminar así—me dijo Seiya.

—Pues a mi menos, pero lo importante es el aquí y el ahora, así que...—dije mientras me acercaba mas a su lado, dándole un pequeño beso, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Y en ese instante, lejanamente, pude percibir que la puerta principal se había abierto, señal de que alguien había entrado.

—¡Vaya!—escuchamos la voz de Yaten, provocando que nos separáramos rápidamente—¡pero que sorpresa!

—¡lárgate, Yaten!—le dijo Seiya.

—Por si no lo sabias—empezó a decir Yaten—yo también vivo aquí, y me ahorraste la molestia de llamarte—dijo lanzando una mirada suspicaz en mi dirección.

—¿Y como para que querrías hablar con ella?—le dijo Seiya.

—Pues…quería hablar con tu… novia…para que…—al parecer le estaba costando trabajo hablar—me hiciera una sugerencia de que el gustaría de regalo a mina—esto lo dijo tan rápido, que no entendí sus palabras, hasta después de unos minutos.

—¿Quieres que yo te ayude?—dije, bastante sorprendida. De todas las personas que pensé me pedirían ayuda, nunca estuvo en esa lista Yaten.

—Claro que si no quieres, no hay problema—dio media vuelta, así que antes de que se marchara le dije que si lo ayudaría.

—¿Y que sugieres?—me preguntó.

—Pues… para empezar, según yo, ustedes siguen enojados, y como nadie me quiere decir la razón de eso, no puedo decirte que tan molesta se encuentre y ni cual seria el regalo ideal en este momento, así que—le dije lanzándole una mirada inquisidora, ya que me moría de la curiosidad del saber por qué seguían tan enojados—anda dime por que se enojaron.

—¿Estas segura que quieres saberlo?—me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Si, así que dime.

—Muy bien—dijo alzando los hombros—el problema fue porque el día de tu graduación les apreció haber visto a tu ex prometido—dijo señalando esa palabra—y Mina quería que hablaras con él, y como le dije que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, que solo les concernía a ti y a él, se enojo.

Al terminar de hablar, ambos me miraron por un largo rato, mientras Seiya le lanzaba miradas reprobatorias a Yaten.

—¿Y solo por eso?—le dije—tendré que hablar con Mina, además, otra persona ya me había dicho que le parecía haberlo visto—guardé silencio por un momento—ahora que sé por qué se enojaron, yo opino que le regales…una cena romántica, y no te preocupes que yo me encargo de que vaya, solo dame la dirección y la hora, y ahí la tendrás.

—¿En serio harás eso por mi?—dijo Yaten, claramente sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, así que solo deja investigo en donde está e iré a hablar con ella.

Saqué mi celular para marcarle, pero Yaten rápidamente me dijo:

—Me parece que tenia una cita en su disquera, así que supongo aun esta ahí—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Seguramente la has estado siguiendo como un psicópata—le dijo Seiya, a lo cual Yaten le lanzó unos cojines.

—Anda vámonos Seiya—le dije—porque tenemos que alcanzar a Mina.

Mientras Seiya conducía, me preguntó.

—¿Y que tal te fue en la editorial?

—Muy bien, llevé lo que llevo hasta el momento, y el director de la revista me dijo que, se publicaría semanalmente, dijo que tenía muchas esperanzas en mi proyecto, y dijo que yo poseía un gran imaginación, a lo cual solo reí, ya que si supiera que lo que he escrito no está tan alejado de la realidad.

—En eso tienes toda la razón bombón—me dijo Seiya—así que, ahora dime ¿Qué le vas a decir a Mina?

—Pues que se deje de tonterías, que no tenia por que hacer mis problemas suyos. ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón bombón, mira aquí viene.

—¡Mina!—le grite desde el auto, agitando un brazo. Al vernos, se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—Hola serena, Seiya no esperaba verlos por aquí.

—Sube que tengo que hablar contigo—le dije.

—Hay serena, tu seriedad me asusta—me dijo mientras subía al auto.

—Solo quería decirte que ya se la razón por la que te enojaste con Yaten, y antes de que me interrumpas, quiero decirte que agradezco lo que hacen por mi, pero no es necesario, yo sé lo que debo de hacer y cuando lo haré, así que déjate de tonterías y reconcíliate con Yaten.

—Pero…—empezó a decir así que rápidamente la interrumpí.

—Pero nada, en este momento vamos al departamento y hablas con él ¿ok?

—Esta bien—dijo cruzando los brazos—no me gusta tu actitud tan mandona ¡eh serena!—dijo haciendo un puchero, a lo cual Seiya y yo reímos.

—Por cierto Mina, Haruka me habló en la mañana, y dijo que estarán aquí para el cumpleaños de Setsuna.

—Ah…si, ¿y no te han dicho que han averiguado?

—Eso es lo que mas me extrañó—empecé a decir—me dijo que antes de hablar con mamá, quería hablar conmigo para que yo decidiera que le diría a mamá.

Pude ver como Seiya tensaba las manos que tenia alrededor del volante, y como mina volteaba hacia la ventana esquivando mi mirada, suponía yo que era por que estaba nerviosa porque hablaría con Yaten. Finalmente, llegamos al departamento de los chicos.

—Bueno Mina, te dejamos, regresaremos en un rato así que no hagan cosas indebidas ¡eh!—le dije, lo cual provocó que Mina se sonrojara.

—¡Que cosas dices serena! Entonces los veré en un rato.

—¿A dónde vamos?—le pregunté a Seiya.

—Cualquier lugar es bueno, siempre que tú estés a mi lado—me dijo Seiya, y sorpresivamente, me dio un dulce beso.

_Pvo Kakyuu_

—¿Y entonces, que propones, guerrera plutón?

—Llámame Setsuna—me dijo mientras mostraba una calida sonrisa—y yo diría que lo mejor es apegarnos a lo que usted ya había planeado, hablar con Seiya. Y cuando las chicas lleguen, decirle a la princesa, lo ocurrido.

En ese instante, un fuerte viento sopló, trayendo consigo un olor a violetas, e inmediatamente, apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga color púrpura, con unos profundos ojos grises, que parecían estar analizándonos.

—Sajasrara—la saludó Setsuna—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Los rumores vuelan, guerrea plutón—dijo esbozando una sonrisa irónica—así que Pirenne me ha enviado a estar presente cuando le digan al verdad a su sobrina, solo para aclarar algunas cosas que, al parecer, ustedes han pasado por alto.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—le pregunté, intrigada.

—Mm...—Dijo alzando sus hombros—es algo que tu también sabes, y creo que lo mejor es que en su reunión, estén tanto la princesa Kakyuu como los hermanos Kou. Así todo quedará más que claro.

—Veré que puedo hacer—fue al respuesta de Setsuna.

—Aunque creo que lo mejor será reunirse en el templo donde vive la guerrera Marte, para evitar "incomodidades"—dijo en un tono sardónico—a las guerreras neptune y saturno. Y no te molestes, que yo personalmente hablaré con Marte para explicarle.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haremos, Setsuna?—le pregunté.

—Por lo pronto, usted hablará con Seiya, y ya veremos que sucede en la reunión.

_Pvo Seiya _

Después de dar un paseo por la bahía, dejé a serena en su casa, y me dirigí al departamento. Eran tantas cosas nuevas e increíbles que estaban sucediendo, que mi cabeza aun no las terminaba de asimilar; a veces, pensaba que mi inconsciente me estaba jugando una broma, que en cualquier momento la volvería a ver del brazo de Darién, pero los días transcurrían y todo mejoraba conforme los días pasaban. Un día antes de aquella reunión en la que el dirían a serena todo lo relacionado con su prima, que repentinamente fue cambiada en el templo Hikawa, sorpresivamente, apareció la princesa Kakyuu a la puerta de nuestro departamento.

—Chicos, veo que la están pasando muy bien—nos dijo después de que le contáramos todo lo sucedido, desde el compromiso de Taiki y Amy, hasta mi relación con mi bombón.

—Así es su majestad—empezó a decir Yaten—pero aun no nos a dicho, a que debemos el honor de su visita. ¿A caso hay problemas?

—Nada de eso, es solo que, tengo que hablar con Seiya—nos dijo, mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Siendo así, los dejamos solos—dijo Taiki, e inmediatamente lo siguió Yaten.

—¿De que dese hablar conmigo, su majestad?—le pregunté.

—De tu relación con la princesa de la luna—me dijo sin rodeos—debes de ponerle fin de una vez y por todas, Seiya.

—Pero…—dije bastante sorprendido, ya que esas palabras jamás hubiera imaginado que las diría precisamente ella— ¿Por qué motivo?

—El destino de ella está fuertemente ligado al del príncipe Endimión, y por más que luchen, no podrán hacer nada para ver como se cumple Seiya.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso?—estallé—¡obviamente ella nunca regresará con él! Después de lo que sepa mañana, su destino se alejará más y más del de él.

—Te equivocas Seiya, su destino se encuentra más ligado que nunca, así que, antes de que sufra más gente, prométeme que lo pensarás.

—No princesa, eso es algo que no le puedo prometer—repentinamente, lagrimas incontrolables comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

—Por favor Seiya, no quiero que en todo esto salgas lastimado.

—¿A que se refiere princesa?

—A que yo he vivido en carne propia, los juegos de los que se valen las nornas para ver que lo que ellas han dictado se cumpla.

—No la entiendo princesa—le dije bastante extrañado. Mirando como ella se incorporaba y miraba el ocaso por le ventanal de la sala.

—Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando me enamoré de la persona equivocada, una persona que, al igual que la princesa de la luna, su destino se encontraba escrito. Por más que luchamos, sus hermanas se encargaron de hacer lo posible por separarnos, así que Seiya, al menos prométeme que lo pensarás.

—A nosotros no nos sucederá lo mismo princesa, pero si eso la tranquiliza lo pensaré.

_Pvo serena _

Por fin llegó el día en que recibiría noticias de mi familia, muy temprano recibí un mensaje de Haruka recordándome la hora y diciendo que no llegara tarde. Me dirigí a la editorial, para ver como iba la publicación del tercer capitulo, al parece todo estaba marchando de maravilla, como terminé rápidamente mi trabajo, pude salir temprano, así que decidí visitar a Seiya, en lo que llegaba la hora de la dichosa reunión. Y cual seria mi sorpresa, al ver a la princesa Kakyuu, al verla ahí, me preocupé, pensando que tal vez tendría problemas, pero ella me tranquilizó diciendo que solo estaba aquí de visita. Permanecí la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de Seiya, me sentía tan feliz de estar a su lado, que no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste cuando llegó la hora de ir al templo Hikawa. Pero cual seria mi sorpresa, al saber que ellos y la princesa Kakyuu estaban invitados a la dichosa reunión.

Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía inquieta, al llegar ahí, me encontré con la sorpresa de que no solo estaban las chicas sino que estaba Darién, al verme entrar de la mano de Seiya, pude ver un atisbo de dolor cruzar por su rostro. Y a lo lejos vi un rostro que se me hacia conocido…

—Princesa, que alegría volverla a ver, respóndame una pregunta ¿valió la pena el sacrificio?—dijo en un tono claramente lleno de burla, lo cual provocó que mi corazón se estrujara ante aquel recuerdo, todos los presentes me miraban bastante extrañados.

—Por supuesto Sajasrara—le dije intentando restarle importancia.

—Me alegar escucharlo, pero antes de retomar este tema ¿Por qué no inician con lo que investigaron, outers?

—Cabeza de bombón, siéntate, la razón por la que preferimos hablar antes contigo que con tu madre, es porque Selene Banner, tu prima es…—Haruka se notaba claramente nerviosa.

—para empezar—la interrumpió Michiru—lamentamos decirte que, tu tía y tu prima, están muertas.

—Pero, ¿Cómo sucedió?—les pregunté.

—La poca información que nos dio su hijastra fue que, murió un par de años después de haberse casado con su padre, a lo cual, el crió a su hija, tu prima, como si fuera suya, y lamentablemente, tu prima, murió poco tiempo de dar a luz a su hija.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿tengo una sobrina?—pregunté bastante sorprendida—¿Y que es de ella? ¿En donde esta?

Pude ver como todo los ahí presentes se miraban unos a otros, las miradas oscilaban de Darién a mi, ese comportamiento en todos, solo sirvió para inquietarme mas.

—¿Qué tanto se miran?—les pregunté finalmente.

—Pues que… la hermanastra de tu prima—empezó a decir Setsuna—se llama…Kathleen Andersen—dijo en un murmullo.

De pronto, recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a mi mente, aquel día de mi boda el que se suponía debía de ser el más feliz de todos, terminó siendo el peor de toda mi existencia. Una a una, las piezas fueron encajando…

_Flash back_

_—Mi nombre es Kathleen Andersen, hermana de Selene Banner—en cuanto pronunció este nombre, pude ver como el rostro de Darién se contrajo a causa de la sorpresa. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, ella continuó hablando._

_— Ella y Darién se conocieron en la facultad, salieron por un largo tiempo, mi hermana sabía perfectamente que Darién estaba comprometido, aunque a su favor debo decir que mi hermana al ser unos años menor pecaba de inocencia, ya que tontamente pensó que al decirle a Darién que estaba embarazada se quedaría a su lado, pero cual sería su sorpresa que el día que ella se lo iba a decir Darién le dio la sorpresa de que en unos días regresaría a Tokio, así que mi hermana decidió guardar silencio y regresó a casa, su embarazo fue muy complicado, así que mientras estaba en el trabajo de parto, simplemente no lo resistió y antes de morir me pidió que te buscara y te dijera toda al verdad, así que aquí estoy— finalizó._

_Busqué el rostro de Darién esperando encontrar alguna negativa de lo relatado por Kathleen, los murmullos en la capilla se intensificaban, las preguntas no salían por más que lo intentaba, así que miré en dirección de Kathleen, me dirigió una media sonrisa, sin rastro de maldad, y me dijo._

_—La vida no siempre es justa pequeña, que pena que te hayas tenido que dar cuenta de esta manera…_

_Fin del flash back _

Selene banner, aquella mujer, mi prima, con la que Darién sin saberlo, tuvo una hija, una hija que era mi sobrina…

—No… puede… ser—dije en un tono apenas audible.

La vida no siempre es justa pequeña, que pena que te hayas tenido que dar cuenta de esta manera… esas palabras, a pesar de ser dichas hace tiempo, en este preciso instante, me estaban desgarrando el alma, al descubrir la verdad en ellas…

—En tus manos está que es lo que quieres que sepa tu mamá—dijo Michiru.

—Ahora que lo sabe—empezó a decir Sajasrara—es preciso saber que es lo que piensa hacer al respecto, princesa de la luna.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿Hacerme cargo de la hija del hombre que se suponía me amaba, tuvo con mi prima? ¿Debería de tomar a su hija como consuelo de no tener a mi pequeña Rini y aquel pequeño que no dejé ver la luz por salvar a este planeta?

—Nada—dije después de un tiempo de estar pensando—que las cosas se queden tal y como han estado hasta el momento, le diré a mamá que no encontraron pista de su prima y… su hija.

—¿Y después que?—preguntó Haruka—casarte con él—dijo señalando a Seiya—y reconstruir el milenio de plata.

—Es una opción—dije tratando de dominar las emociones que me embargaban en ese instante, recibiendo por respuesta, un apretón de manos de Seiya como muestra de apoyo. A la periferia, podía ver los rostros de mis amigas, bastante consternados, y el de Darién, quien me miraba con un profundo dolor grabado en su rostro.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!—dijo Haruka tomándome por los hombros—¡tu destino es estar al lado del príncipe!

—Haruka, déjala—escuché que el decía Darién—si esa es su decisión, la tendremos que aceptar.

Haruka me soltó, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, un aplastador silencio llenó toda la habitación, la tensión casi se podía tocar con los dedos.

—Esa seria un buna opción, princesa—dijo Sajasrara—siempre y cuando haya herederos al trono, cosa que, no existirá en el suyo.

Todas nos quedamos bastante sorprendidas ante lo dicho por ella.

—¿A que te refieres al decir que si serena decide reconstruir el milenio de plata, no habrá herederos al trono?—preguntó intrigada Rei.

—A que, segunda leyes ancestrales, cada reino tiene derecho a tener solo un heredero a su respectivo trono, ya que, en la antigüedad, cuando los reinos tenían varios hijos, siempre existía una lucha constante entre hermanos por querer tener el poder, así que, se acordó tener solo un heredero. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?—dijo dirigiendo miradas hacia Setsuna y Kakyuu, ambas asintieron, sin pronunciar palabra.

—Pero… serena no ha tenido hijos—dijo Mina—así que explícate porque no te entendemos—todas asintieron en señal de aceptación.

—Vaya, creo que no lo saben ¿verdad?—preguntó dirigiéndose a mi—para que no haya mas dudas les diré que fue lo que sucedió aquella ocasión en que pasaron por mi templo…

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, escuchando el como les relataba lo ocurrido y el sacrificio que tuve que hacer para poder maximizar mi poder al máximo; al recordar aquello, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer en señal de que las lagrimas pronto empezarían a brotar.

—… Muy valientemente, la princesa sacrificó, aquello que su madre, no quiso dejar, por lo cual fue que perdió aquella batalla con Metallia, lo que tuvo como consecuencia, el fin del milenio de plata.

—¿Es eso cierto?—me preguntó Darién, se encontraba al igual que los demás, bastante sorprendido por lo relatado. A lo cual yo solo asentí, sin poder levantar la mirada.

— ¿Y por que nunca me lo dijiste, princesa?—al volver a escuchar esa palabra de sus labios, algo se removió dentro de mí.

En ese instante, lagrimas incontrolables comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, y no solo por el hecho de recordar a mi pequeño, sino también, por lo doloroso de saber que la hija de Darién era precisamente, de mi prima.

—Serena, sabes que nosotras te hubiéramos ayudado a sobrellevar esa situación—me dijo Rei.

—Ahora entiendo, tu repentina tristeza después de aquella batalla—me dijo Darién—¿esa era la razón por la que estabas tan mal a nuestro regreso?

—Bombón, aquella vez que te encontré en el bosque, cuando decías "se ha ido" te referías a ese pequeño ¿verdad?—dijo Seiya, mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos, encontrando en ellos, la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba.


	32. Chapter 33 Dejá vú

_Hola a todos! por fin terminé la actualizacion, asi que espero la disfruten; antes de pasar a ella, quisiera decirles que, los titulos de lso capitulos estan modificados debido a que los tenia con mayusculas, pero siguen siendo los mismos ok? garcias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para ller mi fic, pero me gustaria ver mas que solo numeros asi que espero sus reviews! SalyLuna, starligt,, alejandra n, gracias por sus comentarios! no sabne la alegria que me da el leerlos._

_SalyLuna, starligt, este capitulo se los dedico! xoxo por cierto, la cancion se llama "De que me sirve la vida" de Camila.  
_

**_Déjà vu_**

Son principios de diciembre, estamos a unos días del cumpleaños de lita, así que después de terminar mi trabajo, iré a compara un regalo. Después de aquella reunión en la que se ventilaron muchas cosas, no volví a recibir ni una sola llamada ni mensajes por parte de Darién. Las chicas me brindaron su apoyo al saber lo ocurrido, pero lo más reconfortante era tener a mi lado a Seiya.

A penas hace unos días, Amy comentó que Darién se marcharía a los estados unidos, ya que había recibido una muy beuna oferta de trabajo; por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón se contrajo al escuchar aquella noticia.

Mientras recorría todos los aparadores del centro comercial, sin saber cual seria el regalo ideal para lita, ya que me encontraba indecisa entre unas lindas botas larguísimas o un abrigo verde que estaba segura le sentaría de maravilla.

—¡hay no! Y ahora ¿Qué hago?—dije—¡ya se!, lanzaré una moneda y que la suerte lo decida.

Busque en mi cartera, hasta que finalmente, encontré una moneda.

—si cae cara, serán las botas, y si cae cruz, el abrigo—dije muy emocionada, mientras lanzaba la moneda detrás mío, en ese instante tres cosas sucedieron, al lanzar la moneda lo hice con gran imprecisión, que cayó en la cabeza de alguien, y en el instante en que giré para disculparme con ese alguien, mis pies se atoraron por lo precipitado, cayendo sobre ese alguien.

—Darién—dije casi sin aliento, sintiendo el latir frenético de mi corazón, e incorporándome lo más rápido que me fue posible, logrando con ello, caer sobre mis asentaderas. Enrojeciendo hasta la punta de los cabellos, ante aquel espectáculo que estaba dando.

—Te ayudo—dijo Darién, mostrándome una sonrisa amistosa y extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, así que, sin mas, la tomé, enviándome una gran descarga que recorrió cada fibra de mi ser, así que una vez incorporada, lo solté rápidamente.

Nos encontrábamos mirándonos, sin decir palabra, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, hasta que, finalmente Darién habló:

—¿Y… como has estado?

Bueno, al menos estábamos iniciando por cosas superficiales.

—Bien, ¿Y tu?

—igual, y ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

—Todo marcha como nunca lo hubiera imaginado—le dije—como sabes, el manga que escribí a sido todo un éxito, y al parecer un estudio de animación quiere hacer una serie.

Mientras caminábamos, le contaba los pormenores de mi trabajo, y lo gratificante que había resultado, hasta que, sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a la cafetería a la que tanto me agradaba ir.

—¿Qué te parece si seguimos conversando, mientras tomamos una malteada?—me preguntó.

—Está bien—al parecer, él no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, ya que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

Hablé y hablé, el me escuchaba solo dando su opinión cuando era indispensable. Mirándome de una forma que nunca había hecho, causándome un poco de incomodidad.

—Creo que estoy acaparando al conversación—le dije—mejor cuéntame ¿tu que as hecho?

Me platicó todo lo relacionado a sus cirugías, y como rápidamente, se gano el respeto y admiración de sus superiores, y me habló acerca de su proyecto y la presentación que hizo.

—Así que, debido a eso, tendré que irme a vivir allá una temporada, mientras terminamos de hacer las pruebas y cerciorarnos de que las pruebas de detección no tengan un alto índice de equivocación, y también porque he decidido aceptar una oferta de trabajo, que impulsará aun más mi carrera.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Darién.

—A parte de que, es lo mejor para ambos, ¿no lo crees?

—¿A que te refieres?—le pregunté sin saber a que se refería.

—A que, lo mejor es alejarme de ti, para no ser un impedimento en tu felicidad a lado de… Seiya—guardó silencio, era como si le costara trabajo decir aquellas palabras—se que nunca te di el trato que merecías princesa, y ahora, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio por los errores que cometí una y otra vez contigo ya que, a pesar de amarte mas que a mi propia vida, no te valoré. Queriendo cambiar tu forma de ser, sin darme cuenta, que tu eres maravillosa tal y como eres. Y sé que no existe justificación alguna para lo que te hice, y se que ni con mi propia vida, pagaría lo que te hice. Lo único que te pido es—dijo mientras ponía su mirada a la altura de la mía—que espero algún día me perdones y si no podemos ser amigos, al menos dame la esperanza de que nos podremos ver sin resentimientos.

Guardé silencio por un largo rato, sus palabras tan profundas habían tocado una fibra muy sensible dentro de mí, ya que, en todo el tiempo que duramos juntos, en muy pocas ocasiones lo escuché decir que me amaba, ni que decir de lo mucho que le importaba. Nunca le eché en cara esos detalles, ya que, comprendía lo difícil que era para alguien como el expresar sus emociones, después de la repentina muerte de sus padres a tan corta edad, y el caparazón que el se hizo, para evitar entablar lazos afectivos con otras personas con el temor de perderlas.

—Por mi parte, te perdono Darién—le dije—se que no existe justificación alguna para tu infidelidad. Lo único que puedo argumentar en tu defensa es que, obviamente tu no sabias que aquella chica resultaría ser familiar mío, y de no ser por la muerte de mi tío abuelo, ninguno nos hubiéramos enterado. Así que…—le dije extendiéndole mi mano—¿amigos?

—Gracias serena—dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, mirándome como hace un rato—has cambiado mucho, tu actitud es tan madura, que me causas una gran admiración, y no solo por esto, si no por poner tus esperanzas en tu mas grande sueño, aun cuando los demás, no confiábamos en que lo logarías, y mírate ahora, convertida en una famosa mangaka.

—Gracias por tus palabras Darién—le dije, tratando de evitar un sonrojo.

—y a todo esto, si no es indiscreción, ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

—Pues yo vine a comprar un regalo para lita, y mientras decidía que le iba a reglar fue cuando sucedió nuestro aparatoso encuentro. ¿Y tu?

—Prácticamente lo mismo, y también vine a comprar algunas cosas para el árbol de navidad.

—¿Y ya tienes pensado que le vas a regalar?—le pregunté, cruzando los dedos para que no supiera, y así lita tendría los regalos que deseaba.

—La verdad es que no, ¿Qué te parece si me das algunas sugerencias de que le podría gustar?

—Mejor que eso, tengo el regalo ideal para ella—le dije—así que, que te parece si pagas la cuenta y vamos por el.

—Muy bien, trato hecho—me dijo, y se dirigió a pagar la cuenta, mientras yo me terminaba de tomar mi malteada.

Salimos de la cafetería rumbo al local en el que se encontraba el abrigo que tanto quería lita, así que Darién lo pagó y pidió que lo envolvieran; después, fuimos por las botas que serían mi regalo, y al igual que Darién, pedí las envolvieran. Como las compras terminaron rápido, en un acto de buena fe, decidí ayudarlo a elegir los adornos para su árbol de navidad, mientras conversábamos de temas superficiales; al ver que Darién no sacaría a relucir el tema de su pequeña, decidí hacerlo yo.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo está tú… hija?

Al parecer, el no esperaba esa pregunta, ya que me miró sorprendido.

—Muy bien, cada vez está más hermosa, ¿La quieres conocer?

—No, creo que aun no estoy lista para eso, pero espero algún día hacerlo. Ya que… aunque no la conocí, finalmente su… mamá era mi prima, así que es mi sobrina, y pues… ella no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido.

Darién guardó silencio, aparentemente, en un intento de digerir lo que le dije.

—Y ¿Qué le dijiste a tu mamá?—me preguntó.

—Pues, la verdad, bueno, a medias, le dije que ambas habían muerto, y para tranquilizarla, le dije que, en la primavera viajaría por las cenizas.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la salida del centro comercial, un frío viento repentinamente, comenzó a soplar, así que rápidamente, saqué de mi bolso mis guantes y mi gorro, poniéndomelos lo mas rápidamente que pude.

—Bueno, pues, te deseo que te vaya muy bien—le dije.

Sorpresivamente, acomodó mi abrigo, en un intento de proteger mi rostro del frío, rozando con sus dedos mis mejillas, causando un leve sonrojo en mí.

—Y yo deseo de todo corazón, que seas muy feliz, princesa, ya que si hay alguien en todo el universo que se lo merezca, esa era tu—al terminar de decir esto, depositó un fugaz beso en mi frente, dando media vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento, dejándome con el corazón oprimido, ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_Pvo Darién_

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_no se si algún día vuelva a verte_

_no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

Mientras colocaba la estrella en el árbol de navidad, recordé todo lo sucedido esta tarde. Todo parecía ser un conjuro del universo. Lo casual de nuestro encuentro, después de aquella reunión, pensé que serena jamás querría volver a saber de mí. Y, tan impredecible como solo puede ser ella, dándome la oportunidad de expresar mis sentimientos, por un instante, creí ver en su mirada el amor que alguna vez sintió por mí, al menos, me queda el consuelo de haber podido hablar con ella.

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_tenia que elegir otro camino._

Después de aquella reunión, decidí tomar la oferta de trabajo que me ofrecieron, fue tan difícil, después de saber lo que sacrificó para poder salvar el universo, contenerme para no abrazarla, cuanto debió de sufrir esos días posteriores a aquella batalla, ahora entendía sus largos silencios, sus miradas perdidas… y al verla abrazada de él, supe que era el momento de elegir mi camino, ya que la esperanza de recuperar su amor, estaba perdida. Lo mas gratificante fue, que al menos obtuve su perdón y tenia algo que de ahora en adelante seria lo mas valioso: su amistad.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si no la vivo contigo_

_de que me sirve la esperanza_

_si es lo ultimo que muere_

_y sin ti ya la he perdido._

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si eres lo que yo pido,__voy detrás de tu ternura_

_pero no me queda duda_

_que me dejas sin tus besos._

Ahora, en la soledad, me daba cuenta de los innumerables errores que cometí con ella, el no demostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo importante que ella era para mi, pues a pesar de reprenderla por su comportamiento tan impulsivo y despreocupado, en el fondo, amaba su forma de ser. Para mi era tan difícil expresar mis sentimientos, aunque sabía que ella lo entendía, también sabía que ella necesitaba escucharlo, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, ella sería feliz con Seiya, sin importar lo que el destino tenía deparado

._Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_de haberte entregado el corazón._

Lo más doloroso, fue el momento de nuestra despedida.

_—Bueno, pues, te deseo que te vaya muy bien—me dijo, un poco nerviosa._

_Al verla abrazándose, en un impulso, le acomodé su abrigo en un intento de cubrirla del aire frío que estaba soplando, deslizando por última vez mis dedos por sus mejillas, viendo aparecer un leve sonrojo._

_—Y yo deseo de todo corazón, que seas muy feliz, princesa, ya que si hay alguien en todo el universo que se lo merezca, esa era tu—al terminar de decir esto, deposité un fugaz beso en su frente, dando media vuelta lo más rápido posible en dirección al estacionamiento, dejándola sola, mientras mi alma se desgarraba por dentro._

_Pvo serena_

Después del encuentro con Darién, una gran tranquilidad que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, recorría todo mi ser, ahora ya cerrado el círculo de aquella relación, por fin era libre de entregarme por completo a Seiya. Aunque, no podía evitar en ocasiones pensar en Darién y en... mi sobrina. El primero en saber que hablé con Darién, fue obviamente Seiya, al principio, se mostró un poco tenso, ya que, aunque no lo expresara con palabras, yo sabía perfectamente que el temía que cediera ante lo dicho por los oráculos, así que, cuando le dije que lo único que le ofrecí a Darién fue mi amistad. Y se mostró aun mas tranquilo, cuando le dije que, efectivamente, Darién se marcharía.

_—_¿Y conociste a… tu sobrina?—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—La verdad es que no—le dije torciendo la boca—se que tarde o temprano la tendré que conocer, pero creo que este no es el momento.

Las chicas lo supieron días mas tarde, en casa de lita, mientras servíamos las charolas con los bocadillos para los invitados.

—Serena, ¿Cómo esta eso de que le ayudaste a Darién a elegir el regalo de lita?—me preguntó mina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah… ya lo saben—dije—pues, sucedió hace un par de días, mientras intentaba elegir el mejor regalo para Lita, así que decidí dejarlo a la suerte arrojando una moneda, que, inesperadamente fue a dar a la cabeza de Darién…—continué narrando lo ocurrido, y de como fue que aclaramos las cosas, y que, al final, decidimos ser amigos.

—Bueno, al menos ya no tienes ese karma cargando en tus hombros, y por fin podrás ser feliz con Seiya—dijo mina.

—Y que coincidencia ¿no creen?—dijo Rei—que todo haya terminado justo como cuando se conocieron, solo que esta vez, Dairen no te llamó cabeza de chorlito

Todas reímos ante aquel recuerdo, este era uno de tantos, que siempre se mantendrían en mi memoria.

—Pues si, en eso tienes razón—le dije mientras me metía un canapé de salmón a la boca—mmm... Están deliciosos.

—Serena, deja de comer tanto o no dejarás nada para los demás—dijo Rei con las manos en la cintura.

—Esta bien, está bien—le dije—a propósito, ¿no va a venir Darién?

—No, solo vino a recoger a al pequeña, y le dejó el regalo a lita, ya que tiene que arreglar unos papeles antes de las vacaciones de invierno, por que ¿si sabías que se marcha entes de año nuevo?—dijo Amy.

—No—dije sorprendida— ¿pero por que tan pronto?

—Es que tiene que prepararse para su nuevo cargo, ya que estará muy ocupado entre la jefatura del hospital y sus investigaciones—me respondió Amy.

La velada transcurrió entre risas y felicitaciones, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, no estaban presentes en la reunión, obviamente por mi decisión, me dolía la actitud que habían tomado, pero debían hacerse a la idea de que mi lugar, de ahora en adelante, era estar con Seiya.

* * *

_Por fin! Para alegrías de muchas y tristeza de otras, Darién le dejó el caminolibre a Seiya, pero... ahora... ¿qué pasará?_

_que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_

_nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_


	33. Chapter 34 Good bye my lover, my friend

_hola amigas! aqui estoy de regreso con la actualizacion, que espero sea de su agrado. antes de pasar a ella quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic, y para dejar sus reviews. Antes de empezar, quisiera decirles que el titulo del capitulo, es el de la cancion que lo inspiró. ahora si, disfrutenlo, y que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos esatamos leyendo! xoxo  
_

**_Capítulo_****_ 33_**

**_Good bye my lover, good bye mi friend_**

La navidad llegó, y con ella muchos regalos que dar y recibir, decidimos hacer una pequeña reunión en el departamento de los chicos, Lita con Andrew, Mina y Yaten, Amy y Taiki, Seiya y yo, la única que no daba señales de aparecer era Rei; todas estábamos preocupadas, ya que hacia dos horas había dicho que venia en camino, pero ahora, no respondía a su celular.

—Esto no me agrada—dijo Mina —¡como es posible que aun no aparezca! ¿Iba a venir en compañía de Nicolás verdad?

—Eso fue lo que me dijo—le respondí—pero ahora que lo mencionas, ayer por al noche, mientras conversábamos, se escuchaba un poco extraña.

—Ahora que lo mencionas—empezó a decir Amy—después de la fiesta en casa de Lita, a estado muy extraña.

—Si, en eso tienes razón Amy, ahora que lo pienso—dijo Lita—la semana pasada que pasó por el restaurante en compañía de Nicolás, se les veía bastante extraños.

En ese instante, el timbre sonó, y para nuestro alivio era Rei, pero lo extraño era que venia sola.

—¡Rei! ¡Nos tenías preocupadas! ¿En donde has estado?—empecé a preguntar por temas superficiales, antes de preguntarle por Nicolás.

—Es que… pasé por unas cosas para mi abuelo—dijo un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué les parece si servimos la cena?—dijo Lita—acompáñenme a la cocina chicas, y ustedes chicos pongan la mesa!

Estábamos en la cocina, mas que nada, para tener un poco de intimidad para hablar con Rei.

—Rei, si no es indiscreción, ¿en donde esta Nicolás?—pregunté.

—El esta…con su familia—dijo con la mirada baja.

—Pero… a el casi no le gusta visitarlos ¿o si?—dijo mina, en un tono pensativo.

—No, pero su padre está muy enfermo y le dijo que, ha llegado al hora de que se haga cargo de las empresas, y Nicolás me ha pedido que…—tomó aire—me case con él.

—¡Es una buena noticia Rei!—dijo Lita.

—¡Felicidades!—dijeron mina y Amy. Rei solo sonrió, al parecer, había algo que no estaba bien…

—Rei—empecé a decir—¿no te da gusto?

—Claro que me da gusto, es solo que…no me gustaría alejarme de aquí, de ustedes, de mi abuelo, de todo lo que he formado aquí—dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

—¡Oh, Rei!—dije lanzándome a sus brazos envolviéndola con ellos—si decides aceptarlo te apoyaremos, al igual si lo acompañarás en sus viajes, además, ¿nos visitarás, no?

—claro que si—respondió—pero no se… no me gustaría dejar solo a mi abuelo.

—No te preocupes—dijo lita—nosotras estaremos la penderte de el, además de que el es como parte de nuestras familia ¿no es así chicas?

—Así es—respondimos al unísono, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Rei.

—¡Hay chicas , no saben cuanto las quiero!—y todas corrimos a abrazarla, llorando junto con ella.

—¿Pero vendrás a mi boda, verdad?—dijo Amy.

—Por supuesto Amy—dijo Rei, mientras todas nos limpiábamos las lagrimas.

—¿Y para cuando es la boda?—preguntó Mina, en tono juguetón.

—aun no lo se, supongo que a principios de año.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—entró precipitadamente Seiya, lanzándonos una mirada sospechosa, pero solo logró hacernos reír—¿de que se ríen?

—De nada, Seiya—dijo mina aun riendo.

—Las estamos esperando chicas, porque nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

—En un momento vamos.

Segundos después, salimos con la deliciosa cena que había preparado Lita, la cena transcurrió entre pláticas y risas; aun era muy temprano cuando Andrew y Lita decidieron marcharse, ya que irían a visitar a Darién, Rei se marchó con ellos, dejándonos al resto, solos. Mina y Yaten, decidieron irse a seguir festejando a otro lugar, mientras Amy y Taiki seguían ultimando detalles de su boda, que seria en la primavera; así que Seiya y yo nos fuimos a su recamara, ya que me quería mostrar algo.

— ¿Y que es lo que me quieres mostrar?—le pregunté un poco nerviosa.

—Esto—dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa cajita plateada, que en su interior, tenia un par de diamantes cortados en forma de estrella y una media luna, montados en una fina sortija, causándome un gran asombro.

—Esto significa que…—no pude terminar la frase.

—Significa lo que tu quieras que signifique—me dijo en un tono serio.

—¡Gracias Seiya!—dije poniéndome la sortija y lanzándome a sus brazos—¡es bellísimo!

—no tienes nada que agradecerme, bombón—dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mano—sus deseos son ordenes para mi, su majestad.

—Siendo así, entonces quiero… —dije mientras simulaba estar pensando—¡quiero un beso tuyo!

—Tus deseos son ordenes…—me miró fijamente por un instante, tomando delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos, cubriendo mis labios con los suyos.

El beso era tierno, pero, cuando yo no me aparté, se torno apasionado. Me estaba derritiendo en el calor de su boca y en el deseo que el no pretendía ocultar. Seiya acarició mis labios, abriendo los míos con suavidad para dar cabida a su lengua.

Me inflamó con su ardor, con la magia del contacto de su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido y mi ansiedad se intensificó a medida que las manos de Seiya me recorrían, mandando punzadas de intenso placer que descendían por mi cuerpo, obligándome a aferrarme de sus hombros.

—Este no es un lugar conveniente para hacer el amor—le murmuré al oído, casi sin aliento.

—¿Por qué no?—susurró Seiya, a su vez.

En realidad ¿Por qué no? Pero recordé que no nos encontrábamos solos, causándome un poco de insatisfacción.

—Déjame amarte—me pidió, buscando mi boca.

—No—susurré—nosotros… no estamos solos—le recordé lo obvio.

—Maldición—dijo un poco enojado.

—Lo siento Seiya—le dije.

—No tienes porque disculparte bombón—dijo mirándome tiernamente—todavía te deseo como loco—me confesó, ronco—en cuanto a eso no puedo mentir, así que, antes de que te tome aquí mismo, vamos, te llevo a casa.

—Vamos—tomé mi abrigo que había dejado en la sala, me despedí de Amy y Taiki, quienes estaban tan enfrascados en no se qué investigación que solo me dijeron un "buenas noches" y siguieron en la computadora. Todo el trayecto a mi casa, no mencionamos el reciente acontecimiento, ya que de solo recordarlo, me sonrojaba. Llegamos a casa, y nos despedimos con un dulce beso, que era solo el eco del que nos dimos en su habitación.

Me puse mi pijama dispuesta a dormir, pero mi cuerpo aun tenía la sensación de él, y me mantuve despierta durante horas, mirando la sortija que me regaló, repitiéndome cada palabra que dijo cuando me la dio "Significa lo que tú quieras que signifique"

Casi amanecía cuando al fin admití que yo seria la mas feliz de las mujeres si pasaba el resto de mi vida al lado de él. Atesorando ese pensamiento, finalmente, me dormí.

Faltaba un día para que Darién se marchara a los estados unidos, y tres mas para que Rei se marchara a Francia con Nicolás, la boda se había llevado a cabo esta mañana, a medio día, por fin, conocimos al padre de Rei, Takashi Hino, que fue invitado mas por deseos de Nicolás que por la propia Rei. La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, entre recuerdos de viejos tiempos, y brindando por un porvenir lleno de dicha para el feliz matrimonio. Todos miraron la sortija que me había obsequiado Seiya, sin hacer pregunta alguna. Cayó la noche, trayendo consigo las despedidas, con la promesa de que iríamos a despedirla al aeropuerto.

—¿Sabes Seiya?—dije mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa—quisiera… quisiera ir mañana al aeropuerto, a despedir a Darién y a mi… sobrina.

—¿Vas a ir con las chicas?

—Pues… si… solo que antes quería saber tu opinión.

—Bombón, si ese es tu deseo—dijo mirándome a los ojos—ve, no necesitas de mi permiso para ir.

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de Darién, el no sabía que las chicas y mucho menos yo, acudiríamos a despedirlo. Lo vimos aparecer a lo lejos, con la pequeña en brazos, muy abrigada, ya que nos encontrábamos a una temperatura de menos diez grados, el frío estaba calando hasta los huesos. La duda que apareció por su rostro, pasó a la sorpresa al vernos a las cinco esperándolo.

— ¿Pensabas que te habías librado de nosotras?—dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa.

—Nada de eso—dijo con una gran sonrisa—es solo que… me sorprende verlas.

—Venimos a despedirte, esperamos que no sea un adiós ¡eh!—dijo lita, palmeando su hombro—y también porque alguien—dijo dándome un leve empujón—quería conocer a tu pequeña.

—Solo que esta dormida—me dijo— ¿la quieres cargar?

—S…i—dije un poco sonrojada, mientras la miraba dormir, las chicas se despidieron de Darién, y de una manera muy sutil, me dejaron con él, y con la pequeña en los brazos.

—Es muy hermosa—le dije, había algo extraño con esta pequeña, me hacía sentir un calor muy especial, así que mientras acariciaba su manita, repentinamente, la pequeña tomó uno de mis dedos, enviando una oleada de calor por mi cuerpo.

—Gracias—me dijo Darién con una tierna sonrisa.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio por un largo rato, fueron tantos los momentos que pasé a su lado, imposibles de olvidar, desde los mas bellos, pasando por las batallas en las que luchamos codo a codo, hasta los mas dolorosos; hasta que, el llamado por los altavoces, me sacó de mis recuerdos.

_Pasajeros del vuelo comercial internacional numero 214, con destino a nueva York, favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje…_

—creo que—empezó a decir Darién—ha llegado la hora de decir adiós.

—Deseo que—dije con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo mis ojos humedecidos—te vaya muy bien, y mucha suerte—le di a su pequeña, dejándome una extraña sensación de vacío.

Tomó a su pequeña, acomodándola en su regazo, tomó mis manos entre las suyas, deteniendo la mirada en la sortija.

—Y yo deseo que seas muy feliz, princesa, que en él encuentres la felicidad que a mi lado no tuviste—finalizó dándome un beso en la mejilla, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su nuevo destino. Era como volver a vivir aquel momento, cuando el se marchó para cumplir sus sueños, sin saber que llegaría una gran batalla que lo cambiaria todo. Solo que esta vez, yo ya no me quedaría esperándolo, y no habría un enemigo al cual enfrentar.

Llegó la última noche del año, nuevamente nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, pero esta vez, en el tempo, ya que seria el último día que veríamos a Rei, ya que al día siguiente partiría a Fukuoka, y de ahí iría rumbo a París, la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras los demás conversaban animadamente, repentinamente Rei salió de la sala, para dirigirse al jardín, así que decidí seguirla.

—Rei, ¿te encuentras bien?—le pregunté.

—Si, serena, es solo que… me siento tan extraña, al irme a lugares totalmente desconocidos, otros idiomas, no se… son tantas cosas que tengo que asimilar—finalizó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Rei, tu eres una persona muy inteligente así que no te costará trabajo alguno acoplarte, cosa que no se puede aplicar a mi—le dije en un intento de hacerla sonreír.

—Serena, tonta, tú eres tan inteligente como todas nosotras, ¿sabes? Me da tanta alegría tu cambio, ahora eres más segura de ti, y ya no dependes de los demás, pero sobre todo, el que no has perdido la alegría a pesar de las cosas que te han sucedido—guardó silencio por un momento—de todas las chicas, a la que mas voy a extrañar es a ti, serena.

—Hay Rei—dije abrazándola—ya no sigas que me harás llorar.

—Serena, tonta.

Y ambas, comenzamos a reír, para finalmente, mirar el caer de la nieve.

—Chicas, ¿que hacen aqui con este frio?—repentinamente apareció Mina—¡vamos adentro, que ya va a empezar el conteo para el año nuevo!

Nos dirgimos dentro de la casa, a la espera de un nuevo año, que, sin saberlo, estaría lleno de muchas sorpresas.


	34. Chapter 35Cicatrices y recuerdos Parte I

_Hola amigas! ya estoy de regreso con esta historia despues de tomarme uans vacaciones jeje._

_perdonenme por no haber actualizado antes pero es que estuve piense y piense como continuar la historia sin que terminara pareciendo telenovela jeje_

_gracias a tods mis lectors anonimos que aunque no me dejan saber su identidad, les estoy agradecida ya que veo que hay personitas dandole segumiento a mi historia._

_lucero: hola! me da gusto saber que te gustan ambas historias. espero te haya agardado el final de "mi adorable chofer"_

_peluches0901: Hola! poco a poco iré aclarando tus dudas asi que no te me desesperes ok? por lo pronto espero disfrutes este capitulo!_

_salyluna: amiga! tanto tiempo sin leernos! espero estes bien, aqui te dejo este capitulo esperando sea de tu agrado!_

* * *

_**Capitulo 35**_

_**Cicatrices y recuerdos**_

—Serena, tienes la agenda llena para este mes.

Fue la bienvenida que me dio mi jefe, al regreso de las vacaciones de Diciembre. Empezó por enlistarme todo lo que haría, desde las ciudades que visitaría, hasta los programas y convenciones que iría, para dar promoción al primer tomo del manga y el próximo estreno del anime de sailor moon. Estaría fuera aproximadamente veinte días, mi recorrido iniciaría en los Ángeles, después iría a Texas, Chicago, Seattle y nueva York. Lo único bueno de este viaje seria que podría visitar a Kathleen, para pedirle que me diera las cenizas de mi tía y mi prima, para la tranquilidad de mi madre.

—Así que, espero tengas todo listo a mas tardar antes del fin de semana, porque partirás el sábado por la mañana, las reservaciones ya están hechas. Te acompañará Meredith Stewart.

— ¿Meredith Stewart?—pregunté, confundida, ya que en el tiempo que llevaba de trabajar en este sitio, nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

—Si, la contratamos hace algunos días, es la mejor publirelacionista que existe en el país, ella es la encargada de tu agenda. Tisha—dijo mi jefe hablando por el intercomunicador—hazla pasar.

Entró una hermosa chica de aproximadamente veinticinco años, de estatura media, con una larga cabellera cobriza, y unos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente, mientras me sonreía y extendía su delgada mano hacia mí.

—Mucho gusto, soy Meredith Stewart.

—Serena Tsukino—dije tomando su mano—a caso, ¿no nos conocemos?

Su extraña apariencia, se me hacia conocida, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

—En esta vida, no lo creo—dijo con una gran sonrisa, al decir estas palabras, una extraña sensación recorrió mi ser.

A grandes rasgos, me explicó lo que haría, despidiéndose mas tarde, diciendo que una vez estando allá terminaría de explicarme todo paso a paso, para no cáusame confusiones. Pasé por el taller de edición, para entregar los bocetos que había hecho, y finalmente llegó la hora de la salida.

—Hola bombón—me saludó Seiya con un efusivo beso— ¿qué tal tu día?

—Agotador—dije con un gran suspiro—tengo una mala noticia.

— ¿De que se trata?

—Que este fin de semana, voy a viajar a los estados unidos—le dije una vez que estuvo dentro del auto—tengo que ir a promocionar el manga, y la serie animada.

— ¿Viajarás sola?

—No, me acompañará una publirelacionista que acaban de contratar—dije haciendo una mueca.

—Parece ser que no te agradó.

—No es eso, es solo que, hay algo en ella, que me inquieta.

—Tal vez en el tiempo que compartirán juntas, te llegue a agradar.

—Tienes razón.

La conversación cambió hacia los preparativos de la boda de Amy y Taiki, que se llevaría a cabo en los primeros días de marzo, Seiya estaba ayudando a Taiki en encontrar al padre de Amy, ya que lo ultimo que supo ella de él, fue que estaba en algún lugar del amazonas. Llegamos a su departamento, ahí se encontraba Mina, esperando a Yaten.

— ¿Qué es eso?—dijo mina haciendo una mueca.

—pizza, ¿quieres?—dije extendiendo un trozo, ya que era su favorita.

—Huele, realmente mal—dijo con una mueca de repugnancia—aléjala de mi.

—Pero, si es tu favorita—le dije.

—Voy por un vaso con agua—se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras Seiya y yo nos mirábamos muy extrañados, ya que era la primera vez que veíamos a mina despreciar un trozo de pizza.

— ¿Y Mina?—preguntó Yaten al salir de su habitación.

—En la cocina, al parecer, esta enferma porque rechazó nuestra pizza—dijo Seiya.

—Si continuas así—dijo Yaten una vez que mina salió de la cocina—tendrás que ir al medico.

— ¿Ya te había sucedido antes?—le pregunté.

—Tanto como ahora, no, pero en ocasiones al oler la comida, me da mucho asco.

— ¿Y desde cuando sucede eso?—preguntó Seiya muy serio.

—No hace mucho, y sucede ocasionalmente—dijo dirigiéndose a Yaten—no es nada de importancia.

—Vámonos—le dijo Yaten a Mina y ambos se despidieron de nosotros.

Al terminar la pizza, miramos la televisión, mientras yo me acurrucaba en los brazos de Seiya. Llegó la hora de ir a casa, así que recogí mis cosas y Seiya me llevó a casa. Llegué dándoles la noticia a mis padres, y le prometí a mamá que iría por las cenizas de mi ti y mi prima. Subí a mi habitación a organizar mis papeles y las cosas que llevaría, la mayoría tendrían que ser abrigadoras, ya que según los noticiarios, en los estados unidos hacia mucho mas frío que aquí. Decidí darme un relajante baño, une vez fuera, me puse mi pijama mas abrigadora y abrí mi lap top, para revisar mi correo, había muchos de Rei, diciendo lo bien que estaba y lo mucho que nos extrañaba, y que esperaba pronto poder volver a vernos. Así transcurrió la semana, entre arreglos y despedidas, hasta que llegó el día de mi partida, todos me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, uno por uno me fui despidiendo, hasta que llegó el turno de Seiya, nos abrazamos fuertemente, y nos dimos un breve pero calido beso.

—Te voy a extrañar, bombón—dijo Seiya muy cerca de mis labios.

—Como yo a ti—dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—A llegado la hora de tomar nuestro vuelo—dijo Meredith, interrumpiendo nuestra despedida.

—Adiós—les dije a todos, mientras tomaba mis maletas.

El vuelo fue largo, Meredith y yo charlamos de cosas superficiales, descubrí que era una chica relajada y de espíritu aventurero, había vivido en muchos lugares, conocido varias culturas, y debido a sus constantes cambios, era que no tenía una pareja estable.

Llegamos a nuestro primer destino, Los Ángeles, el clima era calido, para la temporada en la que nos encontrábamos, recorrí lo mas importante de la ciudad en los casi diez días que duró mi estancia, ya que esa era la duración de una convención de comic´s de la cual debido a la popularidad de mi manga, fui invitada especial, ya que daría la noticia de que el manga seria adaptado al anime. La siguiente parada fue Texas, ahí permanecimos solo cinco días, entre entrevistas y el ir de un lugar a otro, el tiempo se pasaba volando, al día siguiente partiría a Chicago, esta seria la oportunidad para buscar a Kathleen y pedirle, y de ser necesario exigirle me diera las cenizas de mi tía y prima.

—_No te preocupes bombón, tú muéstrate tranquila, claro que si empieza a agredirte pues entonces tendrás que defenderte— _me dijo Seiya mientras charlábamos en el teléfono.

— ¡Ay no digas eso Seiya! Sabes muy bien lo mucho que odio las peleas y discusiones.

—_jajaja, estaba bromeando bombón, de cualquier forma no creo que ella se comporte descortés contigo._

Cambiamos de tema, platicando de las fechas de sus conciertos y las entrevistas que me hacían falta, cuando nos despedimos el me deseó suerte, después de un rato, me fui a la cama, durmiendo profundamente. El vuelo desde Austin a Chicago fue relativamente largo; conforme trataba a Meredith, descubrí que no era tan extraña como me parecía, platicábamos de muchas cosas desde las más superficiales hasta las privadas, pero en ese sentido le platicaba solo lo indispensable, había ocasiones en que hacia comentarios en los que parecía como si me conociera desde hacía tiempo. Ella se había enterado por rumores en la oficina de mi intento fallido de matrimonio, al respecto, solo hizo unas cuantas preguntas sin ahondar mucho en el tema. Cubrí las entrevistas que tenía que hacer, dejándome toda la tarde libre, mientras sostenía entre mis dedos el número telefónico de Kathleen, Meredith se acercó a mí.

—No tengas miedo serena, por peores cosas has pasado—al exclamar esto, una extraña sensación recorrió mi ser—llámala no pierdes nada, sin embargo, puedes ganar mucho.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, así que respiré profundamente y marqué el número telefónico; sonó una, dos, tres veces, y justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar se escuchó la voz de Kathleen.

—_Bueno._

—Eh… hola… habla serena… Tsukino—guardé silencio en un intento de tranquilizar mi tono de voz—soy la prima de Selene. Quisiera hablar contigo.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, haciéndome pensar que Kathleen había colgado, cuando repentinamente habló.

—_¿Te parece bien si nos vemos a las 4 en la cafetería del hotel en que te hospedas?_

—Si por supuesto—respondí aliviada. Le dije el hotel en el que me hospedaba, disculpándome por no poder darle las referencias de cómo llegar, peor ella dijo que sabía en dónde estaba y que a las cuatro estaría aquí. Subí a mi habitación a arreglarme un poco, mientras pensaba en la forma en que iniciaría la plática. Inhalé y exhalé antes de entrar al restaurante del hotel, la pude ver sentada en una mesa muy cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín, estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos, así que no escuchó cuando me acerqué a la mesa.

— Hola serena—me dedicó una media sonrisa, sin rastro alguno de la ironía con la que me miraba el día de la boda—es un gusto volver a verte.

—Hola Kathleen, ¿Cómo estas?—le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—Muy bien gracias, supongo que, vienes a pedirme los restos de tu tía y prima—dijo muy seriamente.

—Si, así es—dije, después de todo, no fue tan difícil como pensé.

—Pero antes de ir por ellos—aclaró su garganta, lucía un poco nerviosa—quisiera disculparme contigo, por lo que hice el día de tu boda.

Su disculpa me tomó por sorpresa, au mirada llena de tristeza, me dejó claro que no mentía.

—No tienes porque disculparte, tarde o temprano me enteraría, tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero créeme que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, tal vez hubiera reaccionado igual.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, sin que la tristeza desapareciera de su mirada.

—Por un momento estuve a punto de retractarme de lo que iba a hacer, pero al verte aquella noche y ver el gran parecido con mi difunta hermana, un gran enojo recorrió todo mi ser, ya que pensé que Darién había usado a Selene como un sustituto tuyo.

—Darién nunca la usó para sustituir mi ausencia, como el mismo me lo dijo, le gustaba Selene, no solo por el parecido, sino que había cosas en ella que realmente le gustaban.

—Eso mismo me dijo, y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al descubrir que, Selene y tu eran primas, eso si que fue una mala jugada del destino—dijo Kathleen.

—Pero ya nada se puede cambiar, lo importante es que lo que hiciste no fue con mala intención, y que estas arrepentida de ello.

—Y no sabes cuanto, lo que mas le alegra es que, a pesar de lo que hice tanto tu como Darién fueron capaces de perdonarme y el me permitirá ver a mi sobrina, claro que no tan seguido como quisiera, debido a mi trabajo…

Nos enfrascamos en una larga charla acerca de su trabajo, Kathleen trabajaba en un observatorio, analizando todos los movimientos de las estrellas, a grandes rasgos me describía lo que hacia; hasta que llegamos a mi trabajo como mangaka.

—Tu trabajo es realmente excepcional serena, me alegra saber que estas alcanzando mucho éxito—miró fijamente el anillo que me había regalado Seiya—que hermosa sortija.

—Gracias—dije un poco apenada—fue un regalo de mi novio…

—Seiya Kou—sonrió—¿sabes? Aun recuerdo su rostro aquel día, era de total resignación, pero después de que hice mi aparición podía ver la rabia con la que miraba a Darién. Espero seas muy feliz a su lado.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Kathleen, me gustaría pedirte un favor... quisiera saber si podrías proporcionarme las cenizas de Selene y de mi tía, pues como sabes, su familia esta en Japón, y pues… mi madre quiere tenerlas cerca.

Kathleen guardó silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Estoy segura que eso eran los deseos de Aiko, solo te pediré un favor.

—Por supuesto, dime.

—Que una vez que sepan el lugar en el que colocaran los restos, me permitan visitarlos.

—Por supuesto Kathleen, se que no debe ser fácil para ti, ya que ellas formaron parte de tu familia.

—Gracias serena—me dijo con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, apareció Meredith.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tienes una llamada de Seiya.

Por los nervios, había olvidado mi celular en la habitación, así que rápidamente me disculpé con Kathleen, despidiéndome y diciéndole que a la mañana siguiente iría a su casa por las cenizas.

—Bueno…

—_Hola bombón, ¿Qué tal te fue?_

—muy bien Seiya, todo fue mas fácil de lo que imaginé—y le relaté todo lo ocurrido con Kathleen.

—_Esas son buenas noticias, y a propósito de buenas noticias…—_a lo lejos me parecieron escuchar unos gritos de mina, seguidos de las risas de Seiya.

—¿Qué sucede?

—_Que… mina y Yaten ¡van a ser papás!_

—¡No puede ser!—dije sorprendida-¿Cómo te enteraste?

—_Creo que para tener esa información, tendrás que regresar lo más rápido posible, para una boda Express…_

—No te preocupes, que llegaré antes de lo previsto, ya que se canceló la entrevista en nueva York.

—_esas son buenas noticias bombón, porque sabes que te extraño mucho._

—Y yo a ti Seiya, así que en aproximadamente cuatro días estaré de regreso.

Nuestra charla se vio interrumpida por una Mina un poco sensible, ya que, debido a lo precipitado de su boda, no la haría como ella quería, ya que Yaten había querido que todo fuera lo mas discreto posible para evitar especulaciones. Después de tranquilizarla diciéndole que Yaten solo quería lo mejor para ella, nuestra charla terminó. Una vez en la cama, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por aquello que seria poco probable que yo llegara a tener: un hijo.

Partimos muy temprano rumbo a Seattle, mi última parada en este país, y era precisamente en ese lugar en donde ahora vivía Darién con su hija. Mientras m encontraba en la disyuntiva en que si seria buena idea visitar a Darién o no, repentinamente, Meredith me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Te sucede algo serena?

—N… no… nada—dije en un susurro.

—Pues, por la actitud que tienes, yo diría que estas atravesando un gran dilema.

Sorprendida por lo atinado de su comentario, la miré fijamente, y antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra, ella continuó hablando.

—Solo recuerda que, en nuestro pasado, yace nuestro futuro, serena, así que, mi consejo es que si decides seguir adelante, lo hagas sin mirar atrás.

Parecía como si ella supiera lo sucedido, algo en mi interior me decía que así era, pero eso era imposible ya que apenas hace algunos meses fue que ella había ido a vivir a Japón. "en nuestro pasado yace nuestro futuro", no pude dejar de pensar en esas palabras que, aunque sencillas, encerraban muchas cosas.

No pude evitar sentir aun más nostalgia ya que, al llegar al hotel, una fuerte lluvia estaba azotando la ciudad, aplastando aun mas mi de por si caído animo. Después de haber terminado con las entrevistas, llegué al hotel más cansada que de costumbre, así que llené la tina poniéndole un poco de sales relajantes y me metí en ella. Mientras relajaba cada uno de mis músculos, decidí que, mañana después de terminar con el resto de mi jornada, iría a visitar a Darién y si corría con suerte, tal vez podría ver a su hija.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba tan nublado como el día anterior, solo que en esta ocasión, una fina nieve caía; calculé que en Japón serian aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, así que, esperando que Amy estuviera de guardia y no en su casa, marqué los dígitos de su celular.

—_¿Serena? ¿Estas bien?—_fue la respuesta de Amy, por el tono de voz, deduje que para mi buena suerte estaba de guardia.

—Oh, si Amy, solo llamaba para…—no sabia por donde empezar, ella era la única que sabia en que hospital se encontraba trabajando, crucé los dedos esperando que no fuera a malinterpretar mi pregunta— ¿Me podrías dar el nombre del hospital en el que está trabajando… Darién?

—_Por supuesto serena, permíteme un segundo_—por el tono en que me respondió deduje que no había malinterpretado nada—_haber, ¿tienes en donde anotar? Muy bien, es en el hospital central de Seattle, se encuentra en…_— une vez que me proporcionó la dirección, solo añadió—_dale un saludo de mi parte, y dile que espero no falte a mi boda, bueno serena me despido porque tengo que hacer mi visita de rutina, cuídate mucho y espero pronto verte de regreso._

—Claro Amy, cuídate mucho y gracias por la información.

Casi enseguida, tocó Meredith a mi puerta pues el auto nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a una estación de radio; una vez concluida esa entrevista, nos dirigíamos hacia al hotel, así que rápidamente le proporcioné la dirección del hospital al chofer; una vez que llegamos a él, Meredith me preguntó si me esperaban.

—No gracias, yo llegaré mas tarde al hotel—cerré la puerta del automóvil, apresurándome a llegar a la entrada pues aquella fina nieve que caía por la mañana, ahora estaba convertida en una persistente lluvia. Una vez dentro del hospital, cerré el paraguas y me quité la chamarra para sacudirle las gotas que le habían caído, me dirigí a la atestada recepción.

—Disculpe—le dije a una de las enfermeras que se encontraba ahí—el doctor Darién Chiba.

La chica que al parecer no sobrepasaba los veinte años, me dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa para inmediatamente sustituirla por una calida sonrisa.

—Lo siento señorita, pero el doctor Chiba se encuentra en el quirófano y es probable que no salga hasta dentro de tres horas... o un poco más.

Tres horas, pensé. Mi vuelo saldría mañana a primera hora, y aun tenia que mercar mis cosas…

—¿Gusta dejarle algún recado?—me preguntó aquella muchacha sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Dígale que…. Dígale que lo vino a buscar Serena… Serena Tsukino… que solo pasaba a saludarlo.

En ese instante, uno de los doctores ahí presentes se dirigió hacia mí.

—¿Serena? Hola mi nombre es Charles, Charles Mackenna, amigo de Darién.

—Hola—le respondí tímidamente, su rostro me era vagamente familiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, que te parece si mejor respondes a mi pregunta mientras tomamos un café, ¿te parece bien?

—Por supuesto—le dije.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería del hospital, que se encontraba prácticamente vacía.

—Estos días han sido muy pesados, por la lluvia y la nieve que han caído, ha habido muchos accidente automovilísticos.

—Si me imagino—le respondí mientras agitaba mi café.

—¿Y que te trae por aquí?

—Pues como vine a dar unas entrevistas, decidí pasar a saludar a Darién.

—Que lastima que el no esté, te aseguro que le hubiera dado mucho gusto hablar contigo.

Rápidamente, se enfrascó en relatarme como conoció a Darién, de los proyectos que realizarían como equipo, y de la pequeña a la cual aun no conocía. Al parecer, el sabia que Selene era mi prima, pero con mucho tacto, evitó hablar de ella.

—La pequeña es hermosa, cada día crece más, mira—sacó su celular, y me mostró una foto de la pequeña, al verla, me quedé sin habla, era… ¡Rini!, la pequeña miraba a la cámara, con esa mirada tan suspicaz que la caracterizaba, a pesar de su corta edad, demostraba mucha inteligencia, ¿¡así que todo lo pasado se reducía a esto! Eso lo averiguaría en cuanto pisara Japón—… todo aquel que la conoce queda prendado de ella, ¡es que es tan encantadora!, cuando Darién la ha llegado a traer al hospital, las enfermeras se pelean por cuidarla…

—Discúlpame Charles pero me tengo que ir, aun no he hecho mis maletas y mañana parto a primera hora—le devolví su celular—pero dale mis saludos a Darién y dile que, Amy espera pueda asistir a su boda, fue un placer conocerte Charles.

Le extendí la mano despidiéndome, me puse mi chamarra y salí casi corriendo del hospital.

* * *

**_espero les haya gustado! y disculpenme si no actualizo con mucha frecuencia pero ando un poco apurada espero me comprendan! _**

**_cuidense mucho!_**

**_que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_**

**_nos estamos leyendo! y no olviden comentar! xoxo  
_**


	35. Chapter 36 parte II

_hermosas como han estado! espero que bien mil perdones por tener tan abandonado este mi primer fic, les tengo una noticia: este es el primero de los 3 capitulos finales! buaaa, y la verdad es que no quisiera dar por terminada esta mi primera historia gracias a la cual conoci a maravillosas personas aqui y en el foro de sailor moon, espero estos capitulos finales sean de su agrado, y espero tener a mas tardar el lunes el ultimo capitulo, por lo pronto les dejaré este y otro mas, gracias mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, esperaré sus comentarios asi que disfruten la lectura! _

_**Capitulo 35**_

**_cicatrices y recuerdos (parte II)_**

**_mi lugar es a tu lado_**

_Pvo Darién_

La cirugía había requerido mucho mas tiempo del previsto, ya era de noche cuando salí del quirófano, había sido agotador pero a la vez, satisfactorio ya que el paciente se había salvado. Me dirigí a la cafetería, pero mi marcha se vio interrumpida por una de las practicantes.

—Doctor Chiba—me llamó, así que me acerqué a la recepción—por la tarde lo vino a buscar su… esposa.

Varias miradas curiosas se dirigieron en mi dirección esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Mi esposa?—repetí frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno la madre de su pequeña, me dijo que se llama… Serena Tsukino, permítame decirle que la nena es idéntica a su madre.

—¿Serena estuvo aquí?—casi grité debido a la sorpresa.

—Si, y estuvo platicando un momento con el doctor Mackenna, pero repentinamente salió casi corriendo.

—¿Sabes en donde se encuentra Charles?—le pregunté.

—se encuentra revisando a sus pacientes, pero si quiere lo buscaré en su lugar.

—muy amable de su parte, pero iré yo—le respondí, era claro que la visita de serena tenia a todo el personal del hospital al tanto de lo que podría ocurrir.

Me dirigí a la sala de observaciones en donde charles se encontraba revisando a sus pacientes, en cuanto me vio, me dirigió una sonrisa ya que sabia my bien a lo que había ido.

—Hola Darién, supongo que vienes aquí porque ya te enteraste de que serena estuvo aquí ¿verdad?—me dijo.

Solo asentí levemente con la cabeza, estaba impaciente por saber que era lo que habían platicado ambos.

—estuve charlando un poco con ella, y no se si estuvo bien, pero le mostré una foto de tu pequeña.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos debido a la sorpresa, Serena no era ninguna tonta, y seguramente en cuanto vio la foto supo de quien se trataba.

—¿Crees que hice mal Darién?—me preguntó charles.

—no te preocupes, tarde o temprano la conocería.

—a propósito dijo algo de una boda, que… Amy esperaba verte ahí.

—Gracias charles, y ahora creo que ya me voy a casa—dije despidiéndome de él, tendría algunas llamadas que hacer, sobre todo para que la noticia de que Serena ya conocía a Rini no causara sorpresa en Japón.

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar del universo…_

—después de todo, resultó bien tu plan Verdandi, todo empieza a encajar perfectamente—decía una hermosa niña mientras sostenía una larga hilaza y unas afiladas tijeras—ahora solo falta que pongas en marcha tu plan para Seiya.

—ese será el más fácil, solo hay que darle algo que él no puede ofrecerle a la princesa de la luna.

—lo mejor es que te apresures hermana—dijo un hombre alto, de piel del color de la crema, con sus penetrantes ojos color violeta—porque Urd no está dispuesta a dar más tiempo para terminar de una vez por todas este asunto. Asi que, por favor Verdandi, actúa rápido.

—no te preocupes Azraff, mientras siga actuando como la agente de la princesa, todo será más rápido.

_Pvo Serena_

—¿Por qué no quisiste que nadie supiera de tu regreso bombón?—me preguntó Seiya una vez que llegué a Japón, no sabía por dónde empezar, ya que sabía que de cualquier manera lo lastimaría al decirle que la hija de Darién es la misma que por mucho tiempo yo creí mía.

—es que, quería que estuviéramos solo tú y yo, porque ya sabes que las chicas hubieran hecho alguna fiesta para celebrar mi regreso, y la verdad es que no estoy de humor.

—¿y qué es lo que desea hacer su majestad?—dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa.

—por lo pronto quiero dormir largamente entre tus brazos—dije, aun no sabía que era lo que haría, así que antes de tomar una decisión, lo mejor era vivir el instante hasta que llegara el momento de decidir.

—¿es una broma verdad?—dijo incrédulo Seiya, temiendo que mi voz reflejara ni nerviosismo, agité la cabeza negándolo.

Nos dirigimos a su apartamento, ya que Yaten había decidido salir de vacaciones con Mina, la cual según me había dicho Seiya, se encontraba bastante sensible; y Taiki por fin había encontrado al señor Mizuno, y en cuanto se puso en contacto con él tomó el primer vuelo a Sao Paulo para traerlo a Japón. Asi que el destino estaba a nuestro favor y estaríamos solo Seiya y yo.

Estuvimos mirando la televisión por largo rato, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. De lo único que fui consciente fue cuando Seiya me tomó entre sus brazos y me depositó en su cama. A la mañana siguiente, me despertaron los rayos del sol que entraban de lleno en la recamara, en cuanto me incorporé me percaté de que Seiya dormía profundamente a mi lado, una sonrisa curvó mis labios.

—buenos días—le dije una vez que abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?—me respondió con la voz aun adormilada.

—mmm…. Creo que medio día, así que anda y levántate.

—¡lo había olvidado! Tengo una cita con la disquera.

Me reí al ver la manera tan precipitada en que se levantó de la cama, así que mientras él se metió al baño, aproveché para preparar el desayuno.

—¡Huele delicioso!—exclamó Seiya cuando entró en la cocina.

—no es para tanto, son solo unos hot cakes—le respondí—anda, siéntate y come.

Mientras comíamos, hablamos de los lugares que había conocido, que por supuesto el por las giras ya conocía, hasta que llegó el tema que había evitado.

—Y… ¿visitaste a Darién?—me preguntó.

—sí y no. Porque cuando pasé a saludarlo él se encontraba en una cirugía, así que no pude hablar con él—finalicé dando por terminado el tema, ya que aún no me encontraba lista para hablar de mi descubrimiento.

—ya me voy bombón, prometo no tardarme tanto—dijo Seiya cuando terminó su almuerzo dándome un breve beso en los labios.

Una vez sola, me dispuse a asear el departamento, a pesar de que en el vivían hombres, el departamento estaba ordenado así que no me tomó mucho tiempo arreglarlo, fue entonces que decidí preparar la comida para el regreso de Seiya, y para mi sorpresa, por primera vez nada terminó quemado ni con mal sabor.

Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y Seiya aún no regresaba, así que mientras miraban el atardecer sentada en el balcón, esta pequeña muestra de la que si yo quisiera podría ser mi vida pronto llegaría a su fin, así que telefoneé a casa para decirles a mis padres que llegaría la noche siguiente. Después de haberme dado un relajante baño y de haberme puesto mi pijama, prendí mi reproductor y me recosté en espera de Seiya.

_Pvo Seiya_

—¡Ya llegue bombón!—entré diciendo al departamento, todo estaba en completo silencio, una a una fui prendiendo las luces, para mi sorpresa, serena había preparado la cena, la cual ya estaba fría, al entrar a mi habitación, la vi recostada en la cama con los audífonos de su reproductor puestos, se veía tan tranquila, que decidí no despertarla.

Calenté un poco de la lasaña que había preparado en el microondas, después de todo sus habilidades en la cocina estaban mejorando, mientras comía, no pude dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido esta tarde con aquella extraña mujer.

_Flash back_

—_Seiya Kou_— me llamó una hermosa mujer de cabellera cobriza y unos penetrantes ojos verdes—_¿puedo tomar asiento?_

—_Adelante—_le respondí—_disculpa ¿nos conocemos?_

—_no, pero yo se muchas cosas de ti_—me dijo con una enigmática sonrisa, que me inquieto demasiado.

—_ah sí, ¿y cómo qué tipo de cosas?_ —le pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

—_como por ejemplo, que estás enamorado de la princesa de la luna_—respondió ensanchando su sonrisa para disgusto mío.

—_¿Quién eres tú?_

—_eso no importa, lo verdaderamente importante es aquello que te puedo ofrecer._

—_no creo que haya algo que yo desee_.

—_sabes que tarde o temprano la princesa de la luna deberá tomar el lugar que le corresponde, así que tengo una oferta para ti._

—_lo siento señorita sin nombre, pero no creo que desee nada de ti._

Me retiré de ahí, pensando en quien podía ser esa mujer que sabía tanto sobre Serena.

—Ya llegaste—me dijo serena aun adormilada, mientras tomaba un vaso con agua—tardaste demasiado.

—lo siento bombón, es que estaba revisando cosas de los próximos conciertos, ya que tendremos que cambiar algunas fechas para que Taiki disfrute su luna de miel.

—es cierto, ya falta cada vez menos para la boda, creo que tendré que ir a ver cómo va mi vestido.

—no te preocupes que seguramente Molly ya debe de tenerlo casi listo—le dije intentando evitar un bostezo.

—anda Seiya, vayamos a dormir.

Una vez recostados, y mientras la tenía envuelta en mis brazos, repentinamente habló.

—¿sabías que la hija de Darién es aquella que por mucho tiempo creí mía?

No tenía caso mentir, así que solo le respondí que sí.

—¿y por qué nunca nadie me dijo nada?—me preguntó.

—muchas veces te lo quisieron decir, en especial Haruka y Michiru, pero Setsuna dijo que tu tenías que tomar la elección que quisieras sin verte presionada por esa revelación.

Guardó silencio por un largo instante, pensé que se había quedado dormida, cuando repentinamente empezó a decir.

—pues yo ya he tomado mi elección. Y no me importa si el reino de la luna no tiene herederos—aunque trató de disimularlo, escuché como se le quebró la voz, a pesar de lo que ella dijera era obvio que el saber que no tendría la dicha de ser madre, le dolía. La estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos, mientras le cantaba una canción para que durmiera.

_Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Lita las sailor scouts estaban reunidas…_

—yo escuché decir a mamá Ikuko que llegaría mañana por la noche—dijo luna.

—según lo que dijo Darién, ella debió de haber llegado a más tardar esta mañana, ya que cuando él se comunicó al hotel en el que se hospedaba, le dijeron que ella había salido en el primer vuelo de la mañana—dijo Rei al otro lado del teléfono, bastante preocupada—¿creen que le haya sucedido algo?

—tal vez…—comenzó a decir Amy—está pensando en lo que hará ahora que sabe la verdad.

—tienes razón, ahora solo tendremos que esperar a mañana por la noche—dijo Lita.

Todas estaban preocupadas por la reacción que tendría Serena, ya que todas sabían de quien se trataba la hija de Darién, y más aún, la decisión que tomaría.


	36. Chapter 37 una decision importante

**_Capitulo 37_**

**_una decisión importante_**

—Todo esto es un desorden—me dije, mientras miraba todos los papeles que estaban en las carpetas del escritorio de Seiya. Mientras sacaba todas las carpetas, un papel rosado que reconocí de inmediato salió volando. Mientras lo leía, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquella última batalla, en la que había dado tantas cosas por hecho.

_Seiya:_

_Espero no incomodarte con las palabras escritas aquí, mi intención no es lastimarte aunque así lo parezca sabes que no. Aquella tarde te quería decir tantas cosas…_

_Como te lo dije en el parque, me gustaría ser solo Serena Tsukino, sin que los hechos del pasado tuvieran que determinar mi futuro. Aunque por mucho tiempo me lo negué a mí misma, sabes que te amo más de lo que se ama a un amigo, pero el destino, mi destino ya estaba escrito y nada se puede hacer._

_Si este fuera el mundo cuerdo que debería ser, tu y yo estaríamos juntos, ya que ambos nos complementamos tan bien, todo es tan diferente cuando estas a mi lado, eres mi propio sol, el que con solo sonreír iluminas mi día, si tan solo…_

_Sé que al decirte estas palabras te lastimo, y créeme que me duele tanto como a mí, porque tu dolor es mi dolor, pero tenía que expresarlo. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga muy pero muy feliz, y algún día poder mirarnos como amigos._

_Una parte de mi corazón siempre será tuya, en ella estarán guardados todos los bellos momentos que compartimos._

_Te amo, y lamento profundamente no poder darte nada más, pero como te dije antes, mi destino estaba escrito._

_ Serena "tu bombón"_

Coloqué nuevamente aquella carta en su lugar, ahora más que nunca, estaba completamente segura de mi decisión.

—¡Ami luces hermosa!—le dije una vez que la estilista le colocó el velo.

—Taiki va a quedar impactado—dijo mina, mientras con movimientos lentos, acariciaba su apenas perceptible vientre de cuatro meses.

Después de mi supuesto regreso de los estados unidos, decidí que lo mejor no era hablar del tema de Darién y la pequeña Rini, ya que mi decisión era más que obvia.

—Ami, llegó la hora, chicas vayan a tomar sus lugares—entró diciendo la madre de Ami. Su padre, la aguardaba a la entrada de la iglesia. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para tomar mi lugar, de reojo pude ver a Darién quien sostenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Rini, a su lado se encontraban Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru, así que apresuré el paso, para evitar me llamaran.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, y cuando el sacerdote los presentó como el señor y la señora Kou, Ami derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. A las afueras de la iglesia, las cámaras no dejaban de lanzar flashes, en especial las de los medios del espectáculo, y mientras Seiya se encontraba dando una entrevista, decidí ir a sentarme a una de las bancas del hermoso parque que rodeaba la iglesia. Mientras miraba el hermoso atardecer, una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—hola Serena.

—Hola Darién—le respondí, mientras veía a la hermosa pequeña que llevaba en brazos la cual me dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad.

—Y ¿Cómo has estado?—finalmente me preguntó después de un largo silencio.

— bien ¿y tú?—dije sin quitar la mirada de la pequeña. Algo dentro de mí me incitaba a tomarla en mis brazos.

—no me quejo, ¿quieres cargarla?

La pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, así que solo asentí en silencio, la sostuve entre mis brazos, mirando la gran sonrisa que esa pequeña me brindaba, y mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, a lo lejos escuché a Seiya llamándome.

—aquí estas bombón—dijo una vez se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos.

—lo siento por no haberte avisado, es solo que ya sabes que no me gusta estar en el centro de atención. Gracias por haber dejado cargar a tu hija—le dije a Darién, entregándole a la pequeña Rini.

—nos vemos en la recepción, Darién—dijo Seiya, al no obtener respuesta de su parte, Seiya me tomó de la mano, llevándome nuevamente a donde se encontraban el resto de nuestros amigos.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en un hermoso jardín, en la mesa en la que me encontraba estaban Rei, Nicolás, Mina, Yaten, Seiya y yo; Andrew al ser amigo de Darién, se sentó en la mesa en la que él se encontraba, y obviamente Lita estaba ahí, al igual que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

_Pvo Darién_

Ni siquiera sabía que hacia aquí, después de todo, no hacía falta que Serena dijera algo, era obvio que su decisión estaba tomada. Y eso lo supe dos meses atrás, cuando llamé a las chicas para decirles que Serena ya sabía que mi hija, era Rini; pasaron los días, y cada vez que llamaba a las chicas, ellas decían que Serena nunca habló del tema.

La vi entrar a la iglesia, en cuanto me vio, apresuró el paso para situarse al lado de Seiya.

—¿Hasta cuándo entenderá que su sitio es al lado de Darién?—dijo Haruka bastante molesta.

—Tarde o temprano lo entenderá Haruka, así que tranquilízate—Michiru la tomó del brazo, pues eran obvias las intenciones de Haruka—por favor hoy no vayas a armar un escándalo.

—Setsuna, ¿Qué acaso no tienes ninguna objeción ante eso?—le preguntó Haruka señalando con la mirada a Serena y Seiya—tu eres la menos preocupada por esa situación, ¿acaso sabes algo que el resto no?

—aún no hay nada claro, solo falta una decisión por tomar para que el futuro se aclare—finalizó Setsuna, en ese instante, la discusión de las outters se vio interrumpida por la entrada de a Ami, recordaba aquella platica que sostuve con Setsuna, pocos días antes de marcharme de Japón, en la que le preguntaba si el futuro estaba cambiando.

_Flash back_

—_desde el instante en que apareció Kaos el futuro cambió, con cada pequeña decisión que se tomó, todo se transformó. Ahí tiene la manera en que llegó la pequeña dama, como lo dije antes, quien la traería a ustedes era la propia Selene, la cual moriría meses después. De ahí, que Serena, a pesar de su traición, tomó a esa pequeña como suya. Y hubo otra serie de acontecimientos, que aún no sé qué tanto cambiaron._

—¿_y si Serena decide quedarse con Seiya?_ —le pregunté, ya que sabía esa era una posibilidad.

—_tendremos que estar listos para cualquier decisión._

Y esa opción ahora estaba más que latente, al ver la forma en que Serena miraba a Seiya. Después de la ceremonia, los periodistas abordaban a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten por igual, Serena brindó algunas breves entrevistas, así que en cuanto vi cómo se escabullía entre la gente, decidí seguirla. La admiré por unos minutos, ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas, mirando el hermoso espectáculo del crepúsculo, con esa mirada tan dulce y soñadora que tanto amaba, así que aclarándome la garganta finalmente hablé.

—hola serena.

Inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña.

—Hola Darién—me respondió sin decir nada más, ambos nos quedamos viendo por largo rato hasta que finalmente decidí continuar con la conversación.

—Y ¿Cómo has estado?

—bien ¿y tú?—me respondió en un susurro. Podía ver en su mirada una extraña mezcla de anhelo con tristeza.

—no me quejo ¿quieres cargarla?—solo asintió en silencio, así que le di a la pequeña Rini, mientras Serena la tomó entre sus brazos, vi la sonrisa que la pequeña le dirigió obteniendo en respuesta una igual de radiante por parte de Serena. Pasé algunos minutos observando como Rini jugaba con Serena, hasta que una voz demasiado familiar, congeló la sonrisa en mis labios.

—aquí estas bombón—dijo lanzando una mirada de sorpresa al ver a serena con la pequeña en brazos.

—Lo siento por no haberte avisado—alzó la mirada, brindándole una de sus sonrisas—es solo que ya sabes que no me gusta estar en el centro de atención. Gracias por haber dejado cargar a tu hija—de inmediato, colocó a la pequeña Rini en mis brazos, sin darse cuenta de la ansiedad de la pequeña al verla alejarse.

—nos vemos en la recepción, Darién—escuché que decía Seiya, viendo como serena se alejaba de ahí, sin dirigirnos una mirada.

—Tranquila pequeña—dije arrullando a Rini, ya que repentinamente, empezó a llorar.

—Aquí están, pensé que se habían ido—dijo Hotaru—¿y por qué llora la pequeña dama?

—No lo sé pequeña—le dije sonriendo—pero anda, vamos a reunirnos con los demás.

La fiesta transcurrió llena de diversión, por los discursos que dieron los hermanos Kou, y como era de esperarse de Mina y Serena. Podía ver las miradas llenas de adoración que Seiya le dirigía a Serena, las sonrisas alegres y abiertas que Serena guardaba solo para Seiya.

—la decisión está tomada ¿no lo creen?—les dije repentinamente a las chicas, Rei se encontraba en nuestra mesa conversando con nosotros, al igual que Mina. Todas dirigieron la mirada a la pista, en la que se encontraban Seiya y Serena.

—Así parece ser—dijeron las chicas.

Muy pronto regresaría a Japón, estaba detallando el informe de los avances que habíamos tenido en nuestro proyecto, faltaban unos días para que Rini cumpliera su primer año de vida, avanzaba muy rápido a pesar de su corta edad, había dado sus primeros pasos hacia apenas una semana antes, y balbuceaba algunas palabras. Mi ánimo decaía cada vez que pensaba la veces en que vería a Serena al lado de Seiya, a pesar de que las chicas intentaban decirme que no perdiera la esperanza, sencillamente no podía más.

_Pvo Serena_

—¿Te sientes bien?—le pregunté a Seiya, quien a últimas fechas, padecía de dolores de cabeza y noches de insomnio, por más que intentaba visitara al médico, simplemente obtenía una negativa como respuesta.

—lo de siempre bombón, pero no te preocupes que pronto pasará—me dijo con una media sonrisa, que lejos de tranquilizarme, solo aumentaba mi preocupación—perdón por arruinar tu cumpleaños.

—no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, así que mejor vayamos a tu departamento a que descanses.

De regreso a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en que podría estarle sucediendo a Seiya, Taiki y Ami se mostraban igual de preocupados que yo, y a pesar de nuestras suplicas que visitara al doctor, siempre obteníamos una negativa como respuesta. Los días pasaban, y todo parecía empeorar en lugar de mejorar.

Por algunos comentarios que habían hecho las chicas, fue que me enteré del regreso de Darién, pero en estos instantes lo último que deseaba era alejarme de Seiya, ya que había ocasiones en que parecía mejorar. Ni siquiera la princesa Kakyuu lo pudo persuadir de acudir a una revisión.

_Pvo Seiya_

Todos mis sueños eran iguales, aquella extraña mujer de cabellera cobriza, me hablaba de lo mismo.

_Seiya Kou, a cambio de que dejes a la princesa de la luna, te ofrezco aquello que le fue negado, sabes que tarde o temprano su destino se tendrá que cumplir. De lo contrario, lo que te está sucediendo, será solo el inicio…_

Las jaquecas se hacían cada vez más intensas, haciéndome difícil conciliar el sueño; podía ver la preocupación grabada en cada uno de los rostros de mis seres queridos, en especial de Serena, y simplemente no quería contar aquel encuentro y mis sueños, ya que inevitablemente, Serena se sentiría culpable de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

—princesa ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—dije sorprendido en cuanto la vi entrar. Seguramente Taiki y Yaten la habían hecho venir en un intento de persuadirme de ir al médico.

—he venido a hablar contigo—dijo con una sonrisa—de algo que creo es importante sepas, antes de tomar alguna decisión.

—adelante, princesa la escucho.

—fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando la paz reinaba en nuestro planeta; ustedes aún no habían sido asignadas como mis guerreras guardianas. Sucedió que, un día mientras caminaba por los jardines del palacio, conocí al hombre más apuesto que he visto jamás. Su nombre, Azraff se encontraba en nuestro planeta, en busca del gran maestro, el cual lo entrenaría para la misión que le fue asignada desde antes de nacer: ser el guardián de las aguas del conocimiento y del hogar de las nornas, guardianas del pasado, presente y futuro, de todos los habitantes de este universo. Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista, en nuestra ingenuidad, creíamos podíamos burlar el destino que se nos había deparado a cada uno, pero que equivocados estábamos…

La princesa guardó silencio por un breve instante, mientras yo abrí enormemente los ojos al escuchar la historia de amor de la princesa.

—fue entonces, que una a una, las atrocidades fueron llegando a mi vida, en primera instancia, las repentinas revueltas entre las naciones de nuestro planeta, a pesar del que en ese instante yo ignoraba que era un aviso del destino, yo seguí luchando por el amor que le tenía a Azraff, fue así como mis padres murieron, dejándome al frente de nuestro reino, fue de esa manera que, al entender el mensaje de las nornas, ambos no tuvimos más remedio que aceptar nuestro destino, y callar nuestro amor. Asi que Seiya te ruego… te exijo te olvides de la princesa de la luna, lo que te está sucediendo es solo el principio de las desgracias que rodearán su relación.

Guardé silencio por un breve instante, analizando las palabras de la princesa.

—su alteza, lo siento pero no daré marcha atrás, así muera en el intento defenderé mi amor por Serena de todos y de todo.

—Seiya, escúchame…—decía la princesa, simplemente no entendía como me podía pedir algo así.

—lo siento princesa, pero ahora mismo me está atacando un dolor horrible…

—solo prométeme que pensarás en mis palabras—me suplicó.

—si eso la hace sentirse más tranquila, así lo aré.

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, pero de algo estaba seguro: defendería mi amor por Serena a costa de todo. En unos cuantos días sería navidad, lo último que deseaba era arruinar esta fecha con mis achaques que parecían empeorar cada vez más, ahora en la soledad de mi apartamento podía dejar de fingir que me encontraba bien. Al día siguiente había acordado con Serena visita a Yaten y a Mina, y por supuesto a la pequeña Yuki, la cual era la mezcla perfecta de ese par. Siempre que la veíamos, no podíamos evitar discutir a quien se parecía más. Serena era la más entusiasmada de todas las chicas, y la gran mayoría a pesar de no expresarlo abiertamente, suponíamos era debido a que nunca podría tener esa experiencia. Decidí salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la noche estaba algo fría, y justamente cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar, unas voces detuvieron mis pasos.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra?—escuché que Mina preguntaba bastante preocupada.

—Su estado empeora—le respondía Ami—y aun no encuentran a un donador que sea compatible.

—pero… ¿Qué no se supone le hicieron quimioterapia?

—Asi fue, pero desgraciadamente, confundieron los síntomas con los de la leucemia, y desgraciadamente, el tratamiento no sirvió de nada, y Darién ha hecho lo posible, pero la vida se le está escapando de las manos.

—y… ¿Qué hay de Serena? Tal vez ella podría ser compatible…

—sabemos que hay una posibilidad, pero Darién nos ha exigido no le digamos nada, no quiere que ella se sienta comprometida…

Pude haberme hecho de oídos sordos, pero al escuchar que una vida estaba de por medio, me armé de valor para encarar a Mina y a Ami.

—disculpen mi intromisión, pero creo que lo mejor es le digamos a serena lo que sucede, y que ella tome la decisión que más le convenga.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas, sabían al igual que yo, que un acercamiento de ese tipo, lo podría cambiar todo.

—Seiya, estas seguro…—dijo Mina.

—por supuesto, así que andando.

En cuanto entramos a la sala de estar, vi la mirada curiosa que dirigió serena en nuestra dirección, mientras miraba la manera maternal en que sostenía a Yuki.

—bombón, tenemos algo importante que decirte…

_Pvo Serena._

—¿Y cuándo entregan los resultados?—pregunté ansiosa, mientras veía al otro lado del cristal, como poco a poco se estaba acabando una vida.

Después de que las chicas me explicaron aquello que las preocupaba desde hacía tiempo, inmediatamente quise venir al hospital, si de algo servía mi ayuda con gusto la brindaría, y más aún al sentir el apoyo incondicional de Seiya.

—espero estén listos mañana por la tarde, Serena no sabes cuánto te agradezco el que hayas venido…

—No tienes nada que agradecer—dije interrumpiéndolo, mientras dirigía mi mirada al final del corredor, Seiya se encontraba recargado en la pared, seguramente otra de aquellas jaquecas lo estaba atormentando—discúlpame Darién.

—adelante, y nuevamente gracias Serena.

—¿te sientes bien Seiya?

—Sí, no es nada bombón—dijo mirándome, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, en un intento de disminuir mi preocupación.

—anda vamos a casa.

Mientras conducía hacia su departamento, no podía dejar de pensar en el estado de Seiya, por alguna extraña razón, se negaba rotundamente a que lo revisara un médico; pero lo más extraño era que, Taiki y Yaten le habían rogado a su princesa nuevamente tratar de persuadirlo, a lo cual la princesa se negaba una y otra vez.

—Buenos días dormilona—me despertó la voz de Seiya, esta mañana se encontraba radiante, al parecer hoy era uno de esos pocos días en que no tendría jaquecas.

—Buenos días—respondí con la voz aun adormilada. Antes de ir a desayunar, decidí ducharme, ya que quería estar presente cuando entregaran los resultados. Conforme se acercaba la hora. Cada vez me encontraba más ansiosa.

—Tranquilízate bombón, todo saldrá bien—me dijo Seiya tomando mis mano.

—Mira, ahí viene Ami y Taiki—dije levantándome rápidamente, seguramente traían los resultados—¿y bien, cual es el resultado?—les pegunté una vez se acercaron a donde nos encontrábamos.

—Por extraño que parezca…—empezó a decir Taiki—eres compatible.

—Serena…—dijo Ami—eso no quiere decir que estés obligada…

—¿Cuándo podrían hacer el trasplante?—la interrumpí.

—Serena, eso no solo es riesgoso para la pequeña, sino también para ti—dijo nuevamente Ami.

—Ami, lo que voy a hacer no lo hago sintiéndome obligada, lo hago porque ese es mi deseo, así que por favor, díganme que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Al ver mi determinación, empezaron a hablar de todo los estudios que me realizarían, y ya que la operación era realmente urgente, me recomendaron me internara ese mismo día para que la intervención se realizara lo más pronto posible. Asi que me dirigí a casa, tenía que explicarles a mis padres lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—no te preocupes bombón, estoy segura que ellos entenderán. Esta es una de las tantas cosas por las que me enamoré de ti, por tu infinita bondad.

Mientras me sonreía, no pude evitar sentirme mal, estaba sometiendo a Seiya a algo que no cualquiera podría soportar, los próximos días, estaría en compañía de Darién y de su pequeña hija.

—Seiya, vas a estar a mi lado todos estos días ¿verdad?—le pregunté—sé que soy una insensible al hacerte pasar por esto, pero te necesito conmigo.

—No eres una insensible—dijo quitando un mechón de mi cara—estaré a tu lado el tiempo que quieras que esté.

—Siempre, te querré siempre conmigo—me lancé a la seguridad de sus brazos, estas no eran unas palabras dichas al viento, eran el deseo que quería se hiciera realidad.

Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo en lo que haría, pero al final lo aceptaron, ya que después de todo, una vida era la que estaba en juego. Llegué al hospital con mi pequeña maleta, ahí ya se encontraban las chicas reunidas, incluidas Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Ami le dio instrucciones a una de las enfermeras para que me instalara en la que sería mi habitación antes del trasplante. El resto de la tarde iba de un lugar a otro haciéndome análisis. Mientras me encontraba descansando en mi habitación, repentinamente, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante—dije. Para mi sorpresa, era Darién.

—pensé que estabas dormida.

—es que, aun no tengo sueño. Pero siéntate, que seguramente debes estar agotado.

Acercó la silla cerca de la cama, podía ver las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, seguramente producto de las largas jornadas de su trabajo, y las noches de insomnio que seguramente vivió en estos últimos meses debido a la enfermedad de la pequeña Rini.

—solo quería agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo serena, no sabes cuánto significa para mí, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

—no tienes nada que agradecer Darién—dije sonrojándome levemente.

—es que si no hubieras ofrecido tu ayuda… seguramente para cuando encontráramos a alguien que fuera compatible, hubiera sido demasiado tarde…

—basta Darién, creo que no hay que hablar de cosas que no sucedieron, mejor cambiemos de tema…

Platicamos de todo lo que había hecho en el año que estuvo en los estados unidos, de la infinita alegría que le causaba el saber que, debido a sus investigaciones seguramente muchas vidas se podrían salvar. Hablamos de lo bien que marchaba mi proyecto, el cual pronto llegaría a su fin.

—¿Y cuál será el final?—me preguntó.

—Mejor espera a que salga a la venta el último tomo y lo sabrás—quería que, al menos en esa historia que creé basada en nuestras peleas como scouts, al menos ahí la princesa de la luna y le príncipe de la Tierra, tuvieran el final feliz, que no se dio en la realidad.

—Lo quieres—dijo repentinamente Darién, sorprendiéndome. Al ver que era lo que miraba, supe el significado de sus palabras.

—Demasiado—dije acariciando el anillo que Seiya me había regalado la navidad pasada.

Por un largo rato, ambos guardamos silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos, hasta que repentinamente, Darién se levantó de la silla.

—lamento dejarte, pero tengo que ir a hacer las rondas de rutina. Serena, nuevamente gracias. Buenas noches, que descanses.

—Buenos días bombón—me saludó Seiya con una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban mi día.

—hola Seiya. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. ¿Y ya sabes cuándo será la operación?

—está programada para mañana por la tarde.

En ese instante, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

—Hola Meredith—la saludé en cuanto entró a la habitación—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pude percatarme del asombro que se veía en la mirada de Seiya, que por alguna extraña razón, me hizo sentir un gran hueco en el estómago.

—disculpa si interrumpo Serena, no sabía que tenías compañía.

—no te preocupes Meredith, él es mi novio, Seiya Kou; Seiya, ella es Meredith mi publirrelacionista.

—mucho gusto Seiya.

—El gusto es mío—respondió secamente Seiya.

—y dime ¿ocurre algo?—le pregunté.

—solo venía a ultimar unos detalles de la presentación del último volumen del manga…

—creo que se retrasara un poco, pues aun estaré convaleciente en la fecha que se había programado para el lanzamiento.

—es cierto serena, por cierto ¿Cuándo es la operación?

—será mañana por la tarde.

—espero todo salga bien Serena. De ser así, las unirá un lazo que irá más allá de todo. Bueno me despido Serena, estaré al pendiente de lo que suceda, hasta luego Seiya, fue un placer.

Salió de la habitación, dejándome pensando en el significado de sus palabras.

—es algo extraña ¿no crees bombón?

—creo que en eso tienes razón, pero también es muy bonita ¿no lo crees?

—¿No me digas que te pusiste celosa?—me preguntó mientras reía abiertamente—por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo tengo ojos solo para ti, es solo que, tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes.

—a mí también me sucede lo mismo, es solo que no recuerdo en donde… pero más te vale que tengas ojos solo para mi ¡eh! Porque si no sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna!

Como se encontraba sentado muy cerca de mí, lo ataqué haciéndole cosquillas, y así estábamos divirtiéndonos, cuando repentinamente Darién entró en la habitación, al ver el dolor que asomó su mirada, mi corazón se oprimió, acaso…

—lo siento, no quise interrumpir…

—No te preocupes Darién, yo ya me iba—dijo Seiya y mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios, una extraña sensación de negativa ante su beso me asaltó—nos vemos mañana bombón.

—¿Sucede algo Darién?—le pregunté.

—nada, solo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas.

—muy bien, y… la pequeña ¿Cómo está?—no pude evitar preguntar por ella.

—se encuentra mejor que en otras ocasiones, solo espero que el trasplante sirva.

—no te preocupes—dije colocando mi mano sobre la suya—tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien.

—esta es una de las tantas razones por las que me enamoré de ti Serena, tu forma tan optimista de ver lo mejor de las situaciones aun cuando no parecen favorables, y esa bondad y ayuda incondicional que brindas a todos los que te rodean…

Sus palabras eran tan parecidas a las que me había dicho Seiya…

—pero aun así, no fue suficiente… lo siento, olvida lo que dije—agaché la mirada al ver el asombro de Darién al haberle respondido de esa manera.

—no tienes nada de que disculparte Serena, si alguien estará eternamente arrepentido por el daño que te causaron mis decisiones, ese soy yo.

Un aplastante silencio inundó la habitación, para mi buena suerte, una enfermera entró en la habitación con mi almuerzo. Definitivamente, la comida que servían en un hospital no era algo a lo cual me podría acostumbrar.

—Sé que no es lo que te gusta, pero no tienes más remedio que comerlo—dijo Darién brindándome una gran sonrisa—nos veremos más tarde Serena.

El resto del día, fue aburrido, ya que las chicas no pudieron permanecer mucho tiempo en la habitación, así que me dispuse a descansar pues mañana sería un día muy agotador para todos. Mis padres fueron los primeros en visitarme a primera hora de la mañana, seguidos de las chicas, a excepción de mina, ya que no podía llevar a la pequeña Yuki al hospital, solo faltaba Seiya, una vocecita en mi interior me decía que algo no andaba bien; la única respuesta que obtuve por parte de Taiki fue que vendría más tarde.

Mi corazón latía nervioso conforme se acercaba la hora de prepararme para la operación, y no veía señal de Seiya por ningún lado.

—Señorita Tsukino, lamento decirle que no podemos demorarnos más—me dijo la enfermera que estaba a cargo de llevarme a la sala de operación.

—por favor, solo cinco minutos más—le supliqué a la enfermera, no podía irme sin antes ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y que era capaz de tranquilizarme en momentos como este.

—Lo siento, pero ya hemos esperado demasiado—empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas en la que me encontraba, y no tuve más remedio que resignarme.

Mientras avanzábamos en el pasillo, Darién fue a mi encuentro recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa, que solo logró ponerme los nervios de punta, repentinamente, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, me llamó.

—Bombón, perdón el retraso es que tuve algunas cosas que arreglar—me dijo con una gran sonrisa, tranquilizándome.

—Pensé que no vendrías—susurré.

—sabes que siempre estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.

—siempre, sabes que te querré siempre.

—Serena, lamento interrumpirlos pero ha llegado la hora—dijo abruptamente Darién, haciéndome sentir culpable pues seguramente escuchó la declaración que hice.

—no te preocupes bombón, que aquí estaré cuando despiertes—me dijo Seiya lanzándome un beso al aire.

Desperté en una habitación muy diferente a la que había estado, frente a mi estaba una gran ventana, y del otro lado de ella pude ver a mis amigos; desorientad y aun bajo los efectos de la anestesia, giré mi cabeza y cual sería mi sorpresa al ver que a mi lado estaba la pequeña Rini, estaba dormida, pude ver sus largas pestañas y sus redondeadas mejillas, estaba respirando tranquilamente, se veía tan dulce y angelical, que un impulso de quererla tener entre mis brazos, se apoderó de mí, dirigí mi mirada al frente, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con Seiya, quien me veía fijamente, así que le dirigí lo que me pareció una sonrisa, y solo levante ligeramente la palma de mi mano.

Hoy más que nunca, al verme reflejada en ese par de pupilas, estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado.


	37. Chapter 38 Epilogo

_amigas! aqui el capitulo final, no se imaginan cuanto me costó poner la palabra FIN, solo espero no decepcionarlas con el final, espero sus comentarios, y mil gracias por seguir este fic hasta este su ultimo capitulo, mil gracias a todas aquellas que me enriquecieron con sus comentarios **salyluna, pathya, bansheeyris, lucero, peluches0901, alejandra n, starligt, tisha cullen, **a aquellas que lo agregaron como favorito y pusieron su alerta, y a todas aquellas que no tuve la oportunidad de leer su opinion y que solo las vi en los numeros mil gracias! y como dicen el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse, disfruten la lectura y esperaré sus coments! xoxo_

**_P.D _**_Los fragmentos de las canciones son "en algun lado" de OV7 y el fragmento final es de la cancion "el verdadero amor perdona" de Maná._

**_Epilogo_**

**_La última batalla: Un (re)encuentro muy especial_**

En ocasiones como esta es que me preguntaba si realmente entendía cuanto lo amaba. Todo empezaba con un abrupto movimiento de un lado a otro de la cama, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, hasta que, lo que yo suponía era el final del sueño, estiraba su brazo en el aire, como queriendo alcanzar algo, murmuraba una vez más su nombre, y finalmente, nada.

Mi corazón se llenó de alegría al enterarme de que, había sucedido lo impensable: serena había logrado embarazarse. Tontamente pensé, que después de esa alegría, el recuerdo de él quedaría por fin enterrado en el pasado. Pero sucedió lo contrario, sus sueños se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que apenas fui consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Recordaba muy bien aquel día como si fuera ayer, los nervios me estaban matando, al saber que la mujer que amaba estaba siendo sometida a una cirugía que ponía en riesgo su vida, pero así era ella, anteponiéndose para el bienestar de los demás. Me encontraba mirando cómo se encontraba adormecida por la anestesia, su respiración acompasada, repentinamente vi como lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo primero en que posó su mirada, fue en la pequeña que yacía a su lado; la ternura con la que la miraba, hizo que mi corazón se estrujara, eso solo duró unos minutos ya que, volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Y sucedió en el preciso momento en que lo vi desvanecerse, sabía que aun si no le sucediera nada, de ahora en adelante, ella estaría unida a la pequeña Rini así no lo quisiéramos. Y tal como lo predijo Setsuna, sucedió lo inevitable. Era imposible que ella no se enterara de la situación, pero debido a lo delicado de la situación, tratamos de prolongar el momento de decirle lo sucedido.

—¿Qué haces despierto?—dijo con la voz aun somnolienta, seguramente la luz de la lámpara la había despertado, había olvidado apagarla al salir al balcón.

—En unos momentos entro—le respondí.

—Pero anda, porque afuera está helando—dijo palmeando el lugar que estaba a su lado.

El dolor que le causó lo sucedido, era tan desgarrador que miles de veces intenté por todos los medios cambiar lo sucedido, pero como me dijo Ami.

—_no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, la decisión la tomó él, y tú solo encárgate de cumplir su deseo de hacer inmensamente feliz a serena._

Todos los que estábamos a su lado, sufrimos mucho al verla así, su semblante era tan desanimado, era como si una parte de ella se hubiera muerto junto con él, llegó al punto de que su salud se vio seriamente afectada debido a que su sistema inmunológico quedó debilitado por la operación, y lejos de mejorar una vez que se internó en el hospital, su estado desmejoraba día con día, hasta que, aquella mujer, Meredith quien resultó ser una de las tejedoras del destino, llegó acompañada de sailor Lethe, quien le ofreció borrar todo aquello relacionado con él, todos nos opusimos al ver que serena aceptaba sin titubear lo ofrecido por sailor Lethe, a pesar de que con ello se irían para siempre valiosos recuerdos.

—_No puedo ir en contra de mi destino—_susurró con lágrimas en los ojos que desgarraron mi corazón—_ya bastante daño he causado por ir en contra de lo ya escrito._

Después de eso, sailor Lethe borró de su memoria todo lo relacionado con él. Asi que no entendía el porqué de esos sueños.

—_hay cosas que pueden ser borradas de la memoria, pero del corazón no._

Fue la respuesta que me dio Taiki cuando me atreví a hablarle de aquellos sueños que solía tener serena, este sería mi castigo por mi egoísmo, el saber que en el fondo de su corazón, él siempre estaría presente hasta el último de sus días.

—Luces cansado—me dijo Rei cuando la encontré mientras me dirigía al despacho.

—Pasé mala noche—le respondí.

—otra vez esos sueños ¿verdad?—era un secreto a voces en este castillo los sueños de serena, a pesar de todo este tiempo transcurrido, muchos no terminaban de entender cuan profundo estaba él en su corazón.

…..

—por favor Ami dime que ya podré salir aunque sea un poco—estaba fastidiada de estar en cama, debido a algunas complicaciones durante el parto, tenía que permanecer en reposo, lejos de sentirme feliz con ello, lo único que deseaba era salir y respirar aunque fuera un poco de aire fresco.

—muy bien serena, pero solo puedes estar en el jardín sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo así que pide a la niñera del pequeño Evan que te acompañe.

—gracias Ami, y por favor dile a tus pequeños que si quieren pueden venir al paseo.

Ami y Taiki al igual que yo, demoraron mucho tiempo en tener a sus pequeños Kazuki y Jiro, los cuales al igual que sus padres estaban dotados de una inteligencia superior a la del resto de los niños de su edad. Contrario a Yuki, la cual era tan despistada y extrovertida como lo fue Mina cuando tenía la misma edad, aunque tenía ese aire tan petulante heredado de Yaten.

Rini y Yuki acudían a la misma secundaria la cual era un internado a las afueras de la ciudad, ambas venían solo de visita los fines de semana, y todos coincidíamos lo mucho que se parecían a nosotras en nuestra juventud. Recientemente se habían unido a ellas Hiyori, Misaki, Takako y Hitomi, las sailor Quartetto. Aun no sabíamos si Yuki llegaría a ser una sailor scout, como nos lo dijo alguna vez Setsuna, _todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo._

_Eres la mejor historia que viví hasta hoy_

_Sabes bien que fuiste mi primer y gran amor._

_A pesar del tiempo siempre estoy pensando en ti,_

_Quien esta contigo, quien te hace sonreír._

_Se que así es la vida pero no puedo callar_

_Todo lo que siento aun por ti y te recuerdo_

_Y te recuerdo…_

En ocasiones como hoy, había algo que hacía que mi corazón se llenara de una tristeza sin razón, el viento rozaba mi rostro mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de los cerezos, a lo lejos escuchaba las risas de los pequeños Kazuki y Jiro, Evan estaba en su carrito gozando de un profundo sueño, mientras su niñera estaba sentada a mi lado leyendo un libro; repentinamente, un extraño impulso hizo que me levantara del lugar en que estaba.

—su majestad, recuerde que no puede hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

—no te preocupes Zoe, solo caminaré un poco.

Sin decir nada más, caminé hacia donde estaban los pequeños jugando con una pelota, un par de extraños se encontraban con ellos, caminé lo más rápido que permitían mis pies.

—Kazuki, Jiro ¿Por qué se alejaron demasiado?—les dije una vez me acerqué con ellos. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza con un atuendo demasiado elegante comparado con el sencillo vestido que yo llevaba, me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras en mi interior me asaltó la duda de haberla visto en algún lado sin recordar en dónde.

—lo sentimos mucho tía, pero es que nuestra pelota se fue y él fue por ella—me respondió a modo de disculpa Kazuki, mientras señalaba a alguien a mi espalda. Inmediatamente me iré a ver a quien se referían, y al encontrarme con ese par de ojos azules mi corazón latió apresurado sin saber por qué.

—Aquí tienen pequeños—dijo el jovencito de no más de diecisiete años, entregándoles la pelota.

—Neo reina serena, me da mucho gusto el conocerla—dijo la extraña pelirroja.

—Disculpa, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunté cautelosamente.

—mi nombre es Kakyuu, princesa del planeta Kinmoku y él es…

—Seiya, Seiya Kou a sus pies su majestad—interrumpió el jovencito, depositando un beso en el dorso de mi mano, enviando una extraña descarga de emociones que simplemente no supe interpretar.

_En algún lado de mi pasado_

_Tú eres lo más bello que me pudo suceder_

_No te imaginas cuanto extraño cada amanecer,_

_La tierna luz de tu mirada cuando nos entregamos_

_Por primera vez_

_Quisiera lograr, volver hacia atrás,_

_Y no dejarte jamás._

—princesa he oído hablar mucho de usted, y seguramente tú debes de ser el hermano menor de Taiki y Yaten. Disculpen por haberlos tratado tan descortés pero es que nunca antes los había visto.

Había algo extraño con aquel muchacho, era… era como si nos conociéramos, pero eso era imposible. Nos dirigimos al castillo Seiya irradiaba una gran vitalidad de la cual era imposible no contagiarse, me encontré riéndome como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Al llegar al castillo, para nuestra buena suerte, Taiki y Ami se encontraban ahí en compañía de Darién, pude ver que los tres me dirigieron una extraña mirada que no supe interpretar.

—Creo que le hizo bien tomar aire fresco su majestad—dijo Taiki con una media sonrisa que parecía llena de tensión; a pesar de todo este tiempo, no me acostumbraba el que mis seres queridos se dirigieran de usted hacia mí, y que solo en privado me trataran como siempre.

—tienes razón Taiki, y más aún por la charla tan amena que sostuve con tu hermano.

Después de que se efectuaron los saludos correspondientes, la plática giró en torno a todo lo referente con el planeta de origen de Taiki y Yaten, al cual hacía mucho tiempo no visitaban. Al parecer, la princesa Kakyuu había decidido visitar la Tierra ya que había llegado el momento del entrenamiento de Seiya y quien mejor que sus hermanos para ayudarlo. Por alguna razón que me era imposible de entender, no podía dejar de mirar a Seiya.

….

Lo que tanto había temido por fin sucedió: el regreso de Seiya a nuestras vidas.

Recuerdo aquella mañana después de la operación mientras veía la dulce sonrisa que serena le dirigió para después sumirse nuevamente en un profundo sueño, repentinamente Seiya se desvaneció. Se le hicieron estudios minuciosos sin encontrar absolutamente nada que nos indicara que era lo que tenía. Al parecer Setsuna y la princesa Kakyuu sabían lo que ocurría pero simplemente no nos dijeron absolutamente nada. Seiya se encontraba relativamente tranquilo ante las miradas impotentes de Yaten y Taiki que solo veían como la vida de su hermano se estaba escapando de sus manos.

—Solo no le digan nada a serena por favor—fueron las palabras que más que una súplica eran una orden—ella debe de estar tranquila para que pueda recuperarse.

Serena se quedaba intranquila a pesar de las convincentes mentiras que decían Taiki y Yaten, era como si ella presintiera lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Seiya. Pasó una semana desde aquel incidente, Seiya empeoraba día con día, y sucedió que una tarde llegó la princesa Kakyuu en compañía de la agente de serena, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que lejos de ir a visitar a serena se dirigía a la habitación en la que estaba Seiya. A los pocos minutos salió de ahí la princesa Kakyuu.

—Seiya quiere hablar con usted su majestad—me dijo la princesa Kakyuu ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Al entrar a la oscura habitación, pude ver el estado tan crítico en el que se encontraba Seiya, y para mi sorpresa, aquella mujer resultó ser una de las tejedoras del destino.

—Solo quiero pedirte una cosa Darién, o debo decir rey Endimión—susurraba Seiya—por favor hazla feliz.

—pero… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Muy pronto te recuperaras así que deja de hablar tonterías Kou.

—tu no entiendes… todo esto tiene un fin… que Tokio de cristal surja.

—pero ella… ella te ama a ti Seiya ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—claro que lo sé—dijo apretando la quijada—por ella es que estoy haciendo esto, se que me ama, pero también se el dolor que le causó el saber que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de ser madre, y se lo mucho que significa eso para ella.

—¿Y qué fue lo que darás a cambio?—pregunté en un susurro.

Seiya guardó silencio por un largo rato. La única que habló fue Verdandi la guardiana del presente.

—eso es irrelevante su majestad. Mis hermanas y yo decidimos hacer una pequeña excepción con la princesa Serena.

Seiya se despidió del resto de las chicas y de sus hermanos, los cuales se negaban rotundamente ante la decisión de Seiya, solo se tranquilizaron cuando la princesa Kakyuu le aseguró que lo volverían a ver.

Y efectivamente, pasaron muchas décadas y por fin aquel regreso había llegado. Al ver la manera en que serena miraba a Seiya, en mi cabeza no dejó de sonar aquella frase que me dijo alguna vez Taiki.

—¡Papá!—el efusivo saludo de Rini me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—hola pequeña, tenemos visitas.

Rini dirigió su mirada hacia la princesa Kakyuu y Seiya.

—disculpen, mi nombre es Serena Chiba.

—mucho gusto princesa, y yo soy la princesa Kakyuu.

—y mi nombre es Seiya Kou.

Seiya le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Rini se sonrojara. Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada en dirección de Serena, quien en ese instante sostenía al pequeño Evan entre sus brazos, y al encontrarse con mi mirada sonrió de una manera que hacía mucho no veía.

—¿Por qué no le muestras al joven Kou los alrededores?—le dijo serena a rini.

Rini se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

—si mamá, Yuki ¿vienes con nosotros?

—no anda ve tú con él, que yo lo único que quiero es descansar largamente.

Seiya le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo, haciendo que una vez más rini se sonrojara.

—creo que se gustan—le susurró Yuki a serena.

—¡Yuki!—la reprendió Yaten, ninguno de nosotros quitábamos la mirada de serena, así que ella solo respondió.

—Lo mismo pensé yo Yuki—le dijo a la vez que ambas reían.

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, la brisa fresca se mezclaba entre las cortinas, mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje, repentinamente, sentí sus delgados brazos tomarme por la cintura.

—es una hermosa noche.

—no más que tu princesa—le dije admirando su nívea piel iluminada por los rayos plateados de la luna.

—definitivamente no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida, te tengo a ti, a Rini y ahora el pequeño Evan, ¿sabes? Ese joven, Seiya Kou, no sé pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de haberlo visto en algún lado. Pero seguramente son figuraciones mías—sonrió de medio lado, el dolor que me causaron esas palabras, aunado a los sueños que seguramente seguiría teniendo serian el precio que tendría que pagar por tenerla a mi lado.

_Alma gemela no te olvido,_

_Aunque me arranque el corazón._

—te amo—dijo en un susurro.

—Y yo te amo más que a mi propia vida—deposité un dulce beso en sus labios, envolviéndola entre mis brazos.

FIN


End file.
